Unwritten Love
by Starzgirl
Summary: Takes place during Squire & Lady Knight. Kel & Cleon are courting, but Kel still feels extremely attracted to Dom. Dom knows she & Kennan are together, but what happens when Dom & Kel share an unexpected, and wonderful, kiss? Eventual K/D. T for Safety
1. Midwinter Musings

**Disclaimer (applies to all chapters): I do not own any characters, places, or objects created by Tamora Pierce. Oh, how I wish I did. **

**A/N: Well, here it is finally! It's taken me long enough, but I've been so busy. Anyway, this is only the beginning, so here it goes!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Midwinter Musings**

* * *

_"When Dom saw Kel, he smiled at her. Her stomach did flip-flops. The old worry stirred: was she hopelessly fickle? She liked Cleon, but she still melted like butter when Dom looked her way…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, Squire_

* * *

Midwinter morning dawned crisp and bright, newly fallen snow generously covering the palace land. The afternoon was not much warmer and the grounds were still devoid of life. The only thing disturbing the sereneness was a lone horse trotting along a riding path. The rider atop him was a tall, sturdy girl that fit perfectly with the large strawberry mare that was her horse. Her face was expressionless as thoughts ran through her head. So much had happened this Midwinter.

The recurring thought of Vinson confessing to assaulting three village girls still made Kel steam. She should have reported him when he had attacked Lalassa, but didn't on her maid's plead. She still regretted that decision.

Trying to chase the thoughts of Vinson out of her head, she urged Peachblossom into a gallop. Then remembering the way Joren had threatened her in the hallway, she soon had Peachblossom running. As the wind whipped through her hair and the cold air stung her face, her thoughts seemed to blow away as she reveled in the feel of the wind in her hair and the strong horse beneath her.

It felt as if they could keep going forever, a girl and her horse, away from the palace and the callous louses like Vinson and Joren.

But she knew she would never leave. Kel would never run away from any hardship. She liked to meet any task face-on.

As these stubborn thoughts rolled through her head, something bumped against her face as she leaned her head close to Peachblossom's neck. Feeling it, she looked down to see the small brooch attached to her tunic. It was of a small gold griffin, adorned with emerald eyes. She smiled softly. Cleon had given it to her that morning as a Midwinter gift.

Her thoughts of Vinson, Joren, and entertaining the idea of riding away immediately disintegrated. In light of the bad things, the good things still outweighed them a hundred to one.

Cleon was knighted a few days ago, and that morning Roald had emerged from the chamber shaken, but alive and well. She smiled as she remembered the cheers that had resounded throughout the room. Midwinter morning had brought wonderful things.

Peachblossom slowed back down to a trot as Kel again looked down at the griffin brooch. It was beautiful and she reminded herself to seek out Cleon and thank him. She grinned wryly as she thought about the dramatic response he would give her. He would probably call her 'sunrise' again. Or was she now his 'pearl of squires'? She chuckled as she admitted that she couldn't keep track of the silly names he insisted on calling her. There were too many.

Her eyes then wandered from the brooch to her saddle. Her _brand new_ saddle from her Benefactor. It was beautiful as well- and expensive- and she racked her brains to try and figure out who to thank for it. When still no answer presented itself, Kel sighed as her mind continued to wander.

She thought of Raoul and grinned. He would be leaving for his great-aunt's family gathering just about now. And he would be going with Buri. Kel grinned more at this thought, remembering well Raoul's slight apprehension, and openness, to the invite and Buri's genuine willingness to accept.

"He'll owe me big for this one," she said to Peachblossom, "Maybe he'll give us both a break from jousting." Considering the thought, both Kel and Peachblossom then made a sound of disbelief. Chuckling Kel told him, "Well, maybe he won't pop me out of my saddle then…at least during the first bout…Or perhaps he'll make it so I at least don't fall into the mud. He knows how fussy I am about my clothes," she added sarcastically, looking down at her worn- and slightly small- outfit. Lalassa was already after her and sewing new breeches for her. Again.

Seeing two familiar figures in the distance, Kel steered Peachblossom toward them, reining him in when they got close. She smiled as the two short Yamanis walked toward her, treading through the snow. It looked strange, the two of them dressed so nicely in their colorful kimonos while she was on the back of a mammoth horse wearing worn-out clothes. Kel could have almost laughed at the oddity.

"What brings the two of you out of the palace?" she asked, seeming to look miles down to where the two ladies stood beside her horse. Peachblossom was watching them cautiously out of the corner of his eye. Observing this, Kel pulled his head away from them. Just in case.

"We came to find you," replied Yuki, "and when we saw someone out here riding their horse on Midwinter, we figured it could only be you."

Her eyes twinkled with laughter as Shinko said, "We wanted to invite you to have tea with us tonight, after the traditional festivities of course."

Kel accepted at once. She had no plans, and with Raoul at his great-aunt's party, she did not have to serve that night at the Midwinter celebration.

They planned to meet in Shinko's quarters that evening.

* * *

That night the celebration was wonderful, with delicious entrees and beautiful decorations adorning the hall. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits, despite the threat of Scanran invasions predicted to come that spring.

Following the celebration, Kel, Yuki, and Shinkokami were walking together to the palace's royal wing when Kel suddenly announced to her two friends, "You and Roald seem to be getting along quite well, Shinko."

"Yes," she replied, somewhat demurely. "I was so worried for him this morning. That chamber of the ordeal is such a horrible thing. Why do you Tortallans stand for it?"

"It tests our strengths and makes sure we're fit for knighthood."

"And what if you aren't?"

"Then you don't become a knight, like Vinson of Genlith who the chamber forced to confess to his wrongdoings, or if you're that unfit, you may even die." Though Kel stated this matter-of-factly, the thought of the chamber still shook her to the core.

"That's awful," said Shinko.

"But it's necessary," Kel replied. "Look at Vinson. He would've been knighted without anyone knowing of his terrible past. I don't think anyone would want someone like him protecting our kingdom. The chamber works because it isn't biased, it does what humans cannot do- assess the person justly."

"Aren't you afraid?" Shinko asked Kel.

"Out of my wits!" she responded, almost laughing at loud at the question. "You'd be crazy if you weren't!"

"I already think you're crazy for wanting to become a knight, meaning you have to face that chamber. You should have stayed in the islands and become a shang."

Kel gave her friend an amused glance. "Why? Because they have easier, longer lives?"

The Yamani's eyes crinkled in laughter as she realized what she had said. Shang warriors had harder lives than knights and living into their thirty's was considered fortunate- and rare. "I see your point. Besides, if you hadn't decided to become a Tortallan knight, Roald and I would probably still be having boring, polite conversations that led to nothing."

"And I have an inkling that they are now beyond boring, polite conversations," Yuki chimed in, her face radiating mischief.

Shinko ducked her head, but Kel was still able to glimpse a small smile on her face. Her friends were slowly adjusting to Tortallan ways.

"He's really sweet, and he actually cares about my opinion. That happens so little back in the Islands. I'm so glad to be here."

"Especially since you'll be away from that dragon who would've been your mother-in-law," added Kel, smiling.

Shinkokami was unable to respond for Yuki unexpectedly asked Kel, "Is that your healer friend ahead?"

Kel turned around, and looking to where Yuki had indicated, she suddenly began to feel slightly flustered. This was not because of the sight of her best friend Neal, talking a mile a minute as usual, but because of the young man walking beside him. She knew the young man almost just as well as Neal. In fact, they shared the same nose, arched eyebrows, and sharp tongue…However she much preferred Dom's sparkling blue eyes over Neal's emerald green ones.

The two young men were conversing and had yet to notice the three ladies they were walking toward. As they neared, Kel was able to overhear their conversation.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it," said Dom, "You blow things way too out of proportion, Meathead."

"I am not blowing it out of proportion," said Neal resolutely, "I am just _expressing_ my honest opinion on the matter."

Kel grinned and spoke up, "It's just too bad that he seems to have an honest opinion on _every_ matter known to man."

Both men stopped and looked ahead of them.

"What's so wrong about sharing my opinion?" Neal questioned, "Do you want me to be some passive, dim-headed knight that people walk all over?"

"Like you are now?" teased Dom.

Neal shoved his cousin.

"The world would be in ruins without opinions such as my own," he defended further.

"Perhaps," replied Kel, "But it would be a lot quieter."

Neal sighed in indignation as his cousin laughed. Dom sent her a warm smile for her response. Kel's pulse quickened.

"And it would be undecidedly happier," added Dom, turning back to Neal. However Neal looked far from happy.

Kel couldn't hear what Neal mumbled under his breath, but whatever it was, it caused Dom to smile and clap his cousin on the back, saying, "Lighten up, Meathead. It's not like we're critiquing your healing skills. And, from experience, I know there is _plenty_ to say about _that_."

"As much as there is to say about your fighting skills?" Neal retorted quickly.

Dom smiled good-naturedly, "Perhaps, but I think we both need to work on our manners." Turning to the young ladies, he greeted them in a Yamani-style bow. Neal followed suit, both of them expressing their apologies for their rudeness.

After bowing to the two Yamanis, Dom said to Neal, "Remember your manners, Neal. There is still yet another lady to greet."

Kel wondered who Dom could be talking about. There was no one else besides the five of them in the hallway.

That's why she was stunned when Dom then turned to her and bowed.

Neal, apparently thinking along the same lines as Kel had, announced, "Why in Mithros's name are you bowing to Kel?"

Kel gave Neal a raised eyebrow. Then she said sarcastically, "Thanks, Neal."

His eyes widened slightly before he scratched his head embarrassedly, "Oops, sorry Kel." He gave her a sheepish smile.

She shook her head and smiled.

Dom, on the other hand, whacked Neal on the back of his head. "And you wonder why ladies aren't attracted to your charm."

Kel laughed as the other ladies' eyes showed amusement.

Turning back to Kel and the others, Dom said, "You'll have to excuse my cousin. We don't know what happened to him at birth."

Neal's face reddened as the three ladies again showed amusement at his expense.

"Are we going to go play chess, or are we going to waste these ladies' time all night?" Neal asked Dom, changing the subject.

Dom smiled. "Ok, lead the way." Back to the ladies, he said, "It was a pleasure talking to you, but I have a chess game waiting for me. Happy Midwinter to you all."

Then he added to Kel, "I'll see you later," and gave her a smile and a wink.

Then, trailing behind Neal, he asked loudly, "So what are the stakes tonight, Meathead?"

As the two young men continued down the hallway together, they heard Neal's fading voice respond, "You know, one of these days I'm going to pop you one for using that idiotic name…"

"Well," said Shinko once the men were far enough away, "They're handsome. That's definitely something you have going for you, Kel."

"Well as you can see, sometimes it's not all that wonderful. Most of the time the majority of them just see me as another guy," replied Kel. _But not Dom_, she thought to herself, then pushing that thought out of her mind almost immediately. She was still trying to recover from the smile and wink he had directed at her.

Shinko shook her head at her friend before asking Yuki what she thought of the two cousins.

She gave the Yamani equivalent of a shrug before answering, "They _are_ handsome, but the green-eyed one is far too stubborn for my taste."

"No wonder Kel's keeping the one to herself," said Shinko slyly, turning back to Kel. "He's handsome_ and_ nice."

Completely baffled, Kel asked Shinko what she was talking about.

"Why, aren't you and the blue-eyed sergeant together?"

Kel stared at her friend. "You mean Dom? Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Yuki told me you were secretly courting a young man and by the way he winked at you…" replied Shinko somewhat hesitantly.

"And you thought it was me and Dom?" Kel was still so shocked at the suggestion, and the thought that Shinko actually thought it was true, that she had to laugh about the absurdity of it. Things like that only happened in her dreams- not real life. Besides, she was courting Cleon.

Seeing Shinko's bewilderment at Kel's reaction, Yuki informed her, "No, no, Shinko, she and _Cleon of Kennan_ are secretly courting."

"And apparently we aren't doing so great a job at the secret part," Kel said dryly.

"You mean Roald's red-headed friend?" Shinko asked, dismissing Kel's reply.

Kel nodded her head in affirmation.

"Oh." Shinko replied simply. Then noticing the curious look Kel was giving her, she brightened up and said, "Oh, he's such a nice young man, too. And good-looking," she added.

Kel's inquiring glance turned into one of slight suspicion.

"Ok," said Shinko, interpreting the look, "I will admit that I thought you and the sergeant would go well together. But don't get me wrong, I like Cleon too."

Kel smiled, "That's a good one, Cricket, but seriously. Me and Dom?"

"I am being serious," she defended.

But Kel just shook her head. Then she glanced secretly down the hall to where Neal and Dom were almost out of sight. Kel felt guilty to think that there was a hidden part of her that wanted Shinko's words to be true…

* * *

**A/N: So that's the beginning of a new story, I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Conversations Over Chess

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter!! I have been without the internet since I posted the first chapter! I was going insane! So here it is finally, thanks for the reviews so far.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Conversations Over Chess**

* * *

"Check mate."

"What? How did that happen?"

"Um, with skill."

"Shut it, Meathead. I thought I had it all planned out."

"Well, apparently not, my dear cousin. And I believe you now owe me some coins."

"Yeah, yeah," said Dom reluctantly, digging into his belt purse. "But I never saw that coming. I thought I had you."

"Well, your mind must have been elsewhere I'm afraid. May I inquire as to where?" Neal asked, as Dom dumped the coins into his outstretched hand.

They had continued to play chess nightly ever since Midwinter. The ordeals were over, and soon Progress would resume. Dom and the rest of Third Company would be leaving early to scout ahead and the two cousins were vying to depart with the bigger purse. But seeing as this night was going, it seemed as though Neal would be the victor.

"I don't know," Dom replied, "My thoughts are just all scrambled I guess."

"And that's different than usual?" joked Neal.

Dom rolled his eyes and threw a chess piece at his head.

"Hey, these are antique pieces!" teased Neal. But Dom ignored him.

"This Midwinter has been so…different. What with two lives ruined in the chamber, Scanra threatening our borders, Wyldon resigning-"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Neal interrupted. "I say good riddance to the Stump."

Dom again rolled his eyes as Neal reset the chess board. "Don't you see that he did it because never before have there been two failures in one year? He felt that it was his fault."

"Yeah," sighed Neal understandably, "I know that. But that still doesn't mean I have to like the man."

Dom chuckled quietly at the tone of Neal's voice. He never had to train under Wyldon of Cavall like his cousin, but he knew he was strict. Of course, Neal also couldn't keep his opinions to himself either- as Kel had pointed out a little while ago.

As the two cousins began to play a new game in concentrated silence, Dom's thoughts drifted to Kel. That was something else that was different this Midwinter. He couldn't get Kel off his mind and he wasn't sure why.

He kept telling himself that it was because many of the events of this Midwinter naturally would remind him of her. Through his cousin, he knew of the constant fighting that had happened between Joren and his cronies and Kel. Not to mention when Joren had tried to make it so that Kel missed her page examinations. When Joren was killed in the chamber, Dom couldn't help but think he had deserved what he had gotten. He had also overheard Raoul recounting how Joren's family had burst into Kel's room the night he had died.

When news of Wyldon's resignation leaked out, he knew Kel was upset, and was curious as to why. Hadn't he worked her harder than most boys? Hadn't he agreed to put her on probation? Yet, she was still disheartened to hear of his resignation, and he heard from Neal that she had even gotten Wyldon to take on Owen as his squire.

And despite all of this and much more, she still prevailed. She completely amazed him and continued to do so.

However, though these thoughts did occur to him, other thoughts seemed to sneak into his mind that he couldn't explain. For example, for Midwinter he had racked his brains trying to think of something that she would like, but he couldn't come up with a thing. In the end, he ended up giving her a simple gift, one that she probably had stuffed in the bottom of her trunk. However that was not the thought that bothered him.

What bothered him was that he was so intent on finding the perfect gift for her. Last Midwinter he hadn't thought much about it, just given her what he knew others liked, but this year was different. Suddenly buying a gift for her had become his goal during their stay in Corus. Nothing was good enough or seemed to be what he was looking for. But why was it such a big deal for him? Kel was just his friend that he enjoyed being around like all the others.

But then again, she still stood out, and it wasn't because she was the only girl in the Own. She was different than any girl he had ever met; so determined, yet so caring. Dom often thought she was too serious, but when she laughed, she seemed so happy and carefree, as if all her troubles were washed away. Lately, that was his other, lasting goal- to make Kel smile. He felt so good when he succeeded.

"Check mate- again."

Dom snapped out of his thoughts and blinked at the chess board in front of him. He had lost again. "That's impossible."

Neal shrugged, "Do you want to just pay me what you're going end up paying me for winning the next game, or do you actually want to play?"

"I am playing."

"Horribly," replied Neal as Dom's coins once again clinked into his palm.

Determinedly, Dom set his thoughts on the next game. Halfway through, he was still succeeding in playing a decent game when Neal said out-of-the-blue, "You know what, I'm glad our society is moving away from arranged marriages."

In the middle of moving one of his chess pieces, Dom stopped in mid-action. Then he looked at his cousin strangely, "Where in the Realm of the Gods did that come from, Neal?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I was just thinking about the Progress and all, how it's to celebrate Roald and Shinkokami's upcoming marriage…"

Dom now understood where his crazy cousin was coming from.

"I mean, arranged marriages are just like a business deal. What happened to romance?" Neal moved one of his pieces as he talked.

Chuckling, Dom replied, "Our grandparents had an arranged marriage, and they seemed happy enough- when they weren't squabbling of course."

"Yeah and when _weren't_ they squabbling?" joked Neal. Both young men laughed at the memories.

Then a couple of moves later, Neal said, "Thank goodness for Kel."

"Kel?" Dom asked, not connecting why what they had just been talking about connected to Kel.

For a moment Neal looked up at his older cousin, already concentrated back on the chess board. Then he said, "Oh, I was just thinking about how she got Roald and Shinkokami together. It was genius. They actually really like each other now."

Dom laughed, "There are rumors going around the Own that she got Raoul and Buri together at last. We've been trying for years, and she does it in one Midwinter."

"Raoul and Buri are together?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard it buzzing around?" Dom chuckled, concentrating on his next move, "I'm surprised. As usual the word has leaked out, though they're trying to keep it a secret."

"You mean like Kel and Cleon?" said Neal, chuckling as well.

Dom, previously entranced by figuring out his next move, jerked his head up. "What did you say?"

Too occupied with the chess game to notice his cousin's reaction, Neal replied disinterestedly, "Oh, you know, they're trying to keep their relationship a "secret", but of course it's so _plainly obvious_. If you're a friend of either of theirs you would have to be as dumb as a post not to have noticed."

Dom did not like to think he resembled a post. Yet, if it was so plainly obvious, how come he didn't notice? Well, thinking back, he did sometimes suspect there might have been something going on between the two. The night Cleon was knighted, he and Kel had mysteriously disappeared around the same time from Raoul's small get-together. Dom was probably one of the few that had even noticed. Now his past suspicions were confirmed.

A few more minutes of silence passed by before Dom asked casually, "So…how long have they been together?"

"Huh?" Neal was resting his head on his hands in deep concentration. Dom repeated his question.

"Oh, I don't know. Almost a year maybe? I think Cleon might've kissed her first last Midwinter. Must've been a shock for Kel." Then Neal chuckled, "I'm surprised she didn't kill him. The dolt probably gave her no warning."

"How do you know that?" asked Dom. They had been together that long already?

Neal shrugged, "I don't _know_. I'm just guessing because she avoided him after that like I avoid the Lioness in the morning."

"Why did she avoid him? Doesn't she like him?"

Neal sat back in his chair and sighed, "I really don't know, Dom. You're asking me to think like Kel, a person who goes to the Stump and actually _doesn't_ want him to resign. A woman's mind is a scary place, Sergeant Dom! And I would say Kel's is more complex than most, including my own."

Laughing, Dom mocked, "Yeah, because she's actually more intelligent than you _think_ you are." Neal huffed, while Dom continued, "But really Meathead, why do you think she avoided him so much?"

"Maybe she had onions for supper. I don't know, ask _her_ if you're so curious! It doesn't really matter, they both seem to like each other now, so who cares! Now let's stop the chatter and get back to our game here, I have some money to win."

They lapsed back into concentrated silence.

Neal was contemplating where to move one of his pawns while his cousin was thinking:

_Then why do_ I_ seem to care so much?_

* * *

**A/N: There it is, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll post the next chapter in a few days since I wasn't able to post this one for so long. Hmmm…why does Dom care so much?? I think it's plainly obvious to us!! :D**


	3. Harmless Flirtations?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Harmless Flirtations?**

* * *

_"Dom flirts with everyone, it runs in the family- you know how Neal gets."_

_-Kel to Cleon. Tamora Pierce, Squire_

* * *

Finding a spot beside another supply wagon, Dom eased his horse along. He watched the two riders ahead of him. Though he was out of earshot, he knew the topic of their conversation. He had seen the look the young knight had given him.

He also knew that he was guilty of the things Kennan was most likely accusing him of. Dom had been flirting with Kel, though he knew he probably shouldn't have been, especially since her sweetheart was so nearby. But tried as much as he had, he couldn't help himself. Usually a little flirtation was what got Kel to smile and laugh. And it _was_ harmless, so it was fine, right?

Maybe he should've left out the wink then.

Dom sighed to himself. Before he had been assured that Kel and Cleon were courting, life had been much easier for him. Now he had to worry that he was being too flirtatious with the lady squire, but he found it impossible to quit.

He kept reminding himself that she expected it of him anyway.

But besides that, he didn't think he could ever get used to seeing them together, _knowing_ they were a couple. Sure, they never kissed in public or anything, which Dom was positive was Kel's rule and not Cleon's, but it was even the simple things that bothered him. And it still baffled him as to why.

For example, Dom had heard Cleon call Kel silly names on multiple occasions- 'pearl of my heart', 'dew drop', 'pearl of my desire'. It puzzled Dom as to how Kel put up with it. He found it sickening. But Kel would just laugh it off.

Another thing that Dom noticed was the way that the newly made knight always seemed to appear whenever Kel and Dom were simply talking. It was like Cleon couldn't even leave Kel alone for two minutes, and even less if she was around another man.

Dom hated to tell him that that was a difficult task, since she was often surrounded by only men.

"It looks like we have visitors!" Someone shouted from behind.

Sure enough, Dom looked up and saw Bazhir tribesmen cresting a hill.

_More men Kennan gets to keep away from Kel_, thought Dom wryly.

The huge riding party came to a stop. The Bazhir were there to welcome the Tortallan royalty as well as the rest of the Progress.

Dom was grateful that it was something to take his mind off of the couple in front of him, and why he took such interest in them.

* * *

Kel agreed with Raoul. Though Persopolis was indeed an interesting city, she was really getting used to living out of a tent. Neal, on the other hand, rejoiced at the thought of a real bed.

"It's about time we're going to be treated nicely on this Progress! I haven't had a good sleep in weeks!" he announced.

Leaning around Neal, Kel said to Merric, "No wonder he's been in such a foul mood."

The three squires were walking through Persopolis' marketplace, stopping to look at things here and there, but mostly they were just talking.

"And I had just assumed he had taken on the temper of his knight-mistress," commented Merric sarcastically.

Neal scowled at the red-headed squire, "And I had just assumed that your knight-master had taught you better manners than to annoy your elders."

"Are you calling yourself _old_, Neal?" Merric teased.

Sighing resignedly, he replied, "Of course not. But compared to both of you, I _am _five years your senior and therefore more mature."

Kel and Merric gave each other raised eyebrows and laughed.

Before Neal could reply, a voice drawled from not far behind them, "Making a fool out of yourself _again_, Meathead?"

"Meathead?" questioned Merric, laughing. "I'd like to hear the story behind _that_ name," he told Kel.

Kel didn't respond. She was busy paying attention to the handsome young man walking toward them. _Too much attention_, she realized, as Dom came over and slung his arm around Neal.

He was now standing between her and Neal.

"I was simply explaining to my young friends that my years and maturity exceeds theirs," Neal informed his cousin.

Dom laughed much like Kel and Merric had.

_He has such a nice laugh._

Pushing that thought away quickly, Kel piped up, "Well, Dom here exceeds you by two years, Neal, so you can no longer claim the title of seniority."

Dom flashed her a smile that made her pulse speed up as usual. "That's right, Meathead," he said, turning back to Neal, "I expect all respect out of you now."

Rolling his eyes emphatically, Neal said to Kel, "Well at least I prove to be more mature since I restrain from calling family members by such _ridiculous_ names."

Kel smiled. "I think we're all more mature than you are, Neal- Except possibly Dom at times." She grinned at the sergeant.

He turned to look at her. "What are you trying to say, Kel, that _Meathead_ is more mature than I?" Kel could tell he was amused by her statement.

"Perhaps, considering the pranks you enjoy playing with the Own so much," she replied, still grinning. "Some of them are _quite_ childish," she teased. Actually, most of them were quite good, but she was having too much fun teasing him.

Dom smiled. "Childish? Pranks are vital to the Own's survival."

"Vital?" Kel questioned disbelievingly.

"Of course," Dom answered, grinning, "What better way to relieve the pressures of life on the road than pranks?"

Shrugging Kel said, "Meditation?"

"Reading?" suggested Neal.

"Gambling?" said Merric.

Shaking his head, Dom laughed. "We gamble all the time, so that's no different. As for meditation, I can hardly imagine any of us shutting up for that long a time. And reading- nice try."

"That's just because it was _my_ suggestion," complained Neal.

Ignoring Neal's comment, Kel said thoughtfully, "I still think there's something better than to occupy your time with so many pranks."

"Yeah, but you sure don't want to hear about _that_," said Neal suggestively, causing him and Merric to laugh.

Grinning, Dom turned back to Kel, "You know, you might not think pranks were so bad if you got involved in some. It's fun, and I think you'd be pretty good at them, too."

She smiled, "Are you trying to recruit me?"

"Am I succeeding?" he asked smiling hopefully, "If so, I will gladly accept you among our ranks."

Kel felt flattered by his offer. Then grinning playfully, she teased, "Thanks, Dom, but I'd rather join the _winning_ side…"

Merric guffawed, but Kel hardly noticed. Her eyes were locked with the sergeant's, whose blue eyes twinkled with amusement. He was giving her one of his signature bold smiles. Kel could feel her cheeks begin to redden.

She was just mastering control over her blush when Neal pronounced, in his usual drawl, "Can you two stop pretending _not_ to be flirting with each other long enough so we can finally find something to eat? I'm starved!"

Whatever control Kel had had over her blush before completely vanished.

Wondering why she was blushing so profusely, Kel's own traitorous mind told her- _That's because Neal is right, and you know it. You were flirting with Dom!_

This realization made her blush even _more_.

"Well, we can't come between Neal and his stomach, now can we?" joked Dom.

Kel glanced up and what she saw surprised her.

It wasn't Merric's laughter or Neal's disgruntled face- that was a completely normal sight. It was Dom. There was a slight redness to his face, too.

Though it wasn't as obvious as she was sure her own blush was, there was no doubting the redness of his face.

_Sakuyo laughs_, thought Kel, disbelievingly. _I've never seen Dom blush before, and certainly not around me! There must be some other reason…_

She looked around, and then suddenly glanced up at the fair sky above them.

_It must be the desert sun._

* * *

"You're so spoiled, Meathead, there are thousands of jobs worse than your own, and here you are griping about it. There's no use; you're the one who chose to become a page."

"A decision I'll probably regret for the rest of my life," mumbled Neal, looking down into his cup of cider.

The four of them were sitting in a small eating house, finishing off their filling meal. Neal was complaining about the serving duty of squires.

"It's our duty, Neal," said Kel to her best friend. "When you're knighted and get to have your own squire, I'm sure you'll enjoy the service."

"I know, I know," said Neal, waving it off, "but it's still such a pain!"

Dom laughed, "He's just complaining because he's stuck serving while lowly sergeants like me get to enjoy the party."

He was about to add that he was also occasionally favored with the lady squire's delightful company, but glancing at Kel and then at Neal, he decided against it. His earlier flirtations had already attracted his cousin's attention, and he didn't want Neal to get suspicious. All he needed was to have Neal watching him like a hawk- and Dom was sure another red-headed young man was already fulfilling _that _task.

"Yeah, and he's depressed that he's stuck serving old nobles instead of pretty young court ladies," remarked Merric after he took a swig of his cider.

About to comment, _But what do pretty court ladies matter when he has the prettiest one serving beside him?_,Dom caught his tongue fast. What was the matter with him? Whenever he was around Kel lately, almost all of his comments revolved around flattering her. He flirted with her before, no doubt, but now he did it almost involuntarily. He had to stop before others started to take notice- particularly her own sweetheart. He was a big fellow and Dom didn't wish to be made a part of the earth anytime soon.

As if the trickster god himself had heard his thoughts, Dom turned to see the same red-headed young man walk through the door. He wasn't sure why, but he almost groaned. Of course the knight immediately spotted their table- or the girl sitting at it- and made his way over.

Merric, who was sitting beside Kel, moved over as Cleon placed himself between them. Right away Dom noticed how close the knight sat next to Kel, and tried his best to ignore it.

"So, Meathead, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" he asked, turning to his cousin beside him. He wouldn't admit that he was also turning away from the couple across from him.

"Oh, I don't know," Neal replied dryly, "I was thinking of basking in the sun and maybe taking up knitting with all the leisure time I have."

The rest of the table laughed.

"You mean no reading fat-headed books?" questioned Dom.

"Or eating your favorite vegetables?" grinned Cleon.

"What about visiting the sick?" said Merric.

"No sappy love poetry?" added Kel, smiling.

Neal rolled his eyes and sighed exaggeratedly, "And this is what I get in return for all these years of friendship…_ridicule_."

"Don't feel bad, Neal, you should feel fortunate that that's _all_ you receive." Merric grinned and indicated Cleon beside him, "Poor Kel has to actually kiss this bird-brained piece of mountain."

Dom, enjoying the conversation up to then, suddenly had difficulty swallowing his ale. He was stuck between laughing and coughing.

Neal and Merric, with mouths empty of ale, roared with laughter.

Uncertain why the comment struck him as so comical, Dom finally managed to swallow and looked at the target of their fun.

Cleon's face turned as red as his hair, and Dom was sure it was a mixture of embarrassment and exasperation.

Kel, on the other hand, was expressionless and studying her half empty cup of cider.

"Shut it, Merric," warned Cleon as he glared at the young man. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please! It's so _obvious_ that the two of you are courting. And if the way you look at each other doesn't give it away, then you're sneaking around sure does!"

"We do _not_ sneak around," retorted Cleon. Dom could see his blush deepen.

"Oh no?" chuckled Neal.

"No, we're just very…discreet," Cleon finished lamely.

Merric and Neal laughed loudly. "I hate to break it to you, but a big knight like you and the one and only lady squire cannot _possibly_ be discreet," said Neal, laughing.

Seeing Kel's mouth twitch, Dom chuckled softly. Even she found the idea amusing.

The five of them were still on the same topic when they got up and left the eating-house. Walking back out into Persopolis' marketplace, Neal said to Cleon, "And you give me grief about my poetry- what about all those ridiculous names you call Kel? I mean, if _that_ isn't obvious, I don't know what is!"

Merric agreed. Cleon was walking between the two, trapped by their questions and unrelenting teasing.

Dom walked a little bit behind them, listening in but not adding any of his own comments. Kel was walking beside him, doing the same.

He heard her soft laughter as Cleon tried to defend himself from his two friends.

Glancing over at her, Dom asked her what she was laughing about. Kel amusedly told him about the nicknames Cleon had accumulated for her over the years.

"He has so many, I can't even remember half of them," she said, laughing. Then she told him softly, "To tell you the truth, I've never really cared for those names. But he takes so much enjoyment in them…" she shrugged her shoulders, "I no longer try to stop him. Even though I still think he's silly to keep doing so."

Dom looked at her and grinned, "I may have to agree with you there, but I do have to give the boy some credit. He has wonderful taste in women."

Though the three walking ahead of them were talking too loudly to hear his remark, Dom knew that Kel had. What took him off-guard however was the noticeable blush that appeared on her face.

His steps faltered for a moment, as did his thoughts. _Since when does Kel blush?_ Even when Merric and Neal had been teasing her and Cleon about their 'secret' relationship, she had been completely emotionless. It made Dom wonder as to why then she blushed at such a harmless flirtation.

Then he suddenly recalled a scene from earlier that day, when Neal had accused them of flirting. Kel had indeed blushed before. In fact, she had blushed _twice_ in one day- and both times it had been a result of one of his own comments.

Dom's thoughts began to reel.

Why had she blushed? Was it because of something he had said or the result of something else completely? Thinking of which, why had _he_ blushed earlier? He'd been caught flirting before. And Kel never blushed. Why now and twice in one day? Was it possible that she might…?

He glanced over at Kel, who had since rejoined her three friends ahead of them. She was laughing at something Cleon had said. Dom could see their eyes were locked as they smiled at each other.

Quickly shaking his head of such dreams, Dom also joined those in front of him.

He already knew how dangerous his previous thoughts could be…

* * *

**A/N: So, Dom's having dangerous thoughts. Hmm, so he's had them before, huh? Interesting, interesting…I'll update soon!**


	4. Skipping Stones & Hammered Hands

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! I've been busy and not at home! I hope you like the chapter to make up for it!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Skipping Stones & Hammered Hands**

* * *

'"_I'm fine," Kel said, pulling her hand away. She was almost immune to Dom by now. When her attraction to him surfaced, she made herself think of Cleon..." _

_-Tamora Pierce, __Squire

* * *

_

She missed him so much.

But she'd be seeing him again soon. A few days ago Lord Raoul had decided to depart from Bay Cove, where he and Third Company had been called to aid after the horrible earthquake the town had suffered. Without anything to keep them busy any longer, Raoul had decided to finally rejoin the Progress- though reluctantly.

First they had stopped to rest a week in Corus. Kel had been restless the whole time, itching to catch up with the Progress- and Cleon. Apparently it showed.

Third Company had just set up camp for the night along the road, on their way to join up with the Progress, and Kel had decided to take Peachblossom for a stroll to a nearby river. Now, Kel was sitting with her back against a big tree, listening to her horse lapping water into his mouth as her mind wandered to Cleon.

As she got lost in her thoughts, she began to pick up small stones and throw them distractedly into the water. She continued to do so until the sight of her own hand caught her attention. Pulling both hands up to look at them properly, Kel rolled her eyes. Her fingers were bruised and the blood underneath her nails was dried- which made it look even worse than it was.

Kel laughed at her foolish pride. She wasn't a carpenter, yet she still insisted on doing it, even after others advised her to do the things she was good at.

Immediately Kel thought of Dom. He had advised her to hunt instead of kill herself with a hammer. The recollection made her flush, and it wasn't exactly because he had poked fun at her carpentry skills- or lack thereof. He was actually quite sweet about it. But what had really stuck in Kel's memory was the way he had held her hands in his. She had been the one to pull away, out of his gentle hold.

Standing up, she walked to the river's edge, picked up some more stones and started skipping them across the surface. She cleared her mind as she focused on the task at hand.

Kel had probably thrown a dozen rocks when she suddenly saw another rock skip next to the one she had just thrown. Turning, she was surprised to see Dom standing to her right.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"I've been here for a few minutes. Tell me, is it your goal to throw every rock back into the river? If so, I'll tell milord to continue after the Progress without you. We'll pick you up when it's over," he said casually.

Even the mention of being left behind created a panic within her. "Oh no, that wouldn't be necessary," she replied quickly.

Dom gave her an amused look, "Are you saying that you actually _want _to rejoin the Progress? I mean its fun for a few days, but after awhile…"

"Well, it depends. On the Progress you get to catch up with family, and friends, and lo…others," she quickly corrected herself. But by the knowing look Dom suddenly gave her, she knew he had caught her slip-up.

"Missing your sweetheart, I take it?" he asked, giving her a wink.

"No I'm not," said Kel, flustered to find another answer.

Dom smiled, "Well okay, then you're the most determined rock thrower I've ever seen."

"I bet I'm better than you," Kel replied, anything to get off the subject of sweethearts.

Undoubtedly realizing this, he grinned and told her quietly, "I hate to tell you, Kel, but you're looking at the rock-skipping champion of Masbolle. I spent much of my childhood skipping rocks."

Kel laughed and Dom smiled. "And I spent most of mine learning the glaive," Kel retorted.

"Well_ some_ people get all the luck," joked Dom. "If we're attacked then I'll depend on you to save me. My parents didn't have the courtesy to send me to the Yamani Islands."

Smiling, Kel told him, "I don't think you would've enjoyed it very much."

"Why not?" he questioned as he watched her pick up a stone.

"Let's just say they're not the type to pass their time skipping stones." They watched as her rock skipped three times across the water.

"Then they obviously don't know what they're missing," Dom replied. He then picked up his own stone. It skipped only twice.

"Champion, huh?" Kel teased.

Dom, with his hands on his hips, turned and smiled at Kel. "The rocks are lighter at Masbolle," he decided simply.

They both laughed. Then Kel asked him about his home as they continued to throw rocks.

"Oh it's beautiful and big, but there's only so much you can do there. I joined the Own so I could get out of there," he answered.

Seeing the curious look Kel gave him, he chuckled, "Don't get me wrong. I love my home. My family lives comfortably and my father is a fair, easy-going man, but me, I like adventure and traveling."

"Is that why you joined the Own?" Kel asked.

"For the most part," Dom replied as he threw a stone. "I mean, my home is wonderful, but I don't need a lot of things to live. I actually prefer a simple life, as long as I'm happy. And the Own was the perfect opportunity for that. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do," she responded truthfully. "I live a life far from glamorous- as do you. But then again, we both chose it. And it _is_ the simple things in life that help me through."

"Like teasing Meathead," Dom offered, grinning.

Laughing Kel said, "Exactly."

Then simultaneously they both stooped down to pick up another stone. They reached for the same one. Kel practically jumped when she felt Dom's warm hand instead of a cold stone.

Both surprised, they glanced up at each other and smiled awkwardly, for their faces were inches apart and they were both very aware of that fact.

As if running on the same thoughts, they both straightened up. Using one of her hands to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, Kel started to say, "Well, apparently we both-"

But was cut off when Dom suddenly reached out and took that hand. Kel's heart started to pound. Just being close to Dom still did maddening things to her, and now he was holding her hand. She was suddenly grateful for all her Yamani training.

"Kel what did you do to your hand?" he asked concernedly. "I thought Raoul already got Emmet to heal it a while ago." He looked up at her questioningly.

"Um, well he did, but…" She searched for an answer. Should she just come out and say she had been hammering again? _What's wrong with me?_ she thought to herself. _Why am I so flustered? He's only holding my hand. Cleon and I have already gone way past that stage!_

Looking up from her decently battered hand, Dom smiled, "But you still wanted to try and prove you could use a hammer. Is this proof enough?" he asked, holding up her hand.

"Well I _can_ do it," she replied stubbornly. Then more quietly she added, "I would be great if only my hands didn't get in the way…"

Dom laughed out loud. He had a nice, genuine laugh. "Wait here," he told her, "You need to get that hand fixed."

She tried to protest but Dom wouldn't hear it. He was already heading back to camp.

Sitting on one of the tree's large exposed roots, putting her head in her hand, Kel sighed. Peachblossom snorted in reply. Kel glanced over at him.

"What? It's not like I wanted him to see my hand. I didn't flaunt it in front of him or anything."

Peachblossom made a doubtful sound. Kel just rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he's getting Emmet to help me again." She wondered why she was telling this to her horse.

However, when Dom reappeared a few minutes later, he didn't have Emmet with him. In fact, he was alone.

When he squatted down in front of her and took out some bandages, ointment, and a few other things usually needed for cuts and scars, Kel asked him, "Where's Emmet?"

"He's busy gambling with some of the men," he answered as he laid out the things he needed. "Besides, he didn't want to have to heal your hands again." Dom looked up from his preparations to smile at her.

Kel quickly reminded herself of Cleon.

"But Dom you're not a healer," she reminded him.

He chuckled, "I may not have the Gift, but I've learned many things over the years in the Own- and healing things like this is definitely one of them. Besides, I come from a family of healers. I had to pick up something from them, right?"

As he worked on her hands, Kel admired the way in which he was so gentle. Her hands were almost as rough as his own, yet he handled them as if they were made of the most delicate material. Luckily Dom was too occupied looking at her hand to notice the color that had risen on her face.

Trying to distract herself from her own thoughts and the feel of his touch, Kel asked him, "So did your parents support your decision to join the Own?"

"Well my father would've preferred that I become a knight like him and my older brother, but insanity supposedly does skip a child every so often." He grinned when he heard Kel chuckle quietly.

"And what about your mother?"

"After seeing what happened to Neal's older brothers, she was glad I chose the Own. I just haven't told her there's just as much risk being in the Own as being a knight. She wouldn't hear of it anyway. She's of the stubborn Queenscove line."

Kel smiled. She had always wondered how Neal and Dom were related.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kel said, "I'm sorry this is taking so much time. A healer could've done it much faster."

"I don't mind," replied Dom, using his teeth to tear off a piece of bandage. "I'm in good company. Now, if I wasn't, _then_ I would be complaining."

Returning his smile, Kel said, "I'm glad then that my battered hand resulted in something good."

Giving her one of his bold grins, he told her, "Maybe you should get your hand smashed more often then."

For a moment they looked at each other, both smiling. Then Peachblossom, ever-so-discreetly, whinnied. Kel looked away as Dom looked back down at her hand.

In a few minutes he finished. "There you are," he said standing up. "As long as you stay fifty feet away from any hammer, you should be fine."

Kel swatted his arm as she too stood up. "Thanks, Dom."

"No problem," he replied, picking up the few things he had brought with him. "I'm going to go get some food. Do you want to join me?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," she said, motioning to Peachblossom. That would also give her time to recover from being so near to him for so long.

Dom sighed in a very Neal-like fashion, "I don't know how I'll make it without you, Squire Kel."

He smiled when she laughed at him. "So dramatics do run in families. And here I just thought Neal was weird."

Chuckling, Dom said, "He is. I'll see you later, Kel."

When he was gone, Kel grabbed Peachblossom's reigns and started leading him back to camp. She looked at the hand holding the reigns as they walked. He had done a very good job. With the time and care he had taken, it definitely showed. She started to recall the thrilling feeling she had felt around him.

Kel quickly forced her mind to rid her of those thoughts and think of Cleon. That had been happening too much lately. She convinced herself that she was just going through withdrawals- and having a handsome sergeant around did_ not_ help.

Walking past a small gathering of men in the camp, Kel spotted Emmet. As she walked by, she stopped and asked him, "Winning any money at least?"

"Yeah, I am," he replied, thinking it a casual question.

"Well then I forgive you for not wanting to see to my hand then," she told him.

Emmet stopped what he was doing and looked up at Kel. He wore a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about? I saw to that weeks ago."

Her face mirrored his. "Didn't…someone come and fetch you to do it today?" She wasn't sure why she didn't say Dom's name.

Emmet shook his head, "No."

He soon returned to his game as Kel stood there, lost in thought. Hadn't Dom said he had tried to get Emmet? But why then did Emmet know nothing about it? Why didn't Dom ask him then?

Not far ahead of her Kel saw Dom walk out of one of the tents. His back was to her as he walked to get some food. Suddenly a pair of bright blue eyes and a bold smile flashed in her mind.

Kel shook her head and patted her stomach. "I need to go eat something," she decided. Or maybe she _did_ need to see a healer.

* * *

**A/N: As I said before, sorry for the long wait! So Dom wanted to heal Kel's hands, eh? lol. What a sweet guy, with hidden motives lol. Tell me what you thought!**


	5. Falling

**A/N: Thanks for the last reviews! Here's the next chapter, as promised! Dom gets a little jealous...**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Falling**

* * *

_'"I'm not ready," she whispered. "I have no dowry, I want my shield-"_

_Cleon turned her into his arms and kissed her long and sweetly, not caring who saw them…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, Squire_

* * *

"How's your hand?"

By the way Kel quickly looked over at him, he could tell he had startled her. Third Company was on the road, the Progress not far ahead of them now.

Kel smiled, "Like new. Thanks again, Dom."

He waved her thanks off. "No need to thank me, I just wanted to make sure it was okay." Besides, the smile she had given him said enough. She had a lovely smile.

For a while they rode along in silence, content in each other's company. Spring had finally come, bringing with it fair weather for traveling. It was much easier for all the people on Progress as well.

"I'm sure glad I chose knighthood," commented Kel, out-of-the-blue.

Dom looked over at her and chuckled, "Where did that come from?"

She shrugged and smiled, "I was just thinking about the Progress and all the gatherings and things court ladies have to do."

"Not cut out for convent life?" Dom joked.

Kel shook her head emphatically. "Far from it. I would fit in there as much as Raoul fits in at a party."

Dom laughed out loud.

Raoul, glancing at the two riding behind him, asked, "What's all the commotion about back there?"

"We're just having a few laughs at your expense, milord," answered Dom, grinning.

"Oh really? I think I feel some demotions coming on- and I hear of a conservative knight that is looking for a squire," he joked.

"Very funny, milord," said Kel.

"I'm glad you thought so too," laughed Raoul. "And better yet, I could punish the whole Company and put us a few days behind the Progress again. I think I rather like that option…" He scratched his chin in thought.

Kel and Dom laughed. "And then His Majesty would demote _you_," said Dom good-naturedly.

"I'll take it if it means getting off Progress duty."

The three of them were laughing when one of their scouts appeared. He informed Raoul that the Progress was just ahead of them.

Raoul groaned. "You were supposed to give me good news, lad," he told the scout, "like their majesties had decided to go back to Corus."

It didn't matter to Dom either way, but he did prefer to be doing something other than First Company's job. Glancing over at Kel though, he knew she felt differently. Although she was good at hiding it, Dom could still sense her excitement- and it wasn't for the tournaments or feasts.

He suddenly found himself hating the Progress as much as his commander.

"Well, here we go lads," Raoul announced loudly, "Day one of captivity."

_And torment_, Dom thought surprisingly to himself. He usually found the idea of the Progress exciting…

* * *

He still couldn't get used to seeing them together.

The first night Third Company had joined up with the Progress, he and Neal had been walking to Dom's tent to resume their chess tournament when Neal decided that they should pester Kel instead. Walking toward her tent, they had spotted an unfamiliar horse out in front of it.

"It seems as though our friend already has another visitor," remarked Neal suggestively.

"Whose horse is that?" Dom had asked, already guessing at the answer.

Neal had given him a pointed look, "Who do you think?"

He didn't even have to say it. He already knew.

"Well, I guess its back to our previous plans," Dom had then told Neal, steering him back toward his tent. "I am determined to win that money back."

They had then started joking about each other's chess skills, but Dom's mind was elsewhere. He had glanced back at Kel's tent once to see Raoul and Buri standing outside it, looking curiously at the unknown horse. He was suddenly extremely glad Raoul's tent was next to Kel's.

Another time Dom had again been with Neal and some of the others at a small gathering when Kel and Cleon had joined them. Everything was fine until Kel suddenly had to 'get some air' and Cleon used the same weak excuse to follow her. Dom had a very good imagination, and he imagined that 'getting some air' was one of the last things on their minds.

Consequently, Dom found himself joining Neal and his friends less and less. Kel and Cleon were either always with them, or when they weren't, Dom found himself wondering where they were. It was tiring. And he didn't know why it bothered him so much.

_It's because you and Kel are friends_, he reminded himself. _You're just looking out for her like you would for Meathead_.

_But you wouldn't feel the urge to pound_ Meathead's _sweetheart into the ground every time they went missing_, a wicked part of his mind reminded him.

So he had decided to stay away from them and hang out with men from the Own some more.

* * *

One night, after the Progress had moved on and had settled in a different town, Dom and other men from the Own decided to visit one of the local taverns.

They were laughing and joking with each other as usual, and as they wandered through the town, they passed the area where the challenge boards for jousting were posted. Dom, laughing at something Aiden had said to him, just happened to glance over-

And it was just long enough to see Cleon pull Kel into his arms and kiss her.

Dom stopped dead in his tracks. As many times as he had seen them together, he had never seen them kiss before. He was torn between looking away and pummeling Kennan to a pulp, but he seemed to be glued to the spot.

When they finally- finally! - broke apart, Dom looked away. That was also when Qasim noticed the sergeant's absence.

"Dom! Are you coming?"

Realizing that his friends were far ahead of him, he hurried up to join them, cursing red-headed knights along the way.

Then he soon realized how foolish he was for thinking that. He knew Cleon was a good guy and he would never hurt Kel, but he still couldn't help but think Cleon wasn't the right guy for her. He wasn't sure who was, but he was quite sure Cleon wasn't him.

_Maybe you are_, he thought suddenly. He tried to dismiss that thought quickly- but this wasn't the first time that thought had occurred to him.

What was wrong with him? Flirting with Kel, thinking of Kel, thinking of _him_ and Kel…

He had a feeling he was falling for someone who had already fallen for someone else.

* * *

**A/N: Ah! Dom admits he's falling for Kel! Hurray! Now, what is he going to do about it? The next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Yamani Observations

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! Here's what happens next!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Yamani Observations**

* * *

_"There were tournaments: Kel entered as many contests as she could. It was the only way she could even briefly stop worrying about Cleon, in battle as a knight for the first time…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, Squire_

* * *

Not long after her birthday had passed, Cleon left for Northwatch. He told her that he would probably be gone at least all summer and it wasn't long after he told her that that he had left.

Kel tried to fill her days with jousting, training, and visiting with friends on Progress, but eventually her mind would wander back to Cleon. She was worried since it was his first call to duty as a knight.

"Missing that red-headed friend of yours?" Shinko teased her one morning. She was getting into a routine of having glaive practice with her Yamani friends almost every day. Their practice had already ended for that morning, and Kel was busy cleaning her glaive when Shinko said this.

She was tired of her friends asking that question. Of course she missed him, but did they really expect her to spend every waking second thinking about him? Was it bad that she wasn't? She obviously thought about him often, but was often far less than she should be?

She sighed somewhat irritably, "Yes, I am, Shinko. But he's a knight like I, gods-willingly, will be as well. We can't dwell on things like that. Knights are constantly being called here and there. You can't expect me to moon over him while he's gone. I'm a squire, I have to train and fight, too."

Looking at her friend's eyes, Kel quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Shinko. It's just that everyone's been asking me that lately, and I've just gotten tired of it. Of course I miss him, but I can't let that take up my whole life. I have a lot of things to do, and daydreaming has never been one of them. To tell you the truth, I'm more worried about him than wishing he was here. Is that okay?"

Shinko's gave a small laugh. She was coming a long way in Tortallan society for a Yamani. "Certainly it is, Kel."

To her, and Yuki who had just walked over, Kel said, "But Cleon and I are courting. Shouldn't I feel more than just worried for him? I mean, I'm worried for Neal too when he's off traveling with the Lioness…"

"That's because that sharp tongue of his is likely to get that hot-tempered Lioness to bite his head off one day," commented Yuki, exasperated. Kel had taken notice of the way Yuki and Neal always found something to argue about. Kel wasn't foolish enough to mention that Yuki had just as sharp a tongue as her best friend.

Kel chuckled, "You do have a point there." Then returning to her previous topic, she said, "But is it wrong for me to worry about Cleon the same way I worry about my other friends? I think of him more, but I worry about him much more than I miss him. Shouldn't the two be equal?"

"Those are some loaded questions," commented Yuki.

"I don't really know how to answer those for you," added Shinko.

"Well then how do you feel when Roald's gone?" asked Kel.

Shinko chuckled, "He isn't gone often. You should know that by the way he complains."

"But when he is…?"

Shinko looked down and said softly, "Then I miss him a whole lot."

Kel cupped her face in her hands and groaned. "Cleon's been gone for over a month, and I'm already not missing him as much as I should be. What's wrong with me?"

Yuki and Shinko hid their amusement expertly. "Nothing's the matter with you," said Shinko kindly. "Like you said, you're a busy young woman. Don't compare yourself to me. People are different. And unlike you, I have very few things to keep my mind busy."

"Yeah, nothing besides becoming queen one day," said Yuki sarcastically.

Shinko shot her a look that told her she wasn't helping.

To make up for it, Yuki told Kel, "But you know Cricket, Kel. She's always been a hopeless romantic, whereas you and I are planted firmly on the ground."

That comment caused Shinko to put her hands on her hips and ask stubbornly, "And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"All I'm saying is that Kel and I are more rational, whereas you are more of a head-in-the-clouds type," Yuki explained.

"Head-in-the-clouds? Just because I miss my betrothed while he's away?" Shinko questioned unbelievably.

Kel was laughing too hard to listen to the rest of the conversation. She decided to leave before she got pulled into that mess. Like her, they would be too stubborn to give-in for awhile.

As soon as Kel left, both Yamani's stopped their arguing and stared at the door Kel had exited through.

Then Shinko turned to Yuki. "I don't know about you, but did you ever think that Kel and Cleon…together…worked?"

"No," Yuki replied softly. Knowing what her friend was already going to say, she had answered even as Shinko was still finishing her sentence.

"Good. Then I don't feel so horrible saying it," said Shinko.

Deep in thought, Yuki observably added, "And to tell you the truth, I think Kel knows it- always has. She never had any inkling that the boy even liked her until he kissed her. She told me that herself- which leads me to believe that she never had feelings for him beyond friendship until then. And with him not around, I'm guessing that she'll soon remember that too."

"Well friendship can turn into love," said Shinko. "Look at me and Roald."

"Yes, that's true," admitted Yuki. "But then again I don't think they- or maybe she…" Yuki shook her head, not finishing her statement.

"Neither do I," agreed Shinko, on the same train of thought.

After a moment of thoughtful silence, Shinko suddenly said, "Though I do think Kel and that sergeant-"

"Forget it, Shinko," said Yuki, waving it off. "You've told me that theory a million times over the last couple of months!"

"But I think they would really-"

"Head-in-the-clouds, Shinko, head-in-the-clouds," Yuki teased.

Shinko rolled her eyes. But she still did think they would work well together…

* * *

On a very hot night in August, Kel sat with a group of men from the Own around a large fire. Though the fire was hot, it provided the light they wanted. They were eating a late supper after setting up camp.

Once they got their food, they ate quickly and quietly. Kel had learned years ago that men rarely conversed when there was food in front of them. Once they finished however was a different story. They laughed and joked and loved to tell stories of their exploits, especially whenever there was a new recruit or any listening ear around to hear them.

As luck had it, Raoul had hired a few new recruits out of the last town the Progress had stopped in. The men were talking their ears off.

"-And then those filthy bandits tried to outsmart us by circling around behind us and retreating, but Lord Raoul is a mighty fine tracker, lads," said one of the veteran soldiers.

"Yeah, don't try to run away from the Own, boys. If you do, milord will hunt you down like a bloodhound," said another.

"That's right, he'll just follow his nose," said the first one. Then he put his hand to the side of his mouth like he was telling them a secret, "That's because we sometimes don't bathe for months."

Laughter boomed from around the campfire as they saw one of the young men's eyes widen visibly. Kel couldn't help but laugh along.

"He can sense cowardice, too," said another soldier.

As if on cue, Raoul came walking by, no doubt on the way to his tent. The men laughed as they watched the recruits follow him with their eyes.

Chuckling, Kel turned to Dom who was late in coming to the campfire. He was sitting next to her, laughing between mouthfuls of food. "I don't know why you guys find this so funny," she told him, "You do the same thing basically every time."

Dom turned and grinned at her, "We like to keep tradition. Plus…it's fun."

Kel shook her head and smiled, looking back at the new recruits, "Did they do that to you?"

"Oh yeah," he said, "I would have run too if they hadn't fed me that bloodhound line."

She looked back at him disbelievingly. She had seen Dom fight before. He was far from cowardly. She laughed, "You're kidding, right?"

Dom looked at her. "Yeah, but it makes for a good story, huh? Besides it's not like we haven't all flirted with the idea before."

Kel smiled, "That's for sure."

The men continued to tease the new guys until Raoul appeared out of his tent.

"Stop teasing and get to bed, lads! We have a long day's journey ahead of us tomorrow!" And with that he disappeared back into his tent.

The men were silent for a moment. Raoul rarely interrupted their nightly gatherings unless they got too late. Even then he would just put the blame on your shoulders if you chose to stay up.

Looking at Raoul's tent, Dom said loudly for others around them to hear, "I don't think that man's smiled in weeks."

"It's because of this bloody Progress we're stuck on," commented another.

Like Raoul, all the men, including Kel, were tired of the Progress. They were ready to go hunt some bandits or spidrens.

"Hey Dom," said Wolset, a soldier in Dom's squad, "Why don't we show the new lads how we usually get the commander into a fine mood?"

Dom laughed, "I don't know. He seems pretty mad. But then again, there's no such thing as a lost cause…"

The men vocalized their agreement.

Kel, wary of the idea, said quietly, "Dom, I don't think pranks are going to make him happy…"

He smiled at her, "Don't worry, Kel, he hasn't killed us yet."

"It only takes once," muttered Kel.

Dom grinned, "You know, you _can_ join us…"

"No thanks," Kel laughed, "I want to at least _make it_ to the ordeal."

He stopped smiling and looked at her intently. Kel shifted slightly under his steady gaze. "Kel," he finally said, "If anyone is going to make it through that thing, you are."

The look in his eyes made her breath come faster. It was funny how having him just look at her caused that to happen.

The look in his eyes also told her that he believed every word he had said. "Thanks, Dom," she said softly.

"So what are we going to do this time?" someone asked.

They both turned back to the others and Dom joined in decided what prank to play on Raoul.

When Kel got up to go to bed, Dom looked up and asked her, "You're not sticking around for the excitement?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't wish to be any part of it. Remember, I'm his tilting partner."

"Good point," said Dom smiling, "But one of these times I am going to get you in on one of these."

"Whatever, Dom," she said, chuckling. Then she walked to her tent.

Unbeknownst to them, Yuki, coming to visit Kel in her tent, had been watching their exchange. When she talked to Kel for a few minutes, she didn't mention anything about the interaction she had seen between Kel and Dom…though, she was starting to see what Shinko meant.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm…so Yuki's catching on, huh? And Shinko's so smart. Great judge of character. Won't she make a great Queen someday? Lol . The next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. In Good Company

**A/N: Okay, here's the update. It took me longer to figure out the chapter title :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: In Good Company**

* * *

It was about a week after their prank on Raoul when Raoul cornered Kel after supper. Wondering what was up, Kel asked him just that.

"I need your help," he told her quietly.

"Sure, sir, what do you need?" she offered helpfully.

"I know you haven't gotten involved in any of our pranks before, but it's never too late to start…" he began.

Kel suddenly became very wary, "You've never required my assistance before…"

"Until now," he said. "You see, I have this plan and only you can help me because no one will expect something from you."

"And I'd like to keep it that way, sir," she told him, starting to walk on.

Desperate, he baited, "You won't have to serve me at the next party."

Stopping to think, she soon said, "Okay then, what do you need?"

Raoul clapped his hands together, then went on to tell her what his plan was.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Kel found herself walking through Third Company's temporary camp, carrying as many buckets of river water she could carry. Some water splashed over the side of one of the buckets and she was glad that it was such a warm night. The river water was freezing.

Handing off the buckets to Raoul, Buri, and a few other Riders from Buri's group, Kel then helped them to secure the buckets over the large tents where the majority of the men from the Own slept. When the time came, Kel would be the one to wake them up.

When they had enough buckets and they were secured properly, one person was at the end of each rope, instructed to pull on it when the men came hurrying out the tent flaps.

Raoul nodded to Kel that they were ready. Taking her cue, Kel started to jog past the big tents, pitching her voice like Raoul and shouting, "Bandits! Bandits! They're stealing our food!" Raoul had been the one to decide on what she had said. He had said, "If anything can get those boys out of bed, its food."

Kel chuckled as she heard the immediate movement inside all five big tents. Flyn, and the few others who had their own separate tents, appeared outside and were immediately silenced by Raoul. They waited in bated breath for the men to emerge.

The first body shot out of Buri's tent. Then soon, they were all swarming out. Kel heard Raoul shout, "Now!" and then the buckets of water splashed on all the men underneath them.

Immediately there was an uproar from the men, now drenched in freezing cold water. However, over it all you could still hear Raoul's hearty laughter.

Kel was having a very good laugh as well.

She was still laughing when she suddenly heard someone say, "Kel?"

She turned around to see Dom. Judging from how wet he was, she guessed that he had been one of the unfortunate ones to be caught directly under one of the buckets. She couldn't stop laughing.

"You were in on this?" he asked, slightly surprised and slightly impressed.

She nodded her head. Between laughs, she said, "Well you wanted him to laugh right? I think you succeeded."

Raoul was laughing harder than any of them. Some of the men had even started to laugh.

"I suppose your right," Dom agreed, chuckling, "This would've been even funnier if I hadn't gotten soaked." Then he looked at Kel with admiration, "Still, I didn't expect it from you."

She looked at him and smiled, "That's one of the reasons why I did it. I couldn't wait to see your face."

Dom crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows, but he couldn't stop from smiling, "Then I believe you better watch your back now. You're dealing with many years of experience in the pranking department."

"I hope you're better at pranks than you are at skipping rocks then," she teased.

He smiled even wider, "_Much_ better."

* * *

Two weeks passed without anything happening. King Jon had warned Raoul to stop the pranks before they got too out of hand. Apparently Kel's voice had carried past Third Company's tents.

"Back to the boring old Progress," said Dom one day as they were riding to the next town. "We have so much more fun when we're off by ourselves."

"Yeah and then I don't have Jon breathing down my neck," added Raoul.

"That's not exactly true," commented Buri, riding beside him.

"Yeah, but at least I'm usually far enough away from him to postpone some of his orders," Raoul chuckled.

"Make that most of them," joked Kel.

"How about all?" suggested Dom. He and Kel smiled at each other. They had become riding partners lately. It was turning into the part of the Progress that Dom enjoyed the most.

"Now, now," said Raoul, "Don't give me too much credit. If I did that, then I'd probably be one of the main courses at those parties he's always ordering me to attend." They all laughed.

One of the soldiers from behind asked, "Sir, how long does the Great Progress run?"

"Too long," muttered Raoul.

Buri laughed, "It's over by November."

"November?" repeated Kel, "You're saying we have almost another two months of this?"

"Yep, kill us now," said Dom, though secretly he was enjoying all the time he'd been getting to talk with Kel- and to just be near her. When the Progress ended, she'd probably meet up with Cleon again somehow. Just the thought of it made Dom familiarly unhappy.

Kel, riding once again beside Dom, laughed. She liked being around him; he always made her laugh. The only problem was the way he affected her. Before, whenever he talked to her or looked her way her heart would start to pound, but now even being near him caused that. For someone trained to control her emotions, she sure didn't understand how one person could throw her so off-guard.

To distract herself from Dom, she let herself think of Cleon. It was now the beginning of September and there was still no word from him. He had already told her he would be gone all summer. Would he be gone all winter too?

As she thought this, she was unaware of Dom's watchful gaze. Interpreting her look, Dom suddenly said, "With this good weather, the knights up north will probably be home soon, won't they my lord?"

Kel turned and looked at Dom curiously. Had he known what she was thinking?

"I would think so too, sergeant," Raoul replied.

"Have you heard any reports from them?" Dom questioned.

"They are doing very well, though there has been movement among the Scanrans lately. It may take them a little longer for our boys to return than predicted, so there's no need to worry." From his reply, Dom knew that Raoul had caught on as to why he was asking. They both knew Kel was worried about Cleon.

Feeling her eyes on him, Dom glanced over at Kel. Her eyes were filled with appreciation as she mouthed the words "thank you" to him.

Dom couldn't help but smile and nod his head in return. Their eyes remained locked for a few seconds as they rode along. Dom thought he could look into her eyes forever- little did he know that Kel was thinking the same thing about his own eyes.

She looked away when she was reminded of why she had been smiling at him in the first place. He had just reassured her that Cleon was okay. Cleon. Her sweetheart. Kel groaned inwardly. Why was she so attracted to Dom when she was courting Cleon?

The only answer that she came up with made her feel uneasy.

* * *

Late in September they received further news from the north. The Scanrans were creating more trouble than had been predicted. The men sent to the border would be coming home much later than expected- more than likely into the beginning of the next year.

Hearing this, Kel found a fallen log nearby Third Company's makeshift camp and sat down. As she sat and thought, she picked up twigs off the ground and started stripping them of their bark. She needed to keep her hands busy.

It wasn't long before she felt a presence at her side.

"You know," the person said gently, "if you want to build a fire, there are much bigger branches around that you can use."

Kel chuckled. "That probably would be more productive, wouldn't it?"

She felt him sit down beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped in front of him. He seemed to be studying his hands like she was studying the twigs she held and stripped. Then she felt him studying her. She had the urge to do the same to him.

As if finding what he had been looking for, Dom looked back down at his hands. "Hands are funny things," he said suddenly, out-of-the-blue.

"What?" Kel asked, laughing as she looked over at him.

"I'm serious," he said, "have you ever really looked at your hands?"

"Not really," she answered truthfully.

"I mean, look at them. Fingers are so weird looking. You follow your arm down, and then these fingers just appear. Isn't it weird when you think about it?"

"I guess," said Kel, now looking at her hands too.

"Fingers are completely useful, but why do we have five of them? And why are some longer than others? I mean, I don't think the gods gave us a longer middle finger for only one purpose," he joked.

Kel laughed, "No, I would hope not."

"Hey did you know that the length of your forearm- from your elbow joint to your wrist- is the size of your foot?" he asked, showing her the area on his arm.

"Really?" Kel asked. She had never heard that before.

"No joke," he replied, "Watch." To prove his statement, Dom took off his boot and held his foot up to his forearm. It fit perfectly.

"Wow," said Kel, amazed. She rolled up her tunic sleeve to look at her own forearm. "That's how big my foot is?" she asked, astonished.

"Yep," said Dom. Then he looked at down at her forearm. "Wow, Kel, you have one big foot," he teased.

She shoved his shoulder gently as she rolled her sleeve back down.

"I bet then that you didn't know that your wingspan is the same measurement as your height," he told her.

"Now, I did know that one," she confessed.

"Ok, then how about…"

He continued to tell her different little facts like that. Most of them she had heard before, but some were new.

After a while she just enjoyed watching Dom- trying to think of other facts he knew and the way he got excited when he recalled another one.

Kel realized what he was really doing. He had come over to try and get her worries off of Cleon and her other friends fighting up north. Watching him, Kel smiled favorably. He always seemed to know what she needed.

"Do you want to take a walk?" she asked him, "I think your demonstrating is attracting attention."

Dom looked around. A few heads were turned his way. He waved them off, "Nah, they're just jealous that I get Squire Kel all to myself."

Kel laughed, "Now, that's a new one."

"Fine, don't believe me," he said, standing up. Then he smiled at her, "But I will gladly take a walk with you."

* * *

**A/N: What happens when Dom and Kel go on a walk together? Hmm…What could happen? ;D Okay, it'll be continued in the next chapter! It'll be up in a few days!**


	8. Something Unexpected

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Without further ado, here's the next chapter I promised! This picks up where the last one left off…Kel and Dom are going on a walk!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Something Unexpected**

* * *

_"…The progress took a meandering route south and west…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, Squire p.318_

* * *

"You didn't!" said Kel, astonished. She looked at Dom with wide eyes. They had been walking together through the woods for some time, talking about this and that.

Nodding his head and laughing, Dom affirmed, "We did. Meathead and I were quite the little monsters when we were little." He looked over at Kel walking beside him. "Didn't you ever do things like that when you were younger?" he asked.

"Not really," she confessed, "the Yamani culture is much different than our own. Children start learning the glaive and fighting skills from a young age. Pulling pranks would be considered immature and disrespectful."

"You mean in other words they're fun," he said. Dom smiled as she gave him an amused glance. "How about when you came back to Tortall? Did you pull pranks then?" he asked.

"Oh, my brothers had played plenty even before we returned," she replied, "but I was already ten by the time we moved back here. Hardly of an age to take pleasure in pulling pranks anymore."

Dom laughed, "Are you kidding? That's about the time Neal and I started to get our best ideas. That is, until he left for the University and I soon joined the Own. I still think I got the better deal," he told her secretly.

"Neal wouldn't think so," grinned Kel.

"No, he wouldn't," chuckled Dom. Then more seriously, he added, "If nothing had happened to his brothers, I know he would still be at the University today."

Silence fell over them.

Then Dom asked her, "Why did you decide to become a knight? Was it your brothers' influence also?"

Kel shrugged, "A little. I also enjoyed the training I had gotten in the Yamani Islands, but even more than that, I just wanted to help people, keep them safe. You can't do that sitting in court," said Kel sarcastically.

"You sound like Raoul," smiled Dom.

"Well it's true," she claimed. "And I definitely didn't want to spend the rest of my life managing a fief and raising babies. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I just wanted something more. I wanted to actually_ do_ something. Gods-willing, I can raise a family later on in life. Not now, I'm not ready for that yet."

Immediately Kel thought of Cleon. He already wanted a family. He had made that clear to her when they had been at Mindelan. To be truthful, it had frightened Kel. She was far from ready to have children. She was still trying to protect her own bum.

Giving her a sideways glance, Dom thought that she could be ready for anything.

"Let me be the first to say then that Court doesn't know what it's missing. Their loss is our gain." He winked at her.

Kel rolled her eyes, but Dom took great pleasure in the smile that she was unable to hide. That smile was one of the reasons why he put so much effort in to making her laugh.

"Thanks, Dom, but let me be the first to say that you're ridicul-"

"Shh," Dom interjected, waving his hand to quiet her down.

Laughing, Kel said, "Well it's true. I know the court does not miss-"

He quieted her again. "No, no. Listen."

She did as he instructed. In the distance she could hear people talking and shouting, their voices carrying through the still woods she and Dom were walking through.

Silently, they moved toward the noise, alert and steady. Quickly and quietly they reached a large bush, which seemed to be between the two of them and the people whose voices had now increased tenfold. Cautiously, Dom pulled back one of the bush's thick branches and peered through.

Then he did something that completely baffled Kel, who was squatting to his left- Dom started laughing, his hand no longer on his sword.

"What is it?" Kel asked.

Still laughing, Dom told her, "Look for yourself."

She did. And what she saw made her laugh too.

It seemed as if half of Third Company had decided to take an afternoon swim in the nearby lake.

"Luckily we're so far inland and bandits would be crazy to attack that many men," commented Kel, "They must be able to hear them in Carthak."

Dom chuckled. "At least they know we're having a good time then." He stood up, and pushing the big branches of the bush aside, he waved to Kel, "Come on. Let's add some more noise to this ruckus."

Eventually making their way to the edge of the lake, Dom and Kel stopped. They were standing on ground slightly higher than the lake's surface, so at first the men did not notice them. They were too busy dunking each other under the water and making jokes at others' expenses.

Clearing his throat, Dom spoke up loudly, "What is this? Shouldn't you boys be working?"

One of the men from Dom's squad shouted back, "We are. We're trying to have some fun on this boring Progress. It's hard work!"

Many of the men, including Dom, laughed.

The men returned to their fooling around while Dom turned and grinned at Kel, "And they didn't even invite us. What lousy friends."

Kel laughed then turned to see Dom sitting down on the grass, taking off his boots. "What are you doing?" she asked him, grinning.

"I can't let them have all the fun," he replied, smiling back at her. Then standing back up, he said, "And call me crazy, but I figured I should take my boots off before I got in the water."

Looking out at the men and turning back to look at Dom again, Kel laughed, "That would be g-good…"

As she turned her head she trailed off, alarmed as she watched Dom reach for the hem of his tunic. Kel felt her heart start to pound, thinking she should probably look away.

But she didn't.

As she watched, Dom pulled his tunic up and over his head, revealing a bare and well-muscled chest. Kel ceased to breathe as she watched him place his discarded tunic down next to his boots.

"_Very _good…" Kel heard herself whisper, still appreciating the young man in front of her.

Then suddenly, as if her words had snapped her out of her trance, Kel quickly averted her gaze. She could feel her face burning.

Seemingly unaware of the effect he was having on her, Dom glanced over at Kel and asked, "Are you going to join us?"

"Uh, n-no, I'm fine. Really." Kel mentally kicked herself. Why had she stammered? And why could she no longer look at him? She had seen _plenty_ of guys shirtless before, so why did it bother her now?

"Are you sure?" asked Dom. After hearing Kel's affirmative response, he replied, "Alright, but you're gonna miss out on all the fun." And with that, he ran and dove into the large lake.

* * *

A short while later Kel found herself sitting against a tree, watching the men playing in the water, her gaze involuntarily returning to one man in particular.

Dom and a few others had decided to hang a rope from one of the large trees by the water and were using it to swing out into the lake. She watched the men swing out one by one and come back to try it again, but her eyes were always drawn to Dom. She could tell he was enjoying himself by the look on his face as he swung out and splashed into the water. Kel had a good idea that he had done it often before.

"Do you want to try it, Kel?"

Dom, pulling himself out of the lake and onto the bank where Kel was sitting, smiled as Kel responded, "No, I'd rather sit back and watch everyone else make a fool of themselves."

Although she sounded collected, her heart once again was starting to pound faster. She was having a very hard time trying _not_ to look at Dom- or his nicely shaped broad shoulders which were usually concealed beneath his tunic.

"Ah, come on, Kel," he pleaded, "It's a lot of fun and perfectly safe." As Wolset walked out of the river behind him, Dom added jokingly, "See, even Wolset can do it, and he's not exactly in top shape."

Wolset, upon hearing this, turned, and without saying a word, pushed Dom. He fell back into the water with an uncomfortable sounding slap.

The men nearby roared with laughter, and Kel wasn't much quieter.

When Dom came spluttering to the surface, he noticed her laughter. Treading water, he looked at her and grinned, "I would like to have you know that that hurt a lot. I think I now have a water burn, thanks to you."

Kel stopped laughing and looked at him amusedly, "Me? How did I have anything to do with it?"

"If you would've just tried the rope, I wouldn't have had to make that comment about Wolset," he replied, still smiling. "So I'm blaming it on you."

"That's ridiculous," said Kel, "It's your own fault. I already told you I didn't want to go in."

"Well that option is no longer yours," replied Dom, pulling himself out of the water once again.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kel, suddenly wary.

Dom grinned mischievously as he walked closer to her, "What I'm saying is that you no longer have a choice. You are going in whether you like it or not."

"Why?" she asked, inching away from him slowly.

"I already told you. It's your fault Wolset pushed me in." Then he added, "Plus you need to have a little fun Kel."

"I have fun," she responded, "and _you_ got _yourself_ pushed in."

"Fine," laughed Dom, "Then think of it as payment for the prank you helped Raoul with."

Then, before she had time to react, Dom reached for her, and before she knew it, he held her in his strong arms, with one arm underneath her knees and the other under her shoulders.

She looked up at him with complete surprise. He smiled.

"Sweeping Squire Kel off her feet, eh, Dom?" joked Qasim who was waiting for the rope swing. Dom laughed as Kel blushed. The way he held her was a way men carried dainty court ladies, but it made Kel feel…well, slightly giddy- and the fact that Dom was still shirtless might have been an extra factor.

"Where're you takin' her?" teased another suggestively. The men laughed as Kel felt her face burn hotter.

Dom chuckled and looked down at Kel, "She's going into the water whether she wants to or not." Then he leaned down and told her, "I would hold on if I were you."

"But Dom, I don't want to-"

But Dom was already running with her in his arms toward the edge of the bank which stood a few feet higher than the lake.

When they reached the edge, Kel shouted, "_Dom_!" and flung her arms around his neck as they jumped off together. Dom was smiling broadly as Kel turned her head into his shoulder right before they hit the water with a great big splash.

Kel surfaced inches away from Dom, who was still beaming at her with that handsome smile of his. "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"It's freezing!" said Kel, shivering slightly from the cold water.

Dom grinned, "You just need to get used to it," and then purposefully splashed water at her.

"_Dom_!" she shouted again, trying to dodge the cold water he splashed at her.

Hearing him laugh, she decided to return the favor. "Hey!"

Kel smiled, "How do you like it?"

His response was to splash her again.

That started the beginning of a short water fight, which ended when Kel launched herself at Dom and she dunked him under the water. After their truce, they joined in a game the other men were starting to play. It involved four people who were chosen to close their eyes and swim around the lake, trying to catch any of the others. Once a person was caught, they were out.

After the four people were chosen, the others swam for safety. Kel, finding a big rock to hide behind that was still in the water, swam over to it and hid behind it. The lake was shallow enough there so that she could stand. It wasn't long before she could hear someone swimming toward her. However, when they finally rounded around the rock, it wasn't who she had expected.

It was Dom.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, surprised.

"I was coming back here to hide," explained Dom grinning while standing in the shallower water, "I didn't know you were already here."

"But I am," Kel replied, "Can't you find another-"

"There aren't a lot of other places to go. Besides this could be a long game, at least we can keep each other company."

"But-"

"Shh," Dom hushed. "The game's already started. Do you want us to be the first one's caught?" he asked, smiling.

For a few minutes they stood there quietly, Kel trying to keep her mind off Dom. It was a hard task with the rest of Third Company around, but alone together was practically impossible- e_specially_ when he looked so good without a shirt on. That made it a hundred times more difficult.

She was still thinking about Dom's lack of a shirt when suddenly Dom moved toward her, pushing her gently against the rock.

"What's going on?" she asked, unaware of what he was doing.

"Shh," he said again. This time, however, it was whispered in her ear from where Dom stood behind her. "Aiden's swimming on the other side of the rock. Stay still."

Aiden was one of the four chosen to catch people. Knowing that, Kel moved quietly against the rock just as Aiden appeared, his eyes closed as he searched with his hands.

Kel watched as he moved away from her and started getting closer to Dom. This caused Dom to move nearer to Kel, whose chest was already pressed against the rock. Hearing Dom's movement, Aiden reached out- and the only way for Dom to get out of his reach was to move even closer to Kel, his chest then pressing against her back.

Kel felt herself tense at his touch. Dom's arms circled around her to brace himself against the rock. Looking at his big hands resting beside her own on the big stone, and feeling his hard chest against her back, Kel was finding it hard to breathe. How long were they going to be stuck like this? When would Aiden finally move on? And why did Dom have to smell so good?

They both were standing perfectly still. Dom listened to Aiden's movements behind him, but his eyes and thoughts were on the young woman in front of him. He could smell her clean, soothing scent and soon found that all his attention was focused on it. He liked the way she smelled. He was enjoying it so much that he almost didn't noticed when Aiden had moved on.

Dom then realized that he was still pressing against her for no apparent reason.

Awkwardly, he pulled back slightly and chuckled hesitantly, "Well that was close, wasn't it?"

Kel, who had guiltily been enjoying the feeling of his nearness, suddenly jerked back at the sound of his voice, her elbow then banging against the side of Dom's head.

His hands immediately flew to the spot as Kel spun around and gasped, "Mithros, Dom, I'm so sorry!"

Dom groaned, "No, I should've moved out of the way." His eyes were closed as he tried to ease the pain in his head.

"Here, let me see," said Kel, reaching for his hands.

He pulled away, "No, I'm fine."

Kel rolled her eyes, "No you're not. Just let me see it. Move your hands."

"No, really, Kel, I'll be fine," he replied, looking at her.

She raised her eyebrows, "_Dom_…"

"Okay…" he conceded reluctantly.

Shaking her head, Kel muttered, "Men and their pride…" and then reached up to move his hands. "See? You're bleeding," she announced, showing him the blood on one of his hands.

Seeing that there wasn't a lot, Dom shrugged, "I've been through a lot worse." Then he grinned as Kel reached for the hem of her tunic and tore off a piece, "However I am blaming you for this, too."

Kel smiled as she wet the cloth and used it to clean off the small cut on Dom's head. "I guess I owe you that much."

Dom smiled back. He watched as her smile faded and she concentrated on the cut. Her touch was as gentle as the look in her eyes- the pretty hazel eyes that he had seen so often in his sleep.

Looking down at her, he realized how close they were in height. She stood just a few inches shorter than him, those tender hazel eyes looking at him concernedly. Studying her face, his eyes travelled down to her lips. They were parted slightly as she worked. Dom found himself gazing at her full, soft-looking lips, wondering what they would feel and taste like against his own…

Kel, feeling his gaze, slowly lowered her hand and looked over at him. Their eyes met and locked. Kel was unable to look away from his soft, heated gaze that seemed to hold so many secrets. She watched as his eyes lowered to her lips. She wouldn't be surprised if the whole Progress could hear her heart drumming as she looked at his own lips. The lips that were always quick to smile. The lips that she wanted to lean in and kiss.

The lips that, after a quick glance into each other's eyes, were slowly moving closer and closer to her own.

Dom was now so close that she could feel his warm breath on her skin. Kel's eyes fluttered closed as one of Dom's large hands cupped her face, her attention heightened as his thumb grazed over her bottom lip. She felt his hand lift her head slightly.

Then he leaned in and kissed her.

It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Heat rushed through her and the only thing she could think about was the feeling of Dom's warm, soft lips on her own. There were no words great enough to describe it.

The only remotely coherent thought that sped through her mind was that she was glad for the rock at her back. Without its support, she thought her legs surely would have given out by now.

His kiss was soft and sweet, and Kel was just starting to respond, when-

"Oi, Dom! Where are y' lad?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go! The forbidden kiss (as Oirishgoddess put it)! :D yay! I'll update soon!!**


	9. Attraction & Avoidance

**A/N: This chapter picks up exactly where the last one ends. Let's see what happens now!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Attraction & Avoidance**

* * *

_"Oi, Dom! Where are y' lad?"_

Kel and Dom sprang apart, breathless and reluctant. As far as both of them were concerned, they wanted that kiss to go on forever.

But being discovered by one of the men was a different story.

Much like their mouths during the kiss, Dom and Kel's eyes never left each other's once the kiss was broken.

They looked at each other silently, neither one saying a word. By the way her lips were still tingling and her mind was still racing, Kel doubted she would be able to talk anyway.

And by the way Dom was looking at her, it looked like he wanted to kiss her again.

And she wanted him to, too.

And that's where the problem stood, because she had enjoyed that kiss entirely, _too_ entirely, for a girl who already had a sweetheart. A sweetheart that wasn't the man she had kissed. And yet, even when remembering this, she still wanted Dom to kiss her again.

Shame washed over her and Dom could immediately tell what was going through her mind. Cleon.

Much like Kel, Dom suddenly felt guilty. He had kissed another man's sweetheart. A good man who was off fighting Scanrans while Dom lazed about with the Progress, flirting and enjoying kissing that man's girl.

Dom knew he was being hard on himself. It wasn't his fault that Third Company had been assigned by the king to stay with the Progress, but it still didn't excuse him from kissing Kel. The problem was that he had enjoyed it so much and he was fighting back the urge to kiss her again. For such a strong woman, her lips were the softest thing he had ever touched, and he wanted to touch them many times over again with his own.

But he had to control himself. As much as he was attracted to her, he couldn't ask her to break it off with Cleon. That would be entirely too selfish, and Kel was too noble a person to do so in a letter- even though her eyes seemed to mirror Dom's feelings of attraction and her lips had said the same.

Dom cleared those dangerous thoughts out of his mind. Thinking along those lines would get him- them- in trouble. The best way was to probably forget about the kiss and keep their friendship the way it was.

Glancing at Kel, Dom cursed silently in his head. There was absolutely _no way_ in which he would _ever_ forget that kiss.

"Ah, here he is!"

Somewhat relieved by the arrival of one of the men and a reason to avoid Dom's gaze, Kel turned to see Wolset looking down at them from atop the rock.

"An' look at tha', Qasim, Squire Kel's here too!" Wolset announced.

Soon Qasim appeared beside Wolset, who wiggled his eyebrows and said jokingly, "Hm, I wonder wha' they could hav' been doin'."

Kel's face burned scarlet before she was able to control it.

Qasim, taking notice of Kel's inability to hide her blush and noticing the redness in Dom's face as well, laughed along, though suddenly curious.

"Well, don' jus' stand there," said Wolset, "The game's over. Raoul's callin' us back t' camp. It's time fer supper."

Qasim watched as Kel and Dom walked to the edge of the bank and got out, careful not to make eye contact or any other kind of contact at all. Qasim followed them, his mind clicking. He always did think they fit well together.

* * *

That night at supper, neither Kel nor Dom could concentrate on their food or the conversations going on around them. They were both too preoccupied thinking about each other.

When Kel was in line for her food, she had the feeling someone was watching her, and she had a very good guess at who that could be. Sure enough, when she turned to find a spot to sit, her eyes immediately found Dom, their gazes drawn to each other like magnets.

She started to walk toward his table, Dom watching her closely. She was almost there when Fulcher, who was sitting beside Dom, asked him a question. This caused Kel and Dom's gazes to break, and suddenly Kel stopped and wondered what she was doing.

When Dom glanced back at her again, she found herself giving him an awkward smile and heading toward an adjacent table…

* * *

Talking to Fulcher, Dom stole a glance at Kel and was surprised to see her stopped in her tracks. Then she gave him a shy smile and sat at another table. Dom frowned. Why had she sat there? She almost always sat at his table.

Pretending to be listening to Fulcher, Dom nodded his head every so often, but his eyes kept wandering back to Kel.

When their eyes finally caught again, he knew his own held a question in them, and once again she gave him a small smile before returning her attention to her meal.

Dom cursed himself silently, wondering if he had just ruined their friendship. They had never acted this awkward toward each other before. Then again, they had never kissed before either. Gods, that kiss was amazing. But seeing what it had caused already between them, Dom almost wished that he had never kissed her. _Almost_.

But the truth was, he didn't want to take the kiss back. Guiltily, he had already caught himself wishing many things- and a lot more kissing between them was one of them. He also wished that he could be her sweetheart, the man she would turn to for comfort, guidance, and affection. He wanted to be both her best friend _and_ her sweetheart.

But then again, he also wished that the Scanrans would stop creating trouble on the border, King Jon would take Third Company off of Progress duty, and Neal would be less stubborn, and as much as he wished these things to come true, the chances were slim, and he felt the same about him and Kel.

As he watched Kel trying to avoid his gaze, Dom started to figure if they couldn't be together, he should at least try to get their friendship back to the way it used to be.

* * *

Kel silently called herself every form of stupid she could think of. Why had she sat at a different table? She recalled the question in Dom's eyes when she had smiled stupidly at him and then sat elsewhere. Why hadn't she just sat at his table as usual? Why did she have to go and make things more complicated?

She would've hit herself, except it would make her feel even more idiotic. She was currently feigning to be very interested in her food, which any normal person would find very unappealing to look at, while trying to avoid Dom's eyes. It wasn't easy since almost every time she looked up he was looking at her, still with that question in his beautiful blue eyes.

_Why didn't I just sit at his table?_ she asked herself again as she pushed her vegetables around on her plate. She started to move them around into shapes, and as she did so she thought of Neal. She wished he was here so she could talk to him. Of course, she wouldn't tell him about what happened between her and his cousin, but he would at least give her someone to talk to- and to bug about eating his vegetables.

As she continued to push her vegetables around, Kel smiled softly at the thought of suggesting Neal make a suiting portrait of himself made out of vegetables. She then grinned when she thought it would be more suitable to sculpt his picture out of meat. _Meathead_. Kel smiled, knowing Dom would get a kick out of it if she told him.

Glancing up from her plate, she looked across to the other table. Dom was still talking to Fulcher, but as if sensing her gaze, soon their eyes met once again. Kel's stomach did flip-flops. For a moment their eyes searched one another's. Kel could hardly breathe. In her mind, she was realizing why she couldn't sit at his table. Their gazes and the pounding of her heart said it all.

Dom affected her in a way she had never felt before- and it felt good and scary at the same time. She had never felt this way with Cleon, and it frightened her a little. She couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to Dom, because there was definitely no doubting that, but was it more than attraction?

It definitely felt like it.

Dom was the first to look away, because Fulcher again asked him another question. Kel looked back down at her plate. No wonder she had sat at a different table. Being close to Dom was dangerous. Her usually rational mind seemed to disappear, and she was afraid her emotions would again take over- like they had that afternoon when he had kissed her. She had had plenty of time to pull away from him, but she hadn't. She had wanted that kiss and had enjoyed it.

She made up her mind. She was just going to have to avoid Dom. It was as simple as that.

* * *

Simple? Try impossible.

Everywhere she seemed to go, Dom was there. She knew it would be difficult since they were both a part of the Own, but still it seemed like she ran into him all the time, and it was awkward. With the way they now acted around each other, Kel was almost sure everyone had guessed their secret. They avoided each other like Raoul avoided parties, and Kel hated it.

She still considered Dom one of her good friends, kiss or no kiss, and the awkwardness and avoidance was killing her. She missed being around him and talking to him, and to try and get her mind off him, she started spending most of her free time with Shinko and Yuki. They were still traveling together because of the Progress, but even that would be ending soon.

One morning in mid-October, Kel and Yuki were walking through Third Company's temporary camp. Shinko was busy with the King and Queen, so it was just the two of them.

"I can't wait for this Progress to be over with," remarked Yuki as they walked along. The Progress had a little under a month left, and they were getting nearer to Corus every day. Everyone traveling with the Progress seemed to be happy- all except Kel.

"It's not so bad," replied Kel, trying to sound convincing.

Yuki gave her a curious look. "Since when do you think that? You were complaining about it before I was."

_That's also before Dom kissed me_, Kel thought to herself, _a lot of things have changed since then_. That included her outlook on the Progress. Before, she couldn't wait to be back on the road, hunting down spidrens and chasing bandits. However, now the end of the Progress meant that she would be on the road again alone with Third Company- and Dom.

If she thought the awkwardness between them was bad now, she could only imagine the mess it would be when she rode out with Third Company without Yuki, Shinko, or anyone else to turn to. What if Raoul assigned her to Dom's squad for some reason? What if he sent only the two of them on a scouting party?

There were too many opportunities for discomfort. _Gods, I can't wait_, she thought sarcastically.

To Yuki, she replied, "I don't know, at least you and Shinko have gotten to see the kingdom."

"True," Yuki agreed, "but it would be nice to have a permanent room and comfortable bed again. I'm tired of traveling."

Kel laughed. Hadn't Neal said something similar a while ago? She secretly wondered if he and Yuki would get together one day. They seemed so alike- so stubborn.

"What's so funny?" her friend asked, obviously not seeing the humor.

"Nothing really," replied Kel, smiling, "it's just that my friend Neal said almost the same-"

She was cut off when someone suddenly rounded the corner of one of the big tents, running right into her.

"Mithros, I'm so- Kel?"

Kel looked up and her breath caught. It was Dom- and he had his hands on her shoulders, steadying her from their collision.

"Are you alright?" he asked, overly concerned.

"Yeah. Of course. I'm fine," she replied stupidly.

_Besides my inability to speak, and my inability to breathe that your nearness seems to cause, I'm great!_ she thought dryly.

"Good," he replied simply.

For a moment they just stood there, looking at each other. His hands were still on her shoulders although she was perfectly steady…or as steady as she could be with him so close.

As if realizing that he was still touching her, he let go suddenly and looked away, clearing his throat. Then he ran his hand through his already rumpled hair. After that he rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled uncomfortably and tried to avoid looking at her.

An awkward silence passed between them.

Then he rubbed the back of his neck again. Kel was beginning to notice that he seemed to do that when he was uneasy. She suddenly found the gesture very attractive, and she almost rolled her eyes at her own thought. Almost anything he did she found attractive anymore.

When she looked up at him, it looked as though he wanted to say something to her. Finally, he started, "Kel, there's something I wanted to say-"

But then he stopped. Wondering why, Kel watched as his eyes suddenly flicked to Yuki standing beside her. She had been there the whole time, but it seemed as though Dom had just realized.

"Oh, hey," he said, smiling sheepishly at her.

Then he looked back at Kel with the same smile. "Actually, I have to go do something for Raoul. I'll see you later."

He was gone before Kel could even respond. As she watched him walk away, his hand again running through his hair, she began to wonder what he had wanted to say to her…

Meanwhile, as Kel was watching Dom, Yuki's eyes were flicking back and forth between the two, trying to interpret what had just taken place. As her thoughts started to come together, she found herself thinking, _There's certainly something going on between them, and friendship is not the right word…_

* * *

Dom was having a mental battle with himself as he walked away. Part of him wanted to keep walking and tell Kel what he had wanted to tell her later, and the other part of him wanted to turn right back around and tell her right then.

But he didn't.

His mind, however, could agree on one thing- that he was going to get Kel's friendship back, even if he wanted more. The game of avoidance they both seemed to be playing was driving him crazy. She no longer rode next to him when traveling; they only exchanged pleasantries when necessary, like complete strangers; and she seemed to be spending more and more time with her other friends and as little time as possible with the Own.

And he knew it was because of him, and there was only one way to fix it. He had to confront her about the kiss.

He didn't know how or when, but he knew it had to be soon…

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the next chapter! The next one will be up soon! It will prove to be interesting- will Dom really talk to Kel about the kiss? You'll find out!**


	10. About the Kiss

**A/N: Here's the next chapter (and hopefully the end of most of the awkwardness as well). Though I didn't like writing about all the awkwardness between them, I felt it was appropriate (and necessary since I am going along with the books, meaning Kel can't just dump Cleon in a letter). But don't worry; most of the awkwardness will disappear soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: "About the Kiss…"**

* * *

_"They came to Corus as the last leaves fell from the trees. The Great Progress was over at last."_

_-Tamora Pierce, Squire

* * *

_

Dom was walking through camp one morning, packing his horse for the next day on the Progress journey, when a messenger walked up to him and handed him a letter. As he opened it, he wondered whether it was another letter from his mother. She seemed to think that he had loads of time to write letters to tell her what was going on in the Realm since Third Company was stuck on Progress duty. For the most part she was right, he did have the time, but the only interesting thing that had happened in the past two weeks was that Wolset had set his bum on fire after getting to close to the campfire. Hardly anything his mother would find interesting.

Unfolding the letter, Dom smiled when he noticed the sprawled handwriting. It had been a while since he had received a letter from his stubborn cousin.

_Dear Cousin,_

_Are there any laws in this kingdom against the torture of squires? If not, remind me to visit the court when the King and Queen arrive back in Corus for Midwinter. If you're wondering as to the cause of my torture, may I just write one word- Alanna. I think the woman has finally cracked her skull one too many times. She now has us running around all of Tortall, seeking out sick people to heal. Between traveling, fighting in the north, and healing the Realm's sick, I barely have time to think, let alone write letters._

_I did receive a letter from Kel recently, saying that Third Company is still stuck on Progress duty. How are you holding up? I can hardly imagine you sitting around for so long. I hope you don't grow ill, either. I personally do not want to ride all the way to where you are to heal you. The only reason I would is because I know your mother would kill me otherwise (if mine didn't get to me first)._

_Anyway, so in one of Kel's previous letters, she informed me that you were drenched in water on a prank she helped pull with Lord Raoul. Impressive. I wish I could have been there, but the way in which she described your reaction was perfect. I have a very good imagination. And may I point out that you may have found a very good match in our friend Kel. One time she filled my dinner plate with only vegetables when I was being particularly stubborn about not eating them. She is a lot craftier than she lets on._

_Well, I have to go; my knight-mistress is calling. She must have heard someone sniffle._

_I'll meet you back in Corus when you finally get off Progress duty. You better bring a good amount of money. I have a feeling that I will be continuing my winning streak in our chess tournament._

_Until then,_

_All-Purpose Healer Neal_

_P.S.- Can a squire change knight-masters if their current one is insane? Remind me to check up on that too._

Finishing the letter, Dom looked down at it and smiled. Same old Neal, always complaining about something. Looking up from the letter, he spotted Kel packing up Peachblossom. Watching her, he wished everything stayed the same…

* * *

That afternoon, as the Progress continued its travel nearer to Corus, Kel rode next to Raoul. He was in a better mood these days. The closer they got to Corus, the happier the Own's Knight Commander seemed to become.

"Ah, isn't it a glorious day, Kel?" he asked as they rode along.

Kel almost laughed as he breathed in the fresh air. "Yes, sir, it is."

"I usually don't enjoy colder weather, but if it stops this circus show we're on, I welcome it with open arms. Plus, soon we'll be roaming the kingdom again on our own terms, without King Busybody on our tails."

"I hardly think His Majesty would appreciate being called that sir," Kel laughed.

From behind, someone commented, "I don't think so either."

They both turned around in their saddles at the new voice. King Jon had come up right behind them. He was having a difficult time suppressing a grin.

"So I notice that you're taking advantage of the lovely riding weather too," said Raoul, smiling. Autumn had begun and the air was crisp and fresh, and slightly chilly. It was a relief from the past hot weather.

"Yes, it is, and let's try to take advantage of it Raoul, instead of discussing my busybody ways," said Jon, still holding back his laughter.

"Sure thing, I'll send another scouting party out to check ahead," said Raoul, bowing.

"Very well," said Jon, riding back to where Queen Thayet rode.

Straightening back up, Raoul looked at Kel and grinned, "Luckily he and I are good friends. Otherwise I might have been dangling at the end of a rope for Midwinter."

Kel laughed, "And then you would miss out on all the Midwinter parties. What a shame, sir."

Raoul laughed loudly, drawing curious glances from a few of the men following behind him.

Then turning back to Kel, he asked, "So are you up for it?"

"Up for what?"

"Scouting ahead."

"Sure," she replied.

"Okay, then, let's get you a partner," said Raoul, turning to look at the men behind them.

Seeming to find someone he found suitable, he said, "Aha, you two seem to get along."

"Who, milord?" she asked, curious about his choosing.

"Domitan!" shouted Raoul. Kel's eyes widened slightly as she turned to watch Dom ride out of the ranks and up to Lord Raoul.

"Yes, milord?"

"I have chosen you as a scouting partner for Kel. Don't lose her unless you want to be my next jousting partner," he informed him, chuckling.

"Then you can count on me, sir," Dom replied, grinning at his commander.

Kel and Dom never looked at each other as they Raoul told them what to do, but they were both thinking the same thing. What did they do to offend the Trickster god?

As they rode ahead together, their eyes still didn't meet, and a heavy silence hung between them.

Finally, when he could stand it no longer, Dom said desperately, "It sure is nice weather today."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kel jump a little, as if he had broken her out of a trance. Then she gave him a curious look. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh, uh, I just said we have nice weather today," Dom repeated stupidly, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt like an idiot. Was he really bringing up the weather?

"Oh," said Kel, noticing the gesture, "Yeah, it is."

If the fate of the Realm relied on their new conversation skills, Dom thought, the Black God would soon be very busy.

Hearing him sigh audibly, Kel looked over at him for the first real time since they had ridden off together. She could tell he wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it.

"Kel?"

"Yeah?" she asked. She noticed he rubbed the back of his neck again. Whatever he wanted to say was making him uneasy.

"Um, about the kiss." He had Kel's full attention. "I shouldn't have done it. I know you and Cleon are together, and I wouldn't want to come between you, but I also don't want it to come between our friendship. I consider you one of my good friends, but after that kiss, it's like we barely speak to each other anymore, and it's driving me crazy. Can we just go back to the way it used to be before?"

It all came out so fast, that Kel had to take a second to filter it all through her head. He respected the fact that she and Cleon were a couple and he wasn't going to come between them. She admired that. He also wanted their friendship back to the way it used to be before the kiss. He hated the awkwardness between them as much as she did.

Kel smiled, a slight amount of awkwardness still there. "Of course we can still be friends," she replied. "Good friends."

She could visibly see the relief wash over Dom's face. "I can't believe we almost let one kiss come between us like that," he said, smiling and chuckling nervously, while one hand scratched the back of his head self-consciously.

"Yeah," said Kel, chuckling too loudly, "How ridiculous is that? I mean, it's just one kiss, right?"

"Right," replied Dom, too quickly. "We just got caught up in the moment. It could happen to anyone on this gods-awful Progress."

"Of course," affirmed Kel hastily. "But let's just hope it doesn't happen between any men in the Own. Now _that_ could get awkward."

For the first time in weeks, Kel heard Dom emit a genuine laugh. It thrilled her to know she had caused it.

"Speaking of the Own, did you see Wolset light his own bum on fire last week?" Dom asked, still grinning.

"No, but I heard a rumor that he did, what happened?" she asked interestedly.

Dom grinned at her eagerness to know. "Well, you see he was making some snide remark about something-"

"As usual," said Kel, smiling.

"-And he kept getting closer and closer to the campfire. Of course, we tried to warn him, but he got on one of his tirades like Neal, so he just ignored us until…" Dom raised his hands up to represent the flames, "whoosh, his bum was on fire."

Unable to control it, Kel laughed loudly. Dom smiled broadly as he watched her.

"Is he okay?" she asked between laughs.

Dom shrugged, grinning, "Yeah, he's alright. Although I still think he's walking _next_ to his horse instead of riding…"

This caused Kel to go into another bout of laughter. It felt so good to be near her again, making her laugh.

As they continued riding, they talked about this and that, the awkwardness slipping away with each word. However, they both knew what they had said earlier about the kiss was not true. It hadn't been _just a kiss_. It was so much more than that, and it meant even more to both of them than either one knew…

* * *

When the Progress finally arrived back in Corus, everyone was exhausted and happy to be home, although no one was quite as happy as the Knight Commander of the King's Own. When they crested the bluff that hid Corus from view, Raoul halted the riding party so they could look out at the capital of Tortall.

Then, with a big grin, he turned around and told those within hearing distance, "Well, lads, I hope you're not too heartbroken that this cursed Progress is finally over. If you are, then go off and marry your women and raise your fat babies since you have obviously learned nothing from me. I will find real, court-loathing warriors to take your place."

"Start lookin', milord!" shouted one of the men from the rear, "Lofren seems t' find court quite enthrallin'!"

"Or the pretty skirts anyway!" joked another, raising a laugh from the men.

Kel smiled as she saw Lofren blush. He had caught many a young lady's eye at the Progress festivals. Almost, Kel noticed, as much as Dom had.

Raoul laughed loudly, "I hope I won't be losing you to wedded bliss soon, my lad. There are plenty more years of freedom and chasing skirts in your future!"

"What about you, milord? Are there plenty more years of that for you too?" asked another.

"Of course, you thick-headed soldier! I plan to live out my days as a single man," he replied. "Free from the bonds of marriage and no one can change _my_ mind!"

"That is until Commander Buri decides to change it for him," drawled Dom boldly.

The men roared with laughter and Raoul joined in with them.

Chuckling, Dom leaned over to Kel who was beside him on her horse, "I think this is the best mood he's been in for months. A couple of weeks ago he would've bitten my head off for that remark. Maybe I should suggest a coming home gathering while he's still in a good mood."

Kel laughed, "Are you just looking for ways to make him mad?"

"If I was then I would be petitioning for a longer Progress."

"I have a feeling that you would no longer be _living_ if you did that," joked Kel.

"And would you come to my burial if that happened?" asked Dom in jest.

Kel pretended to think about it as Raoul ordered them to proceed into Corus. "It would depend," she replied vaguely, shrugging her shoulders.

"Depend on what?" Dom asked, smiling interestedly.

"It would depend on whether I had any sewing to catch up on or not…" she said, giving him a playful grin. Then she nudged her horse forward to follow Raoul's order, Dom grinning as he soon followed her lead. Dom was glad that things had become more comfortable between them once again.

They were joking, talking, and riding together once more, and they were both enjoying every minute of it. However, not only was there friendship between them, but there was also something more. Something that both of them felt and did their best to disregard.

Some things, however, are too powerful to ignore.

* * *

**A/N: Well, their friendship is restored. Yay! The awkwardness was bothering me too. :D Now will they be able to stay only friends, or will other emotions come into play? I'll update soon!**


	11. Collaborative Chess & Midwinter Gifts

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. We'll see more of the friendship being restored between Kel and Dom- as well as a little more!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Collaborative Chess & Midwinter Gifts**

* * *

_"The weeks before Midwinter were quiet. The court had gotten all the parties and banquets it could stand, and everyone worried about the situation in the north. Kel looked in vain for Cleon, Neal, and Owen. By Midwinter she had to face it: they had stayed. It was going to be a long winter. She couldn't even hope for letters."_

_-Tamora Pierce, Squire

* * *

_

The Progress had arrived in Corus to find it bustling as usual. Though the streets were crowded and the people were busy buying and selling, there was no mistaking the feeling of tension in the air. News traveled quickly, especially in such a large city as Corus, and already news about the situation with Scanra was spreading like wildfire.

Both Kel and Dom received a letter from Neal soon after they arrived in Corus, saying that he and the Lioness were stuck up in the north with the majority of the kingdom's warriors and they wouldn't be back for Midwinter like he had previously thought. He wrote Dom that he would have to put off his inquiry about squire torture.

Although his letter was filled with usual Meathead sarcasm, Kel and Dom could both tell Neal was nervous. He would be getting plenty of battle time, and he was fully aware of that, as were Dom and Kel.

Kel sent a few prayers up to the gods for him and her other friends, including Cleon, who she still had not received any word from. She thought about writing to him, hoping it would somehow get to him, but what would she write? That while he was away, Dom had kissed her and she had liked it? That she was spending time with Dom, as friends, although there were still times when they shared a secret look that was more than friendly?

Thus, Kel decided to hold off on writing any letter to Cleon. She would write to him when she wasn't so confused about her feelings for Dom. Besides, she didn't know where Cleon was stationed, so a letter might never get to him anyway, right?

At least, that was her reasoning.

A couple of nights before Midwinter, Kel found herself at one of Third Company's many gatherings. Although the court was tired of parties, the men of the Own were never tired of getting together and passing the time.

Kel and Raoul spent a lot of their time playing chess at these gatherings. Kel had never been much of a chess player before, but it was something to pass the time, and she was starting to get good at it, though Raoul beat her most of the time.

When Kel had asked him how he had gotten so good at chess, Raoul's casual response was, "If you've had to avoid matchmaking mothers for the past decade like myself, you learn to enjoy _quiet_, _peaceful_ games like chess. You can ignore people without seeming so rude. You just feign concentration. It's a _wonderful_ game."

Kel looked down at the chess board- she was currently winning. Concentrating on her next move, Raoul suddenly chuckled, "I've got to stop giving you pointers on this game. Before you know it, you'll be giving _me_ tips!"

"I highly doubt that, sir," she replied, smiling, "You've had so many years of practice."

"Yet here you are, beating the pants off me," he replied dryly. "As your knight-master, I think I should get a bonus move."

Kel laughed. "Are you asking for help, milord?"

"An honorable knight like myself? Never," he replied, laughing loudly. "I only want a free move…or two."

"Nice try," she told him, grinning, "but I know where two free moves would get you. I'm not that much of a novice at this game."

"I think I need to find a new partner, one that doesn't know the game at all," said Raoul sarcastically. "Then maybe I'll be able to win again."

Smiling, Kel moved one of the pieces on the board.

Raoul was figuring out where to move his next piece when Dom walked up to the table and remarked, "Well, it seems that you are in a predicament my lord."

"Tell me something I don't know, sergeant," Raoul replied, still trying to figure out his next move. "I'm just having a bad night, that's all."

"Either that or Kel's having a very good one," said Dom, turning and giving Kel a wink.

Her heart started to pound faster. Would this feeling ever go away? She felt embarrassed that she still felt giddy whenever around him, while he seemed to be doing just fine in resuming their friendship as it had been before they had kissed. Why did she still think about it so much?

"I just got lucky," she replied, watching as Raoul finally made his move.

"Aha!" he exclaimed after moving his piece. He grinned across the table at Kel, "I bet you were hoping I had overlooked _that_ move."

Kel's brow creased as she studied the board. Raoul was right. He had made a great move. Kel ran through all her possible moves that she could see. She was stuck.

Seeing that it might be awhile, Raoul turned around in his chair, and looked around for a glass of cider. As he did, Kel heard Dom clear his throat. Still concentrated on the board, she didn't pay him any attention until he did it again, this time a little more loudly.

Looking up at him, she gave him a puzzled look. He made a small motion to the board and looked back at her. Kel was still lost.

To make his point clearer, he nodded at the board and made a quick motion to one of her chess pieces. Trying to interpret his movements, Kel's hand slowly hovered over one of her pieces, watching Dom. He cleared his throat again. Tilting his head slightly, Kel then moved her hand over to the next piece. He nodded once.

Kel started to move the piece when she heard Dom clear his throat again. She immediately moved it back to its starting place and looked at Dom for more guidance. He was motioning quickly with his hand, when suddenly Raoul turned back around, glass of cider in his one hand.

Dom casually folded his arms across his chest as if he had been standing there like that the whole time, while Kel looked at Raoul to see if he had seen Dom trying to help her. He was too busy drinking his cider.

Looking back at the chess board, Raoul remarked, "Today, Kel! I'm already an old man. I don't have time to waste!" he joked good-naturedly.

When he picked up to take another drink of his cider, Dom cleared his throat once more. Kel looked up at him as Raoul asked, "Do you want some of my drink, Dom? It sounds like you could use some."

Kel smiled as Raoul offered Dom his glass. "No thanks," Dom replied, "There just must be something in my throat." He glanced at Kel who was trying to conceal her laughter. Her pretty hazel eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Shrugging Raoul lifted his glass up for another gulp. As he did this, Dom repeated the motion with his hand telling Kel what to do. Finally getting it, she moved her piece to where Dom had indicated.

"Okay, sir," she told Raoul, alerting him that she was done.

"Finally!" he said, looking back at the board, "I thought I was going to-." He stopped and put his glass back on the table with a thud. His brow creased and then his eyes widened as he realized the move she had made. He hadn't accounted for it at all.

"How…what…?"

"It seems as though Kel is having a very good night indeed, my lord," said Dom, grinning at his stunned commander.

"I don't- I never," he stuttered. Then he looked up at Kel, "How did you figure out that move?"

She shrugged, using her Mask to cover her smile as she and Dom exchanged secret looks.

Raoul sat there stunned. Eventually he made his next move.

A few moves later, when it was her turn again and she was trying to figure out what to do, she saw Dom motion out of the corner of her eye. Piece in hand, she again watched him to know where to go next. Raoul was again taking a drink. She started moving one of her pieces when Dom motioned for her to use another one. Putting back the previous piece, she looked back at Dom just as Raoul casually looked over the rim of his glass. His eyes widened when he saw the silent communication.

Spitting out the contents he had just drunken from his glass, Raoul stood up quickly, knocking his chair backwards as he did so. "HEY!" he exclaimed, pointing back and forth between Kel and Dom. "What is this?! Cheaters!"

Dom and Kel burst into laughter. "We were just trying to make it more interesting," said Dom between laughs. "You should see your face, milord."

Picking his chair back up and sitting back down, Raoul looked at them. Then he let out a bark of laughter, "You sneaky scoundrels! I should've known something was up!" He looked at Kel, "You wanted to beat me that badly that you resorted to cheating! In such a simple game as chess!" he roared with laughter.

When their laughter finally died down, Kel started to finish her move when Raoul laughed and said, "I don't think so, Kel. You forfeited your turn for that!"

Kel laughed but didn't argue. "Whatever, sir."

"Well, I think I'm gonna head out," announced Dom. Addressing Raoul, he said, "It was nice beating you, milord. Good luck."

Raoul laughed and waved him off, his focus back on the board for his next move.

Grinning, Dom turned and looked at Kel, "Good luck, as well, Kel. We made a good team," he said, sending her another wink and a bold smile. Then he turned and walked away from the table.

Kel followed him with her gaze, a small smile on her lips.

She hadn't realized how long she had been watching him until suddenly she heard, "Ahem. It's your turn, Kel."

Whipping her head back, she met Raoul's gaze. He had his hands folded in front of his face, but she could tell he was smiling. Had he been watching her watch Dom? She began to panic.

However, when she looked down at the chess board, she realized what he was smiling about. All but two of her pieces were now remaining on the board while Raoul's pawns had doubled since the last time she had looked at the board.

She looked up at him with raised eyebrows and a wry smile. "You wanted to beat me that badly that you resorted to cheating in such a simple game of chess," said Kel, smiling as she mirrored his words from earlier.

Raoul laughed heartily, "I just took the few extra turns that I was entitled to." Then he added, "Besides, your attention seemed to be elsewhere…"

Kel's eyes darted up, but Raoul was looking down at the board again. Was she wrong? Had he really noticed the way she had looked after Dom? She tried not to dwell on it…

* * *

Midwinter arrived quickly. Kel woke up to Jump standing at her door, wagging his crooked tail excitedly. She smiled and got up to pet him as she opened the door. There were a few small gifts sitting on the ground already.

After changing quickly, she sat down on her bed and began to open them. Since most of her friends were up north, she hadn't expected much. She did however get gifts from Raoul, Yuki, and Shinko. She was surprised to even see a gift from Qasim!

As she reached for her last package, her heart started to drum. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she opened the letter that went along with it. It was from Lalassa. She was happy to receive something from her friend, but she couldn't deny that she was somewhat disappointed that it wasn't from a certain blue-eyed sergeant.

Kel scolded herself for being so selfish. "How foolish am I?" she said aloud. The sparrows and Jump watched her silently. "I mean, gifts cost money, and he has plenty of other people to buy for. It's selfish for me to wonder why he didn't get me something, right?"

The animals just stared at her. "And why do I care so much if he did?" she questioned aloud. "He gave me gifts the last two midwinters, but that doesn't mean he has to-"

She was interrupted by a knock on her door. Jump ran up to it, and wagging his tail again, he looked back at Kel, waiting.

Trying not to jump to conclusions, Kel walked to the door and opened it. Dom was standing there.

"Happy Midwinter, Kel," he greeted her, "I just came to thank you for my gift."

Kel smiled shyly, "You're welcome. I saw that your old riding gloves were getting pretty tattered."

He chuckled quietly. Then he pulled a medium-sized package out from behind his back and held it out to her. "Here, I got this for you."

Taking the package out of his hand, she thanked him.

Dom laughed as Jump ran out to greet him. "But you haven't even opened it yet," he teased as he squatted down and scratched Jump behind his ears. Kel started to unwrap his gift.

Watching her, Dom said, "I hope you don't already have one…"

"Not at all!" she said when she finished unwrapping it. It was a new chess board and pieces!

Dom's smile grew. "Good. It's actually a travel set. That way you can practice on the road, too. Then you'll be able to beat Raoul all the time."

Kel laughed, "And he'll accuse me of cheating every time."

"Not if I'm not around," Dom laughed.

Kel smiled warmly and said, "Thank you, Dom, I really like it."

He couldn't help but smile as she went to place his gift on her small table. Then as she was doing so, he suddenly asked her, "Do you want to go into the city with me today?"

Kel almost knocked the chess board off the table. Had he just asked her out? She turned back to look at him. He was waiting patiently for an answer.

When she failed to answer, Dom grinned and said, "Come on, it'll be fun."

Finding no reason to say no, Kel smiled and accepted.

They were just friends, so what was the harm in that?

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm…Just friends, huh? ;D. And what'll Kel do when they go to eat and a barmaid starts flirting with Dom? You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	12. Flirting Barmaids & Lady Squires

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter! What will Kel's reaction be when a barmaid flirts with Dom? Read on to find out!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Flirting Barmaids & Lady Squires**

* * *

"There's a table," said Dom, pointing toward a small unoccupied table with two chairs. The small eating-house was packed and the people seemed more boisterous than usual as Kel and Dom wound their way through the crowd. Kel figured spirits were high because it was Midwinter, and that called for a celebration. Of course the steady flow of ale always helped, Kel thought wryly as she watched two big men arguing one moment and laughing the next.

"If this isn't culture, I don't know what is," remarked Dom as they sat down at the table. He was watching the two men as well.

"Some people may disagree," said Kel, chuckling as the two men started arguing again. "Most nobles don't step foot in places like this because of this," she said, nodding to the men. They were laughing again, arms slung over each other's shoulders as they rocked back and forth to a bawdy tavern song they started to sing completely off-key. All the while not a drop of their ale escaped their mugs.

Dom laughed, "Yeah, and those same nobles pay to watch animals fight. This is much more entertaining."

"Would you like anythin' to drink?"

Kel looked up to see a barmaid standing at their table. "Yes, a cup of cider for me, please," she told her, not sure if she had heard her. The place was loud.

Looking for some kind of sign that she had heard her, Kel looked at the barmaid. She didn't even acknowledge her. She looked a couple of years older than Kel, and she was pretty, with dark brown hair. Her dress fit tightly to her body, accentuating her curves.

And her eyes were trained on Dom.

It turns out she hadn't heard her. She hadn't even _looked_ at Kel.

Smiling flirtatiously, the girl moved toward Dom, "One glass of cider. And what would _you_ like?"

Apparently she _had _heard Kel.

Dom grinned up at her, "I don't know. What do you suggest?"

The young barmaid smiled and leaned against the table beside him. "That's a difficult decision. I have so much to offer you," she told him suggestively.

Kel snorted with laughter, causing them both to look at her. Dom grinned but the girl looked at Kel with a narrowed glare. Then she looked back at Dom with that tempting smile of hers.

"So," she said, shifting so Dom could no longer look at Kel, "What can I get you?"

"One cider, please," said Kel. She was ignored as the barmaid observed Dom's uniform.

"You know, I really appreciate men who help protect Tortall. You deserve the best."

Kel rolled her eyes. Where was her glaive when she needed it?

Dom laughed, "I wish you would tell the king that. He seems to think we can go months on the road without a rest. And believe me, some men in the Own could benefit from a good beauty sleep."

Her laughter rang throughout the loud eating-house, and some probably thought it sounded beautiful. To Kel, it sounded like fighting cats.

"Can I have my cider now?" Kel asked.

She was again purposefully ignored as the young woman fingered Dom's sergeant arm band and asked, "What is this for?"

"It signifies ranking," he told her, "I'm a sergeant in the Own."

"The _King's Own_?" she asked, sounding impressed.

"What other kind of _Own_ is there?" Kel asked under her breath.

"That is so neat. You must be very brave," she said, her voice dripping with compliments.

Kel could feel her lunch rising up in her stomach. Oh. Wait. She hadn't _ordered_ lunch yet. "Excuse me, can we order some food? Or better yet, can we get our _drinks_?"

The girl ignored her, but Dom had heard her. "Kel's right. Would you mind grabbing us some drinks?"

The barmaid moved nearer to him, "But you still haven't told me what you want from me-"

"Um, a drink?" Kel asked, again falling on deaf ears.

"-or do you want to hear some of _my_ suggestions?" she cooed at Dom.

"I think she's suggested _everything_ already," Kel murmured meaningfully.

The girl's head whirled around, and once again Kel was met with a harsh glare. Kel smiled innocently, "Oh, so you _can_ hear me. I was beginning to wonder."

With a loud huff, the girl stormed off, only to return with two cups of cider a second later, one of which she put in front of Kel with a loud thud. Kel's thanks went purposefully ignored.

Shrugging, Kel took a sip of her cider. All the while she could feel Dom's eyes on her.

With a mixture of amusement and curiosity, he watched as she avoided his gaze. Was it possible that Kel was jealous? Just that thought made a thrill of pleasure pass through him.

"I forgot how much I like coming here…" Dom ventured, hiding his grin behind his cup as he interestedly waited for her response.

Glancing over at him and then at the young barmaid who was already flirting with another man , Kel drawled, "I'm sure you do."

Dom chuckled as he followed her gaze and waved off her comment. "She's a barmaid, Kel, they flirt with everyone. It's completely harmless."

"She was practically crawling into your lap," replied Kel. Was she jealous? She sure sounded like it.

Furtively, Kel glanced over at Dom out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her with a bemused expression, his eyes hinting at amusement as he tried to conceal a grin.

_Oh Mithros_, Kel thought, groaning inwardly, _now he thinks I'm jealous, too_.

_But aren't you?_ asked a wicked part of her mind.

Kel took a quick gulp of her cider.

A huge grin started to spread across Dom's face, one he didn't even try to hide. _So she _is_ jealous_, Dom thought to himself with elation as she used her Mask to conceal her emotions.

Suddenly, though, Kel blurted out, "I mean, how did she know that we weren't…we weren't…" She stopped.

Dom's breath caught. "We weren't what?" he asked curiously.

Kel's face started to heat up quickly. "You know…"

"Together?" he asked softly, his heart pounding.

She nodded her head quickly. They were moving onto dangerous ground and they both knew it. For a minute, an awkward silence passed between them.

They were spared when another barmaid- an older barmaid- came up to their table and asked, "So what'll y' be havin'?"

When the barmaid walked away with their orders, Dom turned his attention to the two drunken fellows who they had been watching earlier. The two burly men had broken out again into song.

_"…Come many men to the ol' Jugged Hare,_

_Here where the ladies are sweet and fair,_

_Drink down your ale and steal a kiss if you dare,_

_'Cuz who knows when you'll be back at the ol' Jugged Hare…"_

Dom chuckled as the men continued with their song. Then he turned and said to Kel, "The first time I ate here was right after I joined the Own. It was a free meal, too, after winning the bet that you would stay on your horse in the tilting yard when you were a first-year page." He smiled at her.

Kel rolled her eyes and grinned. "Why didn't you bet against me anyway? I probably would have bet against myself," laughed Kel.

Dom grinned, "I like trying to beat the odds. Besides, _somebody_ had to bet in your favor. It wouldn't be any fun otherwise," he teased.

"Well I'm glad I was a source of _someone's_ entertainment," she told him dryly.

Dom laughed as the barmaid returned with their meals.

As they started to eat, Kel asked him about his first years with the Own before she had become Raoul's squire.

Throughout their meal, they never ran out of things to talk about. They chatted, laughed, and told stories.

They were still talking as they left The Jugged Hare and walked through Corus' marketplace. Kel was laughing at something Dom had told her, when suddenly he said, "Do you want a pastry? I know a place where they make the best ones."

"Really?"

"Come on," he said, leading her further into the marketplace.

He took her to a small stall which smelled wonderful and was packed with an assortment of baked goods. The old woman behind the counter sweetly picked out a few pastries and put them in a small carrying bag for them.

After paying for them, Dom reached inside the bag and pulled a pastry out for Kel. "Here, try one. They're the best in all of Tortall."

Taking the pastry, Kel smiled, "What are you, a pastry connoisseur?"

"No," Dom laughed, "But I do know a good pastry when I eat it."

Seeing him take a bite of his own, Kel smiled and then did the same. It was delicious!

When she told Dom as much, he laughed. "Of course it is! What did you think, I was lying?"

She shrugged teasingly, "I don't know."

"Well then I don't think you deserve another pastry now," he said, grinning as she protested.

Grabbing for the bag, Dom laughed and pulled it out of her reach, "I don't think so." Then he started to walk down the busy street, smiling as she hurried after him.

Kel had just caught up to him and was trying to reach for the bag once more in Dom's outstretched hand, when suddenly they heard someone shout from behind them, "Get outta the way!"

Quickly they turned to see a large horse-drawn wagon right behind them, moving fast down the narrow road. Both Kel and Dom instinctively jumped to the side of the road, out of harm's way as the wagon rattled past them, the man shouting curses their way.

However, neither Kel nor Dom listened because they were pressed against a wall…and each other.

Their faces were inches apart as they looked at each other. Though neither said a word, both knew they were thinking about the kiss they had shared by the glazed look in one another's eyes.

Glancing down at her lips, Dom secretly wondered if she would taste like the pastry she had just eaten- warm and sweet.

Before he could give in to the temptation to find out, he pushed himself away from the wall and Kel. To break the silence between them, Dom held up the bag of pastries. "Not to worry," he said with a triumphant smile, "the pastries are safe."

"Well thank Mithros for that," Kel laughed, trying to recover from Dom's nearness.

Dom then reached his hand into the bag, pulled out a pastry, and began to eat it.

Raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest, Kel said to him, "Since you went to the trouble to spare the pastries, can I at least have one now?"

Dom pretended to think about his answer. "I don't know…" he started, "you are a friend of Meathead's…"

Kel grinned, "And you're _related_ to Meathead."

"Touché," grinned Dom, holding the bag out to her. "That deserves a pastry."

Taking it, Kel smiled, "I'm almost inclined to give it back to you. Being related to _Neal_ deserves a pastry."

They both laughed as they continued through the marketplace together.

* * *

"Is there something going on between you and Sergeant Domitan?"

Kel almost jumped at the whispered question. Turning, she found Yuki looking at her with her calm dark eyes, waiting. They were in the Great Hall, the Midwinter feast in full swing.

The large room was loud, so Kel tried to buy herself time by asking, "What was that?"

If she had been raised Tortallan, Yuki would have rolled her eyes. "You heard what I said Kel. Is there something going on between you and the sergeant?"

"Of course not," Kel told her. "What would give you such an idea?"

"Just recent observations," Yuki replied, taking a drink of her cider.

Kel waved it off, "There's nothing going on between us."

"Oh no?" Yuki asked innocently.

"No," Kel answered, returning her attention to her plate of food.

"Oh. Well then I guess you wouldn't care to know that he can't keep his eyes off you."

Kel almost dropped her fork as she quickly turned to look at Yuki. "Really?"

Hearing the eagerness in her voice, Kel reddened slightly as she met Yuki's watchful gaze.

After a moment, Yuki said, "And I've also noticed that you can't stop looking over at him either."

She didn't try to deny it. The truth was, Kel had been doing just that when Yuki had leaned over and asked her about her and Dom.

Yuki had noticed their stolen glances all night long. She also noticed that whenever their gazes met, one of them would quickly glance away, as if being caught. And this wasn't the first time Yuki had noticed it.

"_Is_ there something going on between you?" she repeated.

For a moment Kel didn't say a word. Then she looked at Yuki. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked quietly.

Yuki nodded, "Of course. What is it?"

She could see Kel gulp visibly as she waited for her to tell. Finally, Kel leaned closer to Yuki. "A couple of months ago, Dom and I…well, we kind of…well…_kissed_."

Surprised, Yuki asked, "Really? Does that mean you two are…together?"

"No, no!" Kel said, "Not at all!"

Her friend's eyes clouded with confusion. "Then what's happened since then?"

"Nothing," Kel told her truthfully. "We only kissed the one time, and that was it. He knows about me and Cleon, and we even talked about it."

"You talked about it?"

"Yeah…sort of," Kel said, recalling the awkward conversation- if you could even call it a conversation. "We agreed that we wouldn't let one kiss come between our friendship. I mean, it was just one kiss," she reiterated.

_Yeah, just one completely_ wonderful _kiss_, she couldn't help but think.

Yuki gave her a sidelong glance as if she could hear her thoughts.

"So it worked? You're just friends again?" she asked after a few moments.

"Of course," replied Kel, almost too reassuringly.

Hearing that in her voice, Yuki nodded her head, but didn't say a word. In her thoughts, recalling the looks between Kel and Dom, Yuki wondered when they would finally realize they were meant to be together…

* * *

**A/N: I think we're all having the same thoughts as Yuki ;D. Okay, I'm going to speed this up now, so the next chapter will probably take place like at least a couple months after this. Tell me what you thought about this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Kel jealous was fun! :D**


	13. Awaiting the Kraken

**A/N: Okay, like I said before, this chapter takes place a couple of months after the last. Kel and Third Company are up north, building Giantkiller. Kel is itching for battle…**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Awaiting the Kraken**

* * *

_"Thus it went throughout the summer: multiple small attacks like biting flies as Scanrans hit and ran. Kel fought twice in June, five times in July…The hit and run battles had one good result. No one, not even Flyn, questioned her ability to fight anymore."_

_-Tamora Pierce, Squire

* * *

_

At first, war was not what Kel had expected. She and Third Company, a few months after Midwinter, were sent to set up camp in the north. For awhile they were busy cutting logs and building them up into the fort's walls.

One morning, while Kel was busy at her job of cutting off tree limbs, someone remarked from behind her, "Don't saw off any of your fingers now. Those are a little harder to heal."

Kel sent the speaker a sour look.

Dom laughed as he sat down on a trimmed log beside her. "Having fun yet?" he joked.

Sitting back, Kel sighed. "I didn't know we were going to have to build a fort."

"Well forts are a slightly better defense than a line of men," he teased.

Kel grinned crookedly, "You know what I mean."

He smiled and shrugged. "Personally I like building forts; all the mud, hard work, and sweat. I wish I could build forts all year long," he said, sarcasm filling his voice.

Laughing, Kel asked, "And what happens when we finish the fort?"

"Nothing, unless the Scanrans attack soon. Otherwise, we sit on our bums and wait. For the most part, war isn't as glorious and exciting as the court makes it out to be. We spend our days waiting, patrolling, sleeping, eating- and in Lerant's case, feeding squirrels."

Following Dom's gaze to the other side of the camp, Kel laughed as she saw Lerant trying to feed nuts to one of the many squirrels in the area. The standard-bearer was already an extreme case of boredom.

Turning back to Dom, she asked him, "Do you think we'll see any action anytime soon?"

"Who knows," he replied truthfully. "It could be tomorrow, it could be next month." He gave her a curious glance, "Why? Do you _want_ to fight?"

"Not exactly," she replied, "It's just that all this waiting around makes me itch with excitement."

"Nah, that's just because of a lack of clean clothes," Dom laughed.

Kel grinned, "Perhaps."

"Don't worry, Kel," he told her, "you'll see your fair share of the kraken soon enough. I just prefer that the walls to this fort are built first before it happens."

"Yeah an' that won' happen unless y' move yer lazy bum firs'," remarked Wolset.

Dom laughed and stood up as Wolset and some other men came to pick up the trimmed log he had been sitting on.

"Now make yourself useful an' help us. Squire Kel can trim logs without you," added Wolset.

Kel felt herself redden. The truth was she enjoyed his company and she wanted him to stick around. However, her hopes fell when she saw Dom walk over to help, saying something to Wolset that made the men and him chuckle.

As they picked the log up, Dom sent her a warm smile that seemed to warm her body before they turned and carried the log to the half-built wall.

Her attention was still on Dom when suddenly she cursed and jammed her thumb into her mouth. Looking at the shallow cut on her bleeding thumb, Kel cursed again at the saw. Jump, who had come up beside her, barked at her.

"I _was_ paying attention!" she told him. Jump gave her a look that told her he wasn't fooled.

She wasn't lying. She _had_ been paying attention…just not to her sawing. She hoped Dom wouldn't come around while she was sawing anymore. Next time she might lose her whole thumb…or, in the event of seeing him shirtless again like that day at the lake, maybe even her whole hand!

* * *

Time passed painstakingly slow. Once the fort was finished in April, the boring wait truly began. The men passed their time when they weren't on patrol or training, hunting and fishing. Kel even found herself winning third place in a chess tournament. Raoul won first and Qasim second.

On patrol one afternoon, Dom rode next to Kel. She only rode on patrol once in awhile, but when she did and Dom was on the same patrol, she almost always rode beside him. He liked it when she did. It gave them time together, without making it seem suspicious to anyone- including Kel. They were on patrol and therefore it gave him a reason to talk to her, and ride by her. Dom was taking all the reasons he could get.

Seeing her fidgeting beside her, Dom smiled to himself. Then he remarked, his eyes still sweeping their surroundings, "You know, most pray to _never_ see the kraken."

"I don't _pray_ to see the kraken," she told him.

"Oh no?" he asked, glancing over at her, blue eyes twinkling. "Then why are you constantly fidgeting?"

"I just can't get comfortable on my saddle that's all."

Dom kept his laughter quiet so as not to alert anyone of their presence. Not fooled, Dom said, "Just admit it, Kel, you're still itching to fight. It's no big deal. Most people are before their first battle. But like I've told you before, you've already been in fights. With the hill bandits and-"

She waved it off. "The hill bandits were nothing compared to seeing the kraken. I almost want the fighting to begin so I don't have to think so much about what it's going to be like."

Smiling understandably, Dom could relate. He had been the same way before his first battle. He still didn't like waiting around for something to happen like Kel, but then again he would rather not be waiting for battle at all.

* * *

When June finally rolled around, they saw their first action shortly after Kel's birthday. Then it was if that first fight was the starter for more to follow. Fighting had begun.

During her first battle, Kel quickly realized that the kraken was not something to look forward to- it was something to fear. Men were killed and wounded, and it was a nightmare. Men she had talked to, laughed with, dined with- hurt, dead.

At one of the funeral pyres after a battle in July, Kel was thinking how foolish she had been to desire battle, when Raoul came up to stand beside her. "Warriors have a hard life. Whoever says that a knight's work is all glory is a pompous oaf. They've never been on a field in the aftermath of battle. It's one of the bleakest places on earth."

Not looking up at him, Kel nodded. "It's worse than I could have ever imagined," she said quietly. "I was stupid to yearn for battle. Look what it does. It destroys lives."

Raoul put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

A moment went by before Kel finally looked up at him. "How have you gotten through it for so many years?" she asked.

He smiled sadly, "Not easily. But in our line of work, we have to learn to detach. Otherwise you end up an utter mess. I've seen it happen to many fine men. Though it's not a nice realization, it's the truth- you'll learn to detach. Some do it more easily than others, but you're like me. You'll have a tough time of it, but you'll get through it, though it'll always be difficult."

Looking up at him gratefully, Kel told him, "Sir, you are the best man I have ever met."

Raoul grinned. "Just wait until you'll have to clean my dirty armor later. Then you might be singing a different tune."

Kel laughed quietly as Raoul went to talk with some of the men. Though he had joked about, he _was_ the best man Kel knew, and she had seen the touched look in his eyes when she had told him so. If there was ever a knight she wanted to be like now, Sir Raoul would be that knight. She wished she could become half the knight he was.

Turning away from the pyre, she was met by Dom's soft gaze. Stopping, she held his gaze over the space between them. He must have been watching her looking at the pyre because his eyes held a silent question in them. In response she smiled softly, nodding her head to tell him that she was doing fine.

She saw his face relax, the concern ebbing away. Then with one more gentle smile, in which he returned, Kel continued on her way, silently thanking the Goddess for surrounding her with such wonderful people.

* * *

**A/N: Though this may not be the funniest or longest chapter, I liked writing it. Now that the fighting has begun, the next chapter will be after the battle where Dom gets hurt and Kel takes temporary command of his squad. What will Kel's reactions be to Dom's fall? You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	14. Words Left Unsaid

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter. What will Kel's reactions be to Dom getting hurt?**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Words Left Unsaid**

* * *

_"Arrows flew in their wake, a dark wave that crested the sheltering rocks. Dom, returning to his post, went down face-first. An arrow was buried in the thick muscle between his neck and shoulder. He grimaced and got to one knee; the man on his far side crawled over to help him up…I'm sorry, Dom, thought Kel, straining her eyes to see the enemy's movements. I'll go all shaky over you when this is over…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, Squire

* * *

_

That night Kel fell asleep quickly from pure exhaustion. However, she had a restless night. Whatever contraption she and Dom's squad had fought that afternoon haunted her in her dreams. No one had ever seen anything like it before, and Kel was sure it would not be the last.

As she tossed and turned, another image appeared in her mind- that of a wounded Dom, struck down by an arrow much like he had been that afternoon. However, in her dream, he didn't get up. He lay completely still on the ground as she ran over to try to rouse him. He didn't move. She called for help, but it was as if no one could hear her. A battle raged on around her as if she was invisible. She was then trying to move Dom's body when suddenly one of those machines appeared. She found herself weaponless and helpless as its bladed hands reached out for them both.

That's when she woke up, sweating and her breathing rapid. She threw her bedroll off to cool her hot body.

The machine was defeated. Dom was alright. Everything was fine. And although Kel knew this, she had to be reassured so she could go back to sleep with a peaceful mind.

Standing up silently, Kel crept past the snoring men, careful not to wake anyone up. Seeing the movement, one of the men on watch turned to see who she was. Recognizing the man, she waved and signaled and he nodded in return.

Traveling over to where the wounded men laid, Kel slowed her pace. She found Dom quickly, lying on a bedroll with his shoulder and a part of his neck bandaged. His breathing was normal and steady, and the sight of that set Kel instantly at ease.

Although the night was hot, she leaned down and pulled the thin blanket up to cover his bare chest, only leaving the bandaged area exposed. For a second she thought she saw his eyes flutter open, but they were soon closed again.

Straightening back up, she was about to walk away when suddenly a voice said quietly behind her, "He's doin' alrigh' Squire Kel."

Kel whirled around quickly but silently. How long had Wolset been standing there?

"Oh, I know, I was just…awake, so I just came by to check on him and the others," she replied, trying not to appear flustered.

"Aye," said Wolset, nodding his head. "Y' have a bad dream as well?"

Kel nodded. "As tired as I am, I can't seem to go to sleep without dreaming about that thing."

"Same here," he replied, knowing exactly what she was talking about, "tha' thing was nasty."

She again nodded in agreement. Wolset looked down at Dom. "Do y' think he'll agree with y' for makin' me corporal, with all my abidin' ways and charmin' personality?"

Kel grinned, "You're a great fighter and he knows it. I'm sure he'll support my decision."

"Well I guess if someone had t' persuade him, you'd be the one t' do it," he remarked. "G'night my lady."

He turned and started to walk back to his bedroll. Kel watched him, a strange look on her face. What did he mean _she'd_ be the one best able to persuade Dom?

Before she was able to think anymore about it, Kel decided she'd better get back to her own bedroll before she gave herself a headache thinking about it.

* * *

Dom woke the next day to a sore shoulder and a pounding body. It took him a moment to recall what had happened the day before. He had been returning to his post when an arrow had struck him deep. Mithros, it hurt!

Daring to move his arm, Dom tried slowly. He grimaced as his shoulder protested. Sighing heavily, he laid still, wondering what had happened after he had gotten shot and taken away. He wondered whether his men were alright, and Lord Raoul, and…Kel.

He had had a dream last night that she had come to check on him, had even pulled his blanket up over him. He wished it hadn't been a dream so that he would be certain she was fine.

Glancing around, Dom spotted Wolset. Trying to wave him over, he was instantly reminded of his hurt shoulder.

Seeing his wave, Wolset approached him. Grinning, he said, "If I was y', I wouldn' try usin' that hand."

"Shut up," said Dom, still wincing from the movement.

"Is tha' any way t' speak to yer corporal?" Wolset asked, grinning mischievously.

"You aren't my corporal, so what's the big deal?" said Dom.

"But I _am_ yer corporal now. As of yesterday," he replied, beaming.

Dom looked up at him, "You are? Who gave you the title? Symric?"

Wolset shook his head. "After you went down, Raoul appointed Kel in charge. She named me corporal after the fighting was done, _and_ after she put me in _my_ place for questioning her command," he said, grinning at the memory.

The sergeant grinned as he pictured Kel shutting up the outspoken Wolset. He wished he could've been there. Thinking of Kel, Dom asked, "Is K- everyone- alright?"

Wolset nodded his head. "All except for Symric. He was killed in the battle by the machine."

Confused, Dom asked, "What machine?"

Giving him all the details from after Dom had been carried away, Wolset described the machine to him as best he could. When he was finished, Dom remained silent, trying to comprehend what he had been told. What was that thing that Wolset had described to him? He knew Raoul must be trying to find out.

Excusing himself to continue with his duties, Wolset left as one of Third Company's healers came to check up on him.

After re-bandaging Dom, he led him to a covered wagon that was transporting the wounded back to the fort. Dom started to protest to be left behind, but soon learned that everyone was going back to the fort except for those on patrol in the nearby town. He did as told, but still insisted he would be able to ride a horse. The healer ignored him.

Once the rest were loaded into the wagon, Raoul led them all back to the fort. Dom looked but wasn't able to see Kel before he was stuffed in the wagon. He relaxed against one of the sides as they made their way back to the fort. Feeling his heavy eyelids closing, he realized that perhaps he wasn't up to horseback riding just yet…

* * *

That evening, as soon as she finished with her duties, Kel went to the fort's infirmary to check up on Dom.

When she arrived she ran into one of Third Company's healers. She inquired about Dom.

"He's doing well," he told her, "although he's itching to get out of here. He keeps trying to get up."

Kel grinned and then asked where his bed was. After being pointed in that direction, Kel made her way among the cots, talking a little with the men she passed.

When she made it to Dom's cot, he was already sitting up, and she was met with one of his smiles. "So," he started, a teasing note in his voice, "I heard you promoted Wolset to my corporal when I was gone. Interesting choice."

"He's a good fighter and his loud mouth is great for ordering people around," Kel replied, shrugging. "Do you not agree?"

"Oh, I do," agreed Dom, "I've thought about it many times, it's just that I already had Symric as corporal, but now…"

Smiling sadly, Kel nodded her head, "A good man…"

Mirroring her expression, Dom looked at her and said softly, "Thanks, Kel, for looking after my men. I heard you were great."

Kel waved off the compliment, but Dom could tell she was pleased by it. "You have a great squad, and I've come to check up on their leader. How are you doing?"

"Fine. I'd be doing better if I didn't have to be cooped up in this building all day," said Dom, looking at his surroundings.

Kel smiled. "How's your shoulder?" she asked, nodding at the bandaged wound.

"The healer said the wound is clean and it's healing well, but I won't be able to use it for awhile."

"Does it hurt?"

"Nah, it's just sore," he replied, lying through his teeth. The truth was it hurt terribly, but he didn't want to tell her that. He didn't want her to think he was some weak-bodied chair stuffer. The thought made him smile.

Looking over at the little table Kel stood by, he pointed and asked, "Would you mind pouring me a cup of water?"

As she did, Dom struggled to get out of the bed. When she turned back around, he was standing a few feet behind her.

"Dom!" she cried, taking the glass away from his outstretched hand, "The healer said you shouldn't be getting up!"

"I'm fine," said Dom, chuckling. He felt slightly dizzy, but he had his pride to maintain. "Can I have the water?"

Kel crossed her arms over her chest. "Not until you get back in bed."

He sighed, "Fine, but it's only because I want my water."

As he sat back on his cot and moved to lie down, however, Kel saw his face cringe.

"Doesn't hurt, huh?" Kel asked sarcastically as she stepped forward to help him. "Men and their pride," she muttered as he settled.

"And you wouldn't try to do the same? Get up and walk around?"

"Yes, I would want to, but my mother taught me to follow a healer's orders," Kel told him, handing him his water.

Taking a drink and putting it back on the side table, Dom commented, "Your mother sounds like a powerful woman."

Kel laughed, "Especially when she used to whack us good for fighting the healers. We learned fast."

"Remind me to never get on your mother's bad side," chuckled Dom.

Smiling, Kel looked down at him. Hearing his laughter had her thanking the gods again that he was alive and well.

Seeing the faraway smile on her face as she looked at him, Dom cocked his head slightly to the side and laughed, "Why are you looking at me like that for?"

"I'm just glad you're okay," she replied, still smiling softly, "you had me worried there for awhile."

His smile softened as did the look in his eyes. His heart started to pound. She was worried about him? "Really?" he finally asked, taken aback.

Hearing the surprise in his voice, Kel laughed, "Of course I was, you dolt! Why wouldn't I be?"

"And here I thought you always wanted my job," teased Dom, chuckling. "With me gone, you'd have the perfect opportunity."

"Shut up!" smiled Kel, reaching out to swat his unhurt shoulder.

In an instant, Dom caught her hand and pulled. Laughing, she ended up sitting on the cot beside him, the arm Dom had pulled resting on the opposite side of his body so that she was leaning over him.

Still laughing, they smiled at each other, not yet quite realizing how close they really were.

When their laughter eventually subsided, Kel looked down at Dom. Then in a quieter tone, she said, "I would never want anything to happen to you, Dom."

Dom's smile faded as his eyes searched hers. The sincerity in her voice had his body melting and gave him a sudden urge to reach up and pull her to him. It had almost been a year since that first kiss, and he didn't think he could last another minute.

Reaching his hand up slowly to touch her face, Dom started to say, "Kel, I-"

But he was interrupted by a group of loud men entering the infirmary. He immediately dropped his hand before it reached her, eyeing the men walking into the building.

Looking back at Kel, he smiled at her with false cheer. "Thank you for checking up on me, it really means a lot to me."

"Oh, of course, anytime," she said, too merrily. She quickly left his side and stood up. Dom was already missing the feel of her next to him.

"Um, have a good night's rest. I hope you get better soon," she said, her words tumbling out of her mouth. Then with a sad smile she walked quickly toward the exit.

Dom was so angry with himself that he felt like punching his pillow, hurt shoulder or no. _'Thank you for checking up on me, it really means a lot to me?' Gods! Was there anything more pathetic he could've said to her? The woman he loves just told him how worried she was over him, and that's all he could come up with? Mithros, he must be the most inept man alive!_

Seeing the disappointment and small amount of hurt in her eyes as he had said it was enough to make it feel like someone had run him through with a sword.

Not feeling like having any more company, Dom considered feigning sleep as he saw some of his men walking toward him, the same men that had interrupted him earlier.

"How are y' feelin'?" asked one of them as they surrounded his cot.

"Probably much better after a visit from our lovely lady squire," remarked Wolset, grinning mischievously as he sat at the edge of Dom's cot.

Using his foot, Dom kicked him off. "Oh, shut your mouth," he told him crossly.

Rubbing his backside, Wolset looked down at Dom, "Geez, it was jus' a joke."

"Yeah, and not a very good one," their sergeant remarked.

"Wow, wha' medicine do they have tha' turned y' so grumpy?"

Dom's only response was to stare at his glass of water as he took it and held it in his hands. The men looked between each other with perplexed looks and shrugged.

Trying a different approach, Wolset said, "Well, you're lookin' even better than y' did las' night…"

"Oh yeah?" Dom asked distractedly.

Wolset nodded his head, "I'm sure Squire Kel would agree."

Dom stopped staring at his glass and looked up at Wolset questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"She didn' tell y'?" Judging from the look on Dom's face, Wolset guessed she hadn't. "Las' night I couldn' sleep so I was walkin' around when I saw Squire Kel walkin' over t' where the healers had y'. Wantin' to check up on y' myself, I headed tha' way as well. When I got closer, I saw her pullin' yer blanket up over y'." Smiling favorably, Wolset added, "She's like our Mother Hen, tha' one."

Dom stared at Wolset, his mind reeling. _So it hadn't been a dream! Kel really had been there beside him last night!_

For a moment he was excited by the news, that his dream had been a reality. But then, recalling his blunder earlier, he almost felt even more like an idiot. _Was it possible that Kel really did care for him?_ He could only hope.

Seeing the mixed emotions on their sergeant's face, the men wished him a quick healing and a good night's rest before exiting the infirmary.

Outside, none of them could help but wonder if Dom's funny mood had anything to do with a certain lady squire…

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…so the men are catching on, I think. ;D The next chapter will take place like a month after this one, when Dom's shoulder is as good as new. Kel will be leaving with Raoul to go to Corus for her Ordeal. Will Dom finally tell her what he was going to say when he was interrupted? Will the men of the Own help out? You'll find out in the next one! :D**


	15. Making A Move

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Making A Move**

* * *

_"One morning near the end of September Kel was working on Third Company's account books when Raoul entered the new command hut rubbing his hands… 'You need to pack.' Reading her puzzled look correctly, he told her, 'We have to go to Corus- unless you've changed your mind about that shield and want to join us. I won't say no if you do.'_

_The words left her breathless. December. Midwinter. The Chamber of the Ordeal. 'Oops,' she said. _

_'We'll leave in the morning,' he said…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, Squire

* * *

_

"Mithros, they're drivin' me crazy!" Wolset exclaimed one morning in late-September. He and a few men were sitting around the fort, eating breakfast after their early morning watch. It was the morning that Kel and Raoul would be departing for Corus, so that they would arrive before Midwinter and Kel's ordeal. It was the thought of Squire Kel's departure that led Wolset to his current thoughts.

"Who is?" asked one young man.

"Sergeant Dom and Squire Kel, you dolt!"

The young man looked perplexed, and so did the others. Wolset sighed loudly. "Don't y' have eyes in tha' head of yers? They've been gazin' at each other like lovesick puppies fer the past month!"

The men looked at him with surprise.

"Try the past year," remarked Qasim, interrupting another one of Wolset's sighs. Wolset looked over his shoulder to see the Bazhir man sauntering over. It was Wolset's turn to look confused.

Qasim chuckled, "Though I admit in the last month the gazes have gotten more frequent."

"So you've-"

"Yes, I've noticed," Qasim informed him. "It's been happening for quite sometime."

"So what's the big deal?" someone else asked. "Are they together or somethin'?"

"No," replied Qasim and Wolset simultaneously. They looked at each other.

"It's been goin' on fer a year?" Wolset asked, amazed. "Mithros, a month of watchin' them moonin' over each other has been enough. But they act like they don' notice!"

Qasim nodded his head in agreement.

"Wait a minute," said another, piecing the information together, "Yer sayin' that Sergeant Dom likes Squire Kel and Squire Kel likes Sergeant Dom, but neither one of them is doin' anythin' about it?"

Wolset rolled his eyes, "Look who's finally catchin' on. Are y' sure the University don't want y' fer yer deductive skills?"

Ignoring Wolset's comment, Qasim said, "I don't know what the problem is. They seem to like each other and yet they try to act like their only friends…Maybe somebody just needs to light a fire under Dom's bum…" he mused.

"Corporal Wolset should know how that feels," remarked one of the men, earning gales of laughter from the others. Wolset had been the unfortunate one to light his bum on fire during the Progress. The men still teased him about it.

Scowling but ignoring the comment, Wolset sat with his head in his hands, in concentration. Finally, thinking about what Qasim had said, he added, "…Yeah, or somebody needs to lock them up together so they'd be _forced_ t' talk…"

A moment of silence passed. Then suddenly, both men's heads snapped up. Then they looked at each other. Slowly, Qasim started to grin.

"Do y' really think it'll work?" Wolset asked.

"There's only one way to find out…"

* * *

Dom was sitting on the end of his bedroll, putting on his boots, when he looked up to find himself encircled by a handful of men. Seeing Wolset at the center of them, Dom grew weary. His new corporal was as notorious for pranks as was he.

When no one said anything, Dom said to them casually, "You're a little late for trying to pull a trick, I'm already awake."

"Tricks? Us?" said Wolset, "We're as innocent as can be."

Dom chuckled, "Innocent? You guys are as innocent as a triple shot of the realm's strongest ale."

"Well then it's a good thing we're not drinkin'," commented a thin young soldier, laughing at his own joke. The men around him groaned.

Ignoring that comment, Wolset told Dom, "We were just out takin' a stroll and were wonderin' if y' wanted t' join us."

"A stroll?" asked Dom, chuckling at the thought. These were the men that complained about riding on horseback too long.

"Yeah. Y' know, walking around the fort, maybe grabbin' some food in the mess hall, going to see Lord Raoul-"

"-And Squire Kel…" added the thin young soldier, meaningfully.

Dom didn't miss the silent glares and oh-so-subtle elbow to the side that the other men gave the young man. His brow slightly furrowed, Dom glanced around at the men. They were definitely up to something. He knew it from the time Wolset said they were taking a 'stroll'. "Okay, what's going on here?" he asked. "What's this about seeing Kel?"

"We just figured we should stop by and see her, since it's her last day here and all…," supplied Wolset, covering for the slip-up.

Qasim agreed, "Yeah, don't you want to talk to her Dom? Maybe even…alone?"

"Why would I need to see her alone?" Dom asked, chuckling to cover up his suspicion. "I can wish her luck with the rest of you. I don't mind you hearing what I have to say."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I could stomach it…" mumbled Wolset.

Seeing Dom's curious look, Qasim quickly said, "You know what we mean. Maybe she would _want_ to talk to you alone. She seems to take comfort in talking to you. With us around, you might not get the… _opportunity_ to really talk and say what you want to say…" He put an emphasis on a couple of his words to try to get his point across. For some reason, Qasim felt like it wasn't working.

"Am I missing something here?" Dom asked after a minute, clearly puzzled.

"What we're saying is that Kel's _leaving_. You don't know when you'll see her again. This might be the perfect opportunity to-"

"Gods above!" interrupted Wolset, growing impatient, "What Qasim is_ tryin'_ t' say is tha' you should tell the girl y' care fer her while y' still have the chance!"

"_I was getting there…_" said Qasim, turning to face the corporal, unhappy with Wolset's interruption.

"Yeah, an' by tha' time we'd all be playin' dice wi' the Black God," replied Wolset sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Dom was staring at both of them. How had they figured it out?

Interpreting Dom's look, Qasim sighed, "Stop staring, Dom. It doesn't take a scholar to figure it out. Although it did take Wolset here almost a year…"

"Well at least I noticed! These dolts over here didn't even realize until I told them!" said Wolset defensively, referring to the other men with them.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," stated Dom, ignoring the banter. Both men looked back at him again.

"Wha' do y' mean y' don't know what we're talkin' about?" asked Wolset. "Yer the one that's been makin' eyes at her fer the past year!"

"I have not," Dom defended. _Gods, had he been that obvious?_ "Kel and I are just friends."

Wolset snorted, "Sure, and I'm Her Majesty, Queen Thayet."

"Yeah, her ugly twin," remarked Qasim, grinning. Wolset glared at him.

"I think you guys have been punched one too many times for your own good," Dom told them, laying back on his bedroll and pulling out a book.

Realizing that the sergeant wasn't planning on moving anytime soon, Qasim and Wolset exchanged looks. It was now time for plan B.

"So you're not coming with us to talk her?" asked Qasim straight-forwardly.

"No," he replied, "There's nothing really I want to say to her." The truth was, however, that he wanted to say so much to her. Too much. He was already worried about her facing her ordeal, but in expressing that, he was afraid that he would also confess to other, deeper feelings he felt for her. And he didn't know if he could stand it if she didn't reciprocate those feelings.

"We're just friends," he added again, trying- and failing miserably- to convince himself of that.

Unsatisfied with his answer, a wicked thought suddenly sprung into Wolset's mind. Innocently, he said, "Well then, if you don't want to say goodbye to our lovely lady squire, then I suppose I will."

Not seeing any reaction out of Dom, he continued. "I always have found her quite attractive. I wonder if she likes older men…" Out of the corner of his eye, Wolset saw Dom's jaw clench. "Who knows," he went on, "I might even be able to steal me a goodbye kiss. Or more…" he wiggled his eyes suggestively as he turned to leave.

The words were barely out of his mouth before Dom was on his feet, grabbing Wolset firmly by the shoulder, ready to pound him into the floor. He stopped when he saw Wolset's grinning face.

"I knew it!" his corporal cried out. "You _do_ care for her!"

Realizing he had fallen into a trap, Dom released him, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He had been so caught up in the moment that the thought hadn't even occurred to him that it might be a trick. Gods, he never thought one woman could affect him in such a way that Kel did. He really did care for her- and he didn't need Wolset to point that out.

"The girl's leavin' today," said Qasim quietly to Dom as the other men jabbered around them. "Are you going to let her leave without a word, or do you care for her as we thought?"

"Of course I care for her," said Dom, "but it's- it's more complicated than that." _And that complication takes the form of a large red-headed knight._

Qasim grinned, and said more loudly, "Then I guess we'll just have to un-complicate things, won't we?"

Before Dom could ask him what he was talking about, suddenly Qasim announced, "I think it's time for plan B, boys!"

* * *

Kel was alone in her quarters that morning, making sure not to forget anything as she finished some last minute packing. In less than an hour, she and Raoul would start the journey back to Corus. As she packed, she realized how much she was going to miss the Own.

Reaching for her waving Yamani cat figures, she also ran across something else. It was a small stone, no bigger than her palm. Kel picked it up and smiled, remembering how she gotten it.

It had been her recent birthday when she had gotten a break from building the fort. She had walked over to the nearby stream to find Dom also there, taking a break. They had started to skip stones again and talk. After beating him again, he had picked up the stone she now held in her hand and presented it to her. He named her rock-skipping champion and jokingly gave it to her as a birthday gift.

Her smile widened at the memory. Now she kept the plain rock in a special place next to her Yamani cats.

Turning the stone over in her hand, Kel thought back to all the wonderful times she had spent with Dom over her past years with the Own. She smiled when she remembered their first meeting, when he handed her a turnover and informed her that he was the cousin of a certain 'Meathead'. She remembered him healing her hands; he had been so gentle. She chuckled softly as the image of Dom drenched in water came to mind; he had looked at her with such surprise- and admiration- that she couldn't help but laugh.

Then she remembered the kiss.

It seemed so unreal that it had happened, yet she could still remember the way it had made her feel like it had happened only yesterday. She remembered the feel of his rough hands touching her face, the feel of his lips pressing warmly against her own…-

A sudden knock at her door snapped her out of her reverie. Jumping up from where she had sat down on her cot, she quickly dropped the rock into her travel bag and closed it. "Come in!" she cried out, trying to sound calm and collected.

It didn't last long once she saw who entered through her door. Wolset, Qasim, and a couple of others she knew came in, but it was the sight of Dom that made her face redden, recalling what she had just been remembering before they had knocked.

Using her Mask to hide any evidence of a blush, Kel greeted them warmly and asked, "What are you all doing here?"

"Well we actually jus' came to stop by an' say hello, see how yer doin'," Wolset answered her.

"We're actually on our way to report to Raoul," Qasim said quickly.

"All of you?" she asked, grinning curiously.

"Yep," said Wolset, grinning, "except for Dom. He has the morning off."

Kel glanced at Dom. He was giving Wolset a funny look.

"Speaking off which," Qasim cut in quickly, moving toward the door, "we'd better be on our way. We can't afford to have Raoul angry at us again after that last prank we pulled…"

"Nope, can't have that," the others agreed, smiling and also heading for the door.

Then with swift goodbyes they all left, leaving Dom and Kel both staring at the door in which they had exited through. That was the quickest hello Kel had ever encountered. Were they rushing for some reason?

Kel glanced at Dom. He was turned facing the door. She chuckled softly, "They sure left in a hurry. What was that all about?"

Dom turned to face her. He smiled sheepishly, "Who knows. They're usually the last ones to report to Raoul on time."

Kel smiled. Dom then rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture familiar to Kel. Was he nervous?

A moment of silence passed as Kel watched him shift and avoid her gaze.

The silence driving him crazy, Dom looked up at her and asked, nodding to her travel bags, "Last minute packing?"

It was a stupid question, but Dom preferred it to the awkward silence in which he debated whether to tell Kel he cared for her or not.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'm almost done."

"That's good," he said, nodding his head. He felt like an idiot, but he didn't know how to approach her.

"So…have you gotten any word from Neal recently?" she tried, feeling the tension in the air.

He shook his head, almost visibly relieved at the prospect of a semi-normal conversation. "Nah, he's probably too busy with whatever the Lioness has him doing."

"Yeah, and he's probably been complaining the whole time for not having enough time to read a book," Kel joked. She shook her head.

"_That Meathead_," they both suddenly said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed. When their laughter subsided, they continued to smile at each other. Kel found herself looking into his blue eyes, liking the way they twinkled when he smiled. Dom liked the way her face lit up when she laughed.

It took them both a minute to realize they were still staring and smiling at each other. Looking away quickly, Kel busied herself with her travel bag as Dom looked around her almost-empty room.

Suddenly Kel accidentally hit her travel bag and it tumbled to the floor. She cursed as Dom hurried over to help her. He chuckled as he handed her the fallen bag, "So I see you've learned more from the Own than fighting skills."

Kel grinned, knowing he was talking about her impressive vocabulary. "I admit that I've picked up a few colorful words while being here. You don't exactly learn them in page training…" Kel said as she re-stuffed her bag. "I'm going to miss the men and their colorful vocabulary," she added, smiling, "as well as their pranks and stories…"

Dom stopped listening as something on the floor caught his eye. It was a plain small rock. He picked it up and looked at it for a long minute. _She had kept it_. Then he looked at Kel, her back turned to him as she re-packed. _Gods, he knew what he was going to miss, and she was standing right in front of him_.

"Here, you dropped this," he interrupted as she continued to go on about things she was going to miss in the Own.

Smiling as she turned around, Kel saw the stone and Dom thought he saw her face redden. She quickly hid it and smiled softly. "I guess there's something else I'm going to miss…" she said, taking the stone, but looking at Dom.

As their eyes held, Dom's heart leapt in his chest. Was she talking about him?

Meanwhile, Kel was thinking, _Great Mother Goddess, Kel, could you be more obvious?_

Before he could change his mind, he told her quietly, "I'm going to miss you, Kel."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Dom," she replied, just as quietly.

Just those simple words filled Dom with joy- and some confidence. "Kel," he continued, "I didn't just come here to see how you were doing with your packing. There's actually something I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

"There is?" she whispered, not thinking her heart could pound any faster.

He nodded, looking down at the floor. Then he met her eyes and said softly, "I like you Kel." He could see the shock on her face, Mask or no Mask, as he continued. "_A lot_. I always have. I like being around you, talking to you…kissing you." He blushed. "Who knows, maybe with you gone I'll actually be able to focus on my work again," he chuckled nervously.

Kel was taking this all in with a blank expression, too shocked to say a word. _Is this a dream?_ she thought as she slowly sank down to sit on the edge of her cot, _This better not be one of Sakuyo's tricks_.

As Dom knelt down in front of her and his face once again appeared in her vision, she realized it wasn't. It was wonderfully real.

Seeing her face, Dom said, "I know that this is a shock to you, and that you and Kennan are together, and I respect that, but I just had to tell you before you left. Once you're a lady knight, saving the Realm, who knows when we'll see each other again." He smiled sweetly at her. Recognizing a flash of doubt in her eyes, he instinctively reached out and ran his hand over her cheek, "And you _will_ become a knight. Trust me."

The look Kel gave him sent a warm thrill throughout his body, starting where his fingers touched her face. Just looking into her beautiful hazel eyes told him everything he needed to know. She didn't need to say a word…just like he didn't even have to think about what he wanted to do next.

His hand that had been touching her face moved to the back of her neck as he slowly leaned up toward her.

Kel's eyes closed as his face neared hers. His lips were inches away from her own when suddenly he stopped. As much as he wanted to kiss her, he didn't feel right about it. The next time he kissed her, he wanted to kiss her as his sweetheart, not someone else's.

Slowly, Kel opened her eyes and was met by a pair of blue ones right in front of her. Dom gave her a sad smile. Immediately she knew why he hadn't proceeded to kiss her. He respected her and Cleon, and she knew that that had always bothered him after their first kiss. He didn't want to feel that way again. She returned his sad smile, showing that she understood.

With one last gentle touch to her face, Dom stood up abruptly. "Well, I guess I better get going. I'll leave you to finish your packing."

_Don't let him walk out that door, you dolt!_ a voice in her head told her as she watched him head for the door. _Do something!_ Just as he reached the door, Kel suddenly blurted out, "Dom?"

He turned back to look at her. She took a deep breath and pushed herself off her cot. She walked toward him as he watched her closely. Then when she reached him, she took his face in her hands, and without hesitation, she leaned up and swiftly placed her lips on his.

Pulling back and seeing the stunned look on his face, she smiled and told him gently, "I like you a lot, too, Dom."

* * *

**A/N: EEEE! Yay! Go Kel! :D. Originally I had planned on Dom kissing Kel, but his character had a mind of his own lol. He didn't want to regret the kiss. But Kel had a mind of her own too, lol, even if it was a quick one. If you're wondering, Dom was obviously shocked after she told him she liked him, too, but you'll find out a little more about what they talk about after in the next chapter. 'Til then! :D**


	16. Facing the Chamber

**A/N: Sorry for that cliffhanger! :D Here's the next chapter...let's see what's happened with Kel and Dom!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Facing the Chamber**

* * *

_"Third Company turned out to see her and Raoul off. They said little, but scratched Jump's good ear, or fed the birds, or slapped Kel on the back. They patted Hoshi, though not Peachblossom. To Kel's surprise, even Flyndan wished her luck. Her Yamani training kept her from crying as they rode through the gate, but it was a closely fought battle. If she leaked a tear or two, Raoul pretended not to notice."_

_-Tamora Pierce, Squire

* * *

_

"Good luck, Squire Kel, we sure are gonna miss you around here."

Kel smiled as Qasim patted her on her back. Third Company was lined up in front of her, biding her farewell before she left for Corus and her awaiting Ordeal.

"Yeah, 'specially Wolset when he doesn't have anyone to put him in his place when he questions orders," one man remarked, raising a laugh out of the men.

Wolset rolled his eyes, "That only happened _once_. Besides she made me corporal after." He gave Kel a nod of appreciation.

She smiled and nodded in return. Then someone added another joke that set the hot-tempered corporal off. Kel watched, laughing.

Moving on, she turned and saw Dom. Their eyes met and held as a knowing and secretive smile passed between them.

"I don't know how I'll be able to control them with you gone," Dom joked quietly, still grinning.

Kel smiled just as Jump ran up to him. Dom squatted down to pet him, "I'm going to miss you too, Jump." Then he looked back at Kel and stood up. He tucked his hands into his breeches pockets.

"Well, I guess this is it," he said.

"Yep," said Kel, still smiling, "I guess it is."

Dom offered her his hand, "Then I wish you all the best, Squire Kel. Or should I say, _lady knight_."

She grinned. "Not yet, anyway," she said, taking his hand.

"But you will be soon," he told her assuredly. They smiled at each other as they squeezed each other's hand. Kel felt a thrill shoot through her from their touch. They were still holding hands, when suddenly Dom told her very softly, "And you'd better go now before I break my promise and kiss you right now."

Their eyes held and Kel could feel her body warming from his words. Not much had happened after she had kissed him, except that Kel had explained to him that the only reason why she was technically still with Cleon is because she didn't want to break it off with him in a letter. Dom had completely understood. Then Dom went on to explain that Cleon was the only reason he hadn't already kissed her back. He then told her that he had made a promise to himself that he would only kiss her again when she no longer had a sweetheart.

He was currently having a tough time staying true to his word. However, having most of Third Company and Lord Raoul around is what he thought was making it possible. If they were alone…he wasn't sure if he could've resisted.

To curb the temptation, and to not look too suspicious, they finally broke their handshake. Then Dom said casually and loud enough for others to hear, "Gods all bless, Kel, I hope to see you again soon."

"Me too," Kel told him, smiling. Though it sounded like a normal farewell, the smiles they gave each other said more.

Then a grin spread across Dom's face, "Of course, with you being a lady knight and all you might forget about a lowly sergeant like me…"

Kel smiled and told him seriously, "You'll never have to worry about that, Dom."

His playful smile turned sincere as he looked at her. Kel smiled in return as their eyes held. And in that moment, they both knew what they felt for each other was real.

"Are you ready, Kel?" Raoul asked her, coming up behind her and already in his saddle. "We don't want to waste daylight."

"Hurryin' to attend a court gatherin', milord?" one man asked.

"Nah," joked another, "he's hurryin' back to be in Commander Buri's arms." Laughter rose among the men.

Raoul rolled his eyes as Kel mounted Hoshi beside him. "Hush, you insolent dogs, and get back to work," he told them. Kel smiled. She sure was going to miss this.

As she and Raoul made their way to the gate, Kel took one more glance back at the men…and one man in particular. He was leaning casually against a building, his blue eyes trained on her. When he saw her looking, he sent her a warm smile, earning one of hers in return. Then Kel turned back in her saddle, still smiling as she felt tears welling in her eyes. Leaving was even harder now than she thought possible…

* * *

_"The order in which the queen drew names was the order in which the squires faced the Chamber. When Kel heard the results, she thought that the Yamani trickster god Sakuyo had danced in that bowl._

_Neal was first. She was last…She also knew Neal. If he wasn't distracted, he would make himself sick with worry. She enlisted Yuki to help her. Neal and Yuki always had something to talk, or argue, about…and that night, when the king knighted him, Neal wore Yuki's delicate, deadly shukusen in his belt…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, Squire

* * *

_

It took them a good two and a half weeks of travel before they arrived in Corus, and it appeared as though they had beaten all the fourth-year squires there. However, Yuki and Shinkokami were there, so Kel found herself hanging around the two Yamanis whenever she had free time.

Before she knew it, it was November and Neal finally arrived in Corus. "Ah there's my fellow in suffering," he had said when they had first seen each other. "I am truly starting to wonder why I ever left the University. I could comfortably be enjoying this Midwinter, denouncing some apparently brilliant new scholar's work. Instead, I'm going to be enduring the Ordeal of Knighthood. What a dolt I am."

That was the first and last thing Neal ever mentioned about the Ordeal, even after his name was called as the first to go into the Chamber. Kel, of course, would be the last of that year's squires to go through it. _Some people just have all the luck_, she thought dryly.

On the day of Neal's ordeal, she and Yuki did the best they could to keep his mind off it. However, Kel thought Yuki was doing a better job. All day long, whatever topic Kel brought up, Yuki and Neal somehow always got into a discussion, and often an argument, over it. At one time, they even got in an argument over the use of _shukusens_. Yuki said it was for protection for Yamani women, and Neal argued that they were dangerous to all because it could be used against the woman just as easily. Yuki went on to explain that the women are trained with the fans so that having them used against them is highly unlikely.

"So you're saying that Yamani women are that unsafe, that they constantly have to defend themselves?" Neal accused.

"Of course not," replied Yuki hotly, "but in the case of sea raider attacks, they can come quite in handy. And they have other purposes as well."

"Like what? Chopping down trees?"

Yuki practically rolled her eyes, "No. They're also used in court to give to the suitor of your choice."

"Oh, well _that's_ a token of favor. A fan that can chop his arm off if he gets too close," Neal said sarcastically. "Why would he want that?"

"Because, it shows him that the woman likes him and trusts him enough to put her safety in his hands. The man should be _honored_."

"No, the man is an _idiot_," replied Neal.

"I've seen the tournaments here in Tortall, and knights tie the scarf of the lady of their choice around their arm. What's so different?"

"The difference is that it's a _scarf_. Scarves don't exactly cut peoples' appendages off."

Kel stopped listening after awhile. Her two friends were so stubborn that they would never concede, even if they did secretly agree with each other's points.

When Neal was knighted later on, with Yuki's _shukusen_ in his belt, Kel grinned and wondered when her friend's view on the _shukusens_ changed…

* * *

_"She returned to her room late in the day and sat down to write to Cleon…She lost track of how long she sat looking at blank parchment, unable to think of something graceful to say. The ink was dry on her quill when she finally tried to write…She wrote, 'Dear Cleon- I love you and I will miss you. Kel.'_

_'I could do better,' she told Jump, 'but I just can't seem to manage it right now.'"_

_-Tamora Pierce, Squire

* * *

_

Taking the piece of parchment, Kel folded it up and set it aside. She wished Cleon were here so she didn't have to write a letter. Then she could tell him how much she loved him- and how much she was going to miss him. The thing she couldn't figure out how to write was _why_ she was going to miss him. What she wanted to say would break his heart, because even if she did survive the Ordeal, she was still writing to say goodbye to him.

She had come to a decision while she had been looking at that blank piece of parchment. She had to tell Cleon the truth. She did not feel for him the way a sweetheart should, the way Cleon felt for her, and she felt guilty. It wasn't fair to him. So she had written down what she could on the parchment. Looking down at the few simple words that she had written, she had sighed. She wanted to expand on it, but didn't know how. If she sent it, she wondered if he would be able to interpret what she was saying. Probably not.

Looking at the folded up piece of paper again, sitting motionless at her desk, she sighed once more. She couldn't send it. It left too much unsaid, and she felt too heartless to write more. Instead, she picked up another piece of parchment and began to write another letter.

"_Dear Dom_," she began, "_I don't know if you've heard, but I've been chosen last to face the Chamber. Neal went first, and he's in much better spirits now that it's over. If he hasn't already written you about it, there has been another new development, which may have added to his happiness. When he was knighted he wore Yuki's shukusen in his belt. They've been together ever since. I think they really like each other._

_Tonight is my Ordeal. To say I'm not scared would be a lie. I wish you were here. You always know how to cheer me up. If I don't make it through, I just want you to know that I will miss-_"

She stopped her quill and looked at the paper. She couldn't get herself to write that she'd miss him. She didn't want to miss him. Dom believed that she would get through the Ordeal. Why didn't she?

Suddenly she set her quill down and stood up. She had to believe in herself like Dom believed in her. She would make it through the Ordeal.

* * *

_"A force urged Kel forward. She walked out of the Chamber of the Ordeal."_

_"'You are dubbed Lady Knight, Keladry of Mindelan,' he announced solemnly as his court watched. 'Remember your vows and service to this Crown. Remember your promise of chivalry.'"_

_-Tamora Pierce, Squire

* * *

_

**A/N: Yay! Kel's knighted! And okay, I know that the format of this chapter is really different. They're little snippets of events, but there was nothing I wanted to expand on more, and I definitely didn't want to make them all their own chapter. And I'll also admit that I wanted to finally get Kel knighted. It seems like she has been waiting long enough! (And we have too lol!).**

**But don't worry, the next chapter will be back to the regular format! (And a certain red-headed knight will make an appearance…;D ). And besides that, I hope you liked it! I loved writing the interactions between Kel and Dom in the beginning, and then Neal and Yuki. And then the way she was determined to make it through the Ordeal! And…Kel's finally a knight! Woo! :D**


	17. Waking Dreams

**A/N: Well, we're now in Lady Knight! Woo-hoo! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Waking Dreams**

* * *

_"The newcomer was a big fellow, a knight from his tunic badge, with curly red hair and gray eyes. Kel froze. It was Cleon of Kennan, her sweetheart. But something was wrong… Here he was, but she didn't feel warm and eager at the sight of him. Friendship was there, but passion was gone._

_Worse, a part of her wasn't surprised by the change. They'd been apart for such a long time, with only letters to keep their feelings alive. So much had happened, too much, all of it more vivid and recent than her memories of him…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, Lady Knight

* * *

_

For the first few months of her knighthood Kel remained in Corus. In that time, she had been receiving one dream from the Chamber multiple times a week, a dream that showed her the Nothing Man, as she had come to call him. Raoul had brought news to her a few days ago that the Scanran clans had been united under one man, Maggur Rathhausak. Tortall would now be in an official war with Scanra, as the King announced when he summoned all the knights and warriors to court that were not already up north.

After that, Kel had revisited the Chamber of the Ordeal. It frustrated her when it wasn't able to tell her the location of the Nothing Man or his killing devices. As she had told the Chamber, her prediction had come true. Now it was the end of March, and King Jon was sending her, along with the rest of the eligible fighters in Corus, up north into battle. She still cursed the Chamber. If it could've somehow told her how to find the Nothing Man, she could've already gone ahead to find him. She wouldn't have had to wait around, and now she was on the orders of the Crown. Disobeying orders was treason, and as a green knight, that was the last thing she wanted before she even started.

However, the images the Chamber sent her were always returning to her thoughts. As they rode north, it was all she could do to get her mind of it. Riding alongside Neal and Prince Roald, however didn't present her with the opportunity of much conversation. Her two friends were too busy thinking of their betrotheds.

That was another thing that had transpired since she had become a knight. Not only was Shinko engaged to one of her good friends, but now Neal and Yuki were engaged to be married as well. Kel was so happy when she had received the news. She could tell they really cared for each other, passed both of their stubbornness.

She often teased Yuki about it, since she always claimed that Neal was so stubborn. When Kel teased her about it after their engagement, Yuki had hidden her face behind her _shukusen_ and said, "Yes, but I'd rather have a stubborn husband than a boring one. It's much more fun to argue. It makes it that much more interesting."

As Kel rode alongside Neal and Roald, she pushed the thoughts of the Nothing Man out of her mind and started to think of her own love life. Immediately Dom came to mind. His dark, slightly tousled hair. His bright blue eyes that almost always held a sparkle of mischief in them. The way he had looked at her after he had kissed her, soft and heated. His long mouth that always held a smile. His warm, soft lips that even the thought of caused Kel's heart to beat faster. His broad shoulders…that kiss…

His warm heart. The way he believed in her without a second thought. The way he had been nervous when he had told her that he liked her. She smiled at the memory.

Kel thought of the last time she had seen him, and the looks and smiles they had shared. She could remember the warmth she had felt when he told her he was in danger of breaking his promise and about to kiss her right then. A big part of her almost wished he had.

She remembered it all like it had happened an hour ago- the day at the lake, when he was hurt in battle, the day she left the Own…it was all vivid in her memory.

"Thinking about a red-headed friend of ours?" Neal asked her suddenly.

Kel started, forgetting where she was.

"And here, you tease us about thinking too much about _our_ sweethearts," said Neal in his usual drawl.

"I'm not thinking about him," retorted Kel, reddening at the truthfulness of her words.

Neal gave her an incredulous look. "Oh sure, you were practically _sighing_ with longing," he teased.

She gave him a narrowed look. "Well even if I had, which I _wasn't_, nobody would be able to hear it over the warbling notes of one of your _love ballads_."

"_Please_," he said, waving it off, "I am _above_ love songs and poetry. That was when I was a mere child."

Overhearing this, Roald smiled, "Wasn't that, like, a year ago?"

Kel laughed as Neal looked at Roald, "A person can grow a lot in a year."

"He's right. I think _I've_ grown a few inches since the last time I saw you two," added Kel. All three of them chuckled at that.

Then silence fell over them again. Neal returned to thinking about Yuki, Roald about Shinko, and Kel about Dom- and Cleon.

Thinking about Cleon, Kel couldn't really remember the way it felt to be in his arms. She couldn't really recall his kisses. The memories of him were fading, unlike all the vivid memories of Dom that she could think of…

* * *

Two weeks into their journey, they found themselves in another wayhouse. That night, Kel had another dream. However, this one didn't have to do with Blayce for once.

_This time, the setting was an unknown fort. She was walking along the ramparts, when suddenly Dom appeared beside her. In her dream, he had appeared so suddenly, that she jumped and lost her balance. She was in fear of falling off the wall when Dom reached out and helped her steady herself. She thanked him. He smiled and pulled her to him. She smiled back. Slowly, they started leaning toward each other. Closer and closer. Her heart was racing in a pleasing way- until suddenly she heard her name being called. She turned to see who called out her name._

The person Kel saw in her dream caused her to jerk awake. It was just a dream! She felt her body relax.

"Lady?"

She opened her eyes again. Tobe, the young boy she had taken on in Queensgrace a few days ago, was standing at her bedside, looking at her curiously. Kel sat up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked him. This was not the first time he had appeared at her bedside after one of her dreams. The other two times had both been about the Nothing Man.

"Who's Cleon?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Oh, he's…um, a friend of mine," she replied, not sure how to state it.

"You sounded upset when y' said his name."

"Oh, no, no, it was just a dr-"

"So 's Dom th' good guy, then? Y' sounded happy when y' said his name."

"No, they're both very good friends of mine, Tobe. I was just having a dream, that's all," she reassured him, glad of the darkness that covered her heated face.

"Okay, then," he said, returning to his bedroll, "Sweet dreams, Lady."

Lying back down, Kel thought to herself, _You need to be more careful now that you have Tobe. This boy hears everything! Let's just hope he keeps it to himself…_

* * *

The next morning, they arrived in the village of Wolfwood. Raoul informed them that they would be staying a few days there. On hearing this, Kel and Neal were immediately happy.

"It's about time," said Neal, "I'm looking forward to sleeping most of our stay."

"Don't be so lazy, Queenscove," said Alanna as she walked past them, "We have plenty of things for you to do, and sleeping _isn't_ one of them."

"Sometimes it still feels like I'm that woman's squire," Neal grumbled as she walked away.

"I heard that," said Alanna, still continuing on her way.

Kel laughed at Neal's expression. "Well, I agree with you, Neal," she told him, "Sleep does sound good. I haven't gotten enough of it lately."

"If y' stop dreamin', Lady, then y' should be fine," piped up Tobe, trailing behind them.

She turned to him and said, "You can't just stop dreaming, Tobe." She didn't want Neal to know about her dreams of Blayce and the killing devices, so she started to suggest that Tobe go take a bath when he interrupted her.

"Y' can't? Don' y' have anythin' to stop dreams, Sir Neal?"

Neal chuckled, "No, there is no such thing."

"Then how about somethin' t' give y' good dreams?" he persisted. "Then Lady can have as many good dreams as she wants about D-"

"Okay, Tobe," Kel quickly interrupted, "That's enough out of you. Go upstairs and have a good, hot bath, okay?"

She was lucky that the boy was starting to like hot baths, otherwise he might have revealed all. She didn't know how she would've danced around it if Neal found out. Already he was looking at her curiously.

Do deter his questions, Kel laughed and motioned to Tobe, "Ever since that first bath he had he's been eager to take another."

Neal didn't seem to pay attention. "So who's the lady knight having dreams about?" he asked curiously. _Gods! Him and his one track mind!_

Kel looked at her best friend, and said quickly, "Dragons. I've always been fascinated by dragons."

"You know, I was there during the Immortals War when Daine appeared on a dragon…"

As Neal continued on, relief flooded through Kel. Thank Mithros for quick thinking and Neal's love of words!

* * *

That night at supper, however, Kel felt far from relieved. She thought she was dreaming again!

When she saw the tall red-headed knight walk through the door, she wanted to pinch herself, but no matter how many times she blinked, Kel realized it wasn't a dream. He was there, standing a few feet away from her. Cleon!

Looking at him, nothing stirred inside her like it used to. Gone were her feelings of attraction and affection, overcome with the feelings she felt when she looked at Neal, Roald, and Yuki. The feelings of friendship.

A lot had happened since she had seen him last, the most major being the developments between her and a certain member of the King's Own.

Kel looked down at the table, feeling guilty that just the thought of Dom set her heart pounding while her sweetheart stood in the same room, and she felt largely unaffected by his presence. When their eyes met, Kel saw something in his that she knew was not reflected in her own. She didn't want to break his heart, but she had to break it off with him now. It would be unfair not to when she didn't return his feelings.

When Cleon asked to have a word with her alone, Kel knew this was the time. She followed him outside, her heart pounding...

* * *

**A/N: Well you know what happens. The next chapter will take place after they break up.**

**And how about the appearance of Tobe? Were you missing him? Lol. That little nuisance, almost spilling Dom's name! lol, I wonder what Neal would have done…hilarious mental pictures going through head :D.**

**Anyway, yes, Kel and Cleon are finally broken up! (Aww, poor Cleon!) But we all knew it was coming. I'll update soon!**


	18. Volunteers?

**A/N: This chapter takes place the morning after Cleon and Kel break up. And yes, Dom will make a reappearance! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Volunteers?**

* * *

_"She wondered if he'd noticed she hadn't moved to kiss him, then realized that he had not tried to kiss her, either. Suddenly she knew what was coming…Relief poured through Kel. She wouldn't have to hurt him…Cleon was too honorable to kiss her or let her touch him now that he'd agreed to his marriage. She felt shallow, cold-hearted, and sorry for him…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, Lady Knight

* * *

_

The next day gave Kel plenty of time to think about what had happened between her and Cleon the night before. She had followed him outside with every intention of breaking it off with him, only to find out that he wanted to- or had to- break it off with her instead. His fief was in trouble, and he had finally agreed to marry Ermelian of Aminar.

That meant she hadn't had to break his heart. She had been filled with relief. Kel supposed she could have let him know anyway, but what was the point? He didn't try to kiss her, or even hold her. Kel admired him for that, feeling bad that she hadn't had that restraint where Dom was concerned.

Cleon left that morning. Though Kel had cried last night, she had cried for him, not for them. She felt sorry that he was forced into an arranged marriage and that his fief was not doing well. Kel sent a prayer up to the gods late last night, praying that Cleon would have a good and happy marriage to Ermelian. She prayed that they would grow to love each other. She had confidence that if would work out for them.

* * *

Later that day, Kel was sitting in her room when Neal entered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him cheerily, offering him a place to sit.

Neal scratched the back of his head. Kel wondered if it was a family trait. "I just came to see if you needed some company. I saw that Cleon left this morning…"

Kel smiled. "I'm fine, Neal. Really."

"When he said his fief was in trouble…he's agreed to marry Ermelian, hasn't he?"

The blunt question probably should have hurt her, but it didn't. "Yes, he has. He told me she's nice and pretty. I'm sure they'll be happy together."

Neal looked at her, probably trying to see if she was hurting. "Are you sure you're okay? If it was me and Yuki were to…" he shook his head.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "That's different. I didn't love Cleon the way you love Yuki." She saw his face redden slightly. "It was time, Neal. I no longer felt attracted to him beyond friendship. I just hadn't wanted to tell him so in a letter. So really, it was for the best."

He looked at her for another moment and then nodded. Then he smiled, "So then, how about a game of chess, lady knight? Think you're up to it?"

Kel laughed, "Of course I am, Sir Nealan. Grab my chess board right behind you. But I'll have to warn you that I've been practicing…"

When Neal commented on the travel board, Kel didn't say much. She didn't want to have him pondering over why his cousin had given it to her for Midwinter…

* * *

She had done it. Kel was a knight.

Third Company had received word of it from Raoul soon after Midwinter, but when Raoul arrived to catch up with the men at Fort Steadfast, he provided more details about her- including what her first duty as a knight would entail. Kel would take command of a refugee camp.

When Dom heard this, he wondered what Kel thought about her command- if she even knew of it yet. She would be riding to Fort Giantkiller to receive her orders from Lord Wyldon, the man his cousin called 'the Stump'. Dom grinned when he thought of the meeting between Neal and Lord Wyldon. The former training master seemed to like Neal as much as Neal liked vegetables.

He couldn't wait to tease him about it, he thought as he packed up his saddle bags.

The first night Raoul had returned, he had assembled all his sergeants together to inform them on the latest news. Dom had been listening attentively as any sergeant should, but when Raoul brought up the mere mention of Kel, he was at full attention. He had been itching all winter to hear news about her. His men had noticed it also, teasing him when he got on edge because of it. Tease him all they wanted, but he had been worried about her nonetheless.

When Raoul asked for a volunteer squad to go to the refugee camp where Kel would be commanding, it was all Dom could do not to sound too eager when he offered up his squad- and it was all he could do not to look too overjoyed when Raoul agreed.

Finished packing, Dom grabbed all his stuff and went to saddle and pack his horse. It was the morning after the day Raoul had returned, and already the Knight Commander wanted Dom's squad to depart for the refugee camp. Dom didn't argue. If it had been up to him, he would've left right after the meeting the night before if he could've, but if discreet was what he was trying to achieve, he figured he better wait until Raoul's orders.

He met up with his men in the stables, where they were already saddling their mounts as well, though not as readily as Dom. When he had told them where they would be going, the men had all shown willingness to go- but getting up at dawn was a different story. Usually Dom would agree, never having been a morning person, but this time it was different.

"Ready boys?" he asked when he finished packing his horse.

"Ready fer what?" Wolset grumbled, "The sun to come out?"

Dom grinned but decided not to say anything as he waited for them to finish up. His men's retorts were usually quicker and fouler in the early hours of the day.

When they were done, they all mounted up. Raoul was there to see them off at Steadfast's gate.

"Don't you all look bright-eyed and bushy-tailed!" he said when he saw them.

"How can y' tell wi' all the _bright_ sunshine out here, my lord?" asked Wolset sarcastically.

Raoul laughed. The sky was just now turning orange with the rising sun. "Point well taken," he replied.

Quickly informing them of their orders, he finished up by telling them, "And tell Kel that you are also to obey her orders as well."

The men looked around at each other with quizzical looks. Finally, Lofren asked, "Squ- Lady Kel, my lord?"

He nodded, "Yes. She will be commanding the refugee camp."

Again, they all exchanged looks. Meanwhile, Dom was doing his best to avoid the looks the men directed at him. He hadn't told them who would be in command of the camp. He had planned on looking as surprised as the men when they got there.

"I thought that's probably one of the reasons why you agreed to volunteer," chuckled Raoul.

Dom cringed inwardly as the men again sent him inquiring glances. Besides leaving out the fact that Kel would be the commander, he had also failed to mention that he had volunteered them. He wanted them to think it was an order. He hadn't wanted to give them any reason to suspect why he would volunteer to go to a refugee camp, especially once they found out who would be in command. It looked as if his strategy had backfired. Completely. Now he was certain his motives were quite apparent as his men looked at him.

* * *

"Volunteers, eh?"

They were barely out of the gates of Steadfast when the question was posted.

"Yes," replied Dom, finding it foolish to lie now.

"Why didn't y' tell us?"

"You never asked." Which was true. They never asked, so he had let them just believe what they wanted to believe. They couldn't argue with that.

"If y' would've told us it was Lady Kel in command, we would've gladly volunteered."

"I think Lady Kel was the reason why we were left in th' dark," commented Wolset, grinning.

Dom didn't respond. There was no way in which he was going to get them to think otherwise. Besides, Wolset was right.

Taking his silence as a confirmation, Wolset smiled, "It'll be nice to see her again. Although I don't think any of us will be quite so happy to see her as Dom will be. And I have a feeling that she will just be as glad to see him…"

As the men continued on, Dom suddenly wished that they were back to their normal grumbling, morning-hating selves…

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Dom and his squad are heading to Haven! Lol, I just loved how he decided to leave all those details out to have the men discover them anyway haha! :D And wasn't Neal sweet? I liked writing that side of him, since he always tries to play the 'cold, heartless noble'. But he's really such a great guy (and the incredible Meathead lol).**

**And of course Dom is too, the way he was worried about Kel (awww lol). I'll update soon!**


	19. Welcoming Lady Kel

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here's the next one! Sorry for the delay, but it's been SUCH a busy week!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Welcoming Lady Kel**

* * *

_"Kel continued to eye her new home…Suddenly another flag climbed the mast from inside the fort until it flew just below the national banner…It was Kel's own insignia, the flag of the commander of the fort. She lowered her spyglass and took her time as she collapsed it and set if just so into its pouch until her leaping emotions were under control. Who at the camp would have known she was coming and gone to the trouble to create a flag for her?"_

_-Tamora Pierce, Lady Knight

* * *

_

A refugee camp.

She was going to be in the command of a refugee camp.

She wasn't upset about her post, but she did admit that being in charge of a refugee camp had not been in her mind as one of her options now that she was a knight. She felt like she was needed on the border instead, where there would be fighting and she would feel useful. Instead Lord Wyldon assigned her to a refugee camp, farther inland from the border than she had thought she would- or ought to- be.

Kel sat quietly in her room at Giantkiller, thinking over her assignment.

Wyldon had chosen her for a reason. He had even told her so. And even though his reasoning made sense, Kel still felt a little unsure of herself. Under Raoul she had learned all about commanding, from working a fort's accounts to hiring on new soldiers, but that was not what she was worried about. She was worried about the people she was to command.

She knew that she was going to have to arrive confident and together, trusting her instincts to make the right decisions. She was going to have a good impression on the people…meaning she was going to have to work twice as hard as her male counterparts would to earn the people's respect and attention.

Lord Wyldon had also placed Neal and Merric under her command. Neal she didn't have to worry about, but she wasn't so sure about Merric. Though they were friends, he was proud and they were of the same age. He might feel a little indifferent toward her. If she were in his shoes, she would probably be able to relate.

That night, after leaving Lord Wyldon, Neal and Owen had visited her. Although she had expected a positive response from Neal, she waited to hear what he would say, just in case. When he greeted her with happy congratulations, Kel had smiled.

"Now if they have any complaints, I'll just direct them all to you," Neal had joked cheerfully, referring to the refugees. She had laughed. Then she asked them where Merric was. She already expected that answer as well.

"He's wallowing in self-pity somewhere," Neal had said, waving it off, "Don't worry, he'll come to."

Kel hoped he would. Becoming commander of a refugee camp was as much her idea as his.

She tried to clear her mind. She couldn't worry about what one young knight thought of her. It hadn't been her idea so there was nothing either of them could do about it.

But although she knew this, she _did_ care what he thought, and she hoped he would come around soon. Besides, if she couldn't get her own friend to respect her as commander, how would she be able to convince a whole refugee camp?

She sent a quick prayer up to Mithros to help her.

* * *

"When is Lady Kel going t' get here?" asked Wolset. "We've already been here for _two days_."

"They'll probably be here soon," replied Fulcher, the other corporal in Dom's squad.

"Well they sure are takin' their sweet time about it."

Dom felt the same way but didn't dare to say so out loud. Lately his men were developing a habit of twisting everything he said around so that it related somehow to him and Kel. He wouldn't have minded if they were together, but they weren't. He wondered if she had somehow seen Cleon since the last time they saw each other. Even if she hadn't, and she was still with him, Dom would just be happy to see her, and the waiting was making him anxious.

Then again, what would a few more days be when he had waited almost seventh months already?

"Maybe they heard y' were here, Wolset, and decided to turn back around," joked one of the men. The other men laughed.

"Yeah, and maybe they mistook y' fer a Scanran mage when they spotted yer face in their spyglass and it shattered," retorted Wolset. This got another rise out of the men. Then he added, "Maybe we should send up a friendly signal fer when they do arrive, incase Good-Looks over here is up on the ramparts."

"Very funny…" the man mumbled, just as another added, "And we should do something to welcome Lady Kel especially, since she is the commander here."

The squad fell into silent thought.

"A party?" one suggested. They all shook their head.

Silence fell over them again.

Then finally, Wolset proclaimed, "I got it! How 'bout a flag?"

"A flag?"

"Yeah, _her_ flag."

"I like it," said Dom. "Good thinking."

"It took me long enough. No thanks to Good-Looks over here," said Wolset, nodding to the man, "I can practically hear the wheels turnin' when _he_ thinks."

Ignoring the man's retort to Wolset, Dom smiled and clapped his hands together, "Okay, let's get on it."

* * *

_A couple of hours later…_

"I didn't know Lady Kel's crest had a goat on it," commented Fulcher, looking down at the unfinished flag.

"It doesn't," said Wolset, looking up at the other corporal, his brow furrowed.

Fulcher narrowed his eyes and pointed to the center of the flag, where Wolset was outlining a shape with a piece of chalk, "Then what, in the name of Mithros, is _that_ supposed to be?"

"An owl," Wolset replied a defensively.

"_An owl_? What kind of owls did _you_ see growing up?"

"I don't know, what kind of _goats_ did _you_ see?"

As the two men started to argue, Dom quickly broke them up and set them to work on the sewing with him. He gave the chalk over to Lofren.

It was only a few seconds before suddenly Wolset cursed loudly. He had stuck himself with the needle. He continued working, only to stick himself again a few minutes later. Looking over at him, Dom thought to himself that Wolset was as good with a needle and thread as Kel was with a hammer and nails.

"Don't you know how to sew?" Dom asked him. He, like the others, had learned out of necessity. Traveling with the King's Own was not exactly high on a tailors list.

"Sorry, I must have missed that class in my convent years," Wolset replied sarcastically. He was soon instructed to overlook the project instead.

When it was finished, they hoisted it up on the fort's mast to test it out. As it waved and flapped in the wind, Dom smiled. He was sure Kel would like it. He hoped it would come as a nice surprise…

* * *

As the riding party approached the fort, Kel was having a hard time not staring at the flag that was waving beneath the flag of Tortall. It was her flag- blue and bordered in cream, with an owl and two glaives at the center. It still baffled her as to how it got there. Who had made it for her?

Owen, riding beside her, whistled in admiration. "I hope to become a knight just so I can see my flag hoisted up like _that _for all to see," he said, marveling. "It's beautiful."

Kel smiled at her friend. "It'll happen soon enough, Owen."

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Wouldn't that be the jolliest!" he exclaimed, practically bouncing in his saddle.

"Oh yes," Neal drawled in his usual sarcastic tone, "the flag was the reason I decided to become a knight as well. I would feel as if a part of me was missing if I didn't have my flag."

Kel laughed as Owen asked, "Who do you think sewed it for you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. But I guess we'll soon find out…"

* * *

Their riding party was met by Captain Elbridge, the temporary commander of the camp until Kel arrived. After hearing the man talk, Kel was glad he would be leaving. He was a hard, cold-hearted man, and Kel already cared for him as much as she cared for eating cold food. She hoped he would leave very soon.

Looking around her new home, Kel was already getting ideas in her head about what to improve, and what to change. She certainly would not have any use for the whip Captain Elbridge kept. A commander who had to keep a whip to discipline those under their command was not a commander at all, Kel felt.

Captain Elbridge led the rest of their party into headquarters while Kel, Neal, and Merric stayed behind. Merric was in the middle of saying something, when suddenly they heard a new male voice call out to them.

The three of them turned, and who Kel saw immediately brought a bright smile to her face and set her heart pounding.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! We know who that is! They're going to be together again! Woo-hoo! And guess what? She and Cleon aren't together anymore either! (As if you didn't know lol) :D I'll update soon!**


	20. A Good Trick of Fate

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, here's the next chapter!! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: A Good Trick of Fate**

* * *

_"One of the sledge guards, a tall, broad-shouldered young man, dismounted from his horse. Bright blue eyes blazed and a broad grin flashed in a face splattered in mud…Kel almost ran to the newcomer as well, remembering just in time that a commander couldn't throw herself at an old friend. She knew Domitan of Masbolle, Neal's cousin and a sergeant in the King's Own, very well indeed…_

_He turned to Kel and bowed. "Lady knight," he said, and straightened with a wide grin, "You did it. We knew you would." Kel reached out her hand; they clasped forearms, Dom squeezing hers tightly before he let go…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, Lady Knight

* * *

_

As Dom and his men guided the sledge full of cut trees into the fort, Dom kept glancing up at the second flag on the mast as it flapped in the breeze. She was here. Dom tried not appear so anxious as he rode alongside the slow-moving sledge, but it seemed like it was moving backward, not forward because of how slow it was going. Wasn't there a mage around who could speed the thing up?

Finally making it through the fort's gates, Dom immediately glanced around. Then he spotted her. His face lit up with a smile as his heart pounded faster. Her back was to him as she listened to something Merric was saying. Dom wanted to run over to her and take her in his arms. It had been so long since he had last seen her.

But he didn't. Using all the restraint he could muster, he stayed on his horse and thought of how to make his entrance. Seeing Neal, he found his answer.

The three newly-made knights turned around to face him after he proclaimed his greeting. Neal walked toward him as he dismounted from his horse. Dom embraced his cousin.

After they exchanged a few sarcastic comments, as was typical, Dom turned to look at Kel for the first time. He then bowed and addressed her. When she offered him her hand, he smiled warmly and took her forearm. Dom felt the familiar tingle shoot up his arm, and before he let go, he gave her forearm a tight squeeze. Their gazes and smiles held until his men hurried up to greet her as well. Dom continued to watch her, unable to conceal his smile.

When his men finished with their greetings, Dom then asked her if she liked her flag. The smile she sent him told him her answer. Dom smiled in return and wanted to continue talking to her, but he spotted Captain Elbridge along with the others returning to talk to Kel.

He dismissed himself and his men, with one more smile directed toward her. She already had one waiting for him when their eyes met again. When Dom turned and walked away, a smile still on his face, he was happier than he had been in months…

* * *

She couldn't believe that Dom was here.

A part of her was afraid that her feelings for him would disappear, like they had when she had been apart from Neal and Cleon and she had felt only friendship on seeing them again, but she was wrong and felt stupid for even thinking that. With Dom, it was different and always had been.

When she saw him again that day, the same feelings she had for him returned in full force. They hadn't diminished in the least. In fact, upon seeing Dom again, her attraction to him seemed to have increased tenfold since the last time she had seen him over half a year ago. She wasn't quite sure if his presence was a blessing from the gods or one of Sakuyo's tricks. Having him around was already distracting her thoughts- but in a very pleasant way.

"You're quiet, Kel, what are you thinking about?" asked Owen, accentuating her previous thoughts. She and the others were having lunch before going out to get an idea of the surrounding lands.

Neal chuckled, "Do you really have to ask? She's thinking about this fort of course, what else is there to think about?"

_A very handsome cousin of yours_, she thought silently to herself. She was glad Dom and his squad were out on patrol and couldn't join them for lunch. Otherwise, she would probably be staring at him as well as thinking about him. It might have been a little more obvious to Owen then what was really going through her mind.

Kel wondered if Dom was having the same the problem. Was it just coincidence that his squad was sent here? It was almost like a trick of fate for him to be there. She and Cleon had just broken up, and now, a few weeks later, she arrives at her new post to find Dom here. She felt like the gods took a disturbing amusement in playing with mortal lives. What were the chances that she would finally break it off with Cleon and then Dom and his squad show up about two weeks later at the place where she was to command? Fate definitely had a hand in it, of that she was sure.

But she didn't feel that it was a cruel trick of fate. Instead she felt like this time, the hand of fate was actually doing her some good…

* * *

"Thinkin' about yer lady love, Dom?"

Dom rolled his eyes. That annoying question belonged to none other than Wolset. "Actually I'm thinking of punching you in the face right now."

"Then I take that as a yes," said Wolset, grinning.

The sergeant sighed. "Is there any way that I can get you to leave me alone about it?"

"How 'bout a first child?"

"I should demote you…" Dom replied. He was glad that he was leading the patrol. Otherwise, the men might have been able to see his face redden. The thought of he and Kel having a child was actually quite a pleasing thought.

"Besides," Dom continued, trying to wipe away his last thought, "we're not even together."

"Well by the looks between you this morning, I would say it's a safe bet," commented Fulcher, smiling. "All you got to do is find the right time."

"Yeah," agreed the newest man to the squad, "I've never even met her, but it sure seems like she's crazy about you!"

Dom couldn't stop from smiling. The words that she had said to him the day she left for her Ordeal echoed in his mind. '_I like you a lot, too_.' That was after she had reached up and kissed him swiftly. Dom had that moment etched in his memory like the Ancient Ones used to carve the most important things in stone. He could recall that moment with little effort; the memory of her soft words and even softer lips imprinted in his mind.

"So why aren't y' together?" asked Wolset, puzzled. "I thought we helped you to that over six months ago."

He shook his head and then answered, "She was seeing someone else."

All the men looked surprised. He could've told them they had confessed their feelings for each other, but he didn't want to divulge everything. Besides, they deserved a little payback for what they had done to him.

"Is she still seeing someone?" asked Lofren.

"I don't know," replied Dom truthfully. "I haven't exactly had time to find out."

"What's the lout's name?" asked Wolset, suddenly defensive. "We'll pay him a little visit if that's what you'd like. I know some good tricks t' scare him away. An' if that doesn't work, my fists can do the talkin'."

Dom grinned. These men really were some of his best friends, despite all the teasing they did to each other. "There's no need for that Wolset, though I admit the offer sounds tempting. I know him, and I hate to admit it, but he's a pretty good guy."

"Not good enough for Lady Kel, though, I'm sure," mumbled Wolset, earning agreements from the other men around him.

Beaming at their loyalty to him, Dom asked them, "So does that mean you're going to stop teasing me about it?"

Wolset scoffed, "Not at all. It's too much fun."

Dom chuckled, "Fine, then, as long as you don't sing any sappy love songs outside my window."

"We would never do that," said Wolset, sounding offended.

"Good," said Dom.

Then Wolset grinned, "Yeah we respect Kel too much for that."

The men laughed as Dom said drily, "Well at you least you respect somebody, then." Then he motioned them to return to the fort. Their patrol was over for the day, and with all the talking they had done, it was probably better they didn't have a longer patrol…

* * *

**A/N: :D I liked the way his men got on Dom's side like that. It was entertaining to write. I'll update soon so you can see some real Kel/Dom interaction!!**


	21. Protect Kel?

**A/N: I'm glad you all liked the last part with Dom and his men! I enjoyed writing it! Now, here's the next one:**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Protect Kel?**

* * *

_"Listening to the men talk, Kel wished that Dom and his squad were to stay all summer, and not just because he was easy on the eyes…Dom had a relaxed, comfortable charm that made anyone feel confident. That charm could help to ease Kel's dealings with the men she had to command. Dom would influence those who believed Kel to be no warrior…He would make it clear to any doubters that she pulled her weight in a fight or in a march…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, Lady Knight

* * *

_

The next morning, Kel woke up early. The last thing she wanted to hear complaints about was that she was lazy.

Careful to not disturb Jump or the sparrows, she scooted out of her covers. One of the sparrows peeped their indignation when they accidentally got jostled by Kel's movements.

"I'm sorry your highness," Kel told the sparrow sarcastically, "next time I'll sleep on the floor so I don't disturb your sleep."

She dressed quickly and grabbed her glaive as she walked out her door. When she walked out of headquarters, the morning air was a little chillier than she had expected for April. Making her way over to the practice courts, Kel immediately started to warm up.

Soon she was going through the complex movements of one of her numerous pattern dances, her glaive gliding and slicing through the air with great speed and precision. Slowing it down a little, she moved into another exercise, which focused on balance and form instead of speed. Her glaive arched and swung as her body moved slowly and methodically. She was so focused that she was hardly aware of a group of soldiers entering the practice area.

"Look, boys, ain't that pretty…"

Kel stopped and turned calmly toward the speaker. He was short and stocky with a balding head and the smile he gave her was not friendly. She suddenly didn't care for the man.

"Too bad that pretty little dance of yers can't be used in battle," he continued, "I think those Scanran barbarians will be sorry to miss such a beautiful sight."

Regarding the man calmly, Kel glanced at the other men with him. They didn't say a word as they stood beside him. Apparently this man was the leader of the pack. Looking him over, Kel also guessed that he was the oldest, and most likely their sergeant. He looked like a hardened soldier, with hard lines etched on his face. Kel also guessed that he was stubborn and conservative; one of those men that didn't approve of lady knights. She wished that she could let him know that she didn't approve of stuffed shirts either, but she held her tongue.

"And who might you be, soldier?" she asked, not bothering to call him by his title of rank. So far he hadn't shown that he deserved the respect.

"The name is Gavrain. _Sergeant_ Gavrain of the Royal Army." So he had noticed the absence of his title when she had addressed him. Thus, he didn't bow or address her at all either. She could already tell he was a proud one.

"And do you have a problem with my glaive exercises, _Sergeant_ Gavrain?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course not, if yer goal is to swat flies," he replied mockingly.

Kel's fist clenched on the hand that was out of his view, but her face remained Yamani calm. This wasn't the first time her skills had been questioned, and it wasn't going to be the last. She wished that she could spar with every person doubtful about her fighting skills; have every oaf come together in a tournament to try her out. She had a feeling that would be the longest tournament in the history of the Realm.

"The exercises I do are required if one wants to be able to handle a glaive properly and advantageously in battle, sergeant. Do you not practice with your sword?"

"Of course I do," he scoffed, "Are you implyin' that I'm a lazy soldier? I didn't get the title of sergeant for nothin'."

"Of course I'm not, and I'm sure you didn't," she replied coolly, "I'm just explaining that I practice with my glaive like you would practice with your sword."

"What practice do you have to do?" he asked indignantly. "With that thing, you can stand ten feet away from someone and kill 'em."

"Have you ever even held a glaive?" she asked him. "You could kill yourself just as easily if you don't handle it properly."

"As long as you don't hold it on the blade, I don't see what the problem is," he replied. "It seems pretty easy to me."

"Then it's a wonder we don't all use them," remarked a new voice from nearby.

Both Kel and Gavrain turned to look at the speaker. With hands tucked comfortably into his breeches pockets, Dom strode toward them. "Good morning, Sergeant Gavrain," he said with an easy smile when he reached them, "How's your family?"

"Not well if I don't make it home to them. I'm surprised Lord Raoul has sacrificed your squad to this den of miscreants and defenseless refugees."

"Well you know my lord, he always has different tactics," Dom replied, his sarcasm concealed by his easy charm.

"Yes, I do know…" said Gavrain, glancing at Kel. She knew he was thinking about Raoul having taken her on as his squire. _Let him wonder_, she thought, _He wouldn't be the first_.

Then he asked Dom, "So why did he send you here then? Was it to make sure she didn't get killed in her first battle not under his wing? Did he send your squad here to protect her?"

Dom chuckled, "Protect _her_? Kel can take care of herself, believe me. She even took charge of my squad last year in a fight when I got hurt. Under her command, they were the first to see one of those killing machines as well as defeat one. If anything, she's going to protect _us_."

Gavrain folded his arms, still not quite believing Dom. However, some of his doubt in her was slowly ebbing away, and Kel could tell. Apparently he believed what Dom was telling him.

After a moment of mulling over what Dom had told him, Gavrain looked back at Kel. "So you're plannin' on protecting us with that oversized sword, eh?" he asked, indicating her glaive.

"Yes. I'm much better with a glaive than I am a sword," she told him honestly.

He huffed. "It's not hard to imagine why. A sword is harder to handle and demands closer contact."

"And you're saying that a glaive isn't hard to handle, with its awkward length?" asked Dom. When Gavrain agreed to Dom's statement, Dom then suggested, "Why don't you test it out, then."

Gavrain hesitated as Kel held it out to him. "I don't want to ruin it…"

"Don't worry," Kel reassured him, "it wouldn't be the first time I'd have to repair it after someone had tried to use it."

When he finally placed his grip on it, Kel let go. Immediately his body shifted to balance himself from the unexpected weight of the glaive. His men moved out of the way when Dom suggested he try to complete a forward thrust with it. The simple movement was almost impossible for the man.

"The pretty dances aren't just for looks…" Kel told him softly.

Gavrain looked at her with newfound respect as he handed the glaive back to her awkwardly. "I take back my comments, my lady," he said, finally addressing her by her title. "Those dances are deadly."

"And necessary," Kel agreed.

"No doubt," he said. Then he bowed, "Excuse me from bothering you, my lady. An old veteran like me doesn't react well to new things. Now if you'll excuse me and my men, we'll get on with our own practice. There _is_ a war going on."

Kel bowed to him in return and then watched as Gavrain's men followed their sergeant's example and departed from her with a bow.

"I'll see you later, Gavrain," said Dom to the soldier. "I think my men and I have a dice game going tonight."

Gavrain held a hand up to signal he had heard, and then he and his men started their exercises like he had said.

When the men had moved on, Kel turned and looked at Dom. He was one of the best supporters she had...and the most attractive. Kel was still admiring him when he turned to look at her. He chuckled, "What?"

She smiled, full of gratitude, "Thank you, Dom."

He waved it off, "No need to thank me. I was just coming over here to inform him of the dice game tonight when I overheard." Kel didn't quite believe him. "I've traveled with him a couple of times with Third Company. He's a decent sort, but he's a hard man. You have to prove yourself to him over and over again before he respects you, but he's a great soldier. He's just pigheaded. Usually a good card or dice game can loosen him up. You just have to watch out when you play with him. He cheats."

Kel chuckled. "So what are you doing up so early? Don't tell me it was just to tell him about the dice game…"

She watched as he smiled. "No. I didn't get a good sleep last night."

Kel could relate. She had spent most of her night thinking about him, and her and him. Since Cleon and she were no longer together, did that mean they finally could be? And if so, how did that come about? What if she told him that she was no longer attached but he no longer returned her feelings? What if he had moved on like she had before with Neal and Cleon?

"Neither did I," she replied.

He looked at her, "And what were you up thinking about?"

"Oh you know, the fort and all the normal things," she said. _Including you_, she added silently.

Dom nodded his head and looked away. She wondered if he had wanted her to mention his name…

"I'm glad you're here, Dom," she told him gently, smiling softly.

He looked back at her, and observing her smile, he smiled too. Her stomach did flip-flops. "I'm glad I'm here, too," he told her.

They were still smiling at each other when Owen came bounding toward them. "Kel! Kel! Will you practice with me before we leave for Giantkiller? I want to keep up my skills."

Kel laughed as Dom told him, grinning, "There's no need to shout. Sane people are still trying to sleep."

Owen reddened, "Oops, sorry. I just get overexcited sometimes."

"That's okay, Owen," said Kel, still smiling, "We need upbeat people like you around."

"Especially when Meathead's around. He tends to suck the fun out of things," Dom commented, grinning. Then he bowed to Kel and Owen and bid them farewell.

Kel smiled as she watched him leave.

"Who's Meathead?" asked Owen, confused.

Kel just laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Dom's such a nice guy, coming to Kel's side and all. How sweet! AND, in the next chapter, we'll see how Dom finds out about Kel/Cleon being splitsville... :D I'll update soon!**


	22. A Promise Made, A Promise Kept

**A/N: Okay, okay, here's the chapter you've been waiting for (as have I! lol)! No more putting off! So without further ado…Chapter twenty-two! (That rhymed lol).**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Promise Made, A Promise Kept**

* * *

Two whole days passed and nothing had happened between the two. Everyone in the fort was working hard those two days after Kel had arrived. Wyldon and Captain Elbridge had left a day ago, and already the refugees and soldiers were learning that Kel was not like Elbridge. She worked and toiled with them, doing every task they did. She even sat with them in the mess hall. She was already earning the respect of many, though there would always be doubters until she proved herself in battle.

Dom observed this from where he and his squad worked alongside the others as well. She really was an amazing young woman.

That third morning, Dom watched on from his post as Sergeant Gavrain approached Kel. He was one of the first ones to ask for his assignments these days. Dom grinned as the sergeant then hurried to his new task. When Dom looked back at Kel, their eyes happened to meet from across the fort. They exchanged a smile and then Kel returned to her task at hand, which was carpentry. Dom imagined her hands were bloody already.

Continuing to watch her, Dom couldn't figure it out. The looks and smiles they had exchanged since she had arrived spoke of the feelings they had revealed for each other over six months ago, yet the only conversations they had had were ones typical of a commander to a sergeant or a friend to a friend. She definitely hadn't tried to kiss him again. In fact, they hadn't even touched since they clasped forearms the day she had arrived. In Dom's mind, that only left one explanation.

She and Cleon were still together. That was the only reason why he and Kel weren't, right?

Looking back at Kel, he caught her looking his way. The tenderness in her eyes and soft smile on her lips was enough to drive him up the wall. Right then and there he made up his mind. He _had_ to find out if she and Cleon were still together; otherwise he might go crazy wondering.

Dom decided to seek out Neal later in the day. Once you got Neal started, he would tell you everything plus the weather patterns of the Realm in summer. His cousin was known to ramble…

* * *

That night at dinner, Dom made sure to sit next to his cousin. Kel had been sitting at a different table each evening, and again she had done so. It was good for Dom, for it would allow him to get the information he needed. Of course, it would take some time to get Neal around to the subject. He was busy complaining about his healing duties.

"You would think these people have never seen a healer before!" he told Dom, "Lice, pox, colds. They're like a healer's nightmare!"

Luckily the mess hall was so loud that no one could hear Neal unless they really listened. Dom was having a hard time listening himself.

"Meathead, they're _refugees_. They lost their _homes_. Their priorities are not to seek out a healer for things like lice and colds. They have more important things on their mind, like finding shelter," Dom explained.

Neal mumbled an agreement. Finding it a good time to change the subject, Dom said, "Let's talk about something else. Disease puts a curb to my appetite. You haven't told me about your past Midwinter experience…"

"Yeah, and now you're going to ruin _my_ appetite," replied Neal, "The Ordeal doesn't exactly bring about pleasant memories."

Dom chuckled, "I don't mean just your Ordeal. What about being knighted? What about becoming betrothed to a certain Yamani young lady…?" He grinned when he saw Neal's face redden.

"There's not much to tell," he replied casually.

Raising his eyebrows, Dom looked at him. "You mean you don't want to tell me how beautiful she is or how her long dark hair reminds you of silk?"

His face reddened some more.

"Wow, Neal," said Dom, putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "You really must love this girl."

"I would suppose that's what is implied when you become betrothed to someone," Neal replied drily.

Dom laughed. He enjoyed having his cousin around. Trying to sound casual, he then asked, "Speaking of sweethearts…was Cleon there for Kel's Ordeal?"

He held his breath until his cousin replied, "No. He didn't make it."

_Damn_, Dom thought, _That means they're still togeth-_

His thoughts were interrupted when Neal added, "But we did run into him on our way up here."

Dom looked at his cousin with surprise. "You did?"

Neal nodded, "He was heading back home to his fief. Seems they've hit rough times with the flooding there…" Then he added, "He and Kel are no longer together."

Dom snapped his head around to look at Neal, stunned by what he had just said.

"They broke up right after he arrived," Neal answered to his cousin's unspoken question, "He's agreed to marry Ermelian of Aminar to save his fief. I could tell right away that something was up, and I think Kel did too."

"How did she do?" Dom asked concernedly, his mind racing.

"Truthfully, she did quite well. I went to see her to make sure she was alright, and she was." Then Neal leaned toward his cousin and told him quietly, "To be honest with you, I thought the feelings in their relationship was always a little one-sided. Of course Kel liked Cleon, but it wasn't in the same way he liked her. I could tell she thought of him as a friend- not a lover anymore. For some reason, I think she has her feelings set on someone else…" he shook his head to indicate he didn't know who.

Dom took this all in silently. Kel and Cleon were no longer together. Neal thought she had feelings for someone else…

He turned to look at the table where Kel was sitting. She was talking with the people around her, comfortable and relaxed. Why hadn't she told him? Had she just not gotten around to it, or was there another reason?

His mind started to whirl with other possible explanations. Did she not want to start another relationship right now? Did she not know how to approach him?

…Did she no longer return his feelings?

That thought made up his mind. He was going to torture himself by wondering any longer. He had to confront her about it.

Tonight.

* * *

When Kel returned to her room later that night, she only found her sparrows waiting for her, already asleep on her window sill. Ever since they had arrived, Tobe had been staying late in the stables, tending to all the horses and helping the few hostlers the fort had. Jump undoubtedly had tagged along again. He liked being around the people and all the action. He was a very social canine.

Lighting the oil lamps on her desk and around her room, Kel sat herself at her desk and started to go through her lists, accounts, and reports of the fort. She was halfway through rechecking her new supplies list when there was a soft knock on her door.

She called out for the person to come in, not bothering to turn around. Assuming it was Tobe, she smiled and said, "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Excuse me?"

Kel immediately stopped writing at the familiar voice- the very familiar voice that did _not_ belong to young Tobe.

Standing up, she turned to look at her visitor. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Tobe."

She reddened when he didn't say anything but just looked at her. Why did it have to be Dom she had accidentally said that to?

"Usually he comes in so late from the stables. He has a knack with horses," she explained further. Feeling uneasy by the way Dom was watching her, she turned back to her desk. "Look at all these piles," she said, absentmindedly straightening her papers, "A commander's desk shouldn't look like this. If someone would come in here and see-"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Cleon?" Dom interrupted her quietly.

She stopped shuffling her papers. "What do you mean?" she asked him, her back still to him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were no longer together?" His voice was in a neutral tone Kel had never heard before. Finally turning around to look at him, she saw his face looked the same- devoid of any emotion.

She didn't bother to ask him how he had found out. Neal was her best bet.

Kel looked down at the floor, away from his steady blue-eyed gaze. Was he angry…or hurt? Kel cursed herself for her spinelessness. Why hadn't she just told him already of her foolish reservations? That she was afraid he wouldn't care? Now he thought _she_ didn't.

Still not meeting his eyes, Kel stumbled, "I-I feared that maybe…that maybe you…that maybe you would no longer care…"

Immediately the light in his eyes changed, but Kel was still looking down, unable to notice. He took a step toward her. "Maybe that Ordeal messed with your head."

Her brow furrowed, she finally jerked her head up to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

Dom took another step toward her. A soft smile graced his lips as he told her gently, "Why would you ever think I would ever stop caring for you?"

She now felt even more foolish than she had before. She looked away from him again, embarrassedly. She put her hands around her back, leaning on the desk behind her. She felt so childish that she almost started to scuff her foot on the floor.

"I don't know," she finally told him truthfully, again looking down at the floor. "I guess I was basing you off of my own experiences. On the few crushes I've had, after being apart from them for awhile, I would return to find that my feelings for them had vanished, with only friendship left in its place. But it's always been different with you, Dom. At first I had feared the same, but when I saw you here a couple of days ago, I felt the same way I had when I left you for my Ordeal. And more. It scared me when I started to wonder how to tell you. What if _you_ only saw me as a friend now? What if you had found someone else? What if-"

She was cut off as Dom, closing the space between them in one stride, took her by the shoulders and covered her mouth with his.

Surprised, Kel gasped, causing Dom to pull back.

"Too soon?" he asked her softly, concern showing in his eyes.

Her lips still parted slightly and tingling, Kel looked up at him. Then she shook her head slowly. "No," she said just as quietly, her eyes running from his eyes to his lips and back, "Just _perfect_."

She watched as the left side of his mouth turned up slowly into a grin- the most attractive, heart stopping grin she had ever seen. Then he leaned back toward her with that grin still on his face and said roughly, his lips almost brushing hers as he spoke, "Then that means I have a promise to keep…"

_And oh, did he!_

His one hand moved up to cradle her head and his other wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him, as he kissed her with the longest, most wonderful kiss she could ever imagine. Her arms were circled around his neck as she responded readily, doing her best to match his fervor.

Apparently she was succeeding, for he soon deepened the kiss and she felt him hold her even more tightly to him, his mouth continuing to move over hers welcomingly. Kel felt like she was just about melting in his arms…

Finally they were forced to break apart from lack of air. Kel's head was spinning as she leaned back against her desk. _So this is the kind of kissing my sisters always blather on about_, she thought dazedly. _No wonder they wanted to be court ladies…_

Then again, she was certain none of her sisters' husbands or courtiers kissed like Dom. If they had, they all probably would have eloped.

Opening her eyes slowly, she was met by Dom's warm blue ones. Then he said to her, his voice rough and his breathing still slightly ragged, "I also promised to myself that the next time I kissed you, it would be as your sweetheart…" He left the statement hanging, waiting for her reply. Did she want a sweetheart right now? He had already waited a long time, so he could wait some more if she didn't, right?

Looking at her, he knew he was wrong. After that last kiss, in which she responded just as eagerly as he, he knew there was no turning back. Hell, he was having a hard enough time not kissing her again right now!

Warmth coursed through Dom as she smiled tenderly and reached her arms back around his neck. Then she said softly, her eyes shining, "Then consider your promise kept. I will be happy to be your sweetheart, Dom." Then she grinned and added, "_That is_, as long as you promise to kiss me like that _many_ times more…"

She smiled as he once again slowly wrapped his arms around her. Seeing the huge smile on his face, she knew he was going to keep that promise. She waited with anticipation.

Tilting his head toward her and lifting her chin up with his knuckle, he replied softly, "_With pleasure…_" Then he brought his lips down on hers again as he embraced her tightly…

* * *

**A/N: EEEE! They're finally together! Sigh. So…was that enough fluff for you? If not, there is sure to be more to come! :D**


	23. Stealing Kisses

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been SOOO busy with school with stuff lately I have had NO time at all! So sorry for the wait, but finally here's the next chapter!!! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Stealing Kisses**

* * *

_"She tried to put herself on carpentry detail only to be politely refused…the carpenters said no, she demanded to know why…The master carpenter explained politely that Sergeant Dom had said Kel was a disaster with hammer, axe, or saw, and they did not have wood or nails to spare. Kel spotted Dom up on the walkway, grinning down at her. He'd seen her approach the carpenters. She gestured rudely at him. She also stopped asking the carpenters for work with considerable private relief…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, Lady Knight_

* * *

Kel awoke the next morning, smiling as she stretched lengthily. She wouldn't have been surprised if she had been smiling during her sleep, it being the best sleep she had gotten in months.

Her stretching caused the sparrows sleeping on her bed to stir, chirping sleepily. Kel apologized, feeling too happy to feel too concerned. She laughed when she saw Jump, also on her bed, still snoring away. Feeling playful, Kel nudged him with her foot. He rocked with the motion but only snored louder. She chuckled as she removed herself from her bed.

She dressed quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. It was past dawn, and the sun was already shining, but it was still early and Jump and Tobe had gotten in late last night from the stables.

Washing her face, Kel smiled as she thought of the night before. Because Tobe had come in late from the stables, it had given her and Dom more time together. She silently thanked the boy for his lateness, for she and Dom had talked late into the night, sharing stories, laughter…and frequent kisses.

Kel warmed at the thought of Dom's kisses, her smile widening. He was a _wonderful_ kisser…

She quickly resumed dressing, having stopped when her thoughts wandered to Dom. When finished, she grabbed her glaive and headed out to the practice yard.

* * *

Dom sighed contentedly as he rolled over on his cot. He had woken up to the remembrance of last night. He kept his eyes closed, trying to recall everything in his mind.

He had left Kel the night before when Tobe had returned from the stables. He and Kel had talked most of the night, but of course, the boy had to come in at an inopportune moment- during one of their kisses. The boy hadn't seen anything, for they had quickly moved apart, but Dom had felt slightly despaired when the boy came in. He knew it was unfair and he was being selfish, but his entrance not only meant the interruption of their kiss- which he had been thoroughly enjoying- but it had also meant that he had to leave. When he did leave for the barracks however, he had felt like he was walking on air.

_He and Kel were a couple_. He had repeated that fact over and over in his mind before he had gone to sleep. And he was _still_ repeating it in his head now, smiling at the thought. Never before had he felt so happy.

Wondering what time it was, Dom got out of bed and went to one of the windows. Opening the shutter, he looked out onto the camp. The sun had already risen, but it was still early, and most everyone was still asleep. He was about to return to his bed, when something caught his eye. In the distance was a lone figure out in the practice area. His heart started to pound and a wide smile spread across his face.

Changing his mind, he moved quickly to get dressed…

* * *

Crossing the fort toward the practice yard, Dom kept his eyes focused on the person already there practicing. Going through one of her many glaive exercises, Dom thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and leaned against the nearest building to watch her. She moved with such grace and precision that one almost forgot that she was holding such a deadly weapon.

That deadly weapon, and the fact that they would be in clear view of most of the fort, was the reason why Dom didn't walk over and put his arms around her. She would probably slice him in half if he did!

So, Dom contented himself with watching her, which wasn't such a bad option at all. He felt like he could watch her forever.

When she eventually finished with one of her exercises however, Dom couldn't help but think his options were starting to look up. Aware that she had put her glaive down as she drank from her water flask, Dom pushed himself off the wall, quietly walking up behind her.

He was only a few feet away from her when suddenly Kel said, "Trying to surprise me is not a good idea when my glaive is within reach, Dom."

Dom stopped and chuckled, "No, I suppose not. Is there any way it could somehow become _out_ of your reach?"

Kel turned and smiled at him. His stomach did flip-flops in the most pleasing way. "Why?" she asked, laughing, "You can hardly surprise me now."

"Oh no?"

She shook her head, grinning.

"Well, we'll see about that…" he told her, and in an instant his arms were around her, and his mouth was on hers.

A sound of surprise escaped from Kel's lips, but Dom didn't remove his mouth from hers and neither did she. She could feel him smiling against her lips as she gave in to the kiss. It was indeed a _wonderful_ surprise.

The two were embraced in the middle of the practice yard, but neither one seemed to care at the moment. Their mouths were too busy responding to each other's touch.

Eventually pulling apart, they looked at each other and smiled widely.

Dom thought he could definitely get used to this, and said so out loud.

Laughing, Kel put her hand out to stop him from advancing toward her again. "Don't get too used to it," she said smiling, "I have an image to keep among the people, and being caught kissing you constantly is not part of it. I can just imagine what Lord Wyldon would say if he got that in one his reports…"

"Keep up the good work?" Dom grinned.

She laughed, "Doubtful. So consider yourself lucky that you got that kiss in, because it can't happen anymore in public where anyone might see us."

"But in private…?" he asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"That's a different story," replied Kel, blushing. Then she said, beginning to walk away, "I better be going. I still have so much to do."

"Kel?"

She stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

Dom walked to her and stopped in front of her. Then he leaned down and kissed her quickly. He smiled when she gave him a narrowed look, her eyes twinkling and a smile tugging at her lips.

"I take it that was the last one?" she asked, her lips still twitching.

"But of course," he replied, grinning.

"Good, because it was." Then with a promise to see him later, she walked back toward headquarters.

He smiled as he watched her go. Dom was already thinking that he could probably steal another kiss sometime throughout the day. He just had to be careful when…Seeing how Kel had already allowed it, he didn't think she would object too much…

* * *

That afternoon, Dom was heading over to the fort's ramparts to begin his guard shift when he spotted Kel. Like the past few days she'd been here, she was going around checking on everything, helping as much as she could.

Dom smiled, but not wanting to be caught staring, he started to continue on his way. However he stopped when he saw the carpenters, sawing and driving nails into the wood. Immediately the image of Kel and her horrible carpentry skills sprung to mind. Dom smiled. Then he once again started back on his way, stopping again quickly.

Turning to glance back at Kel, and then back to where the carpenters worked, he realized that she would soon be offering her services to them. Dom grinned at the thought, deciding to have a little fun with the lady knight.

Striding over to the master carpenter, Dom greeted the man politely. After asking the man how the work was faring, Dom asked, "Has Lady Kel offered her help to you today?"

"No, sir," the man replied. "Why do you inquire?"

Dom chuckled, "Actually I just wanted to warn you. As you may have noticed, she isn't exactly handy with tools…in fact, she's a disaster…" The silence that followed his statement told Dom that the man was not going to object. He smiled and continued, "So what I want you to do is turn down her help when she offers."

The master carpenter started to object, but Dom quickly told him, "Don't worry. Just tell her that I told you that we don't have any materials to spare, so we cannot accept her assistance." He smiled, "If you have any problems, just direct her to me. She makes a mess of her hands when she so much as holds a hammer."

The man soon agreed, being too polite to acknowledge the fact of Kel's horrible carpentry skills out loud. Then Dom continued on to take his post on the fort's ramparts.

Every once in a while he would glance back to see where Kel was. Finally he glanced back to see her approaching the master carpenter. He turned around halfway to watch, anticipating her reaction.

As the master carpenter talked to her, Dom saw Kel's face contort with confusion. Then she asked him a question. When the man started to explain, a look of understanding passed over Kel's features. That's when she also seemed to become aware of Dom watching her, because she suddenly caught his eye.

Dom grinned down at her. The rude gesture she sent him in return made him grin wider. She shook her head at him and turned to walk away. However, he had noticed that once again her eyes had shown hidden amusement.

He smiled as he watched her walk over to some of the soldiers. She hadn't insisted on helping the carpenters, he noticed, and he had a feeling that she appreciated being let off that duty- and he was sure the carpenters were thankful as well.

* * *

After supper that night, Dom found himself waiting outside the door of Kel's quarters. She, Neal, and Merric always met after supper to discuss things about the fort, and he was hoping he had timed it well enough that he would see her walking down the hallway shortly.

Leaning on the wall next to her doorway, he waited.

He didn't have to wait along until he heard a voice ask, "Waiting for someone, sergeant?"

Dom looked up and beamed. Kel was standing there, looking at him with an amused look.

Playfully, Dom said, "Actually I was looking for Neal, but I guess you'll do."

She laughed, causing Dom to grin widely. "Headquarters is a funny place to be when his quarters are in the infirmary…"

"They are?" he asked jokingly.

"If you want, I can go show you…" she replied, teasing.

He grinned, "There's no need for that. It's far too long of a walk. I guess I'll just stay here with you…"

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, causing him to chuckle. She unlocked her door to let them inside. Closing the door behind them, she told him, smiling, "You know, Dom, the way to a girl's heart is usually not to make her feel unwanted…"

Grinning alluringly, he stepped closer to her and asked quietly, "Do you _want_ me to make you feel wanted?"

The deepness of his voice sent a shiver down Kel's back. Trying to keep her thoughts straight, she said, "Well attacking my carpentry skills is hardly the way."

Dom laughed, "You should be thanking me for that."

"For letting the whole fort know I'm a disaster with hammers?"

"I'm sure they already figured that out for themselves," he teased. "Just admit it. You're glad that I got you off that duty."

"Did I ever say I wasn't?"

"Well the lovely gesture you sent me in thanks could hardly be considered reassuring," he told her, smiling.

She returned his smile. "I could hardly run up to the ramparts and thank you properly, so I settled for the next best choice."

He laughed. Then taking her hand, he pulled her slowly to him, smiling when she looked at him knowingly. "Can you thank me properly now?"

Kel grinned, "Of course." Then she leaned up a placed a quick peck on his cheek.

When she pulled away, his blue eyes twinkled with mirth, his lips twitching with amusement. He then said to her, "I think you can do better than that."

Then he lifted her hand he held to his lips and, his eyes never leaving hers, he kissed each finger lightly. As he did so, he told her how she should be grateful to him that her fingers were still intact. And she was. Her poor fingers were still healing from yesterday's use with a hammer- and the feeling of Dom's warm lips upon them made them feel ten times better. It was the best healing she had ever had, sending a pleasing feeling throughout her body.

When he finished, she smiled and, pulling his lips down to hers, she made sure to thank him properly…

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh…how sweet and fluffy! I'm sure Dom wants to be thanked more often! ;D**


	24. Upping the Stakes

**A/N: Sorry for the delay again! School has been getting so hectic lately! Dang those tests and papers! But anyway, here's the next chapter…the men of the Own get some fun ideas… :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Upping the Stakes**

* * *

"_She also bet on the contests held in the early evening: archery matches, footraces, and wrestling…After games, the men formed small groups, building little fires around the bunkhouses and barracks…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, __Lady Knight_

* * *

One night after the contests, the men of the Own sat around a small fire, talking and joking. Dom was among them, contributing to the conversation liberally. They were talking about the contests.

"I would've won a _ton_ if Fulcher here hadn't lost to that soldier," remarked Lofren, speaking of the bet he had placed on Fulcher to win the footrace.

"Yeah, and the _ten_ others that came in before him," said Wolset grinning. He had bet on the soldier and therefore was happy.

"And I can say as much for your archery skills," retorted Fulcher.

Wolset frowned, "Archery has never been my strong point."

"And what is?" questioned Fulcher, "Sewing?" The men laughed at that.

Before Wolset could reply however, Dom interrupted, "Too bad there isn't a contest to see who can jump highest, for Wolset would easily win. Just put his bum in front of the nearest fire."

The group of men burst out laughing.

"There's nothing to laugh about," said Wolset. Then he rubbed his backside mock-seriously, "It still hurts…"

This caused another round of laughter. As Dom laughed, his gaze happened to catch sight of a very familiar figure in the distance. Focusing in on it, Dom smiled when he saw Kel, standing in the middle of the fort and talking to Neal. She looked so pretty in the moonlight…

Sensing his gaze, she glanced over at him quickly. He could see the small curve of her lips from where he sat as she turned back to Neal. Just that small evidence of recognition brought a wide smile to his face.

"Lady knight alert," said Fulcher, grinning as Dom shoved him lightly.

"Don' tell me she's still with that other bloke," said Wolset, clearly in disbelief.

Before Dom could reply, Lofren spoke up, "You need to show her what she's missing!"

"Yeah, get her attention!" agreed Fulcher.

The men chorused their agreement. Then Wolset came up with the idea that Dom should take part in the contests held each night in order to get the lady knight's attention. The men all agreed with great enthusiasm.

While his men discussed the various ways he could get Kel's attention, Dom was having a very difficult time keeping his amusement concealed. If only they knew how much of her attention he had been getting recently…

"So what do y' think, Dom?" asked Wolset. "Are you up for it?"

Dom laughed, "Up for what exactly?" He had been thinking about Kel and therefore hadn't been listening.

"Stealing Lady Kel's attention!"

Grinning to himself, Dom asked, "And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Enter the contests of course! Lady Kel always places bets on them, so you should get her to place her bet on you. You know, _get her attention_!" encouraged Wolset. Again all the men chorused their agreement, encouraging him as well.

Glancing back at Kel and then at his ignorant men, Dom smiled. "Okay, I'm going to try my best to steal the lady knight's attention." Besides, it could prove to be entertaining, and perhaps, from Kel, rewarding…

* * *

"Are you going to be bettin' on any of the lads tonight, Lady Kel?" Wolset asked her the following night as the contests were again about to start.

She glanced out at all the men beginning to congregate, either to participate in the contests or place their money on those most likely to win. It was a beneficial way to get them to have some fun- as well as train at the same time.

"Of course," she told him, smiling, "though I might lose my money, I take as much enjoyment watching as the rest of you do."

"Are you, uh, watchin' for anyone in particular?" he asked carefully.

She laughed, "What do you mean?"

"You know, is there anyone you…_favor_ tonight?"

"You mean over all the others?" She laughed, "No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Just wonderin'," he replied innocently.

The two of them then began to discuss the contestants, commenting over who would most likely win certain events.

Kel was discussing who she thought would win the footrace, when suddenly Wolset looked out at the contestants and said, "Is that- is that Dom out there?" Kel turned to look.

Though Wolset had sounded surprised to see his sergeant in the group of competitors warming up, really it was no surprise to him at all. The men in Dom's squad had worked out the plan that morning, to insure that Kel would notice the sergeant. He watched Kel curiously glance over at Dom. A satisfied grin showed on Wolset's face as he watched Kel look at Dom, as if she hadn't noticed him before he had conveniently pointed Dom out. Wolset felt smugly content with his success- not knowing that the lady knight was acting as well.

Of course she had noticed Dom. Her eyes were constantly drawn to him whenever he was around, and that night was no exception. Before Wolset had approached her, she had already noticed Dom in the crowd of contestants, laughing and joking. In fact, she had been enjoyably observing Dom when Wolset had come up to talk to her.

"It looks like it," she said, trying to sound casual.

"I didn't know he was goin' to be competin'," said Wolset, "I'm goin' to have to include him in the pool then." Then he looked at Kel, "Would you like to be the first t' bet on our sergeant?"

Looking back at Wolset, Kel wanted to say yes, but refrained. What would it look like if she bet on him for every event? Instead, she placed her money on the soldier who had won the night before in the archery competition, the first event of the night.

After all the bets were made, the event started. Round after round flew by with men being eliminated and others moving on, the arrows cutting through the air and landing on the targets with soft _thumps._ In the final round, six men were left. The man she had bet on remained- as did Dom. Though she and Dom tried not to acknowledge each other _too_ much in public, Kel couldn't help but watch him throughout the competition. Dom had looked up to find her eyes on him more than a few times. The small quirk of his mouth and the twinkle in his eye he gave her made her want to approach him, but she didn't. Her thoughts must have shown, for Dom's grin widened.

As the final round commenced, everyone watched. The first few men's shots were all close to one another's. Then Kel held her breath while Dom shot. His arrow landed on the target, clustered around where the other arrows had fallen. It was a good shot. However, the soldier she had bet on, coming behind Dom, pinned his arrow right in the middle of the target. After the man behind him couldn't beat it, he won. Dom came in fourth.

Wolset approached her afterwards to give her the coins she had won for betting on the winner. As he did so, Kel caught Dom approaching, amusement showing in his blue eyes as he said, "Collecting your reward?"

"Yeah, she didn't want t' bet on you," said Wolset before Kel could reply.

"Is that so?" said Dom, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked at Kel.

"Well I didn't want to lose my money," she replied, her hazel eyes twinkling.

Wolset laughed loudly. "And lose you didn't, Lady Kel," he said as he placed the last coin in her hand.

"Whose side are you on?" Dom asked him.

"Clearly not yours," he replied, holding up his own coin purse which clanked with coins. Then he continued on, handing out the money to those who won.

Shaking his head, Dom looked back at Kel.

"So are you going to be running in the footraces?" she asked him.

"That depends," he said, grinning. "Are you going to bet on me?"

She pretended to think on it. "I don't know, one of Sergeant Gavrain's men is rumored to win…"

"You mean you're going to pick him over me? And here I thought you liked me…"

Kel smiled, and replied, "Liking you doesn't have anything to do with not wanting to lose my money."

"But aren't you supposed to show favor for the man you like?" he asked playfully.

"And what kind of rumors would that start if I betted constantly on you?"

He grinned, loving the playful banter between them, "The right kind."

"I'd rather not lose my money."

"Then how am I supposed to win your favor?"

She smiled, her eyes bright with amusement, "I think you can find a way." Then moving passed him, she said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to go place my bet on Sergeant Gavrain's man for the first race…"

Dom watched her go, grinning as his eyes followed her. He liked this playful side of Kel. And he would find a way to gain her favor- by winning the footrace.

* * *

The last round of the footraces rolled around, and Dom was still doing well. The last event which he entered, and Sergeant Gavrain's man was favored to win, was a race of two laps around the fort's walls. As the men walked to the starting line, Dom placed himself right beside Sergeant Gavrain's man.

As Dom talked to the man next to him, he glanced over to where Kel was standing. He was pleased to find her watching. Before this race had started, he had conveniently bumped into the lady knight- as his men had planned for him to do- and asked who she'd be betting on for this last race. She again said she favored Sergeant Gavrain's man, that playful look back in her eye as she said it. And even though he had been doing well and bets were starting to turn in his favor for this race, he waited to see who Kel would bet on.

Dom watched as Wolset approached her to place her bet. She glanced at him and Dom raised his eyebrow in question, his eyes challenging her to bet against him. Kel turned back to Wolset and, in plain view of Dom, she said the other man's name and placed her money in Wolset's outstretched hand. She, in turn, was challenging him.

He met her gaze fully, his determination to win showing defiantly in his humored eyes. He then looked at the soldier next to him, sizing him up with a sudden look of dislike of the man who Kel had bet on instead of him. Kel could tell he had every intention of beating him because of it. Though she felt silly to think it, she couldn't help but feel pleased at the thought.

Everyone waited in anticipation for the race to begin. Before it started, Dom gave Kel one last look, a look that told her he was going to make her lose her money by betting on the other man. The look made her stomach flutter in a pleasing way, and when the race started, it was all she could do not to shout 'Go Dom!'.

Immediately the soldier beside him took the lead of the pack as the rest of them followed closely behind. Though the fort was not as big as Mastiff and Giantkiller, a lap around the ramparts was not a short run, and the men that fell behind could attest to that. Sergeant Gavrain's soldier still stayed in the lead, but Dom was in the small group of men still behind him as well. As they started on their second lap, two more men fell back from the pack Dom was running with. Dom, Kel noticed, was keeping a steady pace as he and two other men trailed behind the favored soldier. One of them, growing tired, started to fall back slightly, soon leaving Dom and the other man left close behind the man in first. Then, by the middle of the second lap, Dom seemed to get his second wind, and began to pull away from the other man, gaining on the soldier.

"Move yer bum, Dom!" shouted Wolset from beside Kel.

She was doing her best to keep her mouth shut, although in her mind she was screaming for Dom to go faster. He was now on the heels of the other man. Kel was practically bouncing in her place as Dom then moved up alongside the other man, keeping pace with him, and as they rounded the last corner, Kel noticed the other man starting to look tired.

Around her his men shouted for him to go faster, their yelling so loud and encouraging that suddenly Kel heard herself shout, "He's getting tired, Dom! GO, Dom, GO!"

She was unaware of the looks his men gave her, surprised and pleased as she urged him on. Wolset grinned at them, for he knew she had bet on the other man, yet here she was cheering for Dom. All the men gave each other knowing looks, then again joined her in yelling.

As the finish line drew nearer, everyone was in an uproar, some yelling for the soldier, others yelling for Dom. Then, to a loud cheer from the crowd, Dom pulled out in front, and when he crossed the finish line, a good few feet ahead of the other soldier, the loudest cheers came up from his men- and Kel.

Immediately his men ran up to surround him, patting him on his back as he leaned over and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He felt like that was the fastest he had run in his life, and was happy to hear his men's congratulations.

"You did it!"

"Good goin', Dom!"

"Brilliant!"

"Nice job, she was yellin' for you louder than the rest of us!" said Wolset, swatting him on the arm.

"And you should have seen her cheerin'!" said Fulcher.

Dom looked up at them, just then realizing that they weren't congratulating him so much on his run but on the fact that Kel had been cheering for him.

"She was?" he asked, the voices all having sounded like a blur as he ran.

"_Was she_? Her eyes were glued on the race! She was cheerin' for you as if you were her own sweetheart!" Wolset told him proudly.

Dom couldn't resist smiling at that, but the men interpreted his smile for being pleased- and he was.

Seeing that his breathing was finally returning to normal, his men started to press him to go talk to her, encouraging him as they did so. Dom soon found himself approaching Kel, trying to look nonchalant as he headed straight toward her through the crowd, receiving congratulations along the way.

As he got closer, he saw her glance his way as she talked with Merric. Seeing that he was deliberately making his way toward her, she excused herself from Merric and walked toward him, amusement in her eyes as she congratulated Dom on his win. "Even though you did make me lose my money…" she added teasingly.

"You mean you still wanted that soldier to win?" he asked her carefully.

"Of course," she replied, smiling, "Why would I want the man I placed my money on to lose?"

"Because you were secretly hoping I would win."

He grinned at the look she gave him. "And where did you get an idea like that?"

Dom moved closer to her, his grin still in place as he told her softly, "My men informed me that you were cheering me on as if I was your own sweetheart…" He was pleased by the small blush that appeared on her face.

"You mean they noticed?" she asked, cringing slightly.

Dom chuckled, "That's why they ran up to congratulate me. They couldn't wait to tell me." Then he smiled down at Kel warmly, "They're trying to get us together."

Kel laughed, returning his smile with a warm one of her own. "I think they're a little late," she told him quietly.

"Yes, but they don't know that. It's been amusing to hear the plans they concoct. Do you know that's why I'm competing tonight? They thought it a good way for me to get your attention." Looking at her as she laughed, he then asked her, "Did it work?"

"Perhaps," she told him with a grin.

"Then can I tell them that I have won your favor?" he joked.

"Now, don't think my favor is that easy to win," she told him mock-seriously, "A girl has to set standards you know."

Grinning attractively, Dom asked, "And what must one do to win your favor? Save you from carpentry duty once more?"

A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. "I don't think I have to worry since you told the whole Realm how horrible I am with hammer and nails," she told him. He smiled at the recollection.

"Fine, then should I win another race for you?" he asked. "Or better yet, how about you pick the event and I shall win it for you."

Kel laughed, "Are you that confident that you could win any event I choose? That's pretty bold…"

"You're right," he concurred in thought. "Perhaps we should up the stakes then…you know, sweeten the deal…"

"And what do you have in mind?"

Dom grinned at her flirtatiously, "How about a kiss." She eyed him closely, a sparkle alighting her hazel eyes as he continued, "If I win, I get to kiss you…to a slow count of twenty."

* * *

**A/N: If I was Kel I would make him enter a race he would be sure to win with those stakes! Haha! I'll update soon! I'll make sure it comes faster than these last two, really! :D**


	25. In His Favor

**A/N: Okay, this one picks up right where the last chapter left off, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: In His Favor**

* * *

"_You're right," he concurred in thought. "Perhaps we should up the stakes then…you know, sweeten the deal…"_

"_And what do you have in mind?"_

_Dom grinned at her flirtatiously, "How about a kiss." She eyed him closely, a sparkle alighting her hazel eyes as he continued, "If I win, I get to kiss you…to a slow count of twenty."_

"In public?" she asked wearily, though her body warmed with the thought.

He laughed, "Not unless you want to." The look she gave him told him that answer and he laughed again. He knew her qualms about displaying public affection- especially being commander of the camp, and he respected those rules…for the most part. He had gotten away with a couple infractions…

"So is it a deal?" he asked. When she agreed, he then asked her which event she had chosen for him.

Glancing around, she spotted something over his shoulder and grinned. Then she told him, "How about wrestling?"

"Why not?" said Dom, smiling, "I haven't competed in that event today. So what do I have to do? Win the tournament for you?" he joked.

"No," she replied, a small smile still on her lips, "just one match."

"That's it? Just one match? I think I have the better end of the deal…" he told her, grinning as he looked down at her lips then back up into her eyes.

"Don't be so quick to assume," she replied, giving him a mischievous grin. He raised his eyebrows at her in question and Kel smiled and pointed behind him, "There's your competition."

Turning to look behind him, Dom was met by the sight of a well-muscled soldier warming up where the wrestling matches were going to be held. He looked solid, yet agile. If Dom was correct, he had been the one to come in first the night before in wrestling. Looking back at Kel, amused, he said, "You couldn't make it easy for me, could you?"

She shrugged innocently, "I didn't say it was going to be easy."

Dom grinned at her, sidling close to her so only she could hear what he said next. "For motivational support, I think I deserve a preview of my reward before I begin. That way I know what I'm going to be sacrificing my life for." He glanced back at his strong opponent.

Fully aware of his nearness, her face flushed at his request. Fighting the temptation to do as he suggested, she teased, "If you don't think you're going to win, then I don't see the reason to give you a preview of the reward…"

"But it would serve as a confidence boost," he tried.

She smiled, "If I say I have full confidence in you, isn't that enough?"

"I'd prefer the other," he grinned.

"Then it's something to look forward to _after_ you win…well, _if _you win," she corrected. "I believe your opponent is yesterday's champion."

"So much for a confidence boost," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, you'll be fine," she told him, trying to keep her amusement hidden.

"Dom, are you ready?" asked Wolset, who was in charge of organizing the matches and corresponding bets.

He sighed, "I guess so." Then, looking back at Kel, he said, "Be prepared to keep your end of the deal, Lady Kel." She watched as he approached his opponent and offered him his hand.

"No, no, he's not your opponent," Wolset informed him, both to Kel and Dom's surprise. Then Wolset pointed to someone behind Dom, "_He is_."

Turning to look, Kel let out an audible gasp as both her and Dom's eyes widened at the man before them. He was well over six feet tall, solidly built, and had the look of a veteran soldier. For a moment they both stared at him in awe. Then, slowly, Dom turned back to glance at Kel, as if checking to see if she had seen his new opponent. Kel thought it would be a hard sight to miss- the man was a giant!

As Dom looked at her, a smile crept up on her lips at the thought. She tried to hide it with her hand but was unsuccessful.

Noticing it, Dom shook his head before looking back at his opponent. He felt like it was going to be a long match…

* * *

"Are you alright, Dom?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course he ain't alright! He just wrestled Mithros' brother!" retorted Wolset in response to Lofren's question.

"I think it was Mithros Himself," said Dom, pressing a wet cloth to the shallow cut running along his cheekbone.

"You know, Dom," started Fulcher in a teasing tone, "There are better ways to get a girl's attention than getting beaten up."

"Yeah," agreed Wolset, grinning and slapping Dom on his back, "Gettin' beaten up wouldn't have been _my_ first choice, but we all know women like scars. Good thinking!" he teased.

Dom gave them all a warning look, "It wasn't _my_ plan to wrestle him."

"Well, whoever's plan it was, it seems to have worked," Wolset whispered, "'cuz here comes Lady Kel." He kicked Dom's boot, "Look hurt!"

"I don't have to act," replied Dom drily as Kel approached. The men surrounding him parted to let her through. She winced slightly when she looked at Dom, looking slightly concerned. He looked back at her steadily.

"Hi, Lady Kel, did you see Dom's match?" asked Fulcher innocently.

"Of course she did," Wolset informed him, "she even placed a bet."

"Well at least you're a few coins richer," grinned Fulcher.

Kel grinned and then looked back at Dom.

"I better get back to collect the next round of bets…" said Wolset, carefully stepping away. Then he gestured to his friends, "I think we better leave Dom in the care of a woman's hand, don't you think boys?"

They quickly all agreed and excused themselves as they left. Watching them leave, Kel grinned, then turned back to Dom. He wasn't sharing in her amusement.

Trying to wipe her smile away, she asked him, "So are you okay?"

"Besides being squashed by a giant, I think I'm doing quite well," he replied in a sarcastic tone.

Kel couldn't help it, she laughed. At the questioning look he gave her, she apologized, "Sorry, but I don't think even Lord Raoul could have defeated _that _giant."

"I'm glad you find it so amusing that you just got me crushed by that living mountain…"

"Oh, Dom, it wasn't that bad," she told him, failing to bite back her laughter. "Look at it this way, at least it was a short match."

He snorted, "Yeah, and _that_ fact does _wonders_ for my pride…"

Able to understand his feelings, Kel moved closer to him and gently placed her hand on his arm. "Well we all have to be humbled every once in awhile…"

"I think I'm the most humble man alive," he said, "even you bet against me…"

She laughed softly, "Would it make you feel better to know that I placed a bet in your favor?"

"You did?" he asked, surprise showing on his face when he looked up at her. After she nodded, he asked incredulously, "Why? You bet against me all the other times when I had a good chance of winning, and now you chose to bet in my favor?"

"Well I got you into the mess, so I figured it was the least I could do." Then teasingly, she added, "Besides, I had to keep the betting pool active…"

He gave her a narrowed look as she laughed, but she could see a trace of amusement starting to show in his face as well.

"You mean that's the only reason why you bet on me?"

She smiled at him playfully, saying in a warm tone, "Perhaps there was a part of me that wanted you to win too…"

There was a definite twinkle in his eye now as he said, "Only a part of you? We'll just have to work at that, now won't we…?"

As he moved closer, Kel gave him a questioning glance. Then, judging by the way he grinned at her and angled his face toward her, Kel suddenly got a very clear idea of his intentions. Pulling back, she glanced around quickly, "_Dom_, people can see us!" Really, everyone was too intent on watching the wrestling matches continue to pay any attention to the two of them standing in front of one of the barracks, but Kel didn't want to chance it.

Dom chuckled roughly, "Then let's go someplace where they _can't_ see us…" And with that he took hold of her hand and led her between the narrow space between two barracks, where it was dark and just wide enough for two people to walk shoulder to shoulder.

Looking back and determining that they were far enough out of view, Dom stopped and pulled Kel to him, covering her mouth with his in one swift movement. Cupping her face in his large hands, slowly he moved them back into her hair, his mouth working eagerly over hers as he did so. Kel could feel her nerves thrumming as they kissed.

When later they pulled apart they were both breathless and slightly flushed, their smiles wide.

Eyes twinkling mischievously, his hands resting on her hips, Dom held her close. "I think my pride is still lacking a little…"

Kel laughed softly as he leaned toward her again. Putting her hand on his chest to stop his advancing, she said, "I think you're pride is doing quite well, Dom. Besides," she said, eyes glittering, "I've let you get away too many times unpunished for stealing kisses from me in public…"

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" he asked, grinning.

She gave him a playful look as he pulled her closer so that when he talked his lips were only inches away from hers. "Are you trying to sway my answer?"

"Is it working?" he smiled. A thrill shot through her from the feeling of his warm breath against her lips.

"Why don't you find out yourself?"

Dom pressed his lips to hers swiftly. Pulling back he grinned, "You didn't bite. Does that mean I can kiss you again?"

Kel laughed lightly, "Will you promise not to steal any more kisses from me in public first?"

"If I do, then I'll be crossing my fingers behind my back the whole time. _Remember_, I don't make promises I can't keep," he replied, his voice low and exhilarating.

The combination of his deep voice and intoxicating smile he sent her was enough to make her forget she was even outdoors. "Then we'll make a promise you _can_ keep," she told him, her hand slipping from where it rested on his chest to wrap around his neck, her other hand following suit. She smiled as his eyes looked at her willingly, "If you promise not to remember that you lost the wrestling match tonight, then I will promise to forget it also. Personally I felt like you should have won…"

Dom raised his brows slightly, his mouth widening into a huge smile. "Meaning I get to claim my reward?"

"Only if you want…"

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he chuckled, "For such a smart woman, you can sure ask some stupid questions…"

"I didn't want to intimidate you with my intelligence," she retorted softly, smiling just as widely as he.

"Believe me," he said, placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth, "your attractiveness is intimidating enough as it is…" And with that said, he gently turned her head toward his and fastened his mouth on hers.

Later, when he broke the kiss, it was Kel who pulled his lips back to hers, saying that they had only gotten to the count of ten. Though this was certainly improbable, Dom didn't object when she pressed her mouth firmly against his. Instead, he settled his mouth on hers for a very, very slow count of ten…or was it a count of thirty? Maybe an even minute would suffice…

* * *

**A/N: *Double Sigh* Well, was that fluff or what? Kel and Dom kissing in the narrow darkness between the barracks…what better way to end a chapter? Lol. :D**


	26. Departure

**A/N: Okay, here's the next one!! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Departure**

* * *

"'_Kel, you know I've got my orders, right?' he asked, meeting Kel's eyes with his very blue ones. I'm going to miss looking at him, she thought. And I'm going to miss his support. Dom always backs me up. 'Yes, Lord Raoul wrote me,' she replied. To the others she explained, 'Dom's squad's to report back to Fort Steadfast. War's officially declared.'"_

_-Tamora Pierce, __Lady Knight_

* * *

Opening the letter that was handed to him, Dom quickly read it. It was from Lord Raoul. He wanted him and his squad to return to Fort Steadfast. Tortall was now officially at war with Scanra.

Looking up from the letter, Dom glanced around the fort. At least it was looking more like a fort now, with barracks and more fortified walls. It had turned around a lot since the day he had arrived. With a full-out war coming on, Dom felt relieved that the camp was better secured. Though it was a refugee camp, that did not mean it would be exempt from attacks. Any place within relative distance from the Tortall/Scanra border was in jeopardy of raids. This one included.

He glanced back to the practice courts, which he had just stepped away from to receive the letter from Raoul. His men were sparring with each other, honing their skills. Those skills would be called into use very soon, as would the soldiers' who would remain at the camp to defend the fort after his squad left. Though there were a couple dozen of them, Dom found himself wishing he and his squad could stay to add to the number, because in reality, the soldiers would have to be very good defenders in order to ward off any attacks. And he felt, no matter how good they were, there were still too few of them. More reinforcements should have been sent to the camp, and he knew Kel secretly felt the same. How he wished he could stay to assist.

But orders were orders. Tomorrow he and his squad would be leaving for Steadfast. And he would be leaving Kel. The thought brought a funny feeling to his stomach. Sure, he knew he wouldn't be there for ever, but the reality of it in the summons from Raoul's letter really made it hit home for the first time. No more questioning of skirmishes and random attacks, now it was official. Fighting was in their future for sure, there was no question about it. There was no more wondering if by this time next month they would all be enjoying court life again. Dom was sure now that it would be far more than a month before everyone returned to their homes and fiefs. War, unfortunately, never had the decency to be short. War had no decency at all.

Sighing, Dom called for the attention of all his men. Gathering around him, he broke the news to them. They would be ready to leave in the morning.

* * *

It wasn't long after lunch that same day when Dom heard the sound of alarm raised from the walls of the fort. Quickly putting down the hammer he was using to replace a board on one of the barracks, he ran to grab his armor. After putting it on, he raced up the rampart steps to where he had last seen Kel standing. She was already covered in her own armor, shouting out commands to those around her. Even in all the rush, Dom couldn't help but feel proud as he hurried toward her. She was quite a woman. Quite a commander.

He asked her for his orders. She told him as calmly as if he had asked her what the weather was like. Waiting for her command, he stood by her side as she issued orders to the others who approached her. Watching her, he almost felt like he was watching Lord Raoul with the way in which she issued orders so calmly yet rapidly, her orders firm and, for all their speediness, so well-thought out. In battle, there was no time to over think, especially in surprise attacks like this one.

When he received her command to fulfill his orders, he quickly signaled his men. But before he left her side, he made sure to place his hand on Kel's shoulder and tell her how much she reminded him of Raoul right then. He thought it might be reassuring to her, as it felt reassuring to him just to touch her. He wanted to carry her calm strength with him into the fighting. As he hurried down the stairs, he sent a quick prayer to Mithros to keep her safe.

Mounting his horse quickly, Dom watched as the fort's gates opened slowly for his squad and the other to pass through. When they were fully opened to the land outside the camp, Dom took one last look up to where Kel stood. Sensing his gaze, she tore her eyes away from the scene before her for a quick instant to look down at him. The loving expression in that quick glance was enough to urge Dom to, keeping his eyes still locked with hers, unsheathe his sword and spur his horse forward through the gate, leading the charge into the crowd of awaiting Scanrans…

* * *

The battle ended almost as abruptly as it began. Not that it was quick or bloodless. Plenty of people lost their lives in the raid, though none of Dom's squad was among them. After searching around him to make sure it was ended, Dom then quickly looked back up to the fort's ramparts, searching for Kel. He needed to be certain that she was okay, although for some reason he was almost certain that he would somehow know if she was hurt…or worse, dead. He was sure he would have felt it- but checking to make sure would ease his mind.

There. There she was, still standing in almost the exact same spot she had been when he had last seen her. He was sure that relief spread across his face as his tense body relaxed. Kel was fine.

A few moments later, he and his men rode back toward the fort's walls, close enough to get within clear seeing range of Kel. Then Dom hand-signaled to tell her he was going to check the woods to be sure. Her shoulders seemed to relax as well when she caught sight of him. Then she signaled back, smiling in a way that Dom knew that smile was meant for him. He couldn't help but smile back before leading his horse and men toward the nearby woods.

* * *

Dom wished he had gotten some alone time with Kel before dinner that night, but they had both been so busy that there had been no time. He assumed that she had received a letter from Raoul as well about his squad leaving, but he had wanted to find out in private. Instead he had to ask her that night at dinner, in front of the other main men of the camp- including his uncle and cousin. He hoped they didn't get too suspicious by the way he and the lady knight's gazes held when he asked. They hadn't talked since after the battle had ended, and truthfully all Dom wanted to do was hold her in his arms right now. _Highly_ inappropriate in such company…though he did admit the look on Neal's face would be priceless.

After she explained to the others that he would be leaving for Steadfast, the conversation turned back to the war- if it had ever even left it that is.

Later, Dom decided to leave when his cousin and Numair started to argue magic again.

"Don't they have any manners?" asked Merric, as he and Dom turned to leave. "I don't think it's polite to discuss magic in front of the 'Un-Gifted'."

Dom smiled, as Kel said from behind them, "Well no one ever said Neal was polite."

Both men turned to see her following them out of the room. Dom's smile widened as she glanced at him longer than necessary.

"Besides, it gives us a good reason to leave," she added, tearing her eyes away from Dom to look over at Merric.

"And a good thing, too, 'cuz I'm bushed," said the red-headed knight, yawning as if to accentuate his statement.

"Then I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning when you go out for patrol," she told him. "Good night then, Merric."

As he returned to goodbye, Kel looked over at Dom, "And I guess that goes the same for you, Dom. You and your men are going to be leaving pretty early in the morning."

He glanced over to see Merric still within earshot. Damn. "That we are, Kel," he replied. "Will you be there to see us off?"

"I promise," she said, smiling. Then she glanced over at Merric also. He had yet to still turn the corner. Dom wished he could light a fire under the man's bum to spur him along.

"Then good night, I'll see you in the morning," he said, his eyes saying anything but that.

"Good night, Dom," she replied. Then he saw her suddenly glance back out of the corner of her eye at something off to the side. And that's when Dom noticed a small shadow there as well- a small shadow just about the shape of a young boy. Having a good guess at who it was, Dom smiled and then actually turned to go.

She smiled as she watched him leave. Then he heard her say softly, "Tobe, what are you doing there?"

* * *

Kel sighed heavily when she finally made it to her quarters. She had gotten stopped by the clerks once again after she had finished talking to Tobe. That had been close to two hours ago.

She was now officially wiped out. With some regret, she wondered if Dom was already sound asleep in his own bed. She wouldn't blame him if he was. She just wished she had gotten some time alone with him before he left in the morning. Ever since they had gotten together, nighttime was the only time that they were able to enjoy each other's company without any interruptions.

Damn clerks, she thought to herself. This would be the first night that they hadn't spent in each other's company; the night which she wanted to spend with him the most.

Sighing again, Kel pushed open her door. She was immediately met by the sight of Tobe, wrapped up in his blankets on the floor as always. Kel had offered him a cot, but the boy seemed more comfortable on the floor.

Closing the door softly behind her, Kel moved carefully into the room, stepping over Jump who was sprawled right in front of the door, snoring. If any intruder tried to enter her quarters, they would have a fine job of not tripping over somebody.

That was when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Kel looked to the dark corner, where a small, cushioned sitting bench sat. What drew her attention was that there was a long form stretched across it.

She smiled as she recognized it. Moving closer, Kel saw that, like Tobe and Jump, Dom was fast asleep as well. Looking down at him as he slept, Kel studied the contours of his face. He really was the most handsome man. And the sweetest.

"Dom," she called softly, not wanting to shake him. When he didn't move, she called his name again. This time his eyes fluttered open. It took a second for him to focus.

"Dom, you didn't have to wait for me here," she told him as he slowly sat up. "I would've understood if you wanted to go and get some sleep. And I'm sorry for being so long, for as much as I love clerks, they sure do know how to ask a lot of questions." She smiled.

He blinked up at her and then grinned sleepily. He ran a hand through his dark hair. Kel wanted to do the same but refrained. She'd wait till he woke up some more.

"So did Tobe let you in?" she asked, keeping her hands at her side. It was hard since he looked so attractive with the moonlight filtering through the shuttered windows. The last thing she wanted to do was startle him. The poor guy had just woken up for Mithros' sake!

"Yeah," he replied stretching, no doubt to work out the kinks from sleeping on the uncomfortable bench. "I think he's on to us."

"Really? Why would you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. It could be the fact that, after I told him I was here to talk to you, he asked me if I would warn him when the mushy stuff started," Dom grinned. "He said he'd seen enough smooching back in Queensgrace to last him a lifetime."

Kel laughed. "I bet he did." Then she looked at Dom, and after a second, she sat down beside him. He glanced at her, his eyes humorously curious. Then she asked him carefully, "I don't suppose that you'd have to warn him now since he's asleep, would you?"

He shifted his body closer to hers, the grin on his face and the light in his eyes revealing that he was far from sleepy any longer. She liked the way he moved closer so that their shoulders were pressed together, as was the rest of their body length-wise, beginning at their shoulders and ending at their feet. She was acutely aware of everywhere they touched.

"Oh, Kel, I'm so glad you're safe," he told her softly. The look in his eyes melted her heart.

"I'm glad you are too, Dom," she replied just as softly, their faces turned to look at one another.

Unable to resist any longer, she reached up to run her hand gently through his hair. That simple gesture felt so comforting. His fingers reached out to skim her cheek. It was as if both of them wanted to make sure that the other was really there. Fighting, like they had experienced that day, truly makes you appreciate what you have.

After a moment of contented silence, Kel then smiled and said in a teasing tone, "Now, what does a girl have to do around here to get a kiss?"

And by the way he responded, apparently she had done enough already.

* * *

The next morning Kel woke up early to see Dom and his squad off. As she walked out of headquarters into the foggy morning, she thought about how much she was going to miss Dom. She prayed that Mithros would keep him and his men safe.

She was halfway to the gate when suddenly an arm shot out from behind the nearest building and pulled her behind it. Kel immediately started to struggle in the person's strong hold, but soon relaxed when she recognized the soft chuckle.

"Probably not one of my better ideas," said Dom, turning her around in his arms so she could see his face.

"You wouldn't have made it to back Steadfast if I'd had another second," she teased.

He studied her face for a moment, his grin softening. "I'd take it if it meant not having to leave you," he said, his fingers gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Dom, don't be silly," she told him, although she wanted him to stay just as much as he did. There was no use making it harder than it already was. "You have your orders. I won't let you get in trouble on my behalf."

Smiling, Dom laughed lightly. Then he said, "I sure am going to miss you while I'm gone…" He moved to press her back against the side of the building. His expression turned more serious as he studied her, as if he was memorizing her features. Kel found herself doing the same, her eyes roaming over his face with equal intent.

She could hardly fathom how much she was going to miss him, but she didn't know how to tell him so. She didn't want to make it any more difficult than it already was.

"I'm going to miss you too, Dom," she said softly, and though the words were simple, those few words held so much more meaning for both of them, as did the look in their eyes.

In the next instant, they found themselves caught up in a long, heated kiss. Dom pressed her further back against the wall behind her as their kiss continued to deepen. Kel dug her fingers into the thick hair at the back of his head, keeping his mouth rooted firmly to her own.

It would be their last kiss until they saw each other again, hopefully sometime in the future, but in war, one never knew.

They drew the kiss out as long as they could until finally they had to break for air. And despite the coolness of the morning around them, neither one of them felt the least bit chilly.

And before he left that morning, he made sure to steal one last, swift kiss from her- and if she was mad at him for doing so in front of his squad, she never gave any sign of it…

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, he kissed her in front of his men!! They must have been shocked! Lol. And don't worry, we'll see Dom again soon. The next chapter will be about Haven's fall, so it will take place like two months after this chapter. Till then! :D**


	27. Long Ride

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the long update! You have no idea how many papers I have due for my classes in these two weeks- it's insane! It's been so crazy that this is the first time I've even gotten back on to fanfiction since the last update! Yikes! **

**But enough of that, this chapter takes place a few months after the last. Dom is gone and Haven has been flourishing- adding new refugees, learning how to fight. They've also survived a few raids. It's now the beginning of June (Dom left in early April). In this chapter, Haven falls. **

**Here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Long Ride**

* * *

"_She finished the climb to the ramparts. The sparrows met her there, perching on the sharpened logs. Dead soldiers and civilians littered the walkway…She and Jump walked the entire circuit of the camp on the walkway they'd fixed after Numair had dropped logs on it. She recognized everyone she saw…_

_She had promised to keep them safe. She had failed at that, but she must not fail to bring them home…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, __Lady Knight_

* * *

Two months after Dom's departure, Kel found herself riding to Fort Mastiff to deliver to Lord Wyldon her personal reports. She wished she didn't have to go. She didn't want to leave her people to fend for themselves. What if Scanrans attacked and she wasn't there? Would they be alright? Shaking her head, Kel was reassured of her thoughts. She had been training them for combat for over two months. The people of Haven knew how to defend themselves. She was just being a silly, overprotective, worrisome Mother, as the people were beginning to refer to her as. The nickname didn't bother her, at least it reassured Kel that the people knew she cared for them. But although she knew they could fight, and had done so numerous times with Scanran attacks here and there on the fort, she still couldn't help but worry about their safety.

Neal, who was riding with her to Mastiff, noticed her thoughtful silence, and from the expression on her face, he knew she was worrying about leaving the people behind again. She had been worrying even before they had left Haven. It took him, Merric, and the rest of the people of the fort, including Tobe, to assure her that they would be alright. The people had to know that she trusted them, and being able to leave them in charge for a few days would do just that, and that's what Neal and Merric had told her. Finally, Kel gave in to go.

However, as Neal thought of where they were headed, or more precisely _who_ they would be seeing when they got to Mastiff, he almost wished that they would've remained at Haven. In a way it was funny that he had had to persuade Kel to go to Mastiff instead of the other way around. The Stump was not his favorite person to say the least.

He was about to share this thought aloud until he looked over at Kel. She was biting her lower lip, plainly still worried. Neal sighed, "If you chew on that lip anymore, you'll have no lip left to chew on."

Kel stopped and looked over at her best friend. "What?"

Neal let out a laugh, "If you don't stop worrying about them, Mother, that brown hair of yours if going to turn gray by Midwinter. Then we'll have to call you _Grand_mother."

She sighed. When she didn't respond, Neal told her gently, "They know how to fight, Kel. They have you to thank for that."

"I know that," she replied, "but I still hate leaving. I'm their commander and they're my responsibility. Couldn't we just have sent our reports by messenger?"

"Now you're talking," joked Neal, "just say the word, and we'll be heading back to Haven. I'll send the Stump my best wishes by letter."

Kel finally cracked a smile. "I can only imagine what your _best wishes _would entail."

At that moment, Fort Mastiff came in to view. Though Kel had seen it before, she was always in awe of the fort. It always made Haven seem so small. She wished Haven could look like Mastiff, but then again Haven was a refugee camp, not a military fort. Still, she wished it could have its high sturdy walls and squads of soldiers at her disposal.

Neal interrupted her envious thoughts when they made it through Mastiff's gates. "Looks like we have a welcoming party, Lady Knight."

Sure enough, Kel took her eyes away from the fort's walls and looked ahead. Owen of Jesslaw, upon hearing their arrival, came bounding toward them in delight. A smile broke out on Kel's face as she watched her friend come toward them. All thoughts of Haven for the moment vacated her mind.

* * *

Through the northern woods of Tortall, sparrows flew through the trees. A horse's hooves thundered behind them, following their lead. The thick forest impeded their haste, but they dared not take the swifter path of the roads. Scanrans could be anywhere and on the roads, one could be ambushed easily. They couldn't afford to be caught. They had to make it to Mastiff and to Lady Kel as quickly as possible.

The young boy on the back of the horse was frightened, not so much about being caught, but about what he had left behind. It was chaos. Tobe had been in the stables, tending to the mount he now rode, when the Scanrans and their killing machines had attacked. There had been little warning before the things topped the fort's walls, attacking from three sides. Tobe had been getting ready to assist in the fight when Zamiel, the head clerk, had pulled him aside. He wanted him to go to Lady Kel. That was the reason that Tobe was racing through the woods now, being led by the sparrows, on their way to Mastiff.

The sooner he got to Mastiff, the sooner the people of Haven would receive help- and help they needed if the chaos he had left the fort in was any indication. There had been Scanrans everywhere and, even worse, those killing machines that his Lady hated so much. As he raced through the woods, he prayed that the people would be okay. It was going to be a long ride to Mastiff. A long ride to help…

* * *

_Kel was standing in the middle of Haven while people bustled by her. Her people were running for their weapons, shouting out orders and yelling replies. Kel tried, but she couldn't move. It felt like her feet were glued to the ground. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't budge. She felt anxious and frustrated. Worst of all, she felt useless. She _was _useless. Suddenly she heard the sound of horses getting closer. Instinctively, Kel reached for her glaive, only to find she was defenseless. She could hear the horses getting closer, and closer…_

Waking with a start, Kel realized it was just a dream. It had felt so real. In fact, it felt like she was still dreaming. She could still hear the sound of horses echoing in her mind…No, wait. That pounding was a _real_ sound, coming from her door. Kel immediately leapt up to get it.

* * *

Watching the boy sob into Kel's shirt, Neal met Kel's eyes. They both knew what had happened. Haven had been attacked. They had yet to get the details from Tobe, but they knew all the same. The boy wouldn't have ridden all day long to get to Mastiff in the middle of the night just to see Kel. He wouldn't be shaking and crying with fear if something hadn't happened. They could only expect the worse from the boy's appearance.

A short while later, after Tobe had told Kel a few details, Lord Wyldon ordered them to get ready to mount up. They were going back to Haven.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not the happiest chapter, but it had to be done. In the next one, we'll hear from Raoul and Dom, after Kel renegades of course! I'll update ****soon****!**


	28. Following Kel

**A/N: Here it is! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Following Kel**

* * *

"'_We're following Kel?' asked Dom eagerly…Raoul looked at Dom, who shrugged. 'I had to use the latrine,' he explained. 'I overheard Connac and Hevlor in there.'_

'_As long as I've been soldiering, you'd think I'd know how fast word gets around,' Raoul commented ruefully. 'Tell them.'_

'_The rest of the Haven burial detail got here safe,' Dom told the men. 'They managed to lose Kel, though.' He looked at Raoul. 'She went after her refugees, didn't she?'_

_Raoul nodded. 'Alone. I need volunteers-' Every man's hand went up. Raoul smiled grimly. 'Very well…'"_

_-Tamora Pierce, __Lady Knight_

* * *

Kel wondered what the hell she was doing for about the thousandth time that day. What was she thinking, going after the refugees alone? Not only was the thought unthinkable, but it was also ridiculous. She would be going into enemy territory, where Scanrans roamed freely and were ready to attack anyone on their roads. And she was one lone knight.

And even if she somehow did make it back alive, she would probably face the charges of treason for disobeying orders. Kel called herself all forms of stupid she could think of. But not for one second did she consider turning around. She felt responsible for her people, and by the gods she was going to try and save them or die trying. Looking at the odds, she knew one was probably more likely than the other to occur, but she didn't care. She had to at least try. She had to try to change the odds in her favor, as Raoul had so often told her.

She wondered what Raoul would think when he learned of her disappearance. She wondered what Lord Wyldon would think. More, she wondered what Dom would think. She foolishly wished that he could be with her- and a few other soldiers for that matter. But no, this was her own idiotic mission. Praying for someone else to be with her, risking their own lives for the sake of her crazy ideas, was a selfish thought. So instead she prayed to the Goddess to keep her and her refugees safe…

* * *

Dom couldn't believe it when they heard of Haven's attack. His squad and another had accompanied Raoul to Fort Mastiff where they heard more news about it. Kel, his cousin, Lord Wyldon and a few squads had already left for Haven when they had arrived. However, Tobe was left behind to recover and both Raoul and Dom had sought him out quickly.

Both men asked the boy many questions about what he had seen of the attack. Tobe was still a little shook up and they were both gentle with their questions, stopping when they felt he no longer wanted to talk about it. When Raoul moved on to talk someone else, Dom stayed behind with the boy. He put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Lady didn't wanna leave us in the first place," Tobe told him after a few minutes of silence. "But we all insisted she trust us, an' she couldn't _not_ leave then. She didn't wanna go…"

Dom patted the boy's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "You did the right thing, she did have to go," he told him gently, "and Kel knew that too. And even if Kel would have been there, those Scanrans still would have attacked."

The boy nodded his head, showing that he understood. "And you did a brave thing, coming here all the way from Haven to get help, Tobe. I probably would have ended up in Carthak instead if I didn't follow the roads," Dom told him to try and lighten his mood.

He was rewarded with a small smile. "I had Lady's sparrows to lead the way," Tobe told him shyly.

Dom grinned, "Well then thank Mithros for Lady Kel's sparrows and your riding skills no doubt. I know you've made Kel proud, Tobe."

Again, the shy smile. Dom gave him a warm, friendly smile in return. "Now then," he told the boy, "why don't you show me the magnificent mount that carried you on such an adventure?"

Immediately Tobe nodded, and then started off toward the stables. Dom knew the boy loved horses from the time he was at Haven, and he knew he could count on that to get the boy's mind off of Haven for at least a little while. While the boy showed him the horse and tended to it, Dom's thoughts turned to Kel and the people of Haven. He knew she felt responsible for them. He knew how much she must be hurting…He wished he could be there to comfort her.

* * *

Wyldon, Neal, and a couple of squads returned to Mastiff without Kel. She was left behind with Connac and Hevlor's squads to come back to Mastiff when they had finished burying the people. They were informed that the soldiers of the camp accounted for most of the dead. In fact, most of the refugees were not even to be found, and that only left one explanation- they had been captured.

The whole thing didn't sit right with Dom. Kel's people had been captured by Scanrans. Kel knew this. And yet Kel would be returning to Mastiff? It didn't seem quite right…

And his fears were fulfilled when Connac and Hevlor's squads returned to Mastiff soon after Wyldon and the others- without Kel, as Dom immediately noticed. He was on the practice courts at the time, but he watched as Raoul questioned the two soldiers, no doubt asking the same question. Where was Kel?

Apparently receiving an answer, he watched as Raoul stormed toward headquarters, no doubt on his way to see Lord Wyldon. The sight of seeing Raoul in such a state of anger immediately got Dom thinking. Wanting to find out what had made his knight commander so mad, Dom left the practice courts and followed Connac and Hevlor, both on their way to the latrine building.

Dom listened as the two men talked.

"We had our orders, what could we do?" said the man named Hevlor.

"Well we should've known sommat was up. A noise in the woods? Then ordering us to go on? We should've found out what was goin' on," said Connac.

Dom frowned. What _was_ going on?

"But she ordered us to go on," Hevlor repeated. "We can't disobey orders."

"Well she did, didn't she? She was ordered t' return here with us, but is she here? We should've known better. Now our hides are about t' be had, and it's entirely our faults. I wish we could've offered her our company instead of letting her go off on her own…"

Realization dawned on Dom. Kel had gone off after her refugees, he was sure of it. That's why she wasn't with them, and that's why Raoul was so angry. Connac was right. They should have known. And Wyldon should've as well- the reason why Raoul was storming into headquarters, of that Dom was certain. Dom knew Kel would never let her people stay Scanran prisoners, especially knowing what would most likely become of them- killing machines. Kel would do everything she could not to allow it- including risking her own life.

Dom's stomach twisted at the thought. She was out there on her own. Risking her life on her own. Now, more than ever, he wished he could be beside her; fighting alongside her, risking his own life alongside her. He suddenly felt useless where he was. But unlike Raoul, he wasn't angry. He was almost sick to his stomach because he was so anxious and worried, but he wasn't angry. Deep down, he knew all along that she wouldn't be returning to Mastiff, and even now it didn't surprise him that she had gone after the refugees.

As he returned to the practice courts, however, he was starting to wonder how in the name of Mithros he was going to get Raoul to let him go after her. He wondered what Raoul would do if he told him that he cared for Kel in more than friendly terms. But he would reveal his feelings in a heartbeat if meant getting to follow her.

Dom had barely resumed practicing when he spotted Raoul across the fort. Dom was about to signal to his knight commander that he needed to have a word with him, but was surprised when Raoul was the one who hand-signaled him first. He asked Dom to gather his men as well and meet him in the stables.

When they had all finally gathered inside, Dom couldn't help but feel hopeful. And when Raoul started to explain the reason for their gathering, Dom couldn't refrain from asking if they were going after Kel.

After getting over his surprise after Dom's explanation of how he had found out already, Raoul had Dom explain what he had heard about Kel.

And when he later asked for volunteers, consent was unanimous. They were going off to help Kel.

* * *

**A/N: Well, they're off! In the next chapter they'll join Kel! Should be fun! :D**


	29. Glaive Wielding Lady Knights

**A/N: Sorry for the delay again! But I'm off from school for winter break now! Yay! Here's the next one!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Glaive-Wielding Lady Knights**

* * *

"_Kel looked out the window and scowled. She knew those horses picketed outside: geldings and mares, their markings and colors as familiar as Peachblossom's or Hoshi's. Hoshi stood with them, feeding from a bag marked with the blade-and-crown insignia of the King's Own…She knew them all, including the corporals Wolset and Fulcher. If they were here, then the man who sat with his back to her, cooking strips of bacon threaded onto sticks, was Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, __Lady Knight_

* * *

Settling on the floor of one of Giantkiller's barracks, Kel covered herself with her riding blanket. It was the middle of the night, and although she was surrounded by her animal friends, Kel felt lonely…and afraid. She still wondered what she was doing, out here on her own, but she was feeling determined still, although doubts often entered her mind. However, she didn't want to desert her people, of that she was sure.

As she lay on the hard floor, her thoughts strayed to those she would be leaving behind. To the _life_ she would be leaving behind. If she made it back from this alive, she would certainly be facing treason and, more than likely, imprisonment. All that training and time would be put to waste. They would accuse her of running from the face of the enemy. She would be disgracing her family, her friends...her kingdom. Was she really going to go through with this, knowing that?

Yes. Remembering the faces of Gydo and Meech, Fanche and Saefas, there was no question about it. She had to go after them.

Kel didn't pray for people to understand, thinking it foolish, but she did pray to the Goddess to keep her people safe, and for her head to remain on her shoulders. It wouldn't hurt to add that in for good measure. Then, as her eyes closed, she found herself wishing unconsciously that she could have help herself. Whether that help came in the form of some soldiers or a traveling troupe of acrobats, she didn't care. If her mind wasn't clouded with sleep, she would have scolded herself for hoping someone else shared her insanity to risk their life on this crazy adventure. This was her own idea, and it was her own life she may be sacrificing. She didn't want to risk anyone else's…

* * *

"We're not goin' in there are we?"

The squad of men looked up at the remains of what was once the functioning structure of Fort Giantkiller, before the fall. It was deserted and looked that way. It was dark and no sound came from within its walls.

But she must be in there, Dom just knew it.

"Are ye sure she's in there?" asked Wolset, sounding like he would rather not find out.

Dom glanced over at his corporal. "You're not scared of a few lingering ghosts, are you?"

He was teasing him and Wolset knew it. He scoffed, "Your face does me more harm."

Dom laughed softly. "Then let's go in." He nudged his horse forward before any of his men could protest.

His men were a superstitious lot, and it showed as they made their way to Giantkiller's gates. The old gates were hanging off the hinges from when the Scanrans had forced their way in. Passing through them carefully, more than one of his men made the sign against evil. The fort was deserted, with only a few of the edifices still standing.

All of them looked around for any sign of Kel. Then suddenly, Dom heard one of his men cry out from the back. Turning around quickly, sword already in hand, he and the others caught sight of what had made the man shout. A pack of sparrows flew over the squad in welcome. Dom and the other men smiled. They had caught up with her.

Dismounting quickly, the men tied their horses to the nearest posts. Just after he instructed his men to take a quick look around, Dom felt a nudge on his leg. He looked down to find Jump waiting there patiently.

"Good timing," he told the dog as he kneeled down to scratch his ears.

Jump reluctantly turned away from the petting and immediately turned and headed the other way. He hadn't gone far when he stopped and turned to look back at Dom. Did he just jerk his head toward one of the barracks? Dom chuckled and followed the dog without further questions.

Pushing the door open with his muzzle, Jump trotted into the barracks. Standing in the doorway, Dom removed his helm to see better in the dark building.

And there was Kel, curled up on the ground using her horse blanket for a cover. He grinned when he saw her glaive resting right next to her head and an axe right next to that. This was a woman you did not want to surprise.

So instead of waking her, Dom walked back out to his horse and returned a few minutes later with his own blanket. Sitting himself down in the corner of the room, he propped the blanket behind his head to use it as a pillow. He was tired from the ride, but for a while, he found himself sitting and watching Kel sleep. He hoped that she was having a peaceful sleep, but knowing Kel, her mind was still probably running. Dom smiled at the thought.

Then, praying that they both would have restful nights, Dom fell asleep too…

* * *

Dom woke the next morning to a soft tapping on the barracks' door. Jump, who had slept in front of the door, was nudging Dom's boot with his nose. Dom listened as the tapping continued.

Then from the other side, he heard someone whisper, "Psst, Dom!"

Groaning, he stood up and walked to the door, knowing the voice well. He opened it to find Wolset standing there. Dom raised his eyebrows in silent question.

"I'm sorry to steal you away from yer lady love," he said cheekily, "but we're makin' breakfast. Do you wanna wake Lady Kel?"

"No," said Dom as he disappeared into the building to return a second later with his blanket, "I'm going to let her sleep a little longer, at least until breakfast is cooked."

"You mean you don't want to wake her with a good mornin' kiss?"

That got him a blanket in the face. Wolset chuckled as Dom shut the door behind him. "I should've let you keep thinking we weren't together," Dom told his corporal, "It would make my life a lot more peaceful."

"But not as fun for us."

"No, but entertaining for me. Kel and I found much amusement in your attempts to get us together. But it was worth it to see the look on your face when you found out," said Dom, grinning at the memory.

It had been the day of their departure from Haven when it had occurred. Kel had been seeing their squad off and wishing them luck when suddenly Dom, not yet on his horse, had taken her face in his hands and kissed her swiftly. Kel's expression was almost as surprised as his men's. Fulcher actually started to slide off his saddle before he caught himself and straightened. Wolset, after staring wide-eyed at them, had then laughed and held out his hand for a few of the others to drop coins in it. Dom, waiting for her chastisement, was equally surprised when Kel had let it go.

Unlike then, he was sure she wouldn't be so lenient now when she saw them here.

"Yeah, well, I was more surprised that she didn't belt you one right there fer kissin' her in front of us," replied Wolset, smiling. "Just let me know when you plan to do that again- I want to witness the thrashing."

Dom laughed as they both made their way to the small fire built not far away from the barracks.

"Have a good night's sleep, Dom?" asked Fulcher when he arrived. The insolent smile on his face earned the corporal a good shove.

"Why do you all seem so interested suddenly in my private life?" muttered Dom.

"What else have we to do?" shrugged Wolset. "Twiddle our thumbs?"

Dom shook his head as he helped prepare breakfast.

"Hey get that fire going. At this rate we'll be eating breakfast at dusk," said Fulcher to two of the newer men. They walked off to get some more wood. "Plus, my hands are frozen," he added later, smiling as he rubbed them together for warmth.

The remaining men chuckled. "You would think it was winter with the way you're going on, Fulcher," laughed Dom.

"Well it's not exactly scorching out here," he retorted. Then he smirked, "Besides, not all of us had such cozy accommodations as you did last night."

Dom rolled his eyes at Fulcher while the rest of the men laughed.

"Yeah, you probably didn't get much sleep either," said Wolset suggestively, nudging Dom's arm.

He chuckled and pushed him back.

After a few minutes of lighthearted teasing, Lofren asked, "So when is Lady Kel going to join us?"

Dom smiled, "She doesn't even know we're here."

"What?" asked Wolset. "Didn't you talk to her last night?"

"No," Dom laughed, "I didn't want to wake her. Besides, it's not a good idea to surprise someone sleeping with a glaive and axe within reach. I didn't want my head lobbed off."

"It would've done us all a favor," Wolset grinned, "why don't you go awake yer lady now?"

"Because I don't want the full-force of her wrath. I've always been about sharing," he grinned.

Some of the men exchanged wary glances. Then the newest member of the squad asked, "Wrath? Why will Lady Kel be mad?"

Dom opened his mouth to answer, but Wolset was quicker, "For starters, she won't be expectin' us because she wasn't planning on endangerin' any other life besides her own, the selfish girl. Then she'll be angry at us and probably call us all insane for following her, thinkin' we'll be accused for treason as she thinks she will be, and then, since she doesn't know we're here, we'll probably scare the hell of out of her. As Dom said, Lady Kel don't like surprises."

The man looked around anxiously. A few of the men, including Dom, hid their smiles at the look of faint alarm on the man's face at Wolset's words. A picture of a glaive-wielding angry lady knight was no doubt going through the man's mind.

Wolset continued, "And you know what will upset her the most?"

The man shook his head and asked warily, "What?"

"Well don't tell her I told you this, but…" he leaned forward, causing the other man to do so as well, and finished softly, "she just doesn't like you. Your presence here won't help the matters."

Dom and the others roared with laughter, Wolset soon joining them, as the man rolled his eyes sourly at the joke.

"Not to fear, though," said Wolset, slapping the man on the shoulder between laughs, "that's why we have Dom here. After some pretty talkin' and some..._charm_…" he said, winking at Dom, "Lady Kel will be much more understandin', won't she sergeant?"

"I think you're giving me a lot more credit than I'm worth," chuckled Dom, "I'll just be her main target."

"That's the way, take one for the team!" joked Wolset.

"Uh oh," said Fulcher a few seconds later, looking past Dom, "get ready, boys. Here she comes."

"Don't let us down, lover boy," Wolset whispered to Dom.

He smiled as they all set amused smiles on their faces as Kel approached. His back was to her when she demanded to know what they were doing there. Dom could feel her eyes on his back, so with a deep breath, he turned and grinned widely at her. This was going to take some work…

* * *

**A/N: Haha I love those guys! :D **

**Okay, the next chapter will be up after Christmas, BUT for something extra I'll be planning on adding a new Midwinter oneshot to my collection ****Cold Midwinters & Warm Kisses****! Be sure to look for it soon! I'll probably post it a couple days before Christmas, as soon as I write it lol. I already have an idea of what I'm writing so don't worry :D Look for the update, and Happy Holidays everybody!**


	30. Selfish

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter! Busy week as usual!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Selfish**

* * *

"_Kel fumed silently. I never asked for help, never wanted to ruin anyone's life but my own, she thought wrathfully. What is the matter with them? Can't they see we'll die if this goes wrong? Don't they _care_ that we've earned a warm and lasting reception on Traitor's Hill if we choose to return? Why do men always have to _complicate _things?"_

_Tamora Pierce, __Lady Knight_

* * *

"Kel, we've already told you, we're not breaking the rules. There's no need to worry about us," Dom tried for the thousandth time. He and Kel were standing aside from the other men who were busy cleaning up from breakfast and packing their mounts to ride out. Ever since they had gotten the chance to speak alone, Dom had been trying to convince her of the same thing- that they were following orders and they weren't going to get in trouble by following her.

She sighed, her arms folded tightly across her chest, her face like stone. She wasn't going to budge. Dom sighed as well. She was so stubborn.

As Dom continued to reassure her, Kel only listened half-heartedly. She believed him, but dared not say anything for fear of her temper rising again. She was trying to keep herself calm. She didn't want to yell at him, afraid he might take it the wrong way. She wasn't angry at him- she was more angry at herself. She didn't want to take it out on him or his men.

And the reason why she was so angry? Because she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around the man in front of her and thank him with all the gratitude in her heart for following her. That was wrong. If she did that, then he would never go back to Raoul like she knew she _should _tell him to do. Thanking him would only make it worse for both of them; there was no way she was allowing them to go any farther with her. She tightened her arms across her chest involuntarily.

"We're not leaving," said Dom determinedly, "so you might as well abandon all ideas of getting rid of us. It's not going to happen. You're stuck with us, lady knight." He grinned.

Kel sighed inwardly at the battle going on inside her. _Battle?_ She scoffed to herself. One side was winning overwhelmingly- the side that she _shouldn't_ want to win, but was.

Determined to hold out a little longer and not give in completely, she told him indifferently, "Mithros save us, then."

With that she turned and started walking to her horse. Dom watched her go with a small smile of victory showing on his face. Though she didn't say it, he had a feeling she wouldn't be arguing with him anymore.

Wolset, who had been watching the pair just as discreetly as the other men, walked over to Dom with a teasing smile. "You're right. I did give you more credit than you're worth."

Dom gave out a short laugh. "Oh go twiddle your thumbs," he told his corporal.

Wolset laughed.

* * *

As the now bigger party rode towards the Scanran border, Dom was intent on not only watching their surroundings but the three riding slightly ahead of him as well. Owen and Tobe, who had shown up right as they were leaving Giantkiller, were now the ones experiencing Kel's fury. Dom hoped that their arrival had now diminished her irritation with him.

"Think yer out of the doghouse now, Dom?" teased Wolset, mirroring Dom's thoughts.

"I certainly hope so," he answered truthfully. Since their earlier conversation, Kel had only talked to him when necessary, saying very little otherwise- and even then she was mostly muttering to herself, Dom commenting relatively unsuccessfully. Hopefully he'd be back in her good graces by nightfall when they could have a little alone time- which sounded wonderfully alluring since they hadn't seen each other for over two months…

"Seems he's already thinkin' about usin' the dark forests to his advantage, boys," someone laughed.

Surfacing from the thoughts the idea of _alone time _with Kel triggered, Dom leaned over and shoved Wolset's shoulder. Of course it had been him that had said that. Dom just wished he could've pushed him off his saddle.

Of all the things to say! Trees, indeed! Dom rolled his eyes. His gaze landed involuntarily on the forests they were passing. Suddenly he found himself pondering. _Hmmm…trees. Maybe Wolset has something there…_ All of a sudden a picture formed in his mind of him pulling Kel into the cover of the trees with him. In their cover and the darkness surrounding them, he could take her in his arms out of the eyes of the others. He could kiss her without anyone being the wiser…

_Damn, _he thought, _if only it was time to stop…_ He laughed at his own thought. As far as he knew he _was_ still in the doghouse. Receiving a very enjoyable reception from Kel did not seem in his near future…

* * *

At about midmorning, his prospects were looking up. Neal and Kel's other knight friends had decided to grace their renegade party with their presence. Now they were experiencing the brunt of Kel's cold shoulder. It made Dom feel undecidedly optimistic.

"So what'd you do, Neal, stop off at a library before coming here? I would've thought you'd be here sooner," he teased his cousin.

"We would've, but unless you haven't noticed, we were stuck hauling a lot of stubborn dead weight around," Neal replied, hooking his thumb back to where Merric was still tied to his horse, recovering from the attack on Haven.

"I didn't slow you down," Merric protested. "It was your hare-brained scheme to sneak out of the fort that did it! You should have just told Sergeant Connac sooner!"

Connac laughed from beside Dom.

"Well we're here, aren't we?" asked Neal indignantly. "That's all that matters. Following Kel is all that matters."

From up ahead, they all heard Kel growl in frustration. All the men hid their smiles.

* * *

It was during one of their rest stops, slightly after midday, that Kel once again found herself alone, cleaning her glaive while the others sparred and fed their horses. She had kept to herself for most of the ride so far, despite the attempts by both Dom and Neal to join her. They would be reaching the Vassa River and thus the Tortall/Scanran border very soon. She turned the possibilities over and over again in her mind as she absentmindedly sharpened her blade…

Dom watched Kel from a distance. Her eyes looked far away, deep in thought. He wondered what she was thinking about. His best bet was the refugees.

He sighed, not realizing he did so audibly until Wolset, who was sitting beside him, remarked, "Pining away, sergeant?"

For about the thousandth time that day, Dom shoved his corporal. "I think I need to give you more chores to occupy your time with, Wolset."

The corporal chuckled, "But I enjoy this so much." After a moment's silence, Wolset prodded, "Oh come on, Dom. Just go talk to her. I'm sure she's cooled down by now."

"You think so?" questioned Dom, his eyes glancing at the sharpened glaive.

Wolset laughed. "Yeah. Just take my advice and don't sneak up on her," he advised mock-solemnly.

Dom chuckled, "Thanks." Then he stood up slowly and walked towards her.

Kel was still deep in her thoughts when someone remarked from behind her, "If you sharpen that any longer, you'll have no blade left."

She stopped and turned around. Dom was standing just a few paces behind her, leaning casually against one of the many trees. Despite her attempts to try and seem indignant with him- for both of their sakes, she had to keep reminding herself- she still couldn't control the way her heart sped up at the mere sight of him. Who was she kidding? None of them were going back, and her further attempts to try would sound weak even to her own ears. _Just stop the charade already, Kel_, she told herself.

Dom pushed himself off the tree and came to sit next to her. He took her glaive and what she was using to sharpen it gently out of her now unmoving hands. After a moment he asked her, "So are you finally going to accept our assistance? Or should I send Neal back to the Stump?" He chuckled.

Struggling to gain control over her emotions, Kel turned her body slightly away from him. From behind, Dom heard what sounded like barking come from his corporal. Dom glanced back to see Wolset with his hands steepled over his head. He mouthed the word, _Doghouse_, to Dom. He rolled his eyes as Wolset grinned.

Turning back to Kel, he leaned forward to try and see her face.

"Kel…" he tried again, taking one of her hands gently in his own. His thumb stroked the back of her hand lightly. "We're not going to get in trouble, don't worry. We're staying with you."

"I know," she admitted softly. Then more wryly, "Not even an army of stormwings could drive you away it seems."

Dom chuckled, "You can be sure of that."

"It's just…" she struggled with the right words, "It's just that I didn't- don't- want any of you to get hurt. I didn't intend for anyone to follow me. I don't want to risk any of your lives…"

She still had her face turned away from him, but Dom could hear the hidden anguish in her voice. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his other hand around the hand he held. Then, just as softly, Dom told her, "And did you think I would just let you risk your life alone? Not knowing where you were or what had happened? Kel, I would have come after you myself if I had to. There was no way I was just going to wait around with everyone else to hear news of you. I would go insane."

"Kel," he continued, "We're all here on our own volition. We _want_ to help you. That's what friends do. And let me be the first to point out that you have a pretty loyal group of friends- even though I still don't quite understand your choice in Neal…" he added lightly.

Kel laughed quietly. Though it was short-lived, it was the first time she had laughed in days. Gaining control over the tears that had pricked her eyes at Dom's words, she finally turned to face him. His eyes shone with delight at the laughter he had evoked. But there was something else …deeper… warmer… stronger than any emotion she had ever seen before that had her gazing wonderingly into his beautiful blue eyes. His thumb was still gliding gently across the back of her hand, soothingly. His warm touch triggered an electric current to run through her body. An emotion other than worry was taking over full force…

Dom was surprised when Kel suddenly got to her feet, taking her hand out of his hold. Her face was blank as he looked up at her questionably. She turned and walked, without a word, into the surrounding forest. For a moment he watched her, his brows knit together. She was only a few paces away when she stopped and glanced back over her shoulder at him. Was he dreaming or did she just jerk her head for him to follow her? Dom looked back at Wolset to get his opinion as Kel continued on. The corporal shrugged, just as bewildered. Then he shrugged again as if to say he should go and find out.

Taking his unspoken advice, Dom got up and followed in the direction Kel had gone. He no longer saw her up ahead, but as his earlier fantasies had used to their advantage, the forest was dense and shady. However, unlike those fantasies, he wasn't sure that was to his advantage anymore. He was suddenly glad that he had relieved her earlier of her glaive, though he knew she knew other ways to inflict bodily harm…

He was thinking these thoughts when suddenly a hand shot out from behind the nearest tree and grabbed him by his tunic.

"Wha-" he began to cry out, but he was soon silenced by a pair of soft, _very_ familiar, _very_ eager set of lips. Though it took a moment for his mind to wrap completely around what was happening, his lips responded with their own accord, matching her intensity almost immediately with his own.

"Kel…" he whispered against her lips. She didn't allow him to say any more as she pressed herself more tightly to him, his own mouth becoming more urgent against her own…

"Kel…" he repeated, leaning his forehead against hers as they both caught their breaths.

She chuckled lightly, "You said that already…"

Dom smiled widely as he laughed roughly, "So I did…here I was thinking you were going to kill me, and I got this instead. My fantasy in reality."

She laughed again. "Fantasy, eh? I think you should tell me how that one goes…"

With his one hand resting on the tree beside her head and the other wrapped tightly around her waist, Dom leaned in toward her again. He thought he saw her breathing visibly pick up, and grinned. "I think it best to show you…"

Kel always knew she was a kinetic learner…

* * *

Wolset watched where Dom had disappeared into the trees somewhat anxiously. He thought he had heard Dom cry out, but it had been quickly cut off. That was quite a while ago. What if Lady Kel really had hurt him? Would he be next? Wolset gulped audibly at the thought.

Suddenly he shook his head and laughed at his own silly thought. How ridiculous! She wasn't _that_ angry at them! She was just…_mad_. Wolset's eyes flickered to her glaive which was left behind. One swift swing of that and…

He was still debating whether to go and take it away before Lady Kel came back- _alone _- when suddenly a movement in the forest caught his eye. He almost made his departure when he saw Kel emerge from the trees, but froze when he saw Dom- _whole_- beside her. Wolset took the time to take judgment of Dom's expression. He would run if it gave him any warning.

Looking at the sergeant's face, Wolset immediately saw that he wasn't frightened or wary- not in the least. In fact, he looked awfully-

_Holy Mithros, so _that's_ what they were doin' all that time in there_, he thought, looking amusedly at their bright eyes and secretive glances. He watched as the two of them walked toward their horses. They weren't holding hands or anything, but Wolset thought they might as well have been, judging by how their arms frequently brushed as they walked so closely together. Dom, with his hands tucked into his breeches pockets- probably to keep himself from touching her, Wolset guessed- grinned over at her every time it happened. _The lad needs to wipe that ridiculous smile off his face unless he wants the whole Realm- including his cousin- to know what he's just been up to_, he thought amusedly.

As the couple walked passed him unseeingly, Wolset laughed and made some very low catcalls that he was sure Dom would be sure to hear…

* * *

**A/N: :D! Haha hope you enjoyed it! Got a good amount of fluff in there for you! :D**


	31. Across the Vassa

**A/N: Okay this chapter takes place a little bit after the last. They've crossed the Vassa (hence the title lol) and are in Scanra now.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Across the Vassa**

* * *

"'_Are you mad?' [Neal] demanded hoarsely. '_I see their mages!_'…_

_[Kel] yanked the feather band from her head and thrust it onto Neal's._

_He looked at the valley and turned beet red. 'Oh,' he said, and slipped off the band. 'Very well, then, it's the best illusion _I've_ ever seen.'…_

'_Are you _sure_ it's an illusion?' asked Owen…_

_Kel thumped her forehead with her fist. Dom gently pulled her arm down, then borrowed the griffin-feather band…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, __Lady Knight_

* * *

After crossing the Vassa, the renegade party followed the wagon tracks swiftly through the night, in the cover of moonlight. They took a rest after burying a few more bodies of dead refugees killed along the way. They had already buried more that they had come across earlier on their journey.

Again, Dom kept a close watch on Kel. Her expression was becoming more determined the closer they seemed to get.

It wasn't long before they came across the first camp. Apparently some of the refugees had been sold to slavers, and that was the camp they had found.

They attacked after a long night of sabotaging the camp, secretly slipping the chained refugees knives and other weapons. Dom and Neal flanked Kel as she led the charge into the slaver's camp, her glaive held expertly in her agile hands. With his sword, Dom took down quite a few of the soldiers, though he noticed the now-freed refugees were definitely doing their part with the weapons they had supplied them with throughout the night. Dom helped one refugee who tried to take on three slavers at one time. The man was doing well, but three was at least one too many. Dom took down the third swiftly for him, the poor soldier still too drugged with sleep, but the refugee was able to take care of the other two himself. The men clapped each other on the backs before searching for their next adversaries.

The fight ended quickly enough, with no serious wounds on their side, just some good cuts and bruises. The refugees had done their job well.

Dom had taken immediate notice of something during the fight, and sought after Kel to discuss it with her, though he was sure she had noticed just as immediately, or sooner, than he.

He found her checking the dead. Coming up beside her, Dom said softly, "The children."

Kel stopped and nodded. "I noticed, too."

They weren't there. None of them. All the refugees here were adults. Stenmun had to be taking the children to Blayce. Their worst fears had come true, and he would be moving more swiftly now with all the adult refugees no longer with him.

She glanced up to look at Dom. When their eyes met, they both knew they needed to say no more. They both understood what this meant. They had to move quickly.

* * *

Kel sent Merric back with most of the refugees to Tortall, though some, like Fanche, insisted on staying with her. She didn't even try to argue with her, knowing it would get her no further than she did with Dom, Neal, Owen, and Tobe, who were also staying with her.

As the party who had not gone back to Tortall moved on, Kel felt considerably better. She was nearing Blayce now, she was sure of it. The children would be safe until then, Stenmun not wanting to hurt any of them for the benefit of later use. But she wasn't going to let that goal materialize. She and her group would be there before that happened.

Dom could visibly see that Kel felt more optimistic now. Though still looking determined, there was a more positive, controlled light in her eyes, as if she had already come up with a plan. Knowing her, he figured she had already come up with more than one.

It was dusk when Owen returned to inform them that Stenmun had set up camp just a couple of miles ahead. After giving the location and other important details, Kel began to set up one of her plans. Dom grinned to himself. He was right in thinking she had already devised a few different options.

This attack would go differently than the one on the slaving camp. The goal in that offensive was to free all the adult refugees. It was almost the opposite now. They wanted Stenmun to lead them to Blayce, and for him to do so, the children would still have to be with him. However, a little sabotage wouldn't hurt again.

The animals that had accompanied Kel kept the enemy soldiers up most of the night, keeping them from a restful sleep. She and the others slept just fine during their quick naps.

"Great job, Lady Kel, couldn't have done better myself," remarked Wolset during the night.

"We always told you our pranks would rub of on you for the better," added Fulcher, keeping his voice down. Both men grinned.

"Too bad they were never as useful as these have been," said Dom from Kel's right. He had conveniently taken that spot next to her as soon as they had settled in to spy on Stenmun's camp.

"I object," retorted Fulcher, "Some of our better pranks were _quite_ useful."

"Don't worry," Wolset told the other corporal. "We can't trust his biased opinion anyway."

"What are you two knuckleheads talking about?" Dom asked as Fulcher nodded his head in agreement.

"Why, anything Lady Kel does is brilliant in your opinion. She could hack you in two and you would tell her to do it again," replied Wolset. "Not meaning any disrespect, Lady Kel," he added politely.

She chuckled, "None taken, corporal."

"Oh go bother one of those Scanrans," Dom told them, waving them off. "Put your annoyances to good use, already."

"We can take a hint," said Wolset, moving back and grinning all the while. "Come on, Fulcher, they want some _alone time_."

"_Ohh_," replied Fulcher, sending Kel and Dom a knowing smile.

Dom laughed quietly, "Go on, you two. Go bother my cousin instead."

They followed his request, smiling as they searched for another lookout spot. Dom could hear Kel laughing softly beside him as they observed the camp below.

"What?" he asked her, smiling.

She shook her head, still chuckling, "Nothing. Just laughing at what they said."

Dom grinned, then swiftly took her hand and raised it to his lips. She looked over at him, surprised by the action. "Maybe they were right about what they said," he replied in response to her unspoken question.

Kel laughed as Dom took a quick look around. Then he said very quietly, "You know, we could sneak a few minutes back in the trees and no one would be the wiser…"

"_Dom!_" she scolded playfully, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Am I to fear that you've tired of my kisses then?" he teased in a whisper.

Kel snorted and said, almost more to herself, "As if _that_ will ever happen…"

He chuckled. "Good."

They held hands for the rest of the watch.

* * *

Everything was going as planned. The animals were doing their duty, and Kel and the other best archers of their group had picked off the sentries just before dawn. Now they just had to wait for morning to come and see Stenmun's response when he learned they were being followed.

Kel wanted the clearest view of his reaction, so she thought a tree was the best observation tower she could find.

"What in the name of Mithros are you doing, Kel?" asked Neal from below her.

"I'm climbing a tree, Neal, what does it look like?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Well that is clearly apparent," he replied just as dryly, "But why?"

"For my health."

Before he could question her more, suddenly Dom approached Neal. "Neal, what is she doing?"

"Climbing a tree, what does it look like?"

Dom raised a brow at the deep sarcasm and frustration in his cousin's voice.

"But why?"

Neal groaned and waved toward Kel, "I don't know, ask her."

"Kel, what are you doing up there?" he called up to her.

"I wanted to get a clear view of Stenmun's reaction when the camp awakens," she replied, already looking out over the camp below.

Immediately both of the cousins' stances became rigid.

"Like hell you are, I'm not letting you get picked off by one of their archers," protested Dom.

"What do you have, a death wish?" questioned Neal, just as disapproving as his older cousin.

"If you don't come down here, I'm going to come get you myself," Dom warned.

"That's if I don't get there first!" added Neal.

"Relax, you two," said Kel. "I'll be fine. Besides, someone has to gauge his reaction so we can try to figure out his future tactics. It'll help us immensely, and you know it."

They both knew she was right, but they still tried.

"Can't someone else do it?" asked Neal.

"Yeah," agreed Dom, "How about Meathead here?"

Neal rolled his eyes at the name, muttering, "Thanks a lot."

"I'd rather see for myself," Kel answered, keeping her eyes glued to the camp.

Both cousins sighed and shook their heads to each other. Sometimes she was too stubborn for her own good…

* * *

Despite their worrying, Kel was fine and everything went as planned. Stenmun now knew that they were being followed and had packed up camp in record time. Some of the men joked about it.

"Let's hire him to move us out next time," chuckled Sergeant Connac. The rest of the party voiced their agreement.

As they pursued the Scanrans, they were able to pick off more of their guards when they stopped. They even managed to steal back seven of the children with Tobe's help from the horses.

However, when their scouts came back to report of a great army just over the bluff near the castle they could they assumed was Blayce's, they immediately dismounted to go see.

And what they saw was just an illusion, as Kel quickly found out with the help of her griffin feathers. With that finally proven, they all realized just how close to the end they now were…

* * *

**A/N: Well, they're at Blayce's castle now, it really is nearing the end! I'm thinking that there will be between five and six more chapters to go!**


	32. Vulnerable

**A/N: Okay, this chapter takes place right before the battle. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Vulnerable**

* * *

"'_We'd best take these people, if they'll go,' Dom pointed out. He lounged against the tree trunk, hands in breeches pockets. 'Leaving them here for King Maggot seems like a bad idea.'_

_Kel scowled. He was right. 'Will you talk to them?' she asked. 'After, I suppose, if we _get _an after.'_

'_We'll get it, Kel,' Dom replied, his eyes serious. 'I have faith in you.'"_

_-Tamora Pierce, __Lady Knight_

* * *

_Protector of the Small?_

Dom glanced over at Kel from where he and the others sat cleaning their weapons. She was squatting down on the ground, listening attentively to the villagers that surrounded her. They were giving her all the information about Blayce's castle that they possibly could. Kel was using the ground to draw her map of the castle. Her face was set in deep concentration.

The Protector of the Small. That was what the little seer-child had called Kel. She also told them that she had seen them coming and that Kel would save them from Blayce. Could the child be right? Would Blayce fall as she foretold?

They could only hope.

Dom thought back to the eerie voice that had later spoken through the child, the voice of the Chamber, Kel had said. It had told her that it was her time. Time for what, exactly? Dom wondered. It must have had to do with destiny, and what Kel was to do here. But even though both the seer-child, Irnai, and the Chamber's messages had sparked a feeling of hope among those going to be fighting and the villagers, Dom still had to wonder- But what _was_ Kel's fate? Irnai foresaw that she would lead to Blayce's fall, but what of Kel? That was the problem with prophecies. They gave you enough knowledge of the future to worry more about it.

He looked at Kel again. With the villagers still circled around her, feeding her all the knowledge she would need, Dom couldn't help but feel that there was a sense of fate surrounding the lady knight listening raptly to them all – the same lady knight he cared so deeply for.

A troubling thought again recurred in his mind: If Kel's fate was to indeed defeat Blayce the Gallan, would her name, the Protector of the Small, be spoken preceding her arrival back to Tortall, or would it be spoken in reverence, in memorial, as a legend…

Dom didn't let his thoughts lead him any further. They were all risking their lives. As warriors, they did it constantly- _daily_ since the war had begun. Why the morbid thoughts now?

_Because it's Kel_, his mind replied instantly.

If anything happened to her…

Again, he stopped his thoughts. Kel was the most determined, strongest person he knew. She was going to kill Blayce _and_ make it through alive.

She had to, because he couldn't imagine life without her.

* * *

_Protector of the Small?_

Kel sat in the village's alehouse with the rest of her people and the villagers, finishing up supper. Her mind was racing a mile a minute with different thoughts, though they all shared the common thread of attacking Blayce's castle. Thoughts of Blayce also led her thoughts to Irnai, the seer-child, and her words earlier that day.

_She _was the Protector of the Small? _She _would lead to Blayce's fall? Kel wasn't much in favor of prophecies. Sometimes they had a definite effect on people, especially warriors who were as suspicious as they come. She hoped the small girl's words would not go to her head- or the others'. Over-confidence was never good.

Her eyes roamed over the people in the crowded room. It was buzzing with excitement as everyone talked and many even laughed occasionally. It was a good release for the tension and nervousness building up in all of them. That night, when the moon rose, a group of them would break into the castle. The fighting would begin not long after. Some of these people would not make it back…

Looking over all the faces she cared for so much, she couldn't imagine losing any of them. But warriors, though often superstitious, also had to be realistic. There was a _very _good chance that many of them would not be returning…for all she knew _she_ may not be either. Though the thought was rather frightening, it wasn't nearly as frightening as the thought of losing any of her friends- and one man in particular…

Though she tried not to single him out from the others, she couldn't help it. Kel cared deeply for all of her friends- Neal, Owen, Fanche…- but what she felt for Dom was so…_different_. She valued all of her friends' lives intensely, but the thought of losing Dom scared her to death.

She was thinking these thoughts when her eyes met those of that same man across the room. His blue eyes were watching her intently, a new habit he seemed to have picked up ever since he and his men had met up with her at Giantkiller. Although she used her Yamani Mask often, Dom always seemed to know what she was thinking and how she was feeling. She wondered if he knew what she was thinking as she met his gaze.

A few moments later, she ordered everybody to rest up. They had a couple of hours before moonrise.

* * *

"I wish that I could be like you, Owen. The only thing you feel before a fight is excitement." She grinned down at the young man who walked beside her. He was practically bouncing as they walked back to the house where everybody was supposed to be resting. Owen had intervened on a conversation Kel, Neal, and Dom were having outside to remind them of that.

"What else am I supposed to feel?" questioned Owen.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something called nerves?" Neal answered sardonically from his other side.

"Nerves? Why would I want to feel nervous?"

Dom chuckled softly.

Kel shook her head, smiling.

Neal sighed audibly. To himself he muttered, "Am I the only sane one around here?"

They entered the house to find it dark and quiet, except for the snoring coming from the sleeping warriors. Stepping over the resting bodies, Neal remarked, "Great. How are we going to get to sleep with this racket?"

Dom laughed and told his cousin, "It gets worse."

"Then Mithros, help us."

The four of them settled down in the far corner of the room, the only unoccupied space. They talked quietly for awhile longer.

Owen, perhaps from all his excitement, was the first to nod off, his blanket wrapped tightly around his body.

Dom was talking to Neal when Kel's silence caught his attention. She hadn't said anything in awhile. Glancing over, he saw that her eyes looked thoughtful and distant as she worried her lower lip. He knew she was concerned about her people. He could tell by that anxious look in her eyes that he had seen plenty of before.

Suddenly, she stood up, pulling her blanket up with her.

"I'm going to go check on the others," she told them, already walking towards the adjacent room.

Dom's eyes followed her as she disappeared through the doorway. He frowned slightly.

"That's Kel for you. Always caring about everyone but herself," said Neal, shaking his head and settling down under his own blanket.

Still looking towards the door, Dom suddenly got up. Hearing his movements, Neal propped himself up on his elbows. "Dom, where are you-"

He was interrupted as Dom excused himself and followed through the door Kel had used. For a moment he stared after his cousin before the wheels in his mind started turning. Could it be that-?

His thoughts were disrupted by someone mumbling, "Take that you Scanran!...Jolly good fight!"

Rolling his eyes, Neal whacked Owen on the head with the balled up jacket he was using as his pillow. Neal muttered something about 'all this racket' and turned his back to his sleep talking friend. Before he turned completely over, however, he glanced once more at the door, his brow furrowed.

Needing to get a good rest however, Neal decided to ponder over these thoughts another day and turned over to get some sleep.

* * *

Kel checked on her people in the next room, and then found an empty space distant enough from the others so that she would not disturb anyone. She knew sleep was not going to come easily to her, and when it did, she figured her dreams would be filled with Blayce and the task they were here to fulfill. She didn't wish to wake anyone because of her nightmares.

She had escaped from the watchful eyes of Neal, Dom, and Owen because of that particular reason. She didn't want to worry them when they themselves needed to rest.

Pulling her blanket up around her, Kel turned on her side so that she could survey the room and people around her. Fanche was the nearest to her, maybe ten paces away, and Kel could tell by the even rise and fall of her chest that the older woman was in a deep sleep. The same was for all the others she could see, though the bodies were far enough from her to be unidentifiable in the dark room lit only by the moonlight coming through high windows. Kel sent out a prayer for each and every one of them.

The peaceful quiet of the room almost made Kel shiver. It was like the quiet after a battle, a ringing silence that chilled you to the bone.

Wrapped up in her thoughts about what was to come, she was unaware of a man standing in the doorway. Like she was watching the others, he was watching her, curled up on the floor. He saw her body tremble and he knew it was not from the temperature in the room.

Kel became aware of the other presence when she heard his soft footfall. She didn't need to look to know who it was. She had been expecting him to follow her.

He said nothing as he lowered himself to the floor beside her. His strong arm circled gently around her, and Kel immediately turned into his hold. He knew her just as well as she knew him.

Dom held her closely, neither of them speaking for a long time. Kel had her face buried in his tunic, his clean smell instantly calming her frantic mind. Never before had she found so much comfort in another person. She was used to going through things alone; but now she had Dom.

As if hearing her thoughts, Dom whispered into her hair, "You don't need to go through this alone, Kel."

She pulled her head back to look at him. His blue eyes held concern and something else, something deeper that she couldn't explain.

The hazel eyes that looked up at him took Dom by surprise. Doubt and fear graced her features, her Yamani Mask completely gone. He had never before seen her look so…vulnerable.

His arms instinctively tightened around her.

"I'm scared, Dom." Her voice was so soft that he could hardly hear. "So many things could go wrong. What if the children were already killed? What if we get captured and never return to Tortall? And if we do, what waits for us there? Traitor's Hill?"

She was speaking all the things that crossed her mind, all the things that had been worrying her even since the beginning of her renegade. Dom didn't speak; he just listened and stared at her. He had never heard her open up like this before, letting him hear the worries that often plagued her thoughts but did not share.

"I know it foolish to think, but I wish that no harm would come in this fight to any of our people, including the villagers here. Tobe, Owen, Neal…" she shook her head and looked down.

"They'll be fine, Kel," he told her reassuringly.

Her hand reached up to touch his face. Her fingertips glided gently across his cheek, her eyes following their path. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Dom. Especially you."

He caught her hand and turned his face into her palm, kissing it gently. "I'll be fine, too, Kel. Don't worry about me." Before she could object, he looked her in the eye. "All I need to know is that you'll promise to take care of yourself."

They looked at each other for a moment. Kel was no longer a green knight and wasn't stupid, but she knew what Dom was referring to. She placed the others' lives before her own, and of all the worries that ran through her head, very few revolved around her own life that was just as much at stake as the others.

Dom's eyes bored into her. "Promise me, Kel."

"I promise."

He squeezed the hand he still held and then let go to run his own hand across her cheek. Her eyes closed at his touch, her body moving closer to his. She rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes remaining closed. Dom continued to run his hand slowly against her face, brushing her skin.

The movement calmed her immediately. It was only after a few minutes that she felt her mind clouding over with indistinctive thoughts.

Feeling her body relax in his arms and her breathing turn slow and steady, he pulled his face back to look at her, careful of his movements. Finally, her face looked genuinely peaceful, her thoughts unable to trouble her in her sleep. She looked beautiful.

His hand continued to caress her cheek absentmindedly as he stared at her. Then with his hand, he ran his fingers slowly through her hair, pulling it back from her face. Angling his head, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss below her ear, whispering, "I love you, Kel."

He was surprised when he heard a quiet voice reply, in his own ear, "I love you, Dom."

Dom looked down at her quickly. Her eyes were still closed, but there could be no mistaking the soft smile gracing her lips as she drifted back to sleep. Resting his own head beside hers, he pulled her closer- the woman he loved.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky when Kel and the others going with her stepped out into the night. It cast enough light to see by, but enough shadows to conceal their advances as well. They were depending on that. If they were discovered, there was no hope for them or the children inside the castle.

Kel shook her head of these thoughts, grateful that she had been relieved of them for the few hours she had slept. Her eyes darted around for the man whose calming arms had produced that miracle. He had been gone when she awoke, already readying himself and his men. She had yet to see him.

She looked around but to no avail.

"My lady, are you ready?" It was one of the villagers that would show her and the others the back way into the castle. She sighed inwardly. She had wanted to at least see Dom before-

"May I have one word, first?" asked another voice from behind.

Her breathing halted and then she turned. Blue eyes looked down at her. "Of course," she replied.

"Privately?"

She nodded, too absorbed by the look in his eyes to trust her voice. Kel followed as he led her away from the readying soldiers and people.

As they went behind one of the buildings, she half-expected him to turn and kiss her heatedly. She'd admit that that was what she was hopeful for, because it was certainly prevalent in her thoughts. Instead, however, he turned and told her, "Remember, wherever you find Blayce, you'll find Stenmun. And remember he favors that double-bladed axe of his. Once you get passed Stenmun, I'm thinking that Blayce will be easier, but then again, he is a mage…"

Kel stepped toward Dom, saying his name softly. "Dom." He stopped in his pacing to look at her. She gave him a small smile.

His response was to shake his head. "What am I doing?" he asked. "Of course you know all this already…"

She reached out and took his arm. "It never hurts to be reminded," she told him sincerely.

Dom looked at her for a long moment. Then he asked, "You promise to be careful?"

"Yes," she replied, looking back at him. "I promise."

He had just taken a step forward, Kel's earlier hopes of a warm embrace close to becoming a reality, when the same man from earlier appeared and asked if she was now ready to go. She could tell he did not want to waste any time at all. And neither did she.

Kel dropped her hand from Dom's arm and looked at him. The other man was still standing there, looking at the two as he waited. She became uncomfortable.

Dom bit back a curse as he saw Kel's hesitation. Why couldn't that man leave them alone for another minute?

Taking matters into his own hands, Dom excused himself, saying he needed to get back to his own men.

Watching him go, Kel tried not to look at the other man still standing beside her. He was only doing his job, and didn't deserve an ugly glare from her.

Suddenly, she became aware of a change in the sound of Dom's footsteps. Instead of getting farther away, they were getting…closer.

She turned her head just in time as Dom yanked her into his arms and kissed her. Hard.

Kel didn't know how long they stood there, lips never daring to part, but when they did, the man was gone.

When she rejoined her group, the man was careful not to meet her eyes at first. It may have been tricks of the moonlight, but his face looked as red as a beet.

* * *

**A/N: Well. What did you think? They finally told each other 'I love you'! That's been a long time coming :D More chapters to come!**


	33. Protecting the Protector

**A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up! These last two weeks have just flown by with absolutely no extra time! For this one I also had to consult the book constantly to make sure I got the details right, so hopefully I did. I sure read the battle part in ****Lady Knight**** plenty of times! Anyway, here's (finally) the next chapter. Sorry again it took so long!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Protecting the Protector**

* * *

"…_[Stenmun] jabbed with the pointed, spearlike tip between the twin crescents of the axe blades. Kel knocked the axe aside just enough that the point punched through her mail into her left shoulder instead of into her throat. A blaze of fire leaped in her left side…_

_He closed in, his eyes alight, thinking he had her. With a yowl that made the hair stand on Kel's neck, the cat who had made him bleed on the road once more launched herself onto Stenmun's head. She clung to his scalp with three sets of claws and swiped at his eyes with the fourth. Stenmun yowled and flailed at the cat one-handed, using his other hand to try to keep his axe between him and Kel…_

_Kel lunged, bracing her glaive with her right wrist and elbow so she could wield it one-handed…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, __Lady Knight_

* * *

Mounting his horse, Dom tried hard not to stare at Kel as she assembled the group that would be accompanying her into the castle. He had the foolish desire to go with her. It was foolish because they both knew he and his squad would be needed to charge through the main gate when the time came. No matter how much he wanted to be with her through her first task, he knew his place. He was needed elsewhere.

Wolset, mounted to his right, noticed the direction of Dom's gaze. Understanding filled his eyes as he clasped a hand on the sergeant's shoulder. Dom turned and gave him a look of gratitude for the friendly gesture.

"It'll sure be one hell of a reunion between you two after we make it out of this mess," the corporal told him quietly, a small smile playing at his lips.

Dom smiled, "Never have truer words been spoken, corporal. Let's hope that after comes for us all."

"Mithros, hear that," he breathed. Then he grinned. "But let's make sure to take down a couple of Scanrans first."

Owen, saddled on his horse Happy nearby, heard the corporal's words and added, "I plan to take down more than a couple!"

"Oh, good," drawled another voice. "Then that will give the rest of us some time to eat some breakfast." Neal sidled Magewhisper up beside the eager young squire. They would be with Dom's squad for the beginning of the fight, charging through the front.

Dom chuckled softly and then looked back at Kel. She and her group were getting ready to depart. His foot itched to urge his horse to follow, but he restrained. He watched as she turned to address everyone gathered.

"You all know what you are to do here," she told them. "Fight with honor and courage, and know that I thank you all deeply for aiding me on this crazy adventure. Come what may, I thank you. I have never had any greater friends than you. Gods all bless, and keep you safe."

Everyone bowed their heads toward her in respect, wisely not voicing their own wishes.

When Dom lifted his head, Kel's gaze rested on him longer than on anyone else. He gave her a small smile, his eyes telling her his thoughts. She smiled and bowed her head slightly to him in response. Then she turned and told her group to start out.

A familiar gray-and-orange cat hopped onto his saddle in front of him as he watched. He looked down and petted the animal, a smile flashing across his face as a memory struck him. It had been early on in this Scanran trip that the cat had become accustomed to traveling in his saddle bags. The first time he had tried to remove her, the cat had protested strongly. He had told Kel at the time that he made it a rule never to argue with a lady. Now the cat rode with him almost all of the time. She had proved a very good fighter as well…

Suddenly Dom's hands stopped stroking the cat's fur as he looked down at her. Perhaps he couldn't go with Kel, but maybe…

The cat looked up at him with big eyes, waiting. In a quick few hand movements, he told her what he wanted her to do. "Watch over her for me," he told her softly.

She leaped deftly off his saddle and padded quietly after the moving group, mixing in with the dogs already with them. It wasn't long before she took her place beside Kel.

Noticing the small feline next to her, Kel immediately glanced back, knowing the cat very well. Dom returned the warm smile she gave him. Then she and the rest of her group disappeared through the trees.

* * *

It felt like an eternity, waiting for the castle's gate to be raised. Dom's hands were sweaty inside his gloves as he clutched his horse's reins. The tenseness in his shoulders was due not only to the coming fight, but for what was happening inside the castle now. Kel and her people, if all had gone according to plan, had broken into the castle and were now trying to take the children to safety.

So many things could go wrong. They could be discovered. Stenmun could find them. Then they would have to fight, vastly outnumbered…And there would be nothing he or the others could do to help because they wouldn't know. That's what Dom disliked even more than waiting- it was the not knowing if they were still alive- if Kel was still alive…

Dom tried to ease the uneasiness in his stomach at the thought, but it was hopeless. He was always a bundle of nerves before a fight- like any sane man should be, maybe besides Owen- but it was even worse tonight. Now, more than ever, he wised he had gone with her into the castle.

The men around him were all silent. They were hiding as close to the castle wall as they could get without being detected on their mounts. A couple of watchmen strode the walls, looking for any movement. They could not risk discovery for fear of jeopardizing the lives of the others inside.

His horse shifted slightly underneath him. Dom loosened his grip. He had been thinking of Kel again, the tension in his body causing his hand to clench on the reins. He stroked his horse's neck in a way of apology.

Around him, the others were just as tense as he, waiting for the moment when the gate would open. Neal, to his left, was going over both healing and battle tactics in his mind, trying to come up with the most efficient ways to do both. Wolset, to Dom's right, was glancing at the array of weapons he carried with him, trying to decide what his weapon of choice would be. Tobe, in the middle of the group, was using his horse magic to try to calm the horses and keep them quiet. And Owen…well, Owen was thinking his own typical thoughts of defeating the Scanrans and how the ladies at court would go crazy over his battle scars, which he would wear in pride, of course.

So it came as a surprise to them when the sounds of fighting came from behind the walls, breaking them out of their thoughts. Then they heard the sound of the gate started to be lifted. The time had come.

"Okay, boys. Move out!" ordered Dom. The sentries on the walls had been shot down by Kel and her archers, giving them no problems riding up to the wall.

Raising the heavy gate was no easy task, however. The gears ground together from the force of the men pushing to open it, but it was slow work. The minutes dragged on and felt like hours. Meanwhile, fighting was going on inside, making them all itch for battle.

When the gate finally opened, Dom and the others all sent their prayers up to the gods, and then, at Dom's command, they all charged through the gate, swords raised in their hands. With the force of his sword, Dom knocked down two Scanrans he saw running out of one of the barracks. One man he took care of quickly with the slash of his blade, and he went to do the same to the other. He was slightly out of Dom's reach, but soon the man fell in front of him, clutching his side. Dom's horse took care of the rest as he pressed forward.

All around him was chaos. With the glimpses he got, he saw that the others had tried to bar the doors of the barracks, trapping the soldiers inside. By the number of bodies lying in front of the barracks, it appeared the tactic had been a successful one. However, now the barriers were pushed aside and men were streaming out, the Tortallans no longer able to control the flow of soldiers from the buildings.

Surveying the area quickly with a keen eye, Dom started shouting his orders out to his men. Neal and Owen had dismounted quickly, already fighting on foot, their warhorses taking care of themselves by running down Scanrans. Tobe was leading the attacks of the warhorses.

Quickly running down another Scanran, Dom turned his horse to make another sweep of the courtyard. His men were doing the same, getting caught often by an adversary. He saw one of his men's horses go down with his rider still on his back. Used to mounted attacks, however, his man quickly rolled aside. In one fluid movement, he sat up on his knees and ran his sword right into his attacker's middle. The other man went down.

Dom witnessed this all in the few seconds it took him to turn his horse around for another attack. He didn't stop shouting out his orders as he did so. It was also in that instant that he got his first view of Kel. He didn't know if it was his voice she had heard, but he turned to see her eyes on him. Their eyes locked for a quick second before they were forced to break it, but those few seconds were enough. Both of their eyes held relief to see the other alright, but they didn't want to jeopardize that by being be cut down by some soldier they hadn't seen.

When a burly soldier came at him, Dom considered getting off his horse to fight on foot, but with the way the man wielded his sword, the precaution didn't seem necessary. And it wasn't. The man fell quickly at his sword.

His gaze involuntarily returning to Kel, he saw her looking somewhere else, her eyes suddenly going wide. Following her gaze, he saw what caused her expression. Neal was kneeling alongside Gil, trying to tend to him. What caused Kel's distress however was the Scanran soldier coming up quickly behind him. Dom had just dug his heels into his horse to bear down on the man, when suddenly Neal turned on his knees. His sword bit deeply into the man's side. Dom reined in just as quickly as he had spurred on his horse, a broad smile sweeping across his face. _Don't mess with Meathead_, he thought wryly.

Dom's smile quickly disappeared, however, when he heard a girl scream. Turning quickly, he saw Loesia- who had screamed- and another girl with Tobe, with two soldiers advancing on them. Tobe had an arrow in his side. Even more quickly than he could react, out of the corner of his eye he saw Kel start to race to their aid. Dom followed quickly, dismounting in an instant. He was just a few feet behind her when he noticed the gray-and-orange cat practically at Kel's heels. He would have smiled if not for the grim situation.

In no time Blayce's soldiers were dead. Dom kept close to the two young girls as Kel carried Tobe to Neal. The fight was winding down, but it still was not over. His voice carrying over the courtyard, Dom instructed his men on what to do to help bring the fighting to a close- herd the remaining soldiers together. He quickly helped his men to the task.

They had won. That was clear now. He turned to look for Kel; she was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, it felt like his heart was in his throat. It wasn't over yet- Stenmun and Blayce were still alive somewhere in the castle. Dom looked up at the large edifice, wondering what was going on inside. Of course Kel was in there, perhaps fighting at this very moment. His heart was now beating like a drum. He hadn't even seen her go…

Like many times earlier that night, Dom had the unmistakable urge to follow her. It probably wouldn't be too hard to find her…

He shook his head. She had to do this alone, for reasons neither one of them understood. All he could do was pray for her safety…and wait.

* * *

Waiting was impossible. Dom was on pins and needles the whole time, glancing at the castle every other second. One second he was going to charge inside after her, and the next he was just going to finish up his duties like he knew Kel would want him to do.

Well, Kel also wasn't big on public affection either, and that hadn't stopped him on a couple of occasions, he reminded himself.

Dom stalked over to Neal, who was busily tending to the wounded. "How long has she been in there?"

Neal looked up at his cousin, his green eyes tired. Then he looked at the castle Dom was pointing at. "I don't know, almost a half bell's time?"

Mithros! She had obviously slipped inside earlier than he had thought! He had been waiting perhaps a total of five minutes, thinking she had just gone inside! He could wait no longer.

Turning on his heel, Dom walked determinedly toward the castle.

"Where are you going?" asked Neal.

"I'm going to go find Kel," Dom replied, not breaking his stride as he called back over his shoulder.

Neal nodded, worried, but too preoccupied at the moment to wonder why his cousin was so anxious. If someone would have asked him then, he would've muttered something about them 'being good friends'. He was too busy healing the hurt people to wonder much at all.

* * *

The castle seemed deserted- and in truth, it probably was, but Dom was careful to be cautious. He looked around everywhere for any sign of Kel. He was nearing a corner when suddenly he heard the sound of feet on the stone floor. Small feet.

His brow knit together at the sound, listening carefully. All of a sudden, he recognized it.

Stepping around the corner, Dom was met by the sight of Jump coming down the hallway. The normally easy-going dog was ruffled and anxious. It was apparent that he had been through many fights that day.

Jump stopped and jerked his head back the way he had come. He didn't wait for a response, but turned around and started back in the direction he had come from.

Dom's palms were sweating. Jump's behavior had made Dom even more nervous than he already was- which was fairly hard to do. He quickly followed the dog through the corridors.

When they rounded another corner, Dom suddenly stopped. Kel lay a few feet in front of him, propped up against the castle wall. He saw the motionless gray-and-orange cat beside her, Dom's mind blank as he stared. Then in an instant, his sword clattered to the ground, forgotten as he raced to Kel's side.

She was pale. Her body was lifeless and unresponsive when he touched her.

"No, no, please, Kel, _please_…" he breathed. His hands moved to check her vitals. He heaved a sigh of relief when he felt the slow but steady beat of her heart. His fingers gently caressed her face, willing her eyes to open, but they didn't. She had passed out, no doubt from the wound on her shoulder. His hands stopped moving as he shifted so that he could see her injury more clearly.

There was a lot of blood. It was the initial sight of it soaking through the left side of her chain mail that had truly scared him. Judging by the deepness and size of the wound, the only explanation Dom could come up with was that Kel had fought Stenmun. Remembering his favored double-bladed axe, Dom also knew that a pointed tip also went along with the man's preferred weapon. It was thus obvious what had happened.

"Are Stenmun and Blayce dead?" Dom asked Jump quietly.

The dog nodded, and in the way taught to him by Daine the Wildmage, he conveyed the message that their bodies were upstairs. They were dead. Dom let out another breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Then his eyes fell back on Kel, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. He told her she would do it. Her stubbornness and determination had to pay off for something. He just wished he hadn't had to be so nervous about it.

Seeing the sergeant's admiring gaze as he looked down at Kel, Jump decided to bring his lady's lover back to reality. He butted Dom sharply on the leg.

Dom glanced at the dog as Jump reminded him gruffly of Kel's wound. Then Dom moved quickly, checking to see if it was alright for him to move her. Once he found out that none of her bones were broken, he cupped her face in his hands and whispered in her ear, "You're going to be alright, Kel. I'm taking you to Neal." He hoped she heard him as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he started to gather her in his arms. With the additional weight of her armor, she was quite heavy, but somehow Dom got her halfway out of the castle before help came. Wolset came running down the hall, relieving Dom as both of them carried her out. Dom called back for Jump to bring the gray-and-orange cat out with them.

"Is she alrigh'?" asked Wolset, glancing at her shoulder worriedly.

"She's unconscious," Dom replied. "Stenmun got a good blow in."

His corporal then gave him a questioning look, and Dom interpreted it easily. "Dead," he told Wolset. "Both of their bodies are upstairs."

Dom caught a glimpse of the same look of wonder on Wolset's face that he had gotten as they finally stepped out into the courtyard.

Dawn would be breaking soon, but it was still easy to see what was going on in the torch lit area. The ones healthy enough to move around were piling the dead together and tending the wounded that Neal had yet to get to. He was helping the ones with the most serious injuries first.

So intent on his work, Neal was the last one to glance up at the two men carrying Kel toward him. Dom ignored all the questions as they took her straight to Neal, setting her down next to him.

He told Neal the same thing he had told Wolset. "She's unconscious. The only injury I found was her shoulder wound. From my guess, the tip of Stenmun's axe was the cause."

Neal's hands deftly assessed Kel's condition. Dom helped him remove Kel's armor, lifting the extra pressure off her hurt shoulder. The cloth Kel had pressed into her wound was soaked in blood. Neal cut open the sleeve of her tunic so he could have access to it. He cursed when he pulled the blood-soaked bandage away.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked nervously.

"I need to clean it. Some threading from the cloth came off in her wound, but first I need to stop the bleeding."

Dom watched as green fire glowed from Neal's hands. Dom had his own hands wrapped tightly around one of Kel's, praying as Neal worked. Everybody around them was watching.

"What of Stenmun and Blayce?" Neal asked, his eyes trained on her wound.

"They're both dead," answered Wolset.

A gasp went up all around them, followed by shouts of victory and celebration. But Dom was too concentrated on Kel to hear it.

As the villagers started asking to see the bodies for assurance, Dom turned to his cousin and asked, "Neal?"

"The bleeding's stopped, but now I have to clean it. It'll take some time." The two cousins sat together over Kel, oblivious to the jubilation going on around them. They didn't even take notice when six men came out of the castle, carrying the dead bodies of Stenmun and Blayce, and laid them on the ground for all to see. The shouts of joy increased tenfold at the sight of the bodies.

Dom held Kel's hand throughout the entirety of Neal's healing, stroking the back of her hand gently. Neal had to pick out every piece of thread caught in her wound. When he finally finished and bandaged it up, Dom asked his cousin softly, "Is she going to be alright, Neal?"

For the first time since he had started working, Neal looked up at his cousin. What he saw in Dom's eyes surprised him. He was worried, of course, but it was a different kind of worried that Neal thought he recognized. It was the kind of look he himself would have if it was Yuki he was tending.

Slowly, Neal nodded. "She'll be alright, Dom. She'll be alright."

Within moments, the sky started to lighten with the coming sun. Kel was going to be fine.

* * *

Dom had gone to help the others when Kel's eyes finally opened. It was as he was helping a man into his saddle that he heard Neal shout for some water. Turning around quickly, Dom saw Neal checking on Kel. She was sitting up with the help of Fanche. He watched as Kel's eyes wandered over the courtyard, coming to a rest on him. Time seemed to stop. Her eyes were tired and slightly out of focus, but their gazes locked over the space in between them.

Their gaze was broken however when Neal shoved a cup of water in her face. She drank it greedily. Dom finished helping the man onto his horse, watching out of the corner of his eye as Kel tried to stand. The slightest falter and he would be at her side in an instant.

Strong woman that she was, Kel got her bearings and surveyed the aftermath of the battle around her. She stared the longest at the Tortallan dead. Dom hoped she wouldn't hold herself responsible for their deaths; they had all died honorably.

Seeing her going over to comfort Loesia, Dom made his way toward her. As Kel struggled to get up from the ground which she had been kneeling on, Dom reached out and took her arm. She glanced up quickly at him, although she already knew who it was. He helped her stand.

She then addressed everyone, their faces all turned to her for guidance. Dom's supportive hand never left her arm.

Then he and another helped Kel up onto Peachblossom. No longer the center of attention as the others started to mount their own horses, Dom stole a quick moment. Handing her up into the saddle, Dom kept hold of her hand and raised it to his lips. His eyes held hers as he brushed a kiss across her knuckles. Then he squeezed her hand before letting go.

"You did it, Kel."

A faint smile spread across her weary face. "We did, huh?" Her tone held disbelief and wonder.

Dom smiled, his hands playing with the edge of her saddle blanket. "Kel, I-"

He was interrupted by Saefas asking Kel what they were to do with the dead Scanrans. She answered him quickly then looked back down at Dom. He smiled sheepishly, then told her, "Never mind. I was just going to ramble on about how happy I am to see you alive, but I guess that can wait. Plus, I would rather show you, and I know how you feel about displays of public affection."

Kel felt like throwing those rules out the window, so happy to see Dom that she didn't really care at the moment, but she refrained. She would probably pass out before anything happened anyway. Besides, it would give her something to look forward to later.

She turned in her saddle and started shouting commands to get ready to move out.

Then she told Dom, with a glint of humor in tired her eyes, "The sooner we leave, the sooner you'll be able to show me."

Dom bowed low, a wide grin on his face. "As you say, Lady Kel."

And when they got started on their way, Dom smiled and looked up to see a small gray-and-orange cat riding in Kel's saddle bags, eyes alert and roaming…

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was a packed chapter! Again, sorry for the wait, but I hope the length made up for it (hopefully…maybe…possibly :D ). And I bet we're all just waiting for Dom's little show and tell moment haha. If I was Kel, I definitely would be! ;D Get a move on, riders!!**


	34. Thoughts on the Future

**A/N: Okay, I would've had this chapter up a lot sooner if my computer hadn't died. Yes, it died. And everything was lost :( so I had to rewrite what I had already written of this chapter. So sorry for the wait again, but here it is despite it all!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Thoughts on the Future**

* * *

"'_Sergeant Domitan, tell me these children aren't the result of your squad's Scanran frolics,' Kel heard Raoul say cheerfully. 'Though I do admit, some of them look a little old to be yours.'_

'_Well, sir, my men helped,' Dom said, the picture of boyish mischief._

_Kel almost smiled. At least Dom would get away from this with a whole skin, it seemed. She'd wondered if his tale of Lord Raoul's sending his squad to help had been just that, a tale. It was a relief to know it was the truth and Dom had been acting under proper orders…"_

_-Tamora Pierce, __Lady Knight_

* * *

With the combination of Neal's healing and the fight, Kel had a difficult time staying upright in her saddle. They had been riding nonstop since leaving Blayce's castle, stopping only briefly to water their horses and relieve themselves. They even ate in the saddle that day, trying to put as much distance between them and the castle as possible. Kel wasn't the only one that was exhausted. Everyone felt the same, so what would it look like if the person they were counting on to lead them nodded off in the saddle?

Kel sighed gratefully when they finally reached a place to stop for the night. Usually night was the perfect time to travel, but all of them needed a well-deserved rest to maintain their strength.

Pulling up on her reigns, Kel instructed some men to search the area and report their findings back to her. After receiving their reports, Kel announced that they would be making temporary camp for the night, and gave a few, brief instructions. _No use to waste my breath telling them to do what they already know how_, she thought. She patted Peachblossom as she watched everyone begin their tasks.

"Need help?"

Turning at the sound of the voice, Kel looked down. Dom was standing beside her horse, his hand resting on the back of her saddle. His own horse stood close by, gnawing on some grass.

Still trying to maintain her image as strong and confident, Kel declined his offer. "No, no, I've gotten down out of a saddle plenty of times before without your help, and I can do it again."

As if her words had carried a curse, the moment Kel's feet landed on the ground, she suddenly stumbled, thrown off balance. In the next instant, Dom's strong arms were secured around her, steadying her.

Kel almost cursed him for how good he looked while she felt like something had chewed her up and spit her back out. Luckily, however, he had caught her, because if he hadn't, she would most likely be on the ground, drawing unwanted attention. But her pride was definitely wounded.

Then suddenly Dom leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know, Peachblossom creates a very good shield…"

She looked and saw what he meant. Her horse's body was between them and the prying eyes of the rest of the camp. No one could see them.

Realizing the possibilities suddenly presented, Kel then remembered Dom's promise to show her just how happy he was that she had survived.

Her body started thrumming as he began to turn her slowly in his arms…

In the back of her mind, Kel faintly registered the sound of a horse snorting and the unmistakable snap of teeth.

"Mithros, Kel, someone has to teach your horse some manners."

Kel looked to see Neal passing by Peachblossom, leaving a wide berth between him and the animal's teeth. Neal eyed him warily.

"Why? He helps keep away unwanted visitors," remarked Kel half-jokingly. The truth was she was a little bit annoyed that he had chosen that moment to interrupt. And seeing the small bottle he carried in his hand, Kel knew he was the _last_ person she wanted to see at the moment. He would no doubt be shoving that vile-tasting medicine down her throat soon.

"I'm just fulfilling my duties as a healer," he defended, seeing where her gaze lingered. "And as a part of those duties, I need to make sure that everyone gets their adequate dose of medicine. Including you. We can't have our dear Protector of the Small losing her strength. Isn't that right, Dom?"

Though his arms had loosened from around Kel, Dom was still standing close behind her. He was cursing Neal for his rotten timing. He and Kel had just been about to kiss, and Meathead had ruined the moment. Typical.

Watching, Neal tried to hold back his amusement when he saw the glare Kel gave his cousin when he agreed that she take her medicine.

Neal grinned and shrugged, "Majority rules."

Kel sighed, took the small bottle, and drank the liquid inside. Her face contorted at the horrible taste.

"Now before it gets dark, let's change that bandage and get you cleaned up," said Neal. "The men told me there's a pond nearby…" He continued talking as he led Kel away.

Though happy at the prospect of getting a quick bath, Kel couldn't help but look back at Dom with longing in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Dom was figuring out how to 'accidentally' throw his cousin into said pond…

* * *

After returning from her quick bath and eating a fast supper, Kel laid down in her bedroll and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the ground. It had been an exhausting day. Everyone else did the same, falling asleep instantly on their pallets. Those on the first watch of guard duty were each offered a mug filled with a warm liquid that Neal said would help keep them awake. They couldn't afford to have anyone falling asleep on duty, especially in enemy territory.

Dom, along with Owen and some other soldiers who weren't additionally drowsy from a healing, had volunteered for first watch duty. Dom was sitting back against a tree, watching the road from where he sat. The light from the moon was bright enough so that he could see the road was completely deserted. That did not deter him from keeping an eye out though for any movement.

As he watched, he listened as well. Glancing back at the camp, he saw all the bodies laid out on bedrolls. It was completely quiet, for they were all too tired to even snore. As his gaze roamed over the camp, it came to a stop at the sight of one form in particular. From the stillness of her body, Dom could tell that Kel was asleep. He was still gazing at her when suddenly two bright eyes popped up from beside her, looking back at him. Dom watched as the gray-and-orange cat got up from where it was nestled next to Kel and padded its way over to where he sat.

Settling in beside him, Dom ran his hand over her fur, the cat snuggling closer to his touch. "Thank you," he whispered. The cat purred in reply. He continued to stroke her fur as his thoughts wandered.

Dom must have lost track of time, because the next thing he knew, the soldier sent to relieve him from guard duty was standing beside him. Standing up, Dom patted the man on the shoulder and took his leave. The cat remained behind, keeping her own watch of the road and their surroundings.

Those that were sleeping were spread out over the ground, making it easy for Dom to reach his saddle bags and take out his bedroll. There was still no snoring, which Dom considered a blessing. The less noise, the better.

Looking around for a place to sleep, Dom saw the others from his watch already settling down. Owen looked like he was already asleep. Dom smiled. Then his gaze drifted to where Kel lay. There was plenty of room beside her. So, taking advantage of the fact that no one was awake to notice, Dom spread out his bedroll next to Kel's, leaving little more than a finger length between them.

She didn't stir as Dom settled his length down on his pallet. Lying on his back, Dom looked up through the trees to the night sky above. Then he looked at the young woman beside him as she shifted onto her side, her hand falling to rest just inches from his own. Slowly his fingers reached out to touch hers.

Taking his eyes off their hands, Dom looked up to find two hazel eyes open and watching him. His breath caught when their gazes locked. A myriad of emotions shone in their eyes. Not a word was spoken between them, but their feelings were reflected in their gazes- Sorrow for the lives lost, and happiness for being alive. Respect for their people that had fallen, and a slight feeling of guilt for surviving…

Then another emotion played across their faces as Dom's hand tightened around hers. They were alive. They had each other.

They had… love.

His eyes never leaving hers, Dom reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. His hand lingered there as he turned on his side. Then, very slowly, he leaned in toward her. His fingers slid into her hair, his hand cradling the back of her neck, as he pressed his lips lightly to hers.

Dom had intended the kiss to be slow and elongated, but his intentions were soon forgotten as her warm lips responded to his touch. A new sense of urgency overcame him as he shifted and pressed her back against the ground, his lips never leaving hers as he deepened the kiss.

Kel matched the heat of his lips with equal intensity, meeting his demands with her own. Her arm that wasn't hurt slipped around his neck, her hand finding the back of his head and pressing him closer. The heat of their kiss continued to mount as Kel felt his hand not holding the back of her head slide down to rest on her hip. Kel's head began to spin, her breath coming too short, too quickly. She unwillingly wrenched her mouth away from his to fill her aching lungs with air.

Dom, his eyes dark in the moonlight, pulled back and looked down at her with concern as she tried to steady her breath. His own breathing was coming hard, but not like hers. Using his arms to support him, he gave her more room to breathe.

Finally Kel was able to say with displeasure, "Damn body. This is what I get for getting hurt." She sounded none too pleased, causing Dom to laugh delightedly.

"Don't worry. We can continue this later…when you're feeling better. I don't wish to feel Neal's wrath upon me when he finds out you didn't get your proper rest. Besides," he continued, leaning down to place a kiss on her jaw, "it'll give me something to look forward to during our long days in the saddle."

This time he touched his lips to her ear. Hearing her breath hitch, he pulled back and grinned at her wickedly. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to mask her enjoyment. He continued to grin.

"According to healer's orders," he said, settling down beside her, "I think you better be resting, lady knight." He pulled her to his side, keeping his one arm fitted tightly around her.

"You're not making that too easy," she informed him as he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh no?" he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. He trailed his finger down her jawbone, following in its path with a few discreet kisses.

"You're impossible," she told him, causing him to chuckle. "But I love you," she added, her voice suddenly heavy with sleep.

Dom tightened his hold around her, his face becoming serious. "And I love you." He bent down and kissed her lips suitably. Keeping himself from lingering, he pulled back and told her to get some rest. He kissed each eyelid as they closed. Then he gathered her closer and wished her a good night. She murmured something in return, already drifting off to sleep. Dom was soon to follow.

* * *

Kel kept getting stronger as the next few days passed by, largely uneventful for which they were all happy. Dom always slept close by, but never like that first night. Everyone was more alert now that they were better rested, and they could no longer rely on the fact that everyone was too tired not to notice her and Dom curled up together at night. However, somehow, her hand always ended up clasped in his during the night, their entwined hands hidden beneath one of their blankets. Though their held hands were out of sight, the fact that they wound up sleeping next to each other every night did not escape the notice of their closest friends.

Neal in particular.

On the third day of riding, Dom had been inquiring about Kel's health when Wolset had piped up from beside him, teasing, "Why are y' asking him for? I'm sure yer providin' yer own amount of healin'."

Neal watched closely as his cousin gave his corporal a narrowed glare. _Apparently I'm not the only one who's noticed something going on there_, he thought with interest.

Over the next day or so, with the healings growing fewer and less frequent, Neal took the time to watch Dom and Kel more closely. He had to admit that they did a good job at masking their relationship as only that of friendship. But watching them closely, Neal suspected differently. Dom was careful not to constantly be at her side, moving among the people while on horseback, but he would often end up in the front, riding beside Kel. Neal watched when they rode alone, noting the way his cousin would lean his head slightly toward her when he said something, his face threatening to break out into a grin whenever she gave him a small smile or laughed.

_Mithros_, Neal finally concluded, _my cousin's a goner._

On the fourth night, he, Kel, and Dom were sitting alone, talking over a campfire small enough to escape detection, when Neal handed her the infamous bottle of medicine.

Kel groaned. "Aren't I done taking medicine yet?"

Neal rolled his eyes and motioned to the bottle in her hand. "Drink it. This'll be your last one."

She did as he said and then handed the flask back to him. Standing up, Kel stretched. "I swear this stuff puts me to sleep," she told them as she covered a yawn. Those not on watch duty were already asleep, the three of them being the last ones up. Neal urged her to go to bed, practically shooing her away from the campfire. Kel obeyed, wishing them both a good night.

About to remark about something to Dom, Neal stopped when he noticed the direction of his gaze. Dom's eyes followed Kel to where she was laying out her bedroll. The favorable look in his eyes was so obvious that Neal almost laughed out loud.

After that Neal tried to engage his cousin in conversation, but to no avail. It was obvious his mind was elsewhere- most likely on the lady knight sleeping ten feet away. Shaking his head, Neal got up and doused the campfire.

"Going to bed?" Dom asked as Neal reached into his travel bag.

"That's what one typically does at this time of night," Neal remarked in typical Neal-like fashion. Dom chuckled and went to retrieve his own bedroll.

When he proceeded to lay it down close to his cousin, Neal raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep, what does it look like I'm doing?" Dom asked, sitting down on the pallet and pulling out a blanket.

"No, I mean why are you doing that here?"

Dom looked at his cousin curiously. "What do you mean?"

Neal's response was to sigh heavily. "Dom, everyone from here to the Roof of the World knows. Just go over there. Mithros knows you want to."

His cousin continued to look at him blankly. Finally, he asked, "Meathead, what are you talking about?"

Rolling his eyes, Neal asked, "Do I have to spell it out? It never occurred to me that intelligence had failed to be passed on to the Masbolle line." He shook his head dejectedly. Sighing again, he explained, "Take your bedroll and go sleep next to Kel."

Dom's head swiveled around to look at him.

Settling down into his own bedroll, Neal closed his eyes and told him nonchalantly, "Go on. It'll save you the trouble of sneaking over there later."

For a moment there was silence, and then he heard Dom chuckle and start to gather his things. Then Dom told him, "You know what Neal? I think sometimes I underestimate you."

"Sometimes?" he scoffed. "It's difficult to fool such a keen observer as myself."

His words were betrayed by the smug smile on his lips, of which Dom took notice. "Keen observer, eh?" Dom asked, a mischievous grin appearing on his lips. "Then I guess you wouldn't be surprised to know that Kel and I have been sweethearts since I was at Haven."

Neal's eyelids flew open and he sat up, stunned. He stared after his cousin, who was already walking over to where Kel slept. _Haven? How had he not noticed that?!_

Aware of his speechless cousin behind him, Dom couldn't help but grin. He would be the first to admit that he found amusement in staying one up on his cousin. And this had been the perfect opportunity. He also contemplated adding that his squad had found out before him, but refrained. Maybe tomorrow…

* * *

The next morning they started out early in order to reach the Vassa River by mid-afternoon. During the morning ride, Neal and Dom were riding alongside each other. Neal didn't exactly know what they talked about- he was still itching to ask more about him and Kel. Finally, during a lull in the conversation, Neal's pride evaded him and he asked simply, "_Haven?_"

Dom chuckled. "I wondered when you were finally going to ask. And yes, Haven."

"So it was right before you left, right? Then I would understand why I didn't-" Seeing the grin on Dom's face, Neal stopped. "It was _before_?" he questioned in disbelief.

Nodding, Dom told him, "It was pretty soon after you arrived." Hearing Neal's groan, Dom laughed and told him, "Don't beat yourself up over it, Neal. We weren't trying to be noticeable."

"But how had I missed it then? She and Cleon had supposedly had a 'secret relationship' and I had seen right through _that_! How had I missed my best friend and _cousin_!"

"Perhaps it was my lack of using flowery language around her," Dom replied sarcastically.

Neal knew to what he was referring, and grinned. Apparently the mention of Cleon of Kennan still caused a tinge of jealousy in the sergeant.

"She didn't love him," Neal told him quietly. Dom turned at looked at him. Neal continued, "It was more one-sided. The poor girl was oblivious to his flirtations for years. But even when they were together, I always thought there was someone…" he glanced at his cousin, "else."

A moment of silence passed between them as Neal studied Dom. Seeing the look in Dom's eye, Neal suddenly asked him, "You love her, don't you?"

Dom's gaze shifted to meet his. He smiled and looked up to the sky. "Not even the gods know how much." His smile was still locked in place when he turned back to Neal, and started, "You know the first time I saw her, on the back of that damned horse in that tilting yard-"

Suddenly, Neal held up his hand. "Go no further. Please. You're talking about my best friend here. I don't wish to hear how her eyes sparkle like gemstones, or the like. Let's just leave it at you love her, and she loves you. I can figure out the rest for myself."

Laughing, Dom leaned over and clapped his cousin on the shoulder. "We're not all like you, Meathead. Besides, it never occurred to me that you're bad poetry skills had been passed into the Masbolle line."

Neal gave him a narrowed look. "Laugh all you want now, but you may come groveling back to me later for those same skills when you wish to send a note to your lover."

Dom laughed again, "I don't think so, Neal. Neither Kel nor I seem the poetry type. Our style is to just say what we want to say, not hide it behind fancy words."

"How boring," Neal sighed, shaking his head in despair.

With a chuckle, a wide grin spread across Dom's face. "Oh, no. Never boring."

On that note, Dom urged his horse forward, once again leaving Neal speechless behind him.

* * *

When they finally reached the Vassa River, Neal, Dom, and Owen went to talk to those that would take them back across the river. Tortall was just on the other side now…

Looking at her people, Kel realized with relief that they were about to be free. For herself and the other knights and soldiers, however, that freedom was not guaranteed. The night before she had had a nightmare that she was up on Traitor's Hill, found guilty for deserting her king in a time of war…

She tried to push those thoughts from her mind.

Once everything was settled in the way of coins and passage, slowly the people began to be taken across the river to the other side. With the rate they were going, it would take them a whole day to cross, leaving Kel with more time for her thoughts…

Dom had just finished piling another group of people into one of the boats when he turned to see Kel looking blankly over the river. He knew what she must be thinking about. Walking over to her, he placed a gentle hand in front of where she sat on her saddle. She looked down into his concerned face.

Giving him a small smile, she told him, "I just had a bad dream, that's all. It's what I get for having a good imagination."

He urged her down from her horse, helping to ease her weight off her hurt shoulder as she did so. "Tell me about it," he said.

She did as he led her away from the others and behind the smugglers' house. When she finished, Dom took her hands in his. "Kel, you did Tortall- the whole Realm- a favor. Innocent children were being killed, on top of the amount of soldiers that died at the hands of those killing machines. Only good can come from killing Blayce."

"I certainly hope so."

Dom smiled, "It will." He touched her cheek. "I'm afraid the only bad thing that will come of returning to Tortall is that I'll no longer be under your command."

Kel smiled crookedly. "I don't think Lord Raoul will take kindly to me taking away a whole squad."

"No, indeed," he agreed, stroking her cheek, "but right now I'm still yours."

"Right now?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He stopped and looked at her seriously. "You know what I mean," he said softly, cupping her face in his hand and brushing his lips against hers. "My heart will always be yours."

Kel used her good arm to pull his face back to hers, closing the space between them. His hands rested on her hips as he kissed her slowly and thoroughly, savoring the moment, not knowing when they would get another moment alone when they returned to Tortall. Kel pressed against him, holding on tightly and not wanting to let go. In response, Dom's one arm circled tightly around her waist as the other moved slowly up to once again cup her face.

They were both breathing roughly when they parted and looked at each other, neither one knowing what was to come. Steering away from those thoughts, Dom remarked, "It seems you are feeling better."

Despite her worries about what would happen when they landed in Tortall, Kel smiled. "It seems as though I am."

They continued on back and forth lightly before they started to walk back to the others. Dom helped her back onto Peachblossom, but remained at her side, mounting his own horse beside hers.

"So, Lady Kel, you thinkin' about settlin' down and raisin' a family now that you've seen the kraken?" asked Fanche, coming up beside her.

Kel smiled at the older woman. "I think I have a lot more to see of the kraken before that happens."

"I don't know about you, but I've seen enough of that to last for the rest of my life," she replied. "If I was you, I would at least want a man to come home to after all that. Raisin' a few babes wouldn't be too bad either."

Kel tried to hide her blush with a smile. She was acutely aware that they were having this conversation right in front of Dom. And the thought of coming home to Dom stirred crazy fantasies inside her that she had convinced herself that she wouldn't consider until later on her life. Of course, that had also been before she and Dom had become sweethearts…

Forcing all ideas about marriage and dark-haired, blue-eyed babies out of her mind, Kel smiled at the woman. "Thanks, Fanche. I'll let you know what I decide."

Seeing the redness of her face and the way the young sergeant pretended not be listening but was in reality watching Kel closely, Fanche grinned. With a quick farewell, she went to join Saefas as they piled onto another boat.

"That woman's a piece of work," remarked Dom lightly. He was watching Kel out of the corner of his eye.

"She is, indeed."

"She must know that marriage and children are the last thing on your mind," he ventured, seeming to remark casually. He held his breath while he waited for a response.

"No, not the last thing," she answered truthfully, her thoughts still on the images Fanche's words had created. She was oblivious to way he was studying her, his eyes clouded over with his own thoughts and images. Kel was still lost in her own world.

"So you're not objected to marriage?" he asked carefully.

"I was never objected to marriage," she told him, unaware of the significance behind his questions. "I just always figured I'd settle down after I got my shield and established myself." She shrugged, trying not to let her thoughts run away with her. "Sometime in the future."

There was a moment's silence between them. Then Dom asked softly, "How far in the future?"

For the first time, Kel turned and noticed the warmth of his gaze on her. Her breathing picked up as their eyes locked. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Was he implying…?

"Hey, let's go you two! What are you doing, waiting for the Scanrans catch up with us?" Neal's distinct voice carried over the space between them. They turned to see him getting on the last boat- the boat they were supposed to be on.

"Mithros, Meathead, what are you trying to do? Let the whole Scanran army know were here?" Dom chuckled.

"Well if you two lovebirds weren't oblivious to everything else going on around you, I wouldn't have to shout," he retorted.

That comment temporarily broke Kel out of her previous thoughts. Lovebirds? She looked at Dom and he gave her a shrug and smiled. _When had Neal found out?_

Then Dom took her hand. The warm look was back in his eyes as he smiled at her. "Let's go home."

They then moved to get on the boat that would take them back to Tortall…

* * *

"'_You have every right to yell at me, my lord,' she said. 'Go ahead. I deserve worse.'_

_Wyldon took a step closer to her, cupped her head in both hands, and kissed her gently on the forehead. 'You are a true knight, Keladry of Mindelan,' he told her. 'I am honored to know you.'"_

_-Tamora Pierce, __Lady Knight_

* * *

**A/N: :D They're free! Haha. The next chapter will be based off the book's epilogue, and the chapter following that one will be my own epilogue, so you're looking at another two chapters to this fic. I want to get them right, so I don't want to hurry them along so I hope you understand why these last few chapters have been taking me longer to write (though this one was effected by my computer dying on me :( but I made it! Lol). So I'll be taking my time with these next two…I'm a bit of a perfectionist :D. But anyway, tell me what you thought about this one!!**


	35. A K'miri Tradition

**A/N: Well, I'm back! Lol. I took a long time to write this chapter, I know, but I wanted it to be just right. (A common affliction of a perfectionist, what can I say? :D ). So here's hoping you enjoy it! This chapter concludes after the epilogue of ****Lady Knight****. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: A K'miri Tradition**

* * *

"'Kel!_' shouted Neal. 'Are you going to dream all day? She's waiting for me!'_

_Lovers, Kel thought, rolling her eyes…She was about to tell her friend he could wait when she remembered that she'd get to see Dom while at Steadfast. It would be nice to be able to sit and chat for a while without kidnapping, flight, and war to distract them._

_She nudged Hoshi to a trot."_

_-Tamora Pierce, Epilogue of __Lady Knight_

* * *

"Mithros, can't these horses go any faster?"

Kel looked over at Neal who was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to urge his horse faster. He was already setting a pace fast enough that they were already over a half bell's time faster than usual, but of course, this was no ordinary occasion. She, Neal, Tobe and their guardsmen were all heading to Fort Steadfast for Raoul and Buri's wedding. Though happy for the couple, that was not the reason for Neal's haste.

"Neal," Kel told him, "if we go any faster, we'll be in Carthak by nightfall."

"That would be funny if Tortall and Carthak weren't separated by a body of water," replied Neal in his usual sarcastic drawl.

"At the rate you're going, your horse would have no need for a boat."

"At the rate I'm going, I won't get to Steadfast before the _Black God_ comes calling!" he countered, trying again to get his horse to move faster.

Kel laughed. "If you keep doing that, your poor horse will collapse and you'll be no better off."

From behind, Tobe said, "She's right, Sir Neal. We should give the horses some water and a quick rest so they don't do just that."

"A _rest_?!" Neal exclaimed, whirling around to face the boy. "They're practically asleep on their feet!"

Kel and the guardsmen laughed to themselves. "Don't worry, Neal," said Kel, already turning Hoshi towards the river. "We won't take a long one."

Neal followed Kel and the others reluctantly, muttering to his horse, "Some companion you are…"

When they stopped, Neal was itching to get back on the road. He practically sloshed the water into the horses' mouths.

As she watched him, pacing between the horses and the road, Kel shook her head in amusement. She was grateful that she and Dom weren't that way- sighing longingly and pining for each other, making everyone else's life around them a miserable one hearing about it.

No. She and Dom were different. They cared for each other deeply, that was for certain, but they saved those feelings for when they were alone. There was no need to carry on in front of other people. When on duty, they worked together as knight and sergeant. Only subtle gestures revealed differently. The way Dom would look at her reminded her of the feelings between them- and she was all too certain that he had noticed the way her own eyes always favored him as well. However, they kept their relationship as discreet as possible when on duty…for the most part. The Goddess knew how he still managed to steal a few kisses now and again!

Sitting against a tree, Kel smiled to herself. Although she usually chastised Dom lightly for doing so where others might see, she had to admit that she never pushed him away either. She always knew when it was coming, too- he would get that twinkle in his eye and that mischievous smile on his lips right before he would lean in and kiss her. Kel didn't want to tell Dom she liked him stealing kisses, if that meant no longer getting to see that look on his face that said he was getting away with something. She wouldn't give up that look for all the gold in the Realm.

Thinking about Dom, his kisses, and how just his presence made her feel relaxed and wonderfully content, Kel became suddenly aware of a foreign sound escaping her lips. Her eyes opened wide. Did she just…_sigh_?

She couldn't help but laugh. _I'm turning into Neal_, she thought with a smile.

Her reverie was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Started, she looked up to see Neal himself.

Seeing her start in surprise, Neal raised his eyebrows. Kel couldn't help but be reminded of Dom when he did that. _Mithros_, she thought, _I'm worse off than I thought_. While she was thinking this, she missed what Neal said to her.

Realizing Neal was looking at her expectantly for an answer, Kel reddened at what had distracted her. "I'm sorry, Neal, what did you say?"

He looked at her for a moment before saying, "Our young hostler gave us the clear to ride again. You're holding us up."

Kel looked passed him to see Tobe and the others already mounted and waiting. Brushing off her breeches as she stood up, she went over and took the reins from Tobe's hands as she mounted Hoshi. She felt almost as eager as Neal to get to Steadfast.

"Can we eat? I'm starving," Tobe told her, absentmindedly stroking his horse's neck.

From her other side, Kel heard Neal's anxious sigh. She felt like doing the same. Thinking of the perfect explanation for why they needed to keep riding, she said to Tobe, "We'll eat in the saddle. It wouldn't be fair to put Neal through any more suffering today. He's on a hurry to get to Steadfast for a _certain_ reason." With that said, she turned and gave Neal a teasing smile.

"Yes," said Neal, "and that's for the _same_ reason why I found you daydreaming a moment ago- no doubt fantasizing about a certain cousin of mine who will also be in attendance."

Her face reddened. Neal was apparently adept at recognizing the look- he certainly had enough practice himself. When she didn't answer, Neal smiled widely. He knew he was right. Not needing to reassure him, Kel ordered them to head back to the road.

It wouldn't be long now until they arrived at Steadfast…

* * *

As another horn sounded from the walls, Dom's head snapped up to listen. The sound that signaled friends were approaching echoed through the fort, which was a good sign. The bad part was that had been happening about every half bell that day. How was he to know when Kel was coming if the sound signaling allies kept going off so damn much? In the morning, he had deliberately volunteered for patrol duty and extended his weapons practice and workout in order to be near the walls, and thus in view of whoever came in through the main gate. After the first six or so groups paraded through the gates, and a pain in the neck from turning to look around so much, however, Dom finally convinced himself to get away from the gate and get some food in Steadfast's mess hall. Even then, every time he heard another horn, he couldn't help but listen. He restrained himself from going to see who had arrived this time.

"A bit jumpy today, aren't we, sergeant?"

Dom turned to Qasim sitting beside him. "What?"

Across from them, Wolset laughed. "He's had his head in the clouds all day." He grinned at Dom. "I wonder why that is. Waitin' for someone in particular? A sweetheart? Perhaps a certain lady knight?"

"I sure hope it's not the Lioness," remarked Sergeant Aiden jokingly from Dom's other side. "Baron George Cooper wouldn't take kindly to that."

They all laughed. The couple had been one of the first to arrive that morning, in separate parties. The way George greeted his wife upon arrival let everyone know that it had been a couple of months since their last meeting. The Lioness had at first tried to hold her husband off, but in the next instant they were caught up in a warm embrace. Dom had never seen Alanna smile so much. Watching them, Dom couldn't help but think they were a lot like him and Kel in that respect. These thoughts had Dom imagining how he would greet Kel when she arrived…

"No," Wolset laughed, interrupting Dom's musings, "I think Dom here has his eyes set on a _different_ lady knight."

"Lady Kel? Really?" asked Qasim, not so much shocked as amused. "It's about time you got around to telling her."

"That's what we thought," Wolset chimed in. "But it was a little more complicated than we imagined. Something about another sweetheart she used to have. It was an utter mess. But we got them together in the end."

Dom raised his eyebrows at his corporal. Then in a tone to rival Neal's, he replied, "Yes, and I had nothing to do with it at all."

"Wow, you and Kel," said Aiden, impressed. "She's coming to the wedding, isn't she?"

"That explains why he's chafing at the bit," grinned Qasim. Dom smiled widely.

"How long?" asked Aiden.

After Dom briefly explained to him how long they had been sweethearts and how far their feelings for each other went back, Aiden nodded his head sagely, "Yep, long enough."

Looking at him curiously, Dom asked, "Long enough for what?"

Aiden leaned his elbows on the table in front of him. "Long enough for a woman to start thinking about marriage. And being here, at a wedding, only speeds things along. Weddings have a weird effect on women."

"He's right, y' know," agreed Wolset. "I once had a lady friend in Port Caynn a few years back, and after she went to her sister's marriage ceremony, she came back to me babblin' about gettin' married and havin' young'uns . It was horrifyin'."

"Yeah, I find the thought of you having children horrifying, too," Dom laughed.

Getting back to Aiden's point, Qasim said, "Lady Kel doesn't seem like the type that has marriage in her uppermost thoughts. Unlike other women, she has much more to think about."

"Yeah, like killing Blayce and saving us all from those killing machines," said Aiden.

"And who said she would even _want_ to marry Dom here?" teased Wolset.

Dom chuckled and picked up the roll on his plate, throwing it at the corporal's head.

"And even if she does," Aiden commented, "we're not allowed to marry anyhow."

Still smiling, Dom turned to the other sergeant. Looking at him curiously, Dom said, "You think that would stop me? I would marry her today if I could." He smiled at the thought.

"And what would y' do then? Take up sewin'?" laughed Wolset.

"No, of course not," Dom chuckled, "I could always join the army. And if that doesn't work, then I could always help manage my older brother's fief, where we'd have our own home. You know, helping him patrol, train the guard, keep the finances, maybe watch over our children…" Dom's grin widened at the thought.

"Watch out boys," teased Wolset, "we may have glaive-wieldin', blue-eyed babes runnin' around before long."

Grinning broadly, Dom kicked him under the table. "I wouldn't say that. Kel doesn't want to get married right off. I can't blame her. She just got her shield that she's worked so hard for all these years."

"Makes sense," agreed Qasim. "But then again…it doesn't mean you can't be promised to each other. You know, betrothed. Even if you wait some years before getting married, at least a betrothal will make your relationship more defined and strong. Like a bond."

"And wouldn't a weddin' celebration be the perfect time to do it!" laughed Wolset agreeably.

As the others continued talking about the celebration the next day and the feasting afterwards, Dom remained silent, thinking over what they had said. He wanted to marry Kel. There was no question about it. But he also respected her wishes to not get married right away. He understood her reasons. But there was nothing stopping them from becoming betrothed. They could stay that way for years and he wouldn't mind! Promising themselves to each other was naturally the next step in their relationship. A step he wanted to take…

* * *

It was dusk when the gates opened once again, this time emitting a tall lady knight, an anxious green-eyed knight, a young boy and their companions- which included a small dog with a crooked tail. The riding party entered into the yard, one a little more hurried than the others.

When Neal saw the pretty Yamani lady there to greet him, he pulled on his horse's reigns. When the animal came to a halt, he remained on his horse, his gaze locked with Yuki's. Soft smiles graced both of their lips.

Half expecting him to fly off his horse and embrace the short Yamani, Kel was impressed. Neal in love was a whole different person indeed. Kel smiled.

Then she watched as Neal dismounted carefully before making his way over to his betrothed. No one would have ever known how anxious he was on the road from the way he was acting at that moment. He looked calm and relaxed…and immensely happy. Kel continued to watch as Neal leaned down to tell Yuki something. Her eyes were bright as she gave him a Yamani half-smile and then told him something in return. Neal grinned and then offered her his arm. She wrapped her hand around it and Neal covered her delicate hand with his own larger one. As they walked away together, talking quietly to each other, Kel looked after them. Having her two best friends in love with each other was truly wonderful.

Glancing around, Kel looked for Dom. Her search was thwarted however as people came to greet them. Little did she know that Dom was on the other side of the fort, chopping wood. It was Wolset who found him there.

"Did you hear? Another riding party just arrived," said the corporal, stopping close to Dom. Wondering where Dom was, Wolset had come looking for him after greeting Kel. He had seen her looking around too. "Or have you given up yer post?" Wolset had run across Dom multiple times that day during his guard duty. He had then joked with Dom about wanting to take his place on the fort's walls.

"I decided I needed to do something to keep my sanity," replied Dom, swinging an axe down onto the piece of wood. "Plus, Raoul got after me and put me to work."

Wolset chuckled. "Does milord suspect?"

"If he doesn't, he will soon. My cousin's due to arrive."

Waving it off, Wolset replied, "He'll be too occupied with his Yamani lady to remember that." Seemingly as an afterthought, Wolset added innocently, "Oh by the way, he told me to send you his regards. His betrothed seems to take priority over family."

Dom stopped and turned to look at Wolset. "What did you say?"

"Your cousin. He had eyes only for that pretty Yamani of his when he came through the gate jus' now," he answered casually. He smiled. "I have a feelin' they're greetin' each other nice and fine at the moment. Don't you think?"

Dom wasn't listening. He was looking in the direction of the gate. Kel was here?

When Dom didn't move after a moment, there was a hint of amusement in Wolset's sigh. "Well what are you doin' just standin' around here for? Call me old-fashioned, but I make sure to give my sweetheart a warm greetin' every time I see her. I wouldn't leave her standin' around at some gate. Go."

He didn't have to be told twice. Dom's feet picked up speed as he walked through the fort. Wolset watched him go, shaking his head. _He's a goner_, he thought with a smile.

By the time Dom got to the main gate, he was walking so briskly he was practically running. Though the open area was far from deserted, it did not take him long to find Kel. She was standing there, talking to Raoul. Dom slowed and watched as she grinned at something Raoul said. Just watching her made him smile.

Listening to Raoul, Kel suddenly became aware that she was being watched. Then, just as a break came in between the groups of people heading toward the mess hall for supper, she looked over- and there was Dom, looking directly at her. Her heart sped up at the sight of him as their gazes locked.

Seeing the unfamiliar look on her face, Raoul turned to see what had caught Kel's eye. _Ah_, he thought with amusement as he spotted Dom close by with the same look on his face. _It's about time._

Turning around fully, Raoul called out over the space between them, "Come to welcome our lady knight, sergeant?"

Dom smiled and closed the distance between them. Keeping his eyes on her, Dom replied, "If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to steal her away for a few minutes."

Raoul smiled. "No need to ask. She wasn't listening to me any longer, and what's the use in telling myself what I already know? If I wanted to do that, I would spend my life talking to trees and stupid soldiers. Where's the fun in that?"

After that, Raoul took his leave, saying something about Buri and supper. It seemed as though others had the same idea, for the yard was fairly empty except for the last few stragglers on their way to the mess hall.

"I think he was trying to give us some privacy," said Dom, smiling. He looked at Kel standing a few inches in front of him. The last time he had seen her was when they had left Scanra. That had been almost three months ago. Looking at her now, he wanted to do so many things- hold her, kiss her, talk to her, tell her how much he loved her… there was just so much.

"Privacy's a hard thing to come by standing in the middle of a fort," joked Kel. Her eyes were looking at him with the same yearning. She had missed him so much over the last few months.

Dom's eyes fell to her lips. "Then I guess we better find some before we make a scene."

He was about to lead her between the two nearest buildings when Kel stopped him. Then, leaning up the few inches that separated their height, she kissed him. Right there. In the middle of the fort.

Kel could sense his surprise, and decided to put everything into the kiss. Pressing up against him, she slid her hands into his hair. He crushed his lips to hers, his arms encircling her and pulling her closer as their kiss grew more fervent. The longing and affection was like none they had ever experienced before. It felt like the kiss could go on forever, and it may have- if it weren't for the sudden outburst of wolf-whistles and cheering coming from nearby.

Breaking apart, they looked over. A couple of men from the Own, including Wolset, were passing by on their way to the mess hall. They whistled and shouted out some remarks. Wolset, the loudest of all, jokingly told them to take their kissing somewhere else- like a room in headquarters.

Dom rolled his eyes and laughed and was surprised to see that Kel, though her face was red, was laughing too.

When the men moved on, Dom teased, "You know, I think you're getting better at this kissing in public. We should do it more often."

She shook her head and smiled. "Nice try. That was only because I haven't seen you for a couple of months. And here I was, teasing Neal about doing this same thing, and now here I am doing it. And I hate to tell you, but it was a onetime thing."

He smiled. "Just once?" Sidling closer, he ran his hands slowly up and down her arms. Then his lips brushed lightly across her cheek, barely touching her skin.

Kel drew in a deep breath as his lips came to hover over hers. "Maybe twice," she whispered and their lips met in another kiss.

Three months was way too long…

* * *

The ceremony the next day was simple, but beautiful. Raoul and Buri looked so happy that there were more than a few misty-eyed guests in attendance. Kel was one of them. She was so happy for them that it was hard to hold back her tears. She smiled the whole time.

Her teary eyes caught Dom's attention. Moving closer to her, Dom twined his hand around hers, squeezing it gently. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Looking back at the couple getting married, it wasn't long before she started to think about marriage itself. It seemed to be happening more and more these days- ever since that time at the Vassa River when Fanche brought up the subject.

But why? She had always thought of marriage coming after years of service to the crown. It had never been in her uppermost thoughts. Why now?

Instantly, Kel's thoughts steered her back to the man beside her. _Who am I kidding?_ she thought amusedly. The answer was simple. She loved Dom, and although marriage had always been an afterthought to her before their relationship had begun, she was beginning to think that was changing. For Mithros's sake, she had even caught herself thinking about children a few times! Before, she had barely thought twice about it. She hadn't felt ready, had even been afraid and overwhelmed by the thought of marriage and having a family before she was much older. But now…

Was she ready?

Kel glanced at Dom sitting beside her. He was everything she ever wanted. While looking at him fondly, Dom sensed her gaze and gave her a wink, followed by a heart-warming smile. He gave her hand a quick squeeze. Kel's lips lifted up into a smile.

Her thoughts continued on the same train of thought throughout the rest of the ceremony. Then it was time for the feast, and for a moment her thoughts were put aside.

"What is it that Buri's wearing on her head?" she asked.

Neal and Yuki, sitting across from her, turned to look at what she meant. Buri was sitting at the head table, next to Raoul. On her head she wore a simple circlet made of branches, leaves, and small flowers. It was modest but pretty.

"It's a K'miri custom," answered Neal, turning back around. "I read about it in a book once."

"What _don't_ you read about in a book?" Kel teased.

He gave her an un-amused look. "How to deal with sharp-tongued lady knights apparently," he replied in his usual drawl.

Kel laughed and shook her head.

"The crown, Buri told me, is a symbol of life and good fortune," Yuki told her. "It is a tradition for the woman getting married to wear one at a marriage ceremony in the K'miri tribes. The circle symbolizes eternity and the greenery and flowers represent life and nature. It is said to bring the woman, and the marriage, luck."

"I like that," said Kel. "Why don't we have such a tradition?"

"What you forgot to mention, my dear," added Neal, "is that it also symbolizes fertility- for the earth _and_ the woman."

Kel chuckled. "Is Raoul aware of that?"

She saw Yuki's eyes crinkle in amusement. Then Yuki's eyes shifted to Buri. "This is the part of the custom I like most."

Turning to see what she meant, Kel saw Buri standing up. She removed the crown from her head and held it in her hands. "What is she doing?" Kel asked.

"You'll see."

"Are you planning to catch it, my dear?" Neal asked Yuki, smiling at her warmly. What she gave him in response was a sly look.

"Catch?" Kel asked, completely confused.

She didn't get an answer as Buri asked all the women present to come to the middle of the room. Wary, Kel had to be pulled to her feet by Yuki, who walked purposefully to the designated area.

"What are we doing?" she asked her friend. Kel looked around. Everybody was watching.

Then she heard from one of the tables, "But I'm already married, George. To you, in case you've forgotten."

Kel looked on as George Cooper laughed joyfully at his wife as he urged her out of her seat. "But lass, all you have to do is stand there. You don't have to catch it."

For a moment, Alanna stood there stubbornly. Then giving in, she walked reluctantly to where the few other women were standing. To Buri, she said, "You better throw that somewhere else. I don't need any more children at my age."

George laughed loudly at that.

_What was going on?_ Kel thought. She looked around at the other women around her. There probably weren't more than a dozen. Alanna was sulking at the edge of the group, rolling her eyes at her husband's obvious amusement. The other women looked eager, their eyes set on the crown Buri held in her hands. They must have been members of the Queen's Riders, for they called out familiarly to Buri to throw it their way. Kel looked at Yuki questioningly. She just smiled in return.

Looking around at those watching them, Kel saw that most of the men looked just as perplexed as she felt. She caught sight of Dom, standing with his men, Qasim, and others from the Own. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Kel turned back when Buri began to speak. "Okay, ladies, I don't want any fighting," she laughed. "Weapons are to remain sheathed. I don't want any deaths at my wedding. This applies especially to you, Alanna."

The Lioness shook her head as George and Raoul laughed. The other men were more reserved with their amusement.

"Okay, then." As Buri turned her back to them, Kel caught her eye. She could've sworn that she saw Buri smile.

Kel looked around again. What were they doing? Then the women around her started shouting and moving, their hands in the air. Yuki moved in front of her, but instead of putting her hands up, she reached up and hit the outstretched hands of the woman in front of her, knocking them down. That's when Kel saw the crown sailing through the air, coming her way. Instinct taking over, Kel stretched out one hand- and in the next moment, she had the crown grasped in her right hand.

The commotion around her died as everyone turned to look at her. Yuki was beaming, and Kel looked to see a small smile on Alanna's lips as well. She looked passed the women around her to see Raoul smiling and Neal trying to hide a smile behind his hand. Dom was watching her attentively, but looked confused and curious, as did most of the others.

She turned back to Buri with a questioning look. The K'miri woman smiled brightly. "Congratulations, Kel."

"Congratulations for what, exactly?"

"For catching the crown. Don't you know what that means?"

"Obviously not," chuckled Alanna.

"Whoever catches it," Buri told her, "will have good fortune in the coming year."

"Yes, Neal and Yuki told me it symbolizes life and luck for the one being married," said Kel, still confused.

"Yes, they're right," Buri smiled, "but it also gives good luck to the one who catches it. And according to K'miri custom, whoever catches it will also be the next woman married. I'm sure they also told you what else it symbolizes." Buri winked.

Kel stared down at the circlet in her hand, stunned. Voices filled the air as word went around of what else the crown represented. Slowly, Kel looked up, her eyes meeting Dom's across the room. Around him, his men were whooping and cheering, nudging him and clapping him on his back. His eyes held hers as he laughed and smiled broadly.

From nearby, she heard Raoul laughing loudly.

"I hope it works for you Tortallan women," Buri said, smiling as she sat down.

As she did, Raoul stood up. "And I think Sergeant Dom's hoping the same thing," he joked, still laughing. That caused another round of cheers and laughter. Kel felt like she was as red as a beet. Then over the noise, Raoul asked everyone to clear the floor as the dancing and celebrating began. Music started up and soon the women of the Riders and men of the Own were dancing, as wine continued to be poured and food continued to be served.

Yuki and Kel moved to a corner of the room. "You did that on purpose," said Kel, remembering the way Yuki had knocked down the girl's hands in front of her.

The Yamani's eyes twinkled. Ignoring her, she said, "You mean you've never thought about marriage? I've seen the way you two look at each other, and unlike Neal, I've been noticing it for a long time. Shinko and I both have."

She watched as Kel smiled and blushed, more from pleasure than embarrassment. Then Kel told her friend quietly, "I love him, Yuki."

"So are you going to get married?" she asked in her usually blunt manner.

"I don't know," she responded truthfully. "Dom's in the Own. They can't marry and I wouldn't want him to sacrifice that. And I'm not sure I want to get married right this instant. I love him more than I even know, and I always will, but maybe marriage isn't for us. I wouldn't want him to give up the Own. Besides, maybe he doesn't even want to-"

Yuki stopped her right there. "Kel, you're being stupid. He wants to marry you. Trust me."

Kel smiled but before she could say anything, Neal walked over. "Congratulations to the happy couple! When's the date?"

Yuki shook her head at her betrothed, but Kel wasn't paying attention. She was looking passed her best friend to see Dom still watching her.

"What?" Neal asked Yuki sarcastically. "I was just bestowing my best wishes."

Seeing the direction of Kel's gaze, Yuki took Neal's hand. "Let's go bestow your wishes somewhere else."

"What?" Neal asked as she towed him away. Then he saw what she meant. "Oh, good thinking."

Hardly noticing their sudden absence, Kel was only aware of Dom looking at her. Then, slowly, he started to make his way toward her, their eyes still locked. When he reached her, there was a smile on his face.

Her heart was pounding furiously- and the playful look on Dom's face didn't help.

"So…" he said, stopping in front of her, "Does this mean I have to marry you?"

"I don't know," she replied softly. "It's only a K'miri tradition."

Dom stepped closer to her. "Well I was always told to respect others' ways. I don't think this should be any different," he told her quietly, the smile still on his lips. Kel thought she was no longer capable of breathing. He continued, "But we can wait- until we're ready. I know you want to wait a couple of years, and I completely understand, but…" He paused and rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture he usually did when he was nervous.

Unable to take her eyes off him, her thoughts- and heart- were racing as he took her hands in his. Then he smiled at her tenderly. Softly, he said, "Kel, I don't care whether it's tomorrow, next month, or five years from now, but I just want to ask you one thing…will you marry me?"

Kel's face broke out into a smile.

* * *

**A/N: EEEE! :D Dom proposed! You knew it was coming right? Lol. Well there you go! The end of ****Lady Knight**** and the books! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but don't worry I still have my own epilogue to post after this! Should be interesting :D. Tell me what you thought of this one!!**


	36. Epilogue: Unconventional

**A/N: Whew! This is it, the last chapter! It's true I was taking my time on this, but you would never believe the computer problems I was having! My new laptop of like, a month, crashed! No joke! I was computerless for over a week! Rotten luck. But anyway, I've pulled through and now here it is! ENJOY!!! :D**

* * *

**Epilogue: Unconventional**

* * *

The early winter morning dawned peaceful and quiet. The light from the rising sun slowly crept up the ramparts of the palace, meeting the many shuttered windows of those living inside it. Behind one of those closed windows, a lady knight lay sleeping peacefully in her bed. The silence filling the room around her was due to the early morning hour.

Slowly, the sunlight started to peek through the one broken slat on her shuttered window. The band of light fell onto the floor. As the minutes went by, it inched forward, moving closer to the foot of the bed until it was making its way up the side.

Kel was lying on her side when the beam of early morning light fell across the bed sheets that covered her. It was a matter of minutes before the stream of light finally alighted on her face. The bright light caused Kel to stir. She shifted and pulled the covers closer around her, closing her eyes more tightly against the light. She had no desire to wake up. No matter how tightly her eyes were closed, however, the light coming through the window was bright.

Grumbling, Kel sat up and felt around blindly, trying to keep her eyes closed to keep herself from waking up any further. At last she found a tunic and forced it over her head. Despite the ray of light coming in, the room was still quite chilly. Getting out of bed, Kel padded quickly across the floor to the window- the floor was rather cold on her bare feet. She could see that the sun was just cresting the horizon when she hurriedly flipped the broken slat back into place and tried to make her way back to bed. She did not need to get up yet and wanted to get her few more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately, by closing the slat, the room had become much darker than before. Her foot caught of something of the ground, and she stumbled. Though not usually prone to cursing, she did then. She felt the rest of the way back into bed.

Crawling back under the covers, she pulled the sheets around her body once again. She could still get a few more minutes of sleep and hoped to do so.

"We really need to fix that thing," she said aloud. She already felt that sleep had evaded her.

The bed sheets moved beside her as a strong arm slipped around her waist. She heard a sleepy chuckle from beside her ear. "We? I think you mean me. If you did it, we'd end up having _two_ things to fix." Dom's arm moved up as his hand traveled down her arm. His large hand slowly moved to cover hers, lying beside her on the bed.

"My carpentry skills aren't as bad as they used to be," she defended with a yawn.

The sleepy chuckle returned. "Perhaps not," he replied. "With my help, you now only hurt yourself four out of five times. But I don't mind when I'm there to take care of you afterwards."

Kel could hear the smile in his voice as his warm hand gently stroked hers. She smiled in the darkness.

After a few moments of contented bliss, Kel moved to get up with great reluctance, extracting herself from Dom's warm hold. She walked over and opened the shutters completely, letting in the dawn light.

Dom groaned from the bed, rubbing his eyes. "Did you have to do that?" he asked.

Kel chuckled. "What? Don't tell me you were planning to stay in bed all day."

Once his eyes adjusted, he looked at her. Standing in front of the window, with light streaming in behind her, Dom thought she looked like a goddess out of one of the many tales he'd heard told over the years. As he looked at her, he also noticed that she had thrown on one of his tunics, the shoulders of the garment slightly too large to be her own. He grinned. "Actually, staying in bed sounds like a very good idea."

Kel's face flushed as his appreciative warm gaze ran over her.

"Don't you agree?" he continued, a playful smile on his face.

Looking at him, Kel couldn't deny that the idea was very tempting. She was wearing his shirt after all, leaving him without one. She made her way back into bed.

"That's the spirit," Dom grinned. "And to believe it took you six years after my proposal for you to finally marry me. I obviously did not use the right means of persuasion."

Despite knowing that he was only teasing her, Kel colored. Then she told him, "You can't blame it solely on me. If we married any sooner you would've had to leave the Own, and I wasn't having that."

Dom smiled. "Point taken. But I was made captain three years after you agreed to marry me, and then King Jon changed the marriage law to include captains in the fourth. So, if my calculations are correct, you still have two years to explain." He propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her. "So?" he asked after she didn't immediately respond. "Let's hear it."

"You're incorrigible," she laughed.

"Is that all?" he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. His blue eyes twinkled.

"No," Kel smiled, twisting onto her side to face him. She propped herself up on her elbow as well, mirroring him. Then she leaned in. Dom's eyes were alert to her every movement, bright with anticipation as her face came closer and closer to his own. Her lips were only inches away from his when she stopped. Aware of the way his eyes swept over her face, taking their time as they roamed over and down to her mouth with attentiveness, Kel smiled. Slowly leaning in the last few inches, she said softly, "No, you're also good at getting what you want."

Her lips brushed over his. Once. Twice.

"What _I_ want?" he asked, clearly amused. He smiled in enjoyment as Kel ran her lips over his a third time.

"Yes, what you want. Like persuading me to stay in bed a while longer with you."

"And what about what you want?" he asked, eyes dancing.

Kel leaned back on both of her elbows and smiled. "Well, I want what you want, so it's a win-win situation- at least over this matter."

Dom chuckled. Then he shifted his body so that one arm was on either side of her, supporting him. Grinning, he leaned down. "_I love it when we agree_."

Using one arm to support her, Kel used the other to reach up and draw him to her. Their lips met in a warm, fervent kiss. As they sank back onto the bed together, their mouths began to move more slowly, more enticingly, as they kissed each other thoroughly.

Then Dom pulled back only slightly and smiled. "You made me the happiest man alive when you married me."

"Oh, is that all it took?" she teased. Then she looked at him in a way that made Dom's body warm. "Years and years ago, I would've called anyone crazy if they told me I'd be married at this age. I had thought I'd still be alone even when I turned fifty- and I sort of planned it that way."

"Well, you know what Raoul says about planning," Dom grinned. "Plan all you want, but be certain that at least one person won't get the message- that person usually being the enemy."

Kel laughed at the saying she knew so well. "It's true. Things happen. You can't plan everything I've found out."

"Well, I'm certainly glad that that particular plan of yours went awry."

She smiled back at him. He was leaning in to kiss her again, when suddenly the door to their bedchamber flew open, followed by shouting and yelling as three young children ran into the room.

Two boys, around seven and six, raced inside with wooden swords in hand as they scurried after each other, small wooden shields attached to their arms. A girl, younger than the boys at around four years of age, hurried in right behind them, not wanting to miss any of the action.

Dom looked back at Kel as the scene folded out in front of them. They exchanged highly amused expressions.

Then Kel said with a smile, "I would've never thought I'd be a wife by now, and here I am, married _and_ the mother of three children."

"Three _beautiful_ children," Dom beamed proudly. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before adding, "Three beautiful children who have a bad sense of timing." Kel chuckled as Dom looked back over his shoulder again. He laughed, "And who apparently are also quite oblivious to their surroundings."

Rolling off of Kel, Dom moved to get out of bed as he shouted, "Hey, now! What's all this noise about?"

The boys stopped shouting long enough to reply, "We're at war, Da!" Their wooden swords continued to strike.

Dom laughed. "That much is clear. But can't war wait until after breakfast is served? Or better yet, when the sun is up?"

Kel laughed at that.

"Don't be silly, Da," said the older boy. "Wars don't wait for breakfast to be served."

"I'm sure it'd make a lot of people happier if they did," Dom joked to himself.

"Yeah," cried the younger boy as his sword knocked against his brother's, "victory is more important than breakfast."

"And some people are rather partial to sleep, too, the last thing I heard," said Dom sardonically. "Do your mother and I come barging in to your room, swords clanging, at this hour in the morning?"

"But we need to practice," answered the older one, quickly batting away the brown hair that fell into his eyes. Out of all the children, he looked the most like Kel, with his straight brown hair and hazel eyes. The long nose and arching eyebrows were his father's though.

"Yeah, Ma practices even earlier than this," said their younger son. He looked as much like Dom as his elder brother looked like Kel. But like his brother, he also had Kel's hazel eyes.

Dom cocked an eyebrow at Kel. She smiled and shrugged innocently. "Encouraging your children to run around with wooden swords at this time of morning," Dom tsk-ed, shaking his head. "A very unconventional mother indeed."

Kel laughed. He had been calling her unconventional ever since their eldest was born and she had insisted on taking him outside with her when she practiced. She had wanted to spend as much time with him as possible- and then, of course, his brother was very soon to follow after that.

Dom and Kel were still smiling at each other when suddenly the knocking of swords stopped, and the younger boy tripped and landed on the floor with a thud. Turning to look, they saw their son that looked a lot like Dom on the ground, rubbing his backside.

"You see, you have to be aware of your surroundings," Dom reminded him, biting back a smile.

"Hey, you don't allow _us_ to have _our_ clothes thrown all over the room! Why do you get to do it?" The boy held up the object he had tripped over, frowning.

Kel reddened instantly as she saw him hold up her discarded tunic she had been searching for earlier. She now knew what she had tripped over earlier as well.

Taking the shirt from his son's hand, Dom gave Kel a look of pure boyish mischief. His eyes glittering, he said, "Your mother just must have misplaced this last night."

Though he was talking to the boy, his eyes were trained on Kel. She didn't think her face could get any warmer. Fortunately their children were too young to realize the meaning behind Dom's words and roguish smile.

Unable to let him get away with that remark unscathed, Kel countered, with a playful smile of her own, "Don't look at me, look at your father. _He_ was the cause of its misplacement."

Dom's eyes burned into hers as their eyes reflected what memories her words had recalled. Their secretive smiles went undetected by their children who continued on with their 'battle'.

"Ma, I'm going to be a knight just like you!" said their oldest as he swung at his brother.

Kel broke her heated gaze with Dom to smile proudly at her son. "And a fine knight you'll make, too," she reassured him.

"Me too, Ma!" said the darker-haired boy while blocking his brother's swing. "I'm going to save the Realm just like you!"

As she watched her boys with a smile, Dom sighed loudly. "It pains me that none of our children want to follow in their Da's footsteps."

Kel laughed at his wounded expression. "But I'm sure at least one of them has inherited your dramatics," she teased. Dom grinned at her.

"I wanna be part of the King's Own, Da! I'll follow in your footsteps!"

Dom bent over and picked up their daughter as she ran over to him. He smiled at her in his arms. "You mean you don't wish to be a court lady?"

The four-year-old's face scrunched up. "No, I wanna be in the King's Own, just like you, Da." Her blue eyes were bright in her cute, rounded face.

Kissing the top of her head, Dom told her gently, "But girls aren't allowed in the King's Own, my darling."

"But Ma became a knight, even when there were only boys besides the Lioness," she reminded him stubbornly.

Dom laughed, glancing at Kel. "We're going to have to watch this one," he said with a smile. "She's as stubborn as her mother."

"You can always join the Queen's Riders," Kel said to her daughter, after shaking her head at Dom.

"But I'm just as good as any of those boys."

Kel smiled. This all sounded very familiar. "I know, I know. We'll decide when the time comes."

Their little girl smiled, and as Dom released her from his hold, she skipped back to cheer on her brothers.

Watching her go with a smile, Dom asked, "Do you have any excuse as to why you bore me such a beautiful daughter? Half the men in Tortall will be chasing after her by the time she turns sixteen."

Grinning, Kel asked, "Did _you_ chase after girls, Dom?"

He took his eyes off his daughter to grin back at Kel. "One girl, yes. Chased her half way into Scanra as a matter of fact."

She watched with a smile as he came and sat beside her on the bed. Running his fingers down her cheek, he told her softly, "And you know what? I finally caught her." With his fingertips, he lifted her chin up. Then, as if he had all the time in the world, he kissed her, his mouth warm and inviting.

As Kel responded and their kiss became more heated, Dom pulled away with a wide smile. "As I said before, one must be aware of their surroundings." He glanced back at the children playing and then back at her, a smile still on his face.

Sighing, Kel moved to get up, albeit very reluctantly. "We'd best all get ready, if we're to make it down to the Chamber in time."

Dom nodded as Kel quieted the children and sent them back to their rooms to quickly change out of their nightshirts and such. They quickly followed orders, their energy level high ever since they had learned they would be going to the Chapel of the Ordeal. It was the morning of the first Ordeal for this year's candidates- hence the reason why the children were running about at such an early hour. The fact that Midwinter Day was in a few days time added to their lifted spirits.

"I'll be back soon," Kel told Dom as she followed after the children. "If I don't help them get changed now, they'll never make it in time."

Laughing from where he still sat on the bed, Dom teased, "And when you get back, then we can help each other get dressed…or undressed depending upon how you look on it."

Kel halted in the doorway and turned back around with a smile. She raised her eyebrows at her husband, who was grinning wildly. "If that happens, then _we'll_ never make it down in time."

Dom laughed loudly, his blue eyes glittering mischievously as he looked at her. "I suppose you're right," he smiled, getting up and making his way toward their wardrobe. Then he stuck his head around the opened door and grinned, his eyes running quickly up and down her body. "But I will need my tunic back."

"You have plenty of others," Kel replied, her face warm.

"I know," he grinned, "but right now I like that one the most…but then again, I guess it's not the shirt, is it?"

After giving him a warm smile, Kel turned again to leave. If she didn't, they wouldn't be making it downstairs until supper…

* * *

The room was packed with people quietly waiting for the Chamber door to open. The king and queen were in attendance, as always, with Roald and Shinkokami beside them. At Shinko's side stood a young girl of thirteen, with the long dark hair and almond-shaped eyes of her mother. Lianokami watched the Chamber door like all the others.

Looking around the room, Kel saw many familiar faces. Owen stood with his wife, Margarry, and their two very young children who had the same curly hair and excited round faces as their father. Lord Wyldon, Margarry's father, stood in the same row beside his wife and grandchildren. Besides his gray hair and a few more lines on his face, he looked like the same old Stump, Kel thought with a smile. As if sensing her gaze, Wyldon caught her eye, and nodded. Kel nodded back before his gaze returned to the Chamber door.

In the back of the room, close to the door, another figure caught her eye. A tall, lanky young man stood there, his clothes neat except for the dust on his breeches which it looked like he had tried to rub off. Kel smiled widely as she looked at Tobe. It was difficult for a palace horse hostler and messenger to stay clean. Loesia, his wife, complained about it often.

A movement on her left caused Kel to look at the person standing beside her. Though trying not to tremble, Kel could tell the person was nervous. Putting a hand on her shoulder, Kel smiled reassuringly at the young woman. Kel knew what her squire was feeling as she waited for her fellow year-mate to emerge from the Chamber. At this time tomorrow, she would be behind that closed door, going through her own Ordeal. Kel knew how nervous she must feel and tried her best to comfort her. After giving her a nod of thanks, her squire's eyes returned to the iron door.

Standing in front of her, Kel could see that Neal's shoulders were just as tense with worry. Beside him, Yuki held his hand firmly in her own, her other hand running soothingly over the back of his. To Yuki's right stood five children also quietly watching the door. Their oldest, a daughter in her second year of page training, was the most alert, the youngest ones too young to fully comprehend what was going on. She watched the closed door with a mixture of fear and determination in her dark almond-shaped eyes. Kel knew she must be thinking that in six years, she would be behind that iron door. Neal and Yuki's youngest children shifted as they waited, their youngest being only around three years old. Kel then looked at her own three children, silently standing on the other side of Dom. She smiled proudly, for they all acted so well-behaved.

She was still smiling when suddenly the iron door opened with a clank. A young man, pale and sweat-soaked, stumbled out of the Chamber. Immediately, Neal hurried toward him, taking his squire and supporting him around the shoulders as the Chapel resonated with cheers. Kel heard her squire shout loudly beside her.

That night, Neal's former squire was knighted and Kel's own kept her vigil. In the morning, Kel ran to her squire's side when she came out of the Chamber, just as pale as her friend had been the morning before. Then, hours later, her squire was knighted.

Kel beamed proudly at her former squire as the young girl hugged her fiercely afterwards. "Gods all bless," she told the young woman. They exchanged a few words before she moved on to her family and friends, receiving congratulations along the way. Kel watched her with pride.

"Who's going to be your next squire, Ma?" asked her younger son. They had all become quite attached to her former squire and hadn't wanted her to leave. She knew her children were going to miss her.

"I don't know," she replied, "Who do you think?"

"You can choose me in two more years, Aunt Kel."

She turned to see Neal and Yuki's oldest standing beside her. Kel smiled, "I think your father thinks I would be a bad influence on you."

"Nonsense," said Neal, coming up behind his daughter, "I already think you _are_ a bad influence on her. _All_ the women in her life are bad influences on her. To think she could be safe in the Convent right now, and instead she prefers to be out swinging sticks at peoples' heads while her grandfather tends to her almost daily wounds. She had to learn it somewhere!"

"Aunt Kel's an excellent teacher," said the young girl, smiling.

"Yeah, Ma's teaching us the glaive!" said her boys.

"And she says I can start in about a year or two," added her daughter excitedly.

Neal shook his head and looked at Dom. "Can't you stop her before she turns our whole lot into a small, glaive-wielding army?"

Dom just laughed.

"Da teaches us how to use a sword!" said the son that looked the most like him.

Neal's response was to roll his eyes. "Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. I'll have not even one child that I do not need to check for cuts and bruises every night. I'll be able to open my own infirmary in my quarters, just for our children."

Kel, Dom, and Yuki laughed.

"When does the feast start?" asked Neal and Yuki's second oldest. He would be starting page training in the fall. Lately his appetite had been increasing, and all the other children were hungry and eager to eat as well.

Dom laughed and clapped Neal on the shoulder. "Perhaps you should open your own mess hall, too."

"I'm a healer, not a cook," replied Neal drily. "Unfortunately."

They laughed and then they all started toward the mess hall, the children hurrying ahead. "Don't run!" all four parents shouted simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed.

"And whoever thought being parents was boring?" said Neal jokingly. "I definitely have new respect for my own."

"We really put our parents through a lot sometimes with all those pranks we pulled," grinned Dom.

"Yes, and I have a feeling it's all going to come back at us _very_ soon," replied Neal, watching his and Dom's eldest sons laughing and joking with each other. It all looked so familiar.

"You surely didn't prank your parents, did you?" asked Kel curiously.

Dom and Neal exchanged grins.

"Oh no," said Kel, turning to Yuki. The Yamani shook her head and smiled.

"I'm starving," said Neal, changing the subject and taking Yuki's hand. "Let's hurry, my dear, before the children leave nothing left but the vegetables."

"_You're_ the only one who doesn't like vegetables," teased Yuki. They couldn't hear Neal's response as they continued toward the mess hall.

Kel watched them go with a smile. "Sometimes I don't know how she puts up with him."

Chuckling, Dom said, "It must help that she loves him, that's the only reason I can find."

Kel laughed and turned to Dom. "Is that why you put up with me?"

He smiled, placing his hands on her waist. "Of course not. You're very easy to get along with."

"Oh really?" she teased.

"Mmhmm," he replied, his eyes dancing. "But of course I do love you, so that might make me rather biased in my opinion."

She smiled, "That's okay. I'm rather biased about you, too."

"Oh really?" he said, mirroring her earlier teasing question.

"Mmhmm," she replied, grinning.

Dom tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her to him. Grinning down at her, he said, "Then I guess I just have to keep that bias in my favor." Then he leaned in and kissed her. Kel's body warmed to his touch as she kissed him back. Great Mother Goddess, she never knew life could be so wonderful!

When they eventually pulled apart, Dom smiled, "So are you ever going to tell them about your offer to become training master?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kel smiled. "I don't know if I'm going to take it. It seems like I've just barely begun my knighthood. Becoming training master would be great, but I'm not ready to laze about court just yet. Maybe in twenty more years."

Dom laughed. Then he motioned toward the mess hall, "Would you like to join me for supper, future training master?"

She smiled. "We'd better hurry before the food truly _is_ all gone."

"As Neal pointed out, at least we can be sure of some vegetables to eat," joked Dom as they started on their way.

When they got to the door, Dom made his way inside. Kel stopped to smile at seeing the people inside. There were the children, eating hungrily and laughing with each other; there was Jump, feeding off the food the children held out to him under the table; there was Neal, steering clear of any dishes that had any vegetables on it…

"Kel! Come on!" Dom shouted, patting the empty seat next to him on the bench. He sent her one of his bold, flashing smiles and Kel found herself smiling widely in return as her stomach did flip-flops.

_Mithros_, she thought as she walked toward him, their gazes locked, _he _still_ melts me like butter…_

* * *

**A/N: The end. I cannot believe it's over! I've been writing this fic for almost a year! A year! I've been so focused on this that I have no idea what to do now, because I've always had this to work on. I gotta get my brain in gear! :D**

**Anyway, tell me the truth- were you expecting the children? Haha I've had parts of this chapter in my head since I started writing the first chapter- maybe even before- and I'm not kidding! It's taken me a long while to get here, but now it's come and gone. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a blast!**

**THANK YOU to all you readers and reviewers, you mean so much to me! You've stuck with me for these many months and I truly hope that you have enjoyed this fic. I give you all my thanks! As always, feel free to PM me whenever you like with any questions or suggestions (or if you just wanna talk that's cool too :D). I plan to write more, but it's coming to the end of the semester in the next month for me and finals will be here soon (plus, more importantly, I have many books- for fun- to catch up on ;D). But after that I will start thinking about more stories to write. Thanks again! KD forever! (Please make that happen in the later Kel & her squire books, Tamora Pierce! Please! LOL). :D**

***starzgirl***


End file.
